Secret Identities, Secret Lives
by Scarlet Flames13
Summary: AU: Kagome and Sango are the secretive losers in school. It takes two of the 'populars' to figure out what their secret is, and when they do, they're wishing that they never did. IK MS
1. Performing Miracles

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is quite obviously not mine. Not yet, anyway...

A/N: I have been thinking about writing this fic for soooo long, and now I finally have the time. Especially since Kagome and Sango are like, kick-ass singers. Don't even bother trying to tell me the plot's going too slow or whatever...It will get there in good time, and if you don't have any patience, that's tough. Deal with it.

**Note: **All of the songs in this fic are written by _me, _unless I state otherwise.

**Summary: **_Kagome and Sango have a secret; one that they didn't want anyone to find out - they're lead singers in one of Tokyo's most well-known bands. Metal/Punk Rock, to be exact. Yet when two boys from their school figure it all out, their worlds are thrown into chaos, turned upside-down and inside-out. But it seems that _someone's _out to ruin their reputations - how far will these games go? Kagome's about to go insane, Sango's having a meltdown, Inuyasha's in serious denial, and Miroku...he's just completely out there. _

_But how far will things go before everything becomes serious? The wrong decision could cost more than one person their life..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - Performing Miracles**

Kagome frantically ran around the dressing room, blow drying her hair, getting dressed, and searching for Sango all at the same time. She slipped a red tank-top over her damp hair and pulled it into place as she shouted Sango's name for probably the hundredth time that night. She slipped on her black flats and stuck her comb in between her teeth.

"SANGO! Hurry the hell up! The show's gonna start without us! Everybody else is already backstage!" Kagome shouted again and straightened out her black pre-faded, boot cut jeans. She pulled the comb out of her teeth and ran it through her smooth tresses, satisfied now that her hair was completely dried. Hastily, she pulled her hair into a bun high on the back of her head.

Minutes after her name was called, a girl with dark brown hair poked her head out of the bathroom. "Chill out, Kagome, you know they can't start without us," she replied calmly and stepped out of the doorway. She was wearing a pair of tan jeans, a brown halter with a tan belt around the middle, and brown tennis shoes with tan stripes.

Despite their concert performances, they _hated _dressing up. They had been best friends practically their whole life, and were neighbors in a friendly, albeit expensive, neighborhood. It was only natural for them to be together twenty-four seven.

Kagome threw the blow dryer on one of the many counters, wincing slightly as it landed with a _clash_, and watched as Sango tied her hair in a high ponytail. She hurried to the right corner of the room and grabbed her electric guitar - it was a deep red color and white in the center. Sango's was the same, only her's was navy blue.

Guitars in hand, they turned the lights in their private dressing room and ran out the door. They sprinted, side-by-side towards the backstage entrance, only imagining what Tai and Rizu would say. They were both strict, in a playful sort of way, about being on time, which unfortunately, Kagome and Sango weren't very good at.

They found the entrance without any hesitation at all, and immediately burst through, stumbling right into Taiko. He glared down at them, although a spark of a smirk could be seen in his deep brown eyes. "You're late," he commented as he twirled his drumsticks in his hand.

Kagome strapped her guitar around her shoulder and strummed it once. "Yeah, we're sorry. Maybe we should get an earlier start." She shrugged helplessly, and both of the girls broke into a fit of laughter. As if that was ever going to happen.

Taiko rolled his eyes and turned his back on them. "Whatever. We're going on in a few minutes, so get your asses on stage." He walked away and decided to talk to Rizumu instead, the one who usually played the keyboard, and occasionally, the guitar.

Their band, Faded Light, consisted of four members: Kagome, Sango, Taiko, and Rizumu. It had started as Kagome and Sango, playing songs they had written themselves in Kagome's garage. The usual, cliche beginning. The idea of starting their band had ran across their mind, and when they met Taiko and Rizumu at a benefit dinner held by Sango's parents, they got their group together. They had found each other when they were 14, surprisingly, and though young, they were already performing. Two years later and two years older, they were still together.

They had decided on a name and practiced together whenever possible. Kagome's mother had listened to them play, and suggested they meet with an agent. Of course, the idea seemed ridiculous at first. But after many meetings and recordings, they had soon topped the charts with their original hits, and were now the most known band in Tokyo. However, when this happened, they decided together they would keep everything a secret.

Taiko and Rizumu went to a completely different school in Kyoto, meeting together when they had a new idea for a song or just for practice. They didn't generally hang out with each other all that much, since their towns were quite a distance apart. But that didn't stop them from getting together for public appearances and such.

It was a wonder no one found out who they were. They usually called each other by their nicknames: Kags, San, Tai, and Rizu. Yes, they received comments from different people that they appeared similar to the band, but they had denied all of it. It was ludicrous, really. Who would think that four 'normal' teenagers would be in an off-the-chart band?

On to the concert performance.

Kagome took her place on the center/left place on the stage, whereas Sango's place was center/right. Taiko was situated further back, placed in the center of the gap between Kagome and Sango. Rizumu was somewhere further off to the right. They could hear cheering, shouting, and only because they were going to be performing on stage. Typical.

Kagome turned to Sango and smiled. Even in the dark backstage, she knew that Sango was smiling back at her. They both turned back to the guys and gave a confident thumbs up, which they readily returned.

Some random people on stage, whom nobody really knew, had taken care of the amplifiers, while the microphones were already placed. So all they needed to do was get to their places and perform.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, and it appeared as if she was trying to peer through the dark curtain. Perhaps she was, but nothing could be seen beyond it. After what seemed like ten minutes of just standing there (although it was probably more like three), there was a voice speaking into a microphone, more shouting, and then the curtains began to rise.

The voice had been announcing their band. Now, as the dark curtain slowly began to rise, Kagome's heart began to race. It happened before every concert. No matter how many times she was on stage, she felt nervous. She had never asked if Sango or anyone else felt the same. But there was no more time for biting fingernails.

Here they were, the four of them exposed to thousands of fans. Kagome couldn't hear herself think as she stared out at the mob. She sneaked a glance at Sango, and she looked equally surprised. In an attempt to soothe the headache that was forming from the already loud noise, Kagome smiled and inhaled deeply. No more time to waste.

Somebody cued from backstage, and Taiko confidently set the beat on his drums. Five seconds later, Rizumu started, and after another three seconds, so did Kagome and Sango.

After strumming a few notes and after the crowd quieted down somewhat, Kagome opened her mouth to sing. This was the part where she was most nervous. But it was now or never, and she knew the crowd didn't want to wait any longer.

"_Locked in my room,  
__I'm left hanging by myself.  
__Your words are merely an echo in my head,  
__Your eyes a faded dream."_

Kagome's voice rang out, strong and easy to place even above the instruments. Her words were clear and confident as she continued to pick at the strings on her electric. The next verse was Sango's, and a sideways glance showed that she was as ready as ever.

"_Hanging out with your 'friends,'  
__Isn't all it's cut out to be.  
__When you're left by yourself,  
__With no one else around,  
__You begin to think this is the ways things are bound  
__To be."_

Sango's voice was as strong as Kagome's, yet her tone and pitch were slightly different. Nonetheless, they sounded perfect, and by the time the chorus came around, their anxiety had faded. Their duet began at the chorus, leading them through the rest of the song.

"_Now I need you to lead the way,  
__So I'm able to find myself.  
__You've been the only one I can trust.  
__So I need you to lead the way,  
__Back to the outside world.  
__Back to you."_

At this point, Taiko and Rizumu were singing background vocals. The strum of the guitars, the beat of the drums, and the notes on the keyboard became seemingly louder as Sango and Kagome recited the memorized words in their head, soon to be sung out into the microphone.

"_I'm not here because I want to.  
__Before you walked into my life,  
__I had been too wrapped in myself to care.  
__Yet I can't pull myself out of this dark place.  
__I need you to lead the way."_

"_Now I need you to lead the way,  
__So I'm able to find myself.  
__You've been the only one I can trust.  
__So I need you to lead the way,  
__Back to the outside world.  
__Back to you."_

"_Locked in my room,  
__I'm left hanging by myself.  
__Your words are merely an echo in my head,  
__Your eyes a faded dream..."_

The lively, upbeat music faded, the last notes played on the electrics undulating a few times throughout the huge concert hall. The crowd erupted into cheers and Kagome had to resist the urge to plug her ears. Her heart was beating rapidly in excitement. She waved her hand high above her head and waved, as did Sango, and the two girls exchanged a quick glimpse. Even Taiko was whacking his drumsticks against each other in praise. It was going to be one helluva night.

Kagome whipped her hair out of its now mussed bun and let it fall loosely around her shoulders. She was dressed in long, black striped pajama pants and a matching black plain tee. Sango was wearing a pair of red boxer shorts and a black sweatshirt. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail as she sat down on Kagome's bed, their guitar cases stored in what they called their "music closet," just outside Kagome's room.

"You did awesome, Sango," Kagome praised as she sat down beside her best friend. "It's a shame we have to go to school tomorrow. It's only Sunday night." That meant five days of school up ahead. Five days of torture, being shunned by the other students. Kagome sighed and grabbed a brush off her desk, forcefully running it through her hair.

Sango nodded and placed her hands in her lap. "At least my dad gave me the okay to stay the night." She shrugged and stood up, stretching her arms high above her head. "We should go get a snack or something, Kagome. Do you think your mom's awake?"

Kagome stood up as well and replaced her brush on the desk. "How the hell am I supposed to know? Let's just go." She walked across the inky black carpet and opened her bedroom door, greeted with a lighted hallway.

Kagome lived in a two story, four bedroom house with mother, Kea, Souta, her younger brother, and Buyo, her extremely fat cat. They kept the extra bedroom for guests. Connected to Kagome's room was a master bathroom, and taking up about half a wall, her walk-in closet. Her room was painted an almost hot pink rose color, with an aforementioned off-white carpet. She had collections of CDs and a laptop sitting on her desk, a stereo system in the corner right next to a flat screen TV. Sitting in the opposite corner of the room was a couch draped over with a pink and black blanket. In truth, she paid for mostly everything she owned with her own money.

Kagome and Sango walked through the hall in silence, their feet quietly padding on the carpeted floor. They were soon standing before the stairs, and instead of actually walking down them like they were made for, they jumped on opposite banisters and slid down.

Once their feet were safely back on the ground, the two giggling girls stumbled into the kitchen. Kea was sitting at the long, mahogany dining table, sipping at a cup of green tea. "So I guess you girls aren't that tired either. How'd the concert go?"

Kagome's mother worked most of the day at a law firm, ritually coming home late and setting for work early in the morning. Occasionally, she would make it to her daughter's concerts and spend the next day at home. She was a well-respected worker and made up for all the time she was gone by being the mother everyone wished their's could be on her time off.

Sango shrugged and began rummaging through the cupboards, knowing well that she was more than welcome to anything in the Higurashi household. "It was great. Kagome did a really good job," she replied as she pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Too bad the weekend's over, though. Now we have to go back to school."

Kagome grabbed a bag of potato chips off the granite counters and sat in the chair beside her mom. She popped the bag open, the scent of salt and grease instantly wafting into her nose. Sango sat down on the opposite side, reaching across the table to snag a few chips, both girls crunching them loudly in their mouths.

Kea shook her head and chuckled softly. "You girls are so alike. It scares me sometimes." She drained the last of the tea from her cup and walked into the kitchen, rinsing it out carefully in the sink. "I'm going to bed. You two don't stay up too much later. Souta's already sleeping." She waved good night and walked up the stairs towards her bedroom, across the hall from Kagome's.

Buyo came waddling into the dining room, hoisting all twenty-five pounds of cat onto one of the chairs. Kagome absently scratched his head while she continued to snack on the chips.

Sango took a sip from her water bottle and leaned back in her chair. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight," she offered. "Just as long as we don't listen to music all night, like last time." She smiled widely and stole another chip from the bag. "This time we can't be late for school, or my dad will ban sleep overs for a while."

Kagome nodded in agreement and rolled up the bag of chips, walking back into the kitchen and tossing them unceremoniously on one of the counters. "Then we should get to bed. I'm beat, anyway." Sango nodded, and they began walking up the carpeted stairs once again. It was much harder to slide up the railing than down, something they had both discovered when they were younger.

Once she got to her room, Kagome opened the door and flicked on the light. Black curtains blocked the moonlight from coming through the window. As soon as Sango situated herself with a pillow and blanket from the closet, she turned the light back off and crawled into her own bed.

* * *

**Stephenie:** I thought that chapter went rather well.

**Kagome: **I'm a singer...Never thought that would happen

**Sango: **As long as I can still talk the next morning

**Inuyasha: **Yeah, there's just one problem

**Stephenie: **What?

**Inuyasha: **I ain't in it!

**Stephenie: **Inuyasha...shut it already...Do I really care about your petty problems? You'll be in the next chapter.

**Kagome: **Don't forget to review!

A/N: There. I finished. And when I get to, say, Chapter 20, I'll come back and redo all this. I always do that in my stories...because most of the time, the first few chapters suck. But for now, you're going to have to live with it. It's going to get better, hopefully. I'll update soon. Please review on your way out, if you have a heart at all.

* * *

Hey, see that button down there? I wonder what happens if you press it... 


	2. Hell at School

Disclaimer::sigh:: Checks list of things to do: Torture my little sister - already done that, Shopping at the mall (what I would like to call the torture chambers) - tomorrow, Take control over the entire world - Set in action. Ummm...sorry, I don't own Inuyasha yet.

A/N: I'm back and more tired than ever...Ah, well, back to the update. Once I start typing something, I can't stop...and eventually the whole thing is done. It's like...a disease or something. That and sleeping 12-14 hours every night, usually waking up around 1 or 2 if it's a good day. Yeah..I think I've rambled enough to put everyone else to sleep for at least 24 hours. Get to the freaking chapter!

Note that Taiko and Rizumu are not going to be main characters in this story. They're just here because they're in the band, so they'll be at concerts and whatnot, but not much else.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Hell at School **

Kagome's eyelids flicked halfway open as the annoying sound of her alarm clock going off woke her from an uninterrupted slumber. Until now.

She grabbed hold of the alarm clock from her desk and unceremoniously threw it to her floorsatisfied as she heard the sound of something cracking and batteries rolling across the floor. With one annoyance taken care of, she buried her head face-down in her pillow and pulled it over her ears. A few more minutes of sleep was all she wanted...maybe hours.

But the silence was short lived at the sound of urgent knocking at her door. "KAGOME! Wake up right now! Breakfast is on the table!" The unmistakable voice of Souta barely reached her ears, muffled by the pillow tightly covering three-fourths of her head.

There was a loud **thud **as Sango rolled off the couch and onto the hard floor. Now completely awake, she sat up, hair and pajamas tousled, glaring venomously towards the doorway.

Kagome yanked her pillow away from her head and threw it fiercely at the door. "SOUTA! Go away while we're sleeping!" she shouted, and in attempt to drown out the noise, pulled her blanket over her head to make up for the absence of her pillow.

"Yeah, but you'll be late for school again!" Souta's voice once again forced its way through the wooden door. Gratified that he had said enough and afraid that his sister would take her rage out on him, he scampered through the hallway and down the stairs.

Kagome's Rule Number One for the Higurashi Household: Never, EVER, wake Kagome up. Serious harm may be inflicted.

Sango threw the blanket and pillow back onto the couch, which she had brought to the floor along with her. She stood up and made an attempt to straighten her hair, eyeing the broken alarm clock, now in several pieces. _'That must be her fiftieth broken alarm clock. She has a good arm if she can shatter it on the carpet...' _

Kagome groaned and threw her blanket to the foot of her bed. "Souta will pay for that." With much grumbling, she stood up and stretched her arms high above her head, though not before releasing a loud yawn. "If only I slept for a few more minutes...I could have figured out who was hiding in the clown suit."

Sango shook her head at the sound of Kagome's very strange dream. "Maybe you should go see a therapist, Kagome. How long have you been having nightmares about clowns?"

Kagome seemed to consider this for a moment as she moved towards her closet. "A long time," she answered simply as she pulled out a pair of black sweats with a stripe of green up the side, a green v-necked t-shirt, and green Vans. "We should go somewhere after school, Sango." The need for a change of subject was desperate, as Kagome had been afraid of clowns ever since she was young.

Sango shrugged and rummaged through her duffel bag she had packed her clothes in and whatever else she threw in there. "Sounds like a plan to me." She pulled out a pair of faded black jeans, a navy t-shirt that read 'I Can Either Be Your Best Friend or Your Worst Enemy,' in silver letters, and a pair of blue and black Vans. She stalked her way quickly towards the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower!" Before Kagome could get a chance to protest, Sango ran last few feet towards the bathroom and locked herself in.

Kagome sighed and more or less stumbled into the hallway. _'I'll use the guest room bathroom. But next time, Sango, I'll beat you.' _They had been racing for the bathrooms for as long as they could remember.

She came to the guest room door, and even from there, she could smell her mom's cooking. Eager to get down for breakfast, she ran through the room with dark green walls and a light gray carpet, and tore through the bathroom door. It was basically the same as her bathroom, only smaller with different arrangements and a dissimilar dark green wallpaper.

After about ten minutes of a hot shower, Kagome pulled on her clothes as quickly as she could, almost ripping the shirt in half. She grabbed a comb from one of the drawers and raked it through her hair, throwing it on the counter when her damp hair was at least unknotted. Back into the bedroom she ran, leaving the door open to let the steam out.

As Kagome was stepping into the hallway, she happened to bump into Souta. He glanced up at her, a tinge of fear glinting in his eyes, and hastily ran back down the opposite way towards the stairs. She shrugged and started to make her way down the steps.

Sango was already sitting at the dining table, a heap of omelets, rice, and fish piled on her plate. Kagome took her seat at the opposite end, a plate of food already set in her place. She scowled at Sango before sitting down.

"We have to hurry and eat, or we'll be late for school," Sango reminded as she shoved a whole omelet in her mouth.

Kagome raised her head from her rice bowl to look at Sango. "I guess Souta's going to walk with Kohaku, right?" she asked, referring to Sango's younger brother, who was a few years older than Souta.

Sango nodded and set her now empty bowl of rice on the table. "I'm full. Your mom really knows how to cook." She stood up from the table and brought her plate and bowl to the sink, rinsing them off under the hot water.

Kagome pushed her chair back and brought her dishes to the sink as well. "Well then, let's go!" she exclaimed, and started running towards the door, Sango following close behind.

Both girls grabbed their backpacks by the door and ran out of the house. They walked, side by side, towards the exact place that they would like to avoid, otherwise known as Sengoku Jidai High School.

Kagome stared ahead, and once they were out of the neighborhood, began recognizing a few other students in their classes, although they spoke to each other hardly at all. Sango kicked random rocks on the sidewalk, keeping her hands wrapped around the straps of her backpack.

Deciding now to break the silence between them, Kagome leaned a bit closer to Sango. "So what's up with you and that Miroku guy?" she asked, giggling slightly as Sango's face turned a light shade of red. Miroku Houshi was a student in their grade, and was many times a day labeled a pervert, thanks to his wandering hands. He and his best friend Inuyasha Takahashi hung out regularly.

"N-nothing! He hits on every girl he sees. You know that. What about you and Kouga?" Sango retorted, proving victorious when Kagome's face flushed lightly.

"He's not my type!" Kagome argued back, scowling as Sango started laughing. "You should know that as well as anyone, Sango." She frowned and quickened her pace. "Come on, or we really are going to be late."

Sango didn't bother to protest as she sped up her pace until her and Kagome were once again side-by-side. She immediately dropped the subject, and once again, they walked in silence.

Not too much later, Sengoku Jidai came into view. The tall three-story brick building, with 'Sengoku Jidai High School' lettering on the front, was like hell on earth. The teacher's were harsh, assigning ample amounts of homework each night. The students were even worse. Cliques roamed the halls like they owned the place, picking on other students only to make themselves feel better. Kagome and Sango had never belonged to any of these coteries, much less bothering to converse with them at all.

Students loomed outside, either too stubborn to go inside until the last warning bell rang or just bored out of their wits. The two girls continued forward, the horrid school coming closer with each step.

Kagome sighed heavily as she began ascending the steps, Vans sounding a dull thud with each step on the cement. "Four more days of this, and then the weekend. Then five more days...they should really shorten the school year," she wondered to herself, ticking each week off her fingers. "I'll be surprised if I don't go insane by the end of the year."

Sango merely laughed as she pulled open one of the doors, allowing Kagome the honors to step inside first. "I'll be right there with you," she assured, and stepped through the doorway.

Pandemonium. Chaos. Hell. A few choice words that described the inside of Sengoku High. Students ran about the hallways, since the teachers were too lazy to care. Voices rang out from random places, though buried under every single other noise, everything just sounded like one really loud, really annoying murmur.

Kagome gripped the straps on her backpack even tighter, her footsteps precise and stiff. Sango observed that her friend wasn't in a particularly good mood that morning. "So, did you finish Mr. Myouga's paper he assigned us?"

Mr. Myouga, an _extremely _irritating midget of a History teacher was probably the harshest of them all. There rarely went a day without a heap of homework. Naturally, he wasn't at the top of anyone's 'Favorite Teachers' list.

Kagome nodded and patted her strap. "Yup. It took forever to write, what with the concert and everything. But somehow I managed to finish." She smirked knowingly at Sango. "I think our singing careers are going to cost us our grades."

Her smirk quickly turned into a frown when a certain someone walked around the corner, surrounded by all of her prissy friends. Kagome attempted to turn around and run until the aforementioned someone called out her name, making her flinch in disgust. "What, Kikyou?" she ground out between gritted teeth, resisting the urge to slap the witch across her 'flawless' face. Doing so proved harder than she thought.

"So, Kagome, how was your weekend?" Kikyou asked, feigning friendliness and doing a horrible job.

Kagome's mouth began to twitch uncontrollably as Sango placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know, Kikyou, maybe you should dump your posse and _get a life. _You shouldn't give other people a piece of mind unless you can afford it," she snapped loudly, causing a few heads to turn their way.

Sango slapped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter. Kikyou's 'friendliness' faded and left her narrowed-eyed and scowling. She was about to retort, but seemed to change her mind, and spun around on her white and black stilettos. The throng of girls eagerly followed.

Kagome leaned against the closest locker and sighed miserably. "I don't know how much longer I'll be able to put up with her before I go insane." Once she had regained her composure, she stood up and continued down the rows of lockers. "I wonder if she's ever considered a private school."

Sango shrugged absently and glanced at a clock behind them. "Sorry, Kagome, I gotta run! See you in math!" she promised, and ran off, leaving Kagome stranded in the middle of the hall.

Kagome turned to look at the clock and frowned. It took her only a minute to get to her locker, thirty seconds to grab her books, and another minute to get to class. By that time she was out of breath and frazzled. The students already seated and Ms. Rikei, the science teacher, turned around to look at her.

"Ah, Ms. Higurashi, I see you decided to make it to class this morning. Take your seat," she remarked coolly and gestured towards an empty chair. Unfortunately, the chair was seated right by Inuyasha and Miroku.

_'God_,_ **WHY **am I in the same class as them?!' _Grudgingly, she more or less plopped into the chair, keeping her eyes turned down at her desk, begging silently that they wouldn't say anything to her. No such luck.

"Hey, Kagome, what kept you? Were you out with Kouga?" Inuyasha taunted, a devilish smirk playing at his lips. Miroku was seated in front of him, both of them completely oblivious to the teacher at the board.

Kagome ground her teeth in frustration. "What about Kikyou? You should really learn to keep that female dog of yours on a leash!" she whispered back harshly, meeting Inuyasha's casual glare.

Behind his hand, Miroku stifled his laughing. Inuyasha shot him a deadly glare, and in result, Miroku shut up immediately. Kagome frowned and turned back to the teacher, her mind focusing on anything but. _'Why is he always like that?'_

As Ms. Rikei spoke of formulas and charts, Kagome tapped her pencil absentmindedly on her desk. Only when the teacher called Kagome's name did she snap back to reality and raised her eyes to the board.

"I suggest you pay more attention. These formulas will be on the test coming up in a few days." Ms. Rikei shot Kagome a meaningful glare and turned back to the board, once again going off about things Kagome didn't understand, and probably never would.

After what seemed like eternity, the teacher excused the class. Kagome, however, had dozed off on her desk top. One certain student decided it would be fun to poke the sleeping Kagome until she woke up.

Kagome cracked an eye open and stared up at the two boys staring down at her. She immediately sprung up, sitting straight in her seat and staring around the classroom dazedly. It took her a moment to realize that class was over and if she didn't hurry, she'd be late for her next class.

"'Bout time you woke up." Inuyasha smirked and watched as she stood up stiffly, stretching her sore muscles from falling asleep in an awkward position at her desk.

Kagome frowned and spun around to face Inuyasha and Miroku. "Whatever. Why do you care?" she asked and turned to stalk out of the classroom. "Well, uh, thanks. I think," she called over her shoulder and ran the rest of the way out of the classroom.

Miroku watched as she disappeared through the doorway. "She is one strange chick," he commented, and glanced at the clock. "Come on, Inuyasha, class is gonna start in a few minutes." He made a move to leave, and after a moment, Inuyasha followed.

Kagome leaned against her locker, waiting for Sango to finish grabbing all of her books. They were headed to math with Mr. Keisuu. Which, thankfully, neither Inuyasha or Miroku had this period.

"I'm gonna fail the test in science, Sango. I fell asleep again while Ms. Rikei was explaining formulas and whatnot." Kagome sighed and scanned the hallway quickly. Once she heard the sound of Sango's locker being shut, she began running to their next class.

"Who woke you up this time, Kagome?" Sango asked slyly. She watched as Kagome's face heated to a faint red, already guessing the answer before she said anything.

Kagome huffed and slowed down around the next corner. "Inuyasha...and Miroku." She could see Sango smiling widely without having to look at her. "They're jerks...assuming I'm going out with Kouga." She continued to mutter under her breath as she opened the door to second period math.

Thankfully, class had not yet started. Sango and Kagome took their seats next to each other, as usual. Kagome was overall better at math than science, so she found it slightly easier to pay attention.

Mr. Keisuu called on Sango to explain the next problem. She groaned and stood up, somewhat reluctantly, and recited the explanation for the aforementioned problem. It was Kagome's turn to smirk as she ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and scrawled a quick note before passing it to Sango.

Sango picked the scrap of paper of her desk and cast a sideways glance at Kagome. She unfolded it quietly. 'Bad day so far?' She smiled wryly and flipped the scrap over, writing her own message on the back.

Kagome snatched the paper off her desk before the teacher could see.

'You think?'

* * *

**Stephenie: **Another chapter down!

**Inuyasha: **Keh. I should have been in it more.

**Miroku: **Stop complaining, Inuyasha

**Kagome: **I thought it was okay

**Sango:** R&R. 'Nuff said

A/N: Yes, the characters may be a little ooc, but that's how I intend them to be. And if you think I'm going to go off about every single outfit Kagome and Sango are wearing, you're wrong. I just did that to help define their personalities a little more. Which, by sheer coincidence, is much like mine. R&R.

* * *

Hey, see that button down there? I wonder what happens if you press it... 


	3. Dangerous Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't have Inuyasha, alright?!

A/N: Well then, I'm back with Chapter 3. I think my fics are the only thing keeping me sane...or else my siblings and parents would drive me to my white padded room and strait jacket. ::cough:: Enough of my mindless rambles already...

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Dangerous Encounters**

After having ordered at the front counter, Kagome slid in the booth on the opposite side of the table from Sango. They had decided to stop at WacDonalds after school, and Kagome decided that it was her turn to pay.

"How much of Mr. Myouga's assignment did you finish during class?" Sango queried as she drummed her fingers on the table, casually staring out the wide window.

Kagome groaned and rested her forehead on the table. "Don't even remind me. I couldn't think of how to start it." The class had been assigned a three page paper on the Warring States Era, also known as the Fuedal Era, due Friday. Mr. Myouga had been kind enough to give them half of their class time to write the first draft, but unfortunately, Kagome hadn't gotten any done.

Sango smiled wryly as a girl brought the food to their table. "You couldn't think of anything or you were too busy thinking about something else?" She stared down at the heap of burgers, fries, and two chocolate milkshakes, after a few moments of temptation, snatched two of the burgers and her rightful shake off the tray.

Kagome scowled at Sango as she reached for the mountain of burgers. "Alright, I was thinking about something else. And that something would be our concert on Friday night. I think Tai and Rizu are coming down after school Friday afternoon. Your place, right?"

Sango nodded and was about to take a sip of her milkshake when she spotted someone outside. Two boys, to be exact. "Uh, Kagome, I think we have trouble." Her smile faded as said guys walked into WacDonalds.

Kagome whipped her head around to the door, and seemed to immediately shrink into her seat as she did so. "I guess coming here was a bad idea," she commented and began sliding out of the booth. "Come on, Sango, if we hurry we can make a break for it."

"Hey, Kagome! Sango!" one of the oh-too-familiar voices called.

Sango groaned and slammed her head down on the table. "Too late. Busted." She threw one of the empty burger wrappers on the table and scooted as close to the window as physically possible. Seconds later, the two came over and slid into the booth next to them.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome hissed as she sent a pleading look to Sango. If Miroku had not chosen to sit beside Sango, then there would be a better chance of them being able to escape. No such chance existed.

Miroku shrugged and stole one of the burgers from the tray. "Is it all that strange for two guys to come here after school?"

Sango scowled and snatched the burger back just as he began unwrapping it. "For one, yes. And two, DON'T touch the burgers! Kagome paid for all these," she cautioned and took another sip from her milkshake. "And she hasn't exactly in the best mood today."

One look at Kagome could tell you that. Her mouth was quirked in an odd line, her left eyebrow ticking in annoyance, and her dark green painted fingernails were repeatedly drumming the table. "Inuyasha, if you dare touch one of those burgers, I will claw your pretty little amber eyes out and feed them to my cat," she warned and slapped away Inuyasha's hand that just happened to be wandering towards the tray.

Sango shot Miroku an I-told-you-so glance. "That's what happens when Kagome doesn't get enough sleep," she stated matter-of-factly and tauntingly reached for one of the burgers out of the still huge pile. A quick glance at Kagome told her that there was a need for a change of subject. "So...what are you guys doing this weekend?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat and propped one his elbows on the table. "Me and Miroku were planning to go to the Faded Light concert on Friday night. We already have tickets."

Kagome sputtered, but somehow managed to choke down the gulp she'd taken of her shake. "Wait, what?!" She slammed one hand down on the table and scanned the restaurant. "Inuyasha, Miroku, slide out. Me and Sango need to talk." She nudged Inuyasha's shoulder, and on order, he slid out of the booth, leaving room for Kagome to make her way onto the tiled floor. Miroku did the same, and in a matter of seconds, Kagome had grabbed onto Sango's wrist and bolted towards the bathroom.

Once they were safely behind the large wooden door, Kagome leaned against the creme colored walls. "Sango, what if they recognize us? Why does it have to be _them _out of all guys at our school?" she asked urgently, now rigorously pacing the floor.

Sango shrugged and crossed her arms, leaning precariously on one of the sinks. "Well, Kagome, Faded Light _is _really popular. And I'm sure they won't recognize us...Besides, do you actually think they would believe that we were the lead singers?"

The thought of that caused Kagome to burst out laughing. "As if! They're probably the two densest people in Tokyo. But still, do you think we should dye our hair?"

Sango's expression turned shocked, appalled even. She ran her fingers through her dark brown hair and spun around to face the mirror, as if it were magically going to change colors. "Kagome, I'm _not _dying my hair. If it means Inuyasha and Miroku find out who we are, so be it. They could keep a secret."

Kagome erupted into another fit of giggles. "I was kidding, Sango. I would never dye my hair. We'll figure something out. But we should get back, or they're going to wonder what's taking so long." She straightened out her sweats and calmly walked out of the bathroom, Sango right next to her.

Instead of having Inuyasha scoot out this time, Kagome jumped over his lap. Sango swung easily over Miroku's legs, landing effortlessly on the padded seat. The two went back to eating without saying a word.

Kagome, feeling a particularly better mood and somewhat sympathetic, grabbed two burgers off the tray and threw them at Miroku and Inuyasha. She reached for the fries and carelessly threw her empty shake cup at a nearby garbage can. Of course, it made it in.

Sango glanced at the clock hanging over the counter. "Uh, Kagome, don't you think we should get going? We need to _practice_," she whispered over the table. She knew that the other two were looking at her curiously.

Kagome whipped her head around to the clock and frowned slightly. "Yeah, sorry guys, but we gotta go. We have to...uh...start supper at home!" Once again, she leapt over Inuyasha's legs, this time taking her backpack with her. "Bye!"

Sango didn't hesitate to follow. "See you later," she called, and waved before running out the door.

Miroku shook his head and picked up one of the leftover fries. "As I said before, Inuyasha, those are two strange chicks. And I think they're lying." He glanced at Inuyasha, who eyes were following Kagome and Sango as they ran around the corner, soon disappearing from view.

Inuyasha shrugged and turned his eyes to the table. "I _know _they're lying. Think we should follow them?" he asked, a slight smirk tugging at his mouth.

Miroku slid off the seat and started towards the door. "_Now _you're talking. Hurry up before they get too far away." It didn't really matter because of Inuyasha's nose, but it'd be more fun to actually spy on them. Welcome to Miroku's twisted mind.

Kagome skirted around the corner in the alleyway. It was a quieter way home, and here it was safe for them to talk. "Concert's on Friday, and we're performing that new song, right? We'll probably have to practice every day after school," she commented. Neither of them minded practicing so much. They liked to think of it as a getaway from school and anything else going on.

They're new song was written exclusively by Sango, whilst Kagome had composed the instrumentals. Tai and Rizu had gotten copies for them to practice in Kyoto. This was usually how they introduced their new songs, since they didn't practice together that often. It always seemed to work out fine.

Sango nodded and pulled a light blue hoodie from her backpack, pulling it over her navy shirt. "Yeah. I'm cool with that. Hopefully we don't get too much homework," she commented as she stuffed her hands in the sweatshirt pockets.

They stopped before the tall gate that led them back out onto the street, a short distance from their homes. Kagome pulled her hair in a high ponytail and made sure her backpack was strapped over her shoulder before beginning the climb. "You know...they should really take this thing down. It'd make our shortcut home easier."

Sango swung her legs over the top and sat there for a minute. Kagome quickly joined her "It's not that bad, I guess. Better than having to walk around on the streets." That said, she lowered herself until she was hanging to the top by her hands, and let go. Her Vans barely made a sound as she landed on the ground. A faint _thump _told her that Kagome had landed as well.

"We should hurry up, Sango. Souta's probably wondering where we are." Though young, Souta had gotten used to staying home by himself. But Kagome liked to be there anyway.

Kagome glanced backwards, through the gate and down the alley they had just run through. "Did I hear something or was it just me?" As soon as she said that though, it was silent. She turned to Sango for some assurance.

They both stared down the alleyway, searching for any signs of movement. Nothing happened. Finally, Sango shook her head. "I though I did too. It might have been a rat...or something. Let's just go."

Kagome shot the alley one last glance before stepping out onto the street. She could see their neighborhood a short distance away. In a haste to get home, they both started running.

Inuyasha watched as the two girls jumped over the fence. He glared at Miroku and yanked on his dark blue shirt color. "Idiot, you have to be more quiet. They almost caught us." It seemed that Kagome and Sango were staring back in their direction. When they finally ran out of the alley, Inuyasha released a breath. "Damn, they're good."

Miroku, presuming it was safe, stepped around the corner and hastily ran to the fence. "If they're going where I think they're going," he started, ignoring Inuyasha's reprimands, "they're going to that neighborhood with all the...rich people, for lack of a better word. Think they actually live there?"

Inuyasha shrugged and, without hesitating, started to climb the fence. "I never thought them the type. But I guess we'll find out."

Kagome pulled open her front door and shrugged her backpack off her shoulders. She began ascending the stairs to her room, Sango following close behind. "I have to grab my guitar. Then we can-" she stopped short before Souta's door, which was more or less right next to hers.

_-Kagome,_

_I went to Kohaku's house. Since you and Sango would be practicing there, I'll see you soon.'_

Kagome sighed and opened the door to her room, unceremoniously throwing her backpack onto her bed. "Guitars, your place, and then I really do have start supper." She smiled slightly and, seeing as Sango had grabbed her duffel bag, opened the door to her music closet. Amps sat in one corner, various guitars were hung on the walls, CDs were stacked along shelves along the wall, most of the CDs being of Faded Light. Of course, Kagome's and Sango's guitars sat in the middle of the room on their stands, guitar cases leaning against the wall.

Kagome reached for her precious red guitar and set it carefully in its case, making sure it was locked tight when she picked it up. In a matter of seconds, Sango had hers packed as well, and was now surveying the room.

"Well, let's go then. If we want to get some practice in at all, that is," Kagome chaffed and gestured towards the still open door of the music closet. Sango stepped out first and continued her way down the hall. Kagome followed shortly and stopped short at the stairs. Making sure her guitar case was well protected in her lap, she jumped onto the railing and slid down instead of descending the long flight of stairs.

Together, they exited the house, Kagome taking an extra second to make sure the door was closed tightly. They had went through the garage door, where even more amps sat in the corner. It was hard to lug the other ones downstairs all the time. Kagome pushed a button and the wide door slowly started rising. Before it was completely open, they ducked under. They left the door open, presuming Kagome wouldn't be gone too long.

Sango sucked in a breath at who she saw standing at the end of Kagome's driveway. She set her guitar case behind her back and took a moment to panic before nudging Kagome painfully in the ribs.

It took but a second for Kagome to spot the two boys, standing there innocently. What she wanted to do now was run down the driveway and smack the two of them - hard - and leave them on the pavement to rot. But she didn't. Instead, she held her breath for ten seconds and released it, though wasn't surprised when it didn't help at all.

Kagome thought about turning around and running back into the garage, closing the door behind her and Sango. She really wanted to, but by the time she had made up her mind, Inuyasha and Miroku had already spotted them.

Kagome grabbed Sango's wrist and dragged her along beside her. When she was about two yards away from the stalkers, she dropped Sango's wrist and set her guitar case on the ground. "What in the name of seven hells are doing here?"

Inuyasha seemed slightly taken aback by her language, but retorted no less. "How long did it take to cook that supper, Kagome?" Miroku snickered shamelessly beside him.

Sango could tell Kagome's anger was flaring, and didn't even attempt to soothe her. "So what? You had no right to follow us! God, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you guys were stalkers or something." She narrowed her eyes at the 'innocents' standing before them. "Now leave. Why do you care what we're doing?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, however, and was merely staring at Kagome's guitar case sitting on the asphalt. "I didn't know you guys played guitar." Strangely enough, he seemed genuinely interested. Miroku chose to stare at Sango instead.

Kagome released a shaky breath and picked up her guitar case again. "So? As if you care. Come on, Sango, we have to go." And she resumed stomping through her green yard straight towards Sango's house.

"Can we hear you play sometime?" Miroku called, and Kagome instantly spun around. He seemed just as curious as Inuyasha, violet eyes brimming with questions.

Sango shot her a deadpan look, to which Kagome shrugged. "Uh...maybe. We gotta practice. Later," she excused and ran to catch up to Kagome.

Kagome glanced back and gave a slight wave, hoping it would be enough to signal them to get lost. She actually considered flipping them off for following her and Sango home, but decided against it. "I can't believe they followed us...what's their problem, anyway?"

Sango shrugged, and in no time at all, we were standing on her driveway. Which is why it was so easy for them to get to each other's houses.

Kagome continued up to the front door and held it open for the lagging Sango. As soon as she walked in, Kagome did the same and made sure the door was shut behind her. She turned to Sango and leaned against the door leading to the living room.

"If they ever follow us again, I swear I will make them regret it with all I have."

* * *

**Kagome: **God, Inuyasha, did you have to follow me and Sango?!

**Inuyasha: **It was Miroku's idea, not mine!

**Sango: **::gives Miroku a deathly glare::

**Miroku:** I swear, Sango, it wasn't my idea!

**Stephenie: **OK, guys, SHUT UP ALREADY!

A/N: Well...::cough:: Kagome doesn't seem very happy, does she? This was just kind of a filler chapter, I guess. Be awesome readers and review please

* * *

Hey, see that button down there? I wonder what happens if you press it... 


	4. Leave Me Alone

Disclaimer: I refuse to say it...

A/N: I got reviews telling me I should hurry this up, so I did. Can't forget to thank everyone that actually reviewed. You guys are awesome! And as an answer for some of your questions, I have no clue myself when Inuyasha and Miroku are actually going to find out the truth. Whenever they do, I guess. I just write off inspiration. Anyway, thanks again!

Just a note, the excerpts of the song in this chapter going through Kagome's head is 'Leave Me Alone.' As if it wasn't obvious.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Leave Me Alone**

Kagome groggily opened her eyes to the sound of Souta once again pounding on her door. She still had yet to buy a new alarm clock, since there was no way her old one was ever going to beep again. But for the time being, her brother was just as good of a wake up call.

"Alright, Souta, I'm awake! Go away!" she shouted and threw the sheets to the foot of her bed. Her feet were swung over the edge of the bed as Kagome sat up, still partially sleeping. Her brother's footsteps faded slowly in the hall, and given that she should actually get up for school instead of going back to sleep, she stood up.

Kagome more or less fell towards her closet, her feet barely leaving the carpet at all. With one good wrench the closet door slid open. She was standing before hangers upon hangers of shirts and varieties of tops, her pants and shorts stowed in the rather large dresser kept _inside_ her closet.

For today, she chose a dark red long sleeved shirt, a pair of black baggy jeans, and black flip-flops. Today, just like every other day, was a lazy day.

As soon as she tugged her clothes on, Kagome stumbled out into the hall and the too-brightly lit hallway. Today was one of her mother's rare days off, so she would most likely be eating already. That seemed to lift her spirits slightly, and began quietly singing to herself as she wandered towards the stairs.

_"Just leave me alone,  
I don't want to hear your voice anymore.  
Your face is the last thing I want to see.  
I used to put up with your attitude,  
But you drove me off the edge.  
I can't put up with you any longer,  
So leave me the hell alone." _

With light footsteps, Kagome made her way down the steps and into the kitchen. Her mother and Souta were already eating breakfast at the table. As always, a plate was laid out for her. "Hey mom," she greeted as she sat in the closest chair. "Souta, you make one annoying wake up call. But thanks anyway."

Kea laughed slightly at the Souta's tormented glare, directed at none other than Kagome. "I'm assuming you and Sango practiced yesterday?"

Kagome nodded before finishing the last of her rice in record time. "Yeah," she answered simply, choosing to leave out Inuyasha and Miroku's little visit. "Next concert's Friday, so we have to be ready." She glanced down at her already practically empty plate and sighed. "I'm not that hungry. Is it alright if I go?"

Kea shook her head and smiled. "It's fine, dear. I can take care of it. You can just leave it sit."

Kagome nodded and made her exit towards the front door. "I'll see you after school. Bye." She gave a small wave before grabbing her backpack and stepping through the large white front door.

The morning air was cool and crisp, making Kagome glad that she stored a sweatshirt in her backpack. She pulled said red hoodie from her bag and pulled it over her raven black hair, immediately welcoming the warmth it provided. It didn't take her long to notice Sango was waiting at the end of the driveway, clad in dark gray jeans and a forest green shirt.

"Hey Sango! How long have you been waiting?" Kagome called as she ran the rest of the way, the slight incline allowing her to gain speed.

Sango wrapped one arm around Kagome's shoulder and smiled. "About two minutes. If you actually think I'm going to get up _that_ early, you're mistaken." She chuckled lightly and released her death grip on Kagome's shoulder. "What do you think the odds are of us meeting up with Inuyasha and Miroku today?"

Kagome frowned and pretended to think about it. "I'd say a million to one."

* * *

The sound of Mr. Shodou's - the calligraphy teacher's - voice snapped Kagome back to reality. Thankfully, this was their last class of the day. Sango sat next to her, and, because they were so lucky, Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting ahead of them.

Kagome bolted upright and stared ahead at the teacher, half-trying to pay attention. The other half was still in la-la land. It took multiple nudges from Sango to fully get Kagome's eyes to stay on the board.

"That'll be all for today. I'll be letting you out a few minutes early-" but before Mr. Shodou got to finish his sentence, all the students had disappeared.

Kagome and Sango were already walking towards their locker when a voice behind them called their names. Kagome groaned and stopped dead in her tracks. "Sango...please tell me it's not who I think it is," she pleaded and clenched one fist at her side. The same song she was singing earlier began to run across her mind.

'_I used to think you were the one for me.  
__But that was the worst mistake I've ever made.  
__Now I can't believe that I actually fell for you...  
__Why won't you leave me alone?'_

Sango cleared her throat and turned her head slightly. "Does that mean I can lie to you?"

Kagome gritted her teeth and spun around, deciding to feign cheerfulness. "Hi Inuyasha, Miroku...What's up?" She had to keep herself from turning to Sango, figuring that the shocked expression plastered on her face would make Kagome herself crack up.

Miroku shrugged and immediately reached his arms out. Sango responded with loud slap to the face. Kagome twitched at the resounding noise.

"Ooh, Sango, that was harsh," Kagome commented and burst out laughing. She spared a glance Inuyasha's way, who seemed to be holding back laughter, though it looked like he was about to erupt any minute. Since Mr. Shodou had let them out a few minutes early, they had some time before school was officially over.

"So, how did practice go yesterday?" Miroku asked, gently rubbing his smarting cheek. Kagome and Sango stiffened instantaneously. The two boys were either too ignorant to notice or they didn't say anything about it.

Sango shifted on her feet and scratched the back of her head. "Uh...good. Fine." She nudged Kagome, who nodded instantly.

Kagome glanced up at a nearby clock and sighed. "I have to get home to take care of Souta. Bye." She gave an apologetic wave and turned around. It seemed in a second she had disappeared around the next corner, leaving Sango alone.

Sango glanced from a clearly amused Inuyasha to Miroku, who was doing nothing but watching her. "I think I'll go too. If dad catches me late again he'll take away my guitar." She shrugged slightly and began running the same way Kagome had moments before. But she didn't get very far before Miroku latched a hand onto her shoulder.

"You're gonna practice today, right? Can we come over and listen to you play?" he asked, his violet eyes never leaving Sango's brown ones. She opened her mouth and closed it again, searching desperately for something to say.

'_Dammit, Kagome, you left me too early!' _Sango sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair, hanging loosely around her shoulders. "I guess it would be alright. Come over to Kagome's around four then." She gave a small wave before walking down the hall in the opposite direction.

As soon as Sango stepped outside, she was pulled aside by Kagome into a corner. "What did you tell them?" she asked immediately and gripped onto the straps of her backpack as if it were her lifeline.

Sango smiled slightly and glanced back at the doors, as if Inuyasha and Miroku were going to appear any minute. "Well, I told them they could come over." At the look of disbelief on Kagome's face, she waved her hands in the air as an act of innocence. "It's not like they're going to find out anything, right? We'll be fine."

Kagome frowned and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Guess you're right. We should get home, then, if they're coming over today. Just as long as they stay out of the music closet." She cringed at the thought, and soon fell in step with Sango as they started walking home. "I don't think they're dense enough to _not _think something was up."

A wind blew heavily, lashing Kagome's hair into her face and behind her back. It was tugging on their clothes, blowing them every which way it chose. Sango glanced up at the slowly darkening clouds and furrowed her brows. "I think it's going to storm. We should hurry up."

And so they began to run.

* * *

Kagome plugged her guitar into the amp and turned up the volume. Sango was already hooked up, and was now waiting inside the house. More specifically, in the kitchen. It was now nearing three fourty-five, meaning that Inuyasha and Miroku would be there in fifteen minutes. They had nothing else to do now except wait...and eat.

It had indeed begun to rain as soon as they got home, so they were going to practice in her closed garage. Thunder clashed loudly as Kagome ran into the house and shut the door behind her. She kicked off her shoes and ran into the kitchen, only to find Sango rummaging through the cupboards. She emerged shortly with a box of pocky and two cups of chicken seasoned instant noodles. She held a free finger up to Kagome and reached into one of the cupboard, pulling out a pan and filling it with hot water that went on the stove. The pocky was dropped on the counter.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at Sango, who was now leaning against the cupboard next to the stove. "I swear, Sango, you're a mind reader. But we'll have to be quick before they get here, or they'll be eating me out of house and home."

Sango nodded, and as soon as the water began boiling, she poured it into the styrofoam cups. The box of pocky was soon ripped open and Sango reached for one of the sticks, whereas Kagome grabbed two. She shrugged innocently. "What? I'm hungry."

Sango rolled her eyes, soon stopped short as the familiar ringing sound echoed into the kitchen. It was the doorbell, to be exact. "Oh, crap...they're early!" She glanced up at the clock, now reading three fifty-five, and frowned. When she turned to Kagome, she found that she was already draining her instant noodles. Sango followed suit. As soon as the cups were empty, Kagome grabbed the box of pocky and shoved it in the nearest cupboard.

They heard Souta as he ran downstairs, having already yelled that he would answer the door. Sango chose this time to throw the empty pan she used to boil the water in the sink. Now the kitchen seemed undisturbed, as if they had not been slurping down noodles a minute before.

With Kagome leading the way, once or twice rubbing her hands on her jeans, they walked into the living room. The three couches that faced a huge entertainment center - stocked with a tv with surround sound and a huge stereo system - were navy, whereas the carpet was an off-white, matching the color of the walls. Kagome had no intention of allowing them to see too much of the house, and planned to lead them directly to the garage.

Standing at the doorway was Inuyasha and Miroku, now almost drenched from the rain, and Souta, who had shortly engaged them in a conversation about who-knows-what. Inuyasha was wearing a red shirt and black cargo pants. Miroku donned a dark purple button-up shirt and black jeans. Kagome stopped when Inuyasha's eyes caught her's and cleared her throat. "Hey," she greeted, and nervously shifted her weight to her opposite foot. "We're playing in the garage. Come on."

Inuyasha ruffled Souta's hair and shortly followed Kagome and Sango, Miroku walking next to Inuyasha. They couldn't help but stare around the house, their eyes bugging and mouths shaped in a silent 'o.' But they didn't say anything, because Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was somewhat embarrassed. Why? That was the part he couldn't figure out.

Kagome led them to a single door and opened it, hurriedly bounding down the four steps and on to the black tile. It was empty except for the guitars, amps, and other random items since Kea had taken the car to work. But Kagome promised herself that as soon as she got her license she was going to buy a car of her own.

Inuyasha and Miroku grabbed on to two chairs that were sitting in the corner. Sango grabbed her guitar and turned to face Kagome, who had her's in hand as well and was adjusting the strings. "What song?" she whispered quietly.

Kagome paused and lowered her head slightly. She leaned even closer to Sango and whispered something in her ear, and then they both turned around. They didn't notice at first that Souta had came into the garage, and was now standing behind Inuyasha and Miroku. She rolled her eyes as Sango began playing the first few notes.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath as her fingers began to move nimbly around her guitar strings, almost subconsciously, as she turned her eyes to Inuyasha. His expression was unreadable. So with slightly narrowed eyes, she began singing.

(Song: **Think Again**)

"_If you thought I was going to hang around you forever,  
__You're wrong.__I had no intention of being dragged along,  
__Subjected to you and everything you did.  
__If you thought I was going to put up with that,  
__Think again."_

"_You better think again.  
__I'm not one to be messed around with.  
__Not one to be toyed around with.  
__If you thought I was going to commit to this,  
__Think again."_

"_I thought you were different from the others.  
__But I was wrong.  
__I don't see why I bothered with someone like you.  
__It was just a waste of time.  
__Maybe next time I should think again,  
__When I see another guy like you."_

"_You better think again.  
__I'm not one to be messed around with.  
__Not one to be toyed around with.  
__If you thought I was going to commit to this,  
__Think again."_

"_You nearly drove me crazy.  
__But now that you're gone,  
__You're the only thing I think about.  
__Is that so wrong?  
__Maybe next time I should think again,  
__Before I end it."_

The guitars slowly faded out, and eventually, the whole garage was silent. Kagome cleared her throat and raised her eyes to meet those of Inuyasha and Miroku. She was a little irked atwhy they weren't saying anything. _'Oh god, say something, please.'_

Souta was the one who finally ran forward and put a hand on Kagome's arm. "You were great, sis," he praised, and all he got in return was ruffled hair.

Sango pulled the guitar strap over her shoulder and set it back on the stand. "So? Are you gonna sit there and gawk like idiots forever?" she demanded playfully as she turned off her amp. Miroku chose this time to walk towards Sango and clasp her hands in his own.

"You were great, Sango. I've never heard anyone play with as much talent as you," Miroku reputed and looked towards Kagome. "You were both great. I can't believe..I never knew you guys played guitar or sang so well."

Kagome blushed slightly under the praise and lowered her precious red guitar to the stand. "Right...Inuyasha what about you?" He was still sitting in the chair, his stare wandering from the guitar back to Kagome.

Inuyasha stood up and nodded in agreement. "Did you take lessons or something?" he queried, and leaned forward to touch Kagome's guitar before she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch the guitar, and...sort of. I guess you could say that." Kagome laughed lightly and picked up her guitar again, holding it possessively in her arms. "I'm going to go put this away, and I'll grab your case, Sango. Why don't you lead them to the kitchen?"She smirked and crouched down so she was face-to-face with Souta. "And you can get them something to eat, alright? Mom won't be home until later, so I'm stuck making supper again."

Kagome walked back into the house, with Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Souta hot on her heels. But she began climb upstairs, whereas the other four broke off towards the kitchen. Souta immediately went for the fridge, and Sango went for the cupboards higher up. Inuyasha and Miroku took a seat at the table.

"How long have you been playing?" Miroku asked as he drummed his fingers on the mahogany table.

Sango shrugged, her head still inside a cupboard above the stove. "Me and Kagome? Four, wait, no...five years. Ever since we were eleven and Kagome bought a guitar."

Inuyasha propped his elbows on the table. "Long time, huh?"

Sango turned to face them in the dining room and shut the cupboard behind her. "You don't know the half of it."

* * *

**Kagome: **Ha! Beat that, Inuyasha!

**Sango: **:sticks tongue out at Miroku:

**Inuyasha: **Keh, whatever. It wasn't _that _great.

**Miroku: **Yes, Inuyasha, it was. Don't be so jealous.

**Kagome: **See?! Don't forget to review!

**Stephenie: **Know what? You guys can just all shut up...I'm getting a headache...

A/N: HA! They've heard them play. Which could be a bad thing, or a good thing. I really don't know yet. Let your minds wander until I update again. Later.

* * *

Hey, see that button down there? I wonder what happens if you press it...


	5. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: Not yet.

A/N: Hey...sorry if this chapter was a little late. It wasn't letting me upload anything yesterday...but I'm back now. My reviewers got me revved up. Keep reviewing like this and the chapters might start coming quicker. Can't make any promises, though.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Secrets Revealed**

Kagome and Sango entered the back door of their dressing room, hoping to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. The concert was once again set in Tokyo, and it was Friday night, meaning there would be more of a crowd than on Sunday. Joy.

Kagome was wearing black skirt, an almost a dark blue shirt, and black sandals. Sango donned a black skirt as well, only with a green long-sleeved shirts and forest green sandals. They both had their hair up in high ponytails. It was a rare sight to see these two in mid-thigh skirts...As for why they dressed so much alike for their concerts was unknown, even to them, but they did it anyway. Both of them were carrying their guitar cases and Kagome had a black jacket draped over her shoulders.

When they opened the door, Taiko and Rizumu were sitting on two director chairs in the middle of the tiled floor. Kagome was about to berate them for coming into their _girls _dressing room, but decided against it. It was about twenty minutes before the concert, and setting the two of them off would not be a good idea. They had practiced together after school, and Taiko and Rizumu had set out earlier than Kagome and Sango had, but had promised to arrive soon. Thirty minutes later, they had.

Tai shook his head and stood up, obviously impatient because of their late arrival. But instead of reprimanding them as he usually would have, he took a glance at the large wooden door blocking them from insanity. "It's a mob out there. Looks like we got a full house tonight."

Kagome set her guitar case on the floor and flashed a wide smile. "That's great! Except for one exception." Her smile slowly faltered as she unlocked the case and pulled her red electric out, glancing briefly at Sango. "Think they'll recognize us?"

Sango followed suit and propped her case against the nearest wall. "No clue. If they do, we'll just have to take it from there." At the looks of confusion on Tai and Rizu's faces, she chose to elucidate. "Two guys from our school are coming tonight, and they've already heard us play. Although, I'm surprised they haven't figured anything out already." She shrugged and turned to Kagome instead, who rolled her eyes.

"They're probably the densest guys in Tokyo. We'll just have to be extra careful, that's all," Kagome remarked as she pulled the guitar strap over her head. "Now all we need to do is hook up and we're good, right?"

Tai nodded and Kagome couldn't help but notice a smirk forming on his face. "So, do you have any interest in these guys that are coming tonight?"

Kagome began fuming visibly at the suggestion, and the temperature in the room began to drop a couple ten degrees. "How could I ever have feelings for an arrogant jerk like that?! He's rude and ignorant and completely dense, I don't know why you would even suggest that!"

Rizu and Tai started laughing after her outburst. Sango glanced at Kagome and saw that she was blushing like mad, the red dark tint appearing as if it would stain her cheeks forever. "Whatever you say, Kags," Rizu teased lightheartedly and opened the wooden door, gesturing for Sango and Kagome to leave.

Kagome slapped Rizu's shoulder as she exited the dressing room. "Don't call me that. You made me lose my temper." She huffed as he sandals loudly slapped the tiled hallway floor, heading for the backstage. They were already late as it was.

Very soon the four came to a double set of wooden doors, and above them, a large sign that read 'BACKSTAGE. AUTHORIZED ADMITTANCE ONLY.' Sango and Kagome pushed open the doors with ease, and a rush of noise greeted them instantly. The shouts from the crowd reverberated among the high ceiling and long walls, and were heard clearly by the band members.

"Kagome! Sango!"

Kagome turned her head in the source of the noise, only to find their one and only, way too energetic publicist, Nanami, running towards them. She wrapped her arms around both the girls before taking a step backwards and clapping her hands together. "Alright, let's get down to business. There's going to be shots taken after the concert, for magazines and posters and whatever. Tomorrow there's a CD signing at the mall, in celebration of your new CD coming out tonight." She paused for a breath, seemed to remember something, and practically jumped off of her feet. "Oh! We have t-shirts too, which you'll be autographing along with the CDs, whoever buys them. 'Kay?"

Sango nodded numbly and tried to replay everything Nanami had just told them in her head. "Yeah...right. Got it," she replied, although she had forgotten it all already. "We have to get on stage. See you, Nanami." She watched as Nanami gave a short bow before leaving.

Kagome released the breath she had been holding and sighed. "Wow...how does she do that?" Sango shook her head in response, and since they were already late, they stalked towards the stage. As they took their usual places on stage, one of the assistants plugged in Kagome and Sango's guitars. Now all they need to do was wait for the curtain to rise.

It was only a few minutes later when the curtains began to pull apart and the cheering crowd caught sight of the band on stage. Kagome let her eyes wander around the crowd, wondering to herself if she would be able to pick Inuyasha and Miroku out from the mob. But when Tai set the beat on his drums, she snapped out of it and smiled towards the mob. The struck chords on her and Sango's guitars were amplified tenfold as they began to play, every note memorized like the back of their hands.

(Song: Why'd You Lie to Me?)

"_I see what's going down.  
__The way you always avoid my eyes.  
__The way you act like you're innocent.  
And I'm sick of the put downs.  
Why'd you lie to me?"_

"_I can see straight through your lies.  
__What do you take me for?  
__You thought that I would sit here and take this,  
__Expecting you to be truthful like I was to you.  
__Now I'm pushing you right out the door.  
__Because I thought I could trust you.  
__So why'd you lie to me?"_

"_You thought you could hide it from me.  
__You weren't everything I thought you would be.  
__Every second I take is another you waste.  
__This isn't how it was supposed to be."_

"_I can see straight through your lies.  
__What do you take me for?  
__You thought that I would sit here and take this,  
__Expecting you to be truthful like I was to you.  
__Now I'm pushing you right out the door.  
__Because I thought I could trust you.  
__So why'd you lie to me?"_

"_I can't even see you there.  
__It's like you've disappeared from my life.  
__As far as I'm concerned, you have.  
__Don't you dare  
__Lie to me again."_

Kagome sat on a chair back in their dressing room, Sango next to her and Tai and Rizu standing behind them. They were waiting for Nanami, so she could lead them to the area for the pictures. Kagome and Sango almost forgot, had it not been for Rizu stopping them from leaving.

Kagome drummed her fingers absently on the wooden arm rest, her guitar strapped over her shoulder. Sango occasionly strummed a few chords, out of boredom. A few minutes later, the door to the dressing room person and in ran Nanami. "Come on, you guys, time for the photo shoot!"

Kagome snorted as she stood up and cast a meaningful glance Sango's way. "Sounds like fun," she muttered, and more or less stalked out the door. The one thing she hated more than the enormous crowds and the claustrophobic feeling it gave her was the photo shoots. She was pretty sure Sango felt the same way, because she didn't seem any more excited than she did.

The four of them were led to a large room. Way too bright lights flooded the room, and cameras were set up in a semi-circle around a white backdrop. Nanami pushed them onto the backdrop and smiled. "Wait here. One of the cameramen will go through the poses with you. I'll stand on the side."

Kagome rolled her eyes and placed her head on Sango's shoulder. "Please, Sango, can we ditch Tai and Rizu and make a break for it?"

Though Sango wanted so badly to agree with her, she shook her head. "Come on, Kagome, we can't be that cruel to them." She heard Kagome groan, quite audibly.

One of the men that had been behind the cameras stepped forward and clapped his hands together. "I'm Mr. Hideaki, the photographer. We'll have to start right away. Now...Kagome, Sango, I want you to kneel in front. Make sure your guitars are facing the front, and tilt the handles up slightly - there, like that. Taiko, Rizumu, stand in the back, cross your arms and tilt your body slightly to the side...perfect!" He ran back to one of the cameras adjusted the lens. "Smile wide!" he chimed, and then there was a bright flash.

And so the torture begins...

Inuyasha still stood near the stage, Miroku right next to him. They were watching the backstage assistants pack away the amps and microphones.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha, a sly smirk dancing on his face. "How 'bout we sneak back by the dressing room?" he suggested, and by the time Inuyasha was about to make a comment about him being a lecher, Miroku was already standing by one of the Exit doors. "Come on, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha scowled and ran to catch up with Miroku. "Whatever, you lech. S'long as we don't get caught." Actually, he couldn't care less, but didn't feel like dealing with any security guards that night.

The tiled hall was deserted. Inuyasha and Miroku's footsteps echoed quietly along the walls. Truthfully, they had no clue where they were going. That is, until there was a sign saying 'Dressing Rooms,' and an arrow pointing left. Inuyasha shrugged and turned left, Miroku eagerly following.

Kagome numbly exited the photography studio, one of her knees cracking along the way out. "My legs have officially fallen asleep. And there's a CD signing tomorrow? Great." She tried to work the kinks out of her jaw from smiling for so long. Sango didn't seem to be faring any better.

"Let's get to the dressing room, grab our stuff, and leave. Tai, you're driving back here with Rizu tomorrow, right?" When the two boys nodded, she sighed heavily. "Then we meet up at the mall, eleven o'clock." She could hear Kagome groan beside her.

"If it wasn't for the signing, I would still be sleeping. Why is everything set so early in the morning?" Nobody responded to Kagome's question, because they knew she would just retort to it, either that or bite their heads off.

When they came to the girl's dressing room, Tai and Rizu set off to their own. "See you tomorrow," Kagome called, and threw open the large door. "Let's make this quick. Mom said she'd be waiting up front in her car." Kea had got the night off and she chose to pick them up after the concert. She was probably already waiting.

Kagome grabbed her guitar cases and undid the locks. She set her electric in the lined black felt whole the exact shape of her guitar. Then she took out her ponytail and grabbed her jacket off the make up counter. By the time she turned to Sango, they were both ready. "Right. Let's go," Sango enjoined and practically ran to the door, Kagome eagerly following.

When the door was opened, Kagome could hear muttered voices in the hall. She figured it was just some of the assistants still cleaning up, so she didn't pay any attention to them. Sango obviously didn't either. But as soon as they turned around, they stopped dead in their tracks.

Kagome almost dropped her guitar case as she stared ahead. She wanted to run back in the dressing room and hide. But that would just make the situation worse.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome - her guitar case, the skirt, the pink top, and suddenly felt as if the wind had been knocked out of his lungs. "Kagome?" Miroku didn't say anything, as he seemed just as speechless.

Trembling slightly, Sango set her guitar case on the ground so she didn't end up dropping it. "What. The. Hell. Are you doing here?" she demanded, her voice raising with every word. Her mind was in a state of pure confusion and disorder. Vaguely, she heard another door shutting a distance away and running footsteps.

Kagome turned around, down the hall, only to see that Tai and Rizu were standing behind her. "We thought we heard shouting. What the hell's going on?" Rizu demanded, eying Inuyasha and Miroku as he glanced down at Kagome and Sango.

Kagome sucked in a shaky breath and tried to smile. She really did. "Hey...Tai, Rizu...I'd like you to meet Inuyasha and Miroku. The boys from our school we said would be coming tonight." She gestured to each of them in turn as if this was some sort of friendly introduction.

Inuyasha closed his mouth once he realized it was hanging open. _'Kagome...wait...I knew her voice sounded familiar! And that song, how could I have not noticed it?!' _But the only thing he could think of to say was "Why didn't you tell us?"

Sango winced and began twiddling her thumbs nervously. "Well...we wanted to keep it a secret. Living with people crowding around you twenty-four seven and giving autographs everyday didn't appeal to us. So we practice at home and try to keep our outings as a group to a minimum." She shrugged slightly and glanced behind her towards Tai and Rizu for support, but they didn't say anything.

Kagome raked trembling fingers through her black tresses. "It's nothing against you. But you guys have to promise you don't tell anybody - anyone at all. Look, we have a CD signing tomorrow...You could come with us, if you wanted."

Miroku turned to Inuyasha and then back to the band. "We'll go. Couldn't hurt, right, Inuyasha?" he replied and nudged Inuyasha in the ribs. He nodded.

Kagome smiled in relief and turned her head over her shoulder to Tai and Rizu. "You guys can leave. See you tomorrow, all right?" They both nodded before turning around to leave, their shoes making dull _thuds _on the floor. "Listen, do you need a ride home? My mom's waiting out front, I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Tomorrow morning, come over around ten thirty. We'll be leaving for the mall around then." Before they could give an answer, she began walking down the hall. Her sandals slapped on the tile and soon Sango was walking next to her, Inuyasha and Miroku lagging slightly behind.

When they stepped outside, the almost full moon cast light on the grass and sidewalk. The crowd had cleared away some time ago. Kagome immediately spotted her mom's car, and with a slight bounce in her step, ran through the grass instead of on the cement. Sango jogged behind her with her guitar case repeatedly thumping against her bare leg, whereas Inuyasha and Miroku chose to stay slightly behind.

Kagome opened the trunk and set her guitar case inside, quickly moving to the passenger door. As soon as she opened it, Kea greeted her with a warm smile. "I'm guessing the concert went well. Who's that, behind you?"

Kagome leaned in until her head was just inside the door. "That's Inuyasha and Miroku. I'll tell you the story later, but do you think you could give them a ride home?" When her mom nodded brightly, she turned around to the boys and waved them over. They hesitated a moment before making their way towards the backseat, where Sango was already sitting.

Kagome rested her head on the padded seat and set her hands in her lap. _'It's been a long night...What I need is a hot bath, food, and then some sleep. I still can't believe they know...I just hope they can keep their mouths shut.'_

* * *

**Kagome: **You better keep your mouth shut, Inuyasha.

**Sango: **You too, Miroku.

**Inuyasha: **Keh. Whatever. Like I would tell anyone.

**Miroku: **I'm sure...

**Stephenie: **Inuyasha, Miroku, you're going to keep your mouths shut, or I will personally _staple _them shut. Understand?

**Kagome: **R&R please!

A/N: Hey, sorry for the abrupt ending. I am so exhausted...I didn't get very much sleep last night, so try and ignore it if some parts in here are messed up...or just don't make sense at all...I think you'll live. R&R, if you have a heart. Later dudes.

* * *

Hey...maybe you guys should do what the button says. It might not be very happy if you don't... 


	6. The Life of a Singer

Disclaimer: What? Oh...I can't remember what to put here. Something to do with Inuyasha, perhaps?

A/N: So, the big secret's out. To Inuyasha and Miroku, anyway. That must come as a surprise...I wouldn't know. I had to respond to your reviews, because you guys didn't fail me, once again. If you write stories, and get reviews, you know what I mean. It's satisfying, I guess is one was to put it.

**Special Thanks To...**  
**Beautiful.Black.Joy** : I'm glad you think it's interesting. Well, here's the chapter. And I don't think you'll have to rip Inuyasha or Miroku's lips off any time soon...  
**Sienna-shirou **: Here it is! Enjoy!  
**pinky101 **: Glad you think so  
**Lost Forever Without You **: That's good to know

Overly cheery. I'm scaring myself.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The Life of a Singer**

Kagome woke up to the dull thud of pounding on her door. She thought about ignoring it and pulling her pillow over her head, but all at once, the events from last night flooded into her mind. _'Oh God...I can't believe Inuyasha and Miroku know. But there's something we're supposed to do today...What was it?' _

But Kagome soon discovered that it wasn't Souta pounding at her door. Sango's muffled voice made its way through the wood, saying something about a CD and the mall. It became silent, and then after a few minutes, the door was thrown open. Kagome blinked and looked up at her friend, wearing a pair of black dress pants, the black sandals from last night, and a light purple tee. Her hair was up, as usual, yet now she looked slightly disheveled. "Kagome, get out of bed, _now._"

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she rolled out of bed, although, her feet missed the floor and she ended up hitting the carpet. She now stared up at the ceiling with her blanket tangled in a mess of arms, legs, and pajamas. "Right...we had to do something today, but I can't remember what it is..." Her mind tried to concentrate on one thing, but kept coming up blank.

Sango huffed and glanced at the watch she had - thankfully - worn today. "It's ten twenty-five. You told Inuyasha and Miroku to come over _here _at _ten thirty. _Ring a bell?" She crouched down beside Kagome and flicked her on the head. "So hurry up."

Kagome bolted upright and slapped her forehead. "Oh God...Sango, don't let them up here until I come downstairs. I knew I should have bought a new alarm clock sooner. But why didn't mom wake me up?" she questioned herself as she scrambled around her room. Somehow, her blanket managed to stay hooked on her ankle. It wasn't too long before Kagome caught her foot in one of the folds and fell onto the carpet. "Dammit..."

Sango couldn't help but laugh as she shut the door behind her, retreating into the hall as her shoulders shook. Inside, Kagome was still attempting to untangle herself from the blanket. Sango heard another loud _thud_, but didn't turn back, in fear of finding out what had happened. She merely shook her head and used the banister to slide down to the first floor. Just as she landed, the doorbell rang.

She made her way to the front door and placed a hand on the doorknob. Kea had already left for work a few hours ago and Souta was still sleeping. She shook her head slowly as she opened the doors, instantly greeted with a blank-faced Inuyasha and a smiling Miroku. "Alright, come in. Kagome's upstairs getting ready. She..." Sango paused and winced slightly as another _thump _sounded from upstairs. "Let's just say she's getting ready...and having some difficulty."

Sango stepped backwards so they could step into the house. "You guys can sit down, or something," she suggested, gesturing to the group of navy couches. "There's a stereo and a tv in the entertainment system. Keep yourselves occupied."

They didn't hesitate as they jumped on the couch and lunged for the small pile of remote controls sitting on the coffee table. One remote turned on the stereo and sent a Faded Light song blasting through the speakers. Another was for the TV, and a silver one for the DVD player. It seemed they enjoyed playing with the buttons...

Sango shook her head and went to stand at the foot of the stairs. "Kagome!! Hurry up! They're here!" she yelled as Inuyasha and Miroku turned their heads to stare. "And I think they're going to kill my ears..."

A few minutes later, Kagome appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing a pair of black and pink sweat pants, a pink tee, and a black sweatshirt. Her hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders, as usual, and flew behind her as she slid down the wooden banister.

Kagome paused when she stood next to Sango, both hands covering her ears. "Turn that down!" she yelled over the blaring music and tv. They shut off instantaneously. "That's better. Now let's get going, we don't want to be late," she remarked, and began walking to the door alongside Sango. "The limo's meeting us around the corner. We have to make it quick so nobody sees." As if for a disguise, Kagome pulled a pair of black sunglasses out of her pants pocket.

Inuyasha and Miroku paused before following. "A limo?" Miroku asked incredulously, violet eyes shining.

Sango rolled her eyes and pulled the front door open. "Don't remind me. If Kagome's mom was here, we would take the car. But everyone always suggests we take the limo, God only knows why." Before they could say anymore, Kagome and Sango were outside. They jumped off the couch to follow.

Kagome waited out in the drive so Inuyasha and Miroku could catch up. She turned to Sango and lowered her voice so only she could hear. "Do you think they'll say anything, Sango? I mean...how can we be sure they won't blab to somebody?"

Sango glanced down around the neighborhood, in search of anyone who might be around. "We have to trust them, right? What else can we do? It's not like we can swipe their memories or something." Just as she said this, Inuyasha and Miroku stepped outside. "Right. Let's go. We're already late as it is."

Kagome and Sango walked together, while Inuyasha and Miroku hung out slightly behind them. Since it seemed the girls were already talking to each other, Miroku leaned in towards Inuyasha. "I can't believe they're the lead singers for Faded Light...and nobody's ever figured it out."

Inuyasha watched the girl in front of her, black hair swinging steadily across her back. He didn't exactly like her, but he didn't hate her either. There was something strange about her, and it irked him. She had never been popular either, unlike himself. What was so special about her? He shrugged it off and turned back to Miroku. "I don't know. I still don't completely believe it."

Kagome turned around at that instant. They stood before a black limousine, and all Inuyasha and Miroku could do was gawk. "Don't believe what?" she asked as she moved to open the door. When Inuyasha didn't answer, she frowned and turned back to the vehicle. "Whatever. You guys get in first. Hurry."

Inuyasha and Miroku slid in, and were once again amazed at what they saw. A bar stretched across the middle between two rows of seats, a mini fridge was under one of the counter tops. Over that, there was a tv with a screen on each side, the remote sitting neatly on top of the bar, right next to a tall stereo. A plush maroon carpet covered the floor, and the seats and linings of the doors were red. Talk about expensive...

Sango entered next and slid all the way down to the opposite window. Kagome stepped in and slammed the door behind her, appearing sullen and slightly irritated. "I hate these things...they always draw so much attention," she muttered and began tapping her fingers on the seat. A few moments later, the limo took off.

"Why? I thought you'd like the attention." Inuyasha just had to open his mouth. Maybe he was too dense to know that Kagome wasn't in the best of moods.

Kagome gritted her teeth and leaned forward in her seat. Sango glanced at her trembling hands and tried to scoot as close to the window as possible, despite the large space. She started the countdown in her head. _'3...2...1...'_

"Inuyasha, why do you think we kept this whole thing a secret in the first place? We don't want the attention. How ignorant can you be?!"

Sango chose this time to bolt to the opposite side of the seat. Miroku was already there. "How long do you think this will last?" she asked and frowned when Inuyasha leaned forward as well.

Miroku sighed quietly and leaned back in the seat, his arms serving as a pillow behind his head. "Most likely all day. What's in the fridge?" Sango instantly opened the door, thankful for the distraction from the fighting pair.

"_You're _the ignorant one! You have money to buy anything you want and you toss it aside like it's nothing!" Inuyasha yelled. The backseat of the limo suddenly felt too small and overly crowded, not to mention _**loud.**_

"I DO NOT TOSS IT ASIDE!" Kagome shrieked and slammed a fist on the bar's counter top. "That's unfair, Inuyasha! How _dare _you say that?!"

Before Inuyasha could retort, Kagome leaned back and turned towards the window. Her narrowed eyes matched perfectly with her grim frown as her fingers repeatedly drummed on the armrest. She suddenly seemed weary and, if possible, even more irritated than before.

Inuyasha appeared puzzled by the sudden change in attitude. He frowned and leaned forward even more, so he was barely sitting on the seat. Slowly, his face began to break into a smirk. "Keh. I knew it. You're all the same."

Kagome's head whipped around and shot daggers towards Inuyasha, her brown eyes dark and piercing. "Drop. It. _Now,_" she ground out and turned back to the window, resting her hand in own of her palms. Inuyasha, though ultimately bewildered, didn't say anymore.

Sango propped her elbows on her knees and sniffed delicately. "That went better as expected." Miroku nodded lightly in agreement.

And just as everyone began to relax (somewhat) a speaker began to crackle overhead, the driver's voice speaking clearly through the tiny holes. "We're here."

Kagome removed the sunglasses from her face as they managed to make it in to the mall. No one had recognized them - yet. It had always been that way, and it had always put her on edge. _'Maybe if I carried a wig with me...nah.' _

It wasn't hard to find the table where the signing would be at - in fact, one would have to be blind _not _to see it. A fake wall stood behind a long brown table, and on the wall was one of the blown up pictures taken the other night. Boxes upon boxes of CDs were sitting behind the table, along with boxes and boxes of black t-shirts, 'Faded Light' in scrawled printed letters, and a picture of the band. Kagome scowled as she stare up at it. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought it was some sort of set up for a cult.

Tai and Rizu were already there - surprise, surprise. Kagome and Sango walked up to greet them, and in turn, were praised with slaps on the backs. Kagome smiled smugly, determined not to ruin the day for everyone else.

Inuyasha and Miroku stepped forward as well, appearing slightly dazed as they stared at the band they had listened to for years. Who would have guessed that the lead singers were Kagome and Sango?

Sango glanced up at Rizu and gestured towards Miroku and Inuyasha. "They're here, and they're not going to say anything. Inuyasha's the silver haired one with the dog ears - he's got a _really _bad temper. And the lecher's Miroku, the one with the rattail...Easy enough to remember."

Kagome sighed and plopped in one of the empty chairs at the table. "How long does this thing last? I really wanted to get some sleep," she said as she crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on them. "We're just missing one thing..."

"Hello!!"

Kagome groaned and slammed her forehead into the table. "Never mind."

Nanami came rushing out of nowhere (yes, nowhere. Kagome couldn't really believe it either), waving one hand frantically in the air. "Everyone's here! Great! Now who's this?" she asked, pointing to Inuyasha and Miroku, who seemed quite uncomfortable.

Kagome raised her head without actually looking at anyone. Was it so hard to get a ten minute nap these days? "Inuyasha, Miroku; this is Nanami, our publicist." She brought her head back down and muttered "Way too damn perky, if you ask me." Of course, Inuyasha was the only one who could hear this.

Nanami clapped her hands together and smiled. "Alright, we have ten minutes until twelve. You'll be here until two o'clock. Then the rest of the day is yours." As if an answer to Kagome's groan that had not yet sounded, she turned and said, "I'm not asking for much, so don't give me that."

It was odd how quickly someone's mood could change. Kagome shut her mouth and shot a 'help me' glance Sango's way, who pretended she didn't see it. In an effort to make the time pass, Kagome stood up and grabbed hold of Sango's wrist. "Nanami, we'll be right back. Just going for a little...uh...walk." Before anyone could respond, she began yanking Sango towards the high staircase that led to the mall's second floor.

"Sango, I swear, if I have to stay here for two hours and sign some idolized t-shirts and CDs until my hands fall off, I'm going to go find the next moving bus and throw myself in front of it. This is _insane. _What was Nanami thinking?" As she was ranting and raving, Sango trying desperately to calm her down in the five minutes they still had left, neither of them noticed the stares from those at the bottom of the staircase.

Sango sighed and glanced towards the table where everything was sitting. There was a line already forming...how long had it been there? "Look, Kagome, we can't abandon them," she warned, gesturing towards Tai and Rizu. "That wouldn't be fair. After this, we can go somewhere else. Alright?" Kagome nodded weakly and allowed Sango to drag her back down the stairs.

As soon as the band sat down at the table (Inuyasha and Miroku sitting on chairs against the wall), a cheer erupted from the crown. Kagome resisted the overwhelming urge to plug her ears and bolt as she tried to smile. "Right...let the fun begin," she muttered as the line was allowed forward.

After the first signing from an overly energetic teen probably their own age, Kagome could feel a headache coming on. She glanced at a clock on the wall. Only one hour, fifty-eight minutes to go...

Finally everyone in the line was gone, and it was ten minutes after two. Sango began massaging her aching hand as Tai and Rizu stood up from the table. "We should get going," Rizu started when he began walking to the door. "Kagome, Sango, we'll see you later," he said, and the two of them walked out the door.

Kagome used her feet to push her chair away from the table. "That. Was. Hell," she muttered and stood up to stretch. After two hours and ten minutes of sitting on a hard, metal chair and mechanically signing CD after CD and t-shirt after t-shirt, you tend to get _very _sore.

Nanami once again came skipping forward, dark brown hair waving precariously behind her. "That was great! But it's time for me to head out. I'll be at your next concert!" she exclaimed as she ran out the door. Kagome would _never _be able to understand her.

Inuyasha and Miroku were almost forgotten as they stumbled off their chairs. Miroku didn't hesitate to put an arm around Sango's shoulder. "My dear Sango, I don't think I've ever seen penmanship as beautiful as yours."

Sango rolled her eyes as she turned and twisted his arm behind his head. "I'd stop right now, Miroku, unless you want a broken arm," she threatened and made sure to give his arm another short tug before releasing it. He began cradling it with his other hand, as if she really had broken it. "Me and Kagome are gonna head out. You guys coming?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms across his blood red button-up shirt. "Whatever. Let's get going, then, before anyone else mauls you to death," he muttered, sounding worn out and slightly annoyed. One could never guess why.

Kagome glowered at Inuyasha at that particular comment. If anyone had decided to maul them, she would grab the nearest durable weapon and beat them all to a bloody pulp. "Car's probably out front." She hated the word limo...as if riding in the damn thing wasn't enough. "We should hurry, before anyone else comes along and meets up with a very atrocious fate." Still muttering incoherent words under her breath, she began to walk towards the exit. Sango didn't hesitate to scurry behind her as Inuyasha and Miroku, as usual, lagged behind. Today had been one hell of a day, and it was only two thirty.

* * *

**Kagome: **God, if I have to sign _one more thing_, I am going to _scream._

**Inuyasha: **Quit whining, already.

**Miroku: **Now, Inuyasha, that's not fair... ::hand wandering precariously to Sango's ass::

**Sango: **::crack:: Perv.

**Stephenie: **Well...uh...review please!

A/N:Man, I'm exhausted. I swear, nine hours of sleep a night doesn't cut it. Right...well, I hope that didn't take too long. I have a question for everyone who's reading this - shorter or longer chapters preferred? I could make them longer, if chosen. And I promise to get more into Inuyasha and Miroku's insights in the next chapter. R&R.

* * *

Hey...maybe you guys should do what the button says. It might not be very happy if you don't... 


	7. Lies

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not here, at the moment.

A/N: Well, some people told me they preferred longer chapters, so I made them longer. I have to thank everyone who reviewed! You're all awesome! And I have to say that I'm in a better mood since I slept longer, a total of 11 hours, but I still tend to get irritated very easily. Oh yeah, and guess what else? I need glasses. Yup. The last time I wore glasses was around four years ago. Things just keep getting better and better...

**Special Thanks To...  
**Lost Forever Without You, Beautiful.Black.Joy, Sienna-shirou, pinky101, and reanabff

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Lies**

Inuyasha stuffed his hands in his pocket as he sat at the kitchen table in his home. Sesshomaru sat opposite him, drinking a cup of black coffee. They said nothing to each other, because the only thing Inuyasha could think about was Kagome.

They had gone to a Chinese restaurant after the signing the day before- one Inuyasha did not care to try and read. It didn't matter, because as soon as they stepped in, they were practically mobbed to death. It had been a half hour before they finally got to a table and were served with the utmost respect. And that irked - _irritated _him, even. He understood why Kagome hated going places so much. If it wasn't a law that everyone had to go to school, she would have probably skipped out on that too. Now it was Sunday, and school would be on for the next five days.

Inuyasha had chosen not to tell anyone about Kagome. His mother, Izayoi, would be happy for him, sure. He wasn't sure how his father would react. Sesshomaru couldn't care less. So what was the point? It's not like he and Kagome were friends, or anything.

Were they?

* * *

Kagome stared numbly at the coffee table in front of her, on which laid a magazine she had never read. The only reason she had picked up this particular one from the store on the way home this morning from the grocery store was because it had _her _on the cover. Her, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku at the restaurant from yesterday, and then again climbing into the limo. The hell was up with these people's obsession, anyway? She was worried, though, worried that people recognize her and Sango as the friendless girls at school. There was a whole story inside, too, much to her disgust. She hadn't bothered to read it.

She strummed a few notes on the guitar in her hands. It wasn't her's, oh no, this was her father's. After the signing yesterday, she had been completely worn out, not to mention the crowd that had decided to mob them had not helped her in any way. Why couldn't they have chosen a _normal _restaurant like WacDonalds? _'No, I was in the mood for __**Chinese. **__Why?!' _Overall, the only thing she wanted to do was crawl back in bed. But that wasn't possible, because she refused to show weakness, even if there was nobody around except for Souta.

Kagome had apologized for dragging Inuyasha and Miroku into everything at least fifty times. They couldn't have enjoyed the crowds at all, and she felt responsible. God, her mind had just gone completely haywire. Maybe all the bright flashes of the paparazzi were finally getting to her.

A deep sigh escaped from Kagome's mouth as she played a chord on the guitar. Her father had been the one to teach her when she was little. They had kept his precious instrument after he died in a car crash, and Kagome played it whenever she was feeling distraught. It had always brought her comfort, but now, it only left her feeling worse. Why? That was too much for her weary mind to comprehend.

Kagome turned off the tv - she could hear Souta running down the stairs. Very soon he hopped over the arm of the couch and sat next to her, but didn't say anything. His eyes flicked to the magazine on the coffee table for a moment before they wandered to the guitar in Kagome's hands. It seemed he could always tell when something was wrong with his big sister. "What's up, sis?"

Kagome reached a hand over to ruffle his hair. "I'm alright, Souta. Just a little tired. It's times like this when I wish mom were home."

Souta nodded slowly, his cocoa brown eyes focused on Kagome's face. It irked her, sometimes, as she wondered how her little brother could be so open all the time. "Do you sometimes wish you could quit being a singer, Kagome?"

This question was unexpected, and it threw her off a bit. She lowered her eyes to the acoustic guitar in her hands - maybe she _did _want to stop being a singer once in a while. Even though at school she was just regular 'Kagome,' it was unnerving to know that people were fawning over her 'Kags' figure in the band. "Yeah, Souta. Sometimes I guess I do." She glanced down at Souta again and smiled as she set the guitar on the empty couch space. "I'm going for a walk. Do you think you could go over to Kohaku's while I'm gone?"

Souta nodded and smiled happily, for his sister's sake. He knew things were bothering her. Hastily, he ran towards the phone to call Kohaku while Kagome walked out the door.

She took the magazine with her.

* * *

Inuyasha stood up from the table. He had to get out of the house, otherwise he would be driven crazy. With a muttered "I'll be back later," he moved towards the front door and stepped outside. It was probably around three-thirty, he observed, because he hadn't checked the clock before he left. The sun was still high in the sky, yet it was somewhat humid. It was easy to detect a storm coming, as they had been the past few days.

He walked down the sidewalk leading from the front door of his house to the driveway. It wasn't a very large house, in truth, but enough to accommodate a family (if that's what you would call it) of four.

Inuyasha had no aim to go anywhere in particular. That was his life, more or less. He wandered throughout the days, taking everything that came along head-on, though rarely anything ever happened. Then he would traipse back to his path and continue on.

He stopped when he realized he didn't know where he was. It didn't take him long to figure it out - he had made his way to the park. It was strange in some ways, as in, this was the place he usually went to when he left the house. Then again, it was usually quiet here. So what if he went here every once in the while? It wasn't far from his house, after all.

But with the breeze, there was a familiar scent. A little _too _familiar. His amber eyes caught the form of a girl sitting with her knees pulled to her chest under a large tree. He recognized her instantly, and wondered if he should approach her or not. _'What the hell is she doing here anyway?' _he mused, and made up his mind.

Quietly, he made his way to Kagome's side and sat down. Her eyes told him that she knew he was there, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she handed him something that she was holding. A magazine? He flipped it over so he was looking at the cover...and almost dropped it. "The hell..."

Kagome turned to face him, brown eyes blazing fiercely. "The next person to take a picture will soon find their head won't be attached to their shoulders much longer." The intensity in her gaze softened as she regarded him for a moment. "What if someone finds out?" she whispered and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Our whole cover will be blown."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he stared at the four people on the cover. He had to admit, Kagome was _very _recognizable, as well as Sango. No doubt the kids at school would be talking about this for a long time. "Anyone who suggests it will go home with two broken arms," he threatened murderously. The _hell _were these people thinking, anyway? How could they put these things in a magazine when they were so completely _untrue? _

A wry smirk formed on Kagome's face, completely out of place with her wavering eyes. "I can't believe I dragged you and Miroku into this. What was I thinking? It'll be my fault if our secret gets out."

Inuyasha sat still, a bit confused by her attitude. One second she was harsh and cruel to almost anyone who tried to speak to her. The next, she was calm and completely composed, open to anyone who wanted to talk. This only proved that Inuyasha knew almost nothing about Kagome, other than the fact that she was a lead singer in a famous band. So he didn't have a clue about what to do in a situation like this.

Kagome frowned and raised her eyes to the people walking around the park. Mostly children playing with each other, and the occasional adults passing by. It seemed everybody here had such normal lives, unlike her own. How she wished to be completely oblivious to the hell some people went through everyday. Okay, she wasn't that bad off, but everything going on was still as irritating as anything.

"I messed up, Inuyasha. Now I don't know how the hell to clean it up," she muttered as she ran a hand through her raven black hair. "I don't even know what I'm doing here. We're not even friends, right?" Inuyasha blinked, but stayed silent, hoping she would continue. "I mean, tomorrow we go back to school. You and Miroku will go back to being in the popular group, and me and Sango will still be the outcasts. Nothing's changed. Except for the fact that you know our secret."

Kagome stood up, leaving the magazine in Inuyasha's hands. "I'm right, aren't I? It's all the same with you guys. I suggest you don't try and talk to me for a long time. It's better that way, isn't it? Wouldn't want to be seen conversing with the wrong people." And she began walking away.

She really didn't mean for it to come out that way. But she knew that was how it was going to end up. When she said nothing has changed, she meant it.

"_I messed up, Inuyasha. Now I don't know how the hell to clean it up."_

A nap sounded really good right now, even if it meant she was weak.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome leave, completely baffled and, dare I say it, hurt. He couldn't believe what she had just said, but a small part of him knew it was true. That was the way things had always been. He didn't get up to go after her, because he knew it was pointless. It was made perfectly clear that she didn't want to speak to him. Was she blaming him? That wouldn't make any sense - he hadn't done anything wrong.

He scowled and shook his head. Why should he bother with her? After all, she had said they weren't friends. That was that. A small smirk crept to his face as he rested his arms behind his head and leaned against the tree. Kagome had a temper that would match his own, probably even worse if she was in a bad enough mood. He had no reason to even regard her existence.

But...

Kagome wasn't like other girls. She carried more than one heavy burden on her shoulders, yet she kept them all to herself. Her appearance was kept simple - she didn't spend hours standing in front of a mirror or inside her closet. She also wasn't one to keep her opinions to herself. If something should be said, she would say it. Not to mention that he found her far more attractive than other girls...

'_Hell, what am I thinking?' _Inuyasha slammed his head roughly against the trunk; maybe he'd be able to knock some sense into himself. Obviously, there was something wrong with him. With a heavy sigh, he stood up and watched as Kagome rounded the corner, out of his sight. It angered him, that she could walk away from him so easily. _'Damn, I must be losing it.' _

He raised his face towards the quickly darkening sky and growled. The few first drops of rain splashed on his face and ran down his neck. Kagome would be walking home in the middle of a storm. _'Why should I care? She's the one that left __**me**__, anyways.' _

"_I don't even know what I'm doing here. We're not even friends, right?"_

With that running repeatedly through his head, almost like a chant, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking home.

* * *

Kagome began making a noise, much resembling a growl, as she felt a drop of water splatter on her arm. She snorted and placed her folded arms on top of her head. If she got sick, at least she would be able to stay home from school.

'_Inuyasha probably hates me now. But why should I care?' _She had found herself asking this question a lot. Why should she care about anything? It seemed pointless. Everything would be much easier if she just let it go...

By now, rain was coming down full force and her sweat pants and t-shirt were practically drenched. A crack of thunder and a flash of lightning was all it took for her to start running. She didn't hate storms, exactly. Most of the times she found the bright light and loud, booming noise comforting, for some odd reason. It was being caught out in a storm that didn't appeal to her so much.

She ran the whole way back to her house and through the front door, her hair and clothes dripping on the rug. Souta was still gone, she observed, as the house was completely quiet. When she was satisfied that her clothes weren't going to get any drier, she trudged up the high steps and into her bathroom (right after grabbing a pair of warm pajamas from her bedroom), intent on taking a _very _hot shower. It didn't take long for the whole bathroom to be clouded in steam.

After about fifteen minutes, Kagome pulled the cream colored shower curtain aside. She almost choked on the steam that filled the room, and in attempt to clear it out, she opened the door leading to her room. In took her but a minute to throw on her pajamas and pull her hair into a ponytail.

As she trudged into her room, legs feeling heavy, she grabbed a brush and began running it through her hair. Thunder clapped outside, making her jump slightly at the sudden noise. The only thing she could hear was the rain splattering on her window and the roof. Until the phone began ringing downstairs, scaring her half to death so that she dropped her brush. In a split second, she was bolting down the steps and diving for the phone. She caught it on the fourth ring, utterly out of breath.

"_Hey, Kagome. Souta said you went for a walk. Is everything all right?"_

Sango's voice rang clearly from the other line. Kagome settled herself onto one of the couches and sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. But did you see that magazine?"

"_I saw it, and I swear, if I see __**one more **__flash I'm going to cut someone's hand off. What are we going to do about school?"_

Kagome groaned and leaned back so her head was on the arm rest. She threw one arm dramatically over her eyes and watched through the window as lightning coursed across the sky. "I don't know. Everyone's going to recognize us. I showed Inuyasha, and then said some things I probably shouldn't have. I think he's mad at me."

Even though they were on the phone, Kagome could see a frown making its way on Sango's face._ "Listen to me, Kagome. Inuyasha's a jerk, and so is Miroku. I don't have to explain why. Whatever you said, I'm sure it was for the best. You can tell me more about it at school tomorrow. But I have to go. See you soon, alright?"_

Kagome released her breath and nodded. "Okay. Oh...Can you tell Souta to come home in time for supper?" Before Sango could respond, she continued. "Thanks, Sango. See you tomorrow." After she heard her say good-bye on the other line, Kagome hung up. "Perfect. Maybe mom will be able to think of something..."

She frowned and rolled on to her stomach. Without raising her eyes once, she swiped the stereo remote off the coffee table and pushed the power button. A CD instantly began playing, and what do you know, her voice was the one blasting through the speakers. Her ears chose only to pick up bits and pieces of different verses, so it didn't really make much sense. Then again, what did?

"_Now I'm the one confused/I don't know how I got this way..."_

Kagome almost laughed at the lyrics. They were describing her so much, it didn't take a genius to figure out she wrote the song.

"_Will I ever be alright?"_

That was a good question. Would anything ever be alright? She smirked and vaguely realized that Souta just opened the front door. _'He's home early...' _

"_I've come too far/But it doesn't even matter/Because I've already lost it all/_

Souta grabbed the stereo remote from Kagome's hand and turned it off. She was a bit surprised at his abruptness and raised her head to look at him. His short hair was dripping from the rain. "I'm sorry, Souta. Guess I'm just in an off mood." She sat up slowly and gestured to the empty seat next to her. "You're home early. What's up?"

Souta obliged and sat on the couch. "I was worried. Sango said you didn't sound too good on the phone. So I decided to come home and see how you're doing."

Kagome couldn't help but smile down at her brother. "I appreciate it, Souta, but you really didn't have to come home. I'm fine."_ 'If that's what you can call it.'_

Souta frowned and lightly nudged Kagome's arm. "Yeah, right. I may be young, Kags, but I'm not stupid."

She laughed and threw an arm around Souta's shoulder. "You're right. But you're still short." If it was possible, she would have chosen to sit like that forever. Why couldn't everything be so simple, so carefree? At times, she was envious of those who lead such simple lives. Now was one of those times. "Come on, kid, we need to start supper." With a slight groan from Souta, the siblings trudged into the kitchen, together.

* * *

Inuyasha walked in to his two-story house and closed the door with a resounding slam. His father would reprimand him, for sure, but that was the farthest thing from his mind. A picture of Kagome walking away without once looking back stuck in his mind and refused to leave him alone. She was taunting him, mocking him, even though she was, physically, no where around.

As he walked into the living room, Sesshomaru rose his eyes from his spot on the couch to glance at his younger brother - gold clashed against gold until Inuyasha pulled his eyes away and continued upstairs. He heard his mother's voice calling him from the kitchen, but ignored it completely until he walked into his room and her voice drowned out.

With an audible grunt, he flopped onto his bed and threw one arm over his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Kagome's voice out of his head.

"_I mean, tomorrow we go back to school. You and Miroku will go back to being in the popular group, and me and Sango will still be the outcasts. Nothing's changed. Except for the fact that you know our secret." _

Was that how she truly saw it? True, nobody had ever befriended Kagome and Sango - but when she spoke of him and Miroku being 'popular,' her voice sounded choked and forced.

"Keh. Why am I even thinking about her?" he questioned nobody but himself, one of his arms hanging nimbly over the edge of his bed. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

* * *

Kagome blew her bangs away from her face as she examined the just-cleaned kitchen. Souta couldn't exactly be named a good cook, that much was proven as he dropped two eggs, a cup of milk, and somehow managed to layer all of the counters in flour. It took a total of a hour and a half to clean it up after they ate - thankfully, their mother was still not home.

"Okay, Souta. Maybe next time I should make supper alone. Did I ever mention that you're a klutz?" she asked playfully, laughing slightly as he raised his eyes to glare at her. "Come on, I'm only kidding. I appreciated the help. Now go and make yourself scarce." With a quick nod, he ran out of the kitchen to take a shower, most likely - he was covered in as much flour as the counters, after all.

Kagome sighed and brushed her hand across her forehead. The clock said seven, meaning that her mom would be home soon. _'What to do...I don't have any homework to finish up, for once.' _It was still storming outside, she observed quietly as she turned to stare out the window above the sink. The sky was still dark, only briefly brightening when lightning flashed. It would have been perfect, if only she could get Inuyasha out of her head.

* * *

Sango laid stretched out across the maroon couch residing in the living room of her house. She continually flicked through the channels on the tv, over and over, though there was nothing she was particularly interested in watching. That and the continuous thunder made it hard to hear anything in the first place. The weather suit her mood, she decided as she stood up and wandered into her father's study. As usual, he was sitting behind his desk in a lavish leather chair, typing away on his laptop's keys.

"Father, can I speak to you?" Sango asked hesitantly, nervously wringing her hands together. Usually he was busy and did not wish to be bothered, but he could sense her worried tone, and therefore closed his laptop and turned towards his daughter.

"Of course, Sango. Is there something wrong?" he asked as he gestured towards the chair opposite of his desk. Sango seated herself quickly - good thing, too, because she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to stand.

She placed her folded hands on the desk and then removed them, instead placing them in her lap. _'Stop fidgeting,' _she warned herself and cleared her throat. "Father, I think our secret - mine and Kagome's - is out," she blurted without really thinking at all.

The expression on her father's face instantly softened. He appeared confusedat Sango's sudden outburst. "Explain. Why do you think so? You two have been so careful..."

Sango snorted and turned her eyes away, unable to focus them in one place. "Obviously not careful enough. Where do I start..." She paused and sucked in a breath, as if preparing for a speech. "There are these two boys in our grade, and they found us after a concert. So we told them everything," she began slowly. "Yesterday we took them to the CD signing, and afterwards, we went to a restaurant. Apparently, someone caught a picture of the four of us and now it's on the cover of magazines everywhere. Everyone in school is going to recognize us...we completely blew it." She groaned and buried her head in her hands. "What do we do?"

She rose her head back to her father, who appeared to be thinking deeply. "Honestly, Sango, I am not sure. I will speak with Nanami as soon as I can get a hold of her. Perhaps she will have an idea. Why don't you go downstairs? Supper will be ready shortly."

"Of course, father." Sango nodded numbly and stood up from the chair, making a quiet exit from the study. Her nerves were completely shot - if she was feeling like this, then she could only imagine the state Kagome was in.

* * *

**Stephenie: **Well...uh...everyone is currently having an argument about...something...I don't exactly know what...

**Kagome: **INUYASHA, YOU JERK!

**Stephenie: **::sweatdrop:: R&R, please!

A/N: I apologize for the abrupt ending. But in the next chapter they'll be going back to school, and who knows what's going to happen (except for me, of course). I'd appreciate the reviews. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible...whenever I decide to get off my lazy streak and do something...

* * *

Hey...maybe you guys should do what the button says. It might not be very happy if you don't... 


	8. Uproar

Disclaimer: That's a negative.

A/N: As soon as I finished Chapter 7, I started this one right away. And I must say I'm pleased with my reviewers. If you're worried about Miroku being left out, I promise to try and put more of him in these next few chapters. But yeah...I don't plan on leaving anyone out at all.

**Special Thanks To...  
**Beautiful.Black.Joy, Sienna-shirou, pinky101, and a NEW REVIEWER! Copper storm, I'm glad you like it so far.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Uproar**

Inuyasha and Miroku sat on the cement steps just outside of their school. They couldn't help but noticed students staring at them as they passed, talking to each other in hushed whispers. Frankly, it annoyed the hell out of both of them.

Miroku scratched the back of his head and turned to face Inuyasha. "Where are they? It's not like them to be late for school..." Inuyasha had shown him the magazine the night before, and he was more or less horrified.

Inuyasha grunted and leaned forward, his white hair curtaining his troubled face. "I don't know. Kagome sounded pretty mad when we talked yesterday. Knowing her, the first person to say anything will go home with their head on a platter."

Miroku shook his head softly and leaned backwards so he was laying across the steps. "She really that bad?" he asked and crossed his arms behind his head.

Inuyasha smirked wryly and turned to face his friend. "When she wants to be."

* * *

Kagome, on the other hand, was feeling quite the opposite. _'Oh my god...I can't do this. What if Inuyasha won't talk to me? I have to apologize...but what's everyone saying?!' _she wondered frantically as she clutched on to Sango's arm. "Sango...is it too late to transfer schools?"

As soon as Kagome's mother had come the night before, she told her everything. A small bit of her worries faded, however, when Kea mentioned that the magazine was only sold in Tokyo. But still, Tokyo was a big place. What could they do? Deny all of the rumors? Would anyone believe them if they did?

They were now standing about a block before Sengoku Jidai High, and hadn't moved for the past ten minutes. Sango clutched her backpack straps so tightly her knuckles had turned a ghostly white, and Kagome had turned very pale in the span of a second. Needless to say, they were both terrified about what was ahead.

Sango gently nudged Kagome forward. "Come on, or we're going to be late. We can't stand here forever. It'll seem even more suspicious if we don't turn up for school." Though as she said these words, they weren't helping her in the least. She observed vaguely that as she pushed Kagome ahead of her, her hands were trembling slightly. "I'm right here."

Kagome nodded weakly, drew herself to her tallest height, and continued on. Sango didn't hesitate to follow this time. "Oh man..."

As soon as they walked on to school grounds, _every single _pair of eyes turned to face them. Kagome kept walking, however, until she noticed that Inuyasha and Miroku were staring at them as well. She stopped dead in her tracks and felt her hands began to shake. _'I can do this...I just have to walk straight past them...'_ As she repeated this over and over in her mind, she made her way towards the steps and ran up them.

"Kagome, wait!"

She stopped again and tried to count to ten, only succeeding in making it to five. "What, Inuyasha?" she muttered weakly and raised a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. Was staying in bed all day _too much to ask? _

Just then the bell rang, and Kagome found this a perfect opportunity to high tail it out of there. "We'll talk later, Inuyasha. I don't want to be late for class," she explained and pulled open the school entrance. The next second, she had disappeared inside.

Sango turned towards Miroku and Inuyasha and shrugged helplessly. She mouthed a 'sorry' before she followed Kagome inside.

Miroku sighed and turned towards Inuyasha. "Man, she really is mad. It's going to be hard to get through to her, Inuyasha." The only thing he received was a grunt before they made their way into the school.

* * *

A man faced the large window at the back of his office, donning a black business suit with his long black hair pulled into a ponytail. One leg was crossed over the other, showing off the shine on his expensive black shoes. His fingers were intertwined and rested solemnly in his lap. From his office on the tenth story of the building, he could see the top of Sengoku Jidai High.

A beep sounded from the intercom on his desk, and a voice made its way through the speaker. "Naraku, sir, Kagura is here to see you."

Naraku spun around in his chair and pushed a red button on the intercom. "Very well. Send her in," he responded and leaned back. The door to his office opened shortly. The woman, Kagura, stepped in; her black hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head, and she was wearing a magenta skirt and blazer, with a lighter pink shirt underneath.

"I've done what you asked, Naraku. The girls just entered the school," Kagura stated, her red eyes staring down at the floor. She held a black briefcase in front of her, and after a moment, moved forward to set it on Naraku's desk. "And this is some information that's been gathered. That's all I have for now."

Naraku nodded and unlocked the briefcase, quickly sifting through the papers and pictures. A smirk grew on his face as he closed it. "You've done well, Kagura. You may leave."

Kagura gave a short bow before turning around and exiting through the door she had entered. Naraku kicked his feet up on the desk and clapped his hands together. A deep chuckle began to rise in his throat. "I will make them fall..."

* * *

As soon as Kagome stepped into the Ms. Rikei's science room, the voices instantly died down and some of the students turned to stare. She glared at all of them until they turned away. With an almost inaudible sigh, she slid into a desk and sank down as far as she could in her chair.

She wasn't deaf - she could hear the poorly muffled whispers, she could see the pointing fingers. Yet not one student had actually approached her or Sango. Perhaps they didn't believe it...but then what about Inuyasha and Miroku? One would have to be a complete and utter idiot to not recognize them. She began rubbing her temples gingerly, hoping that her intensifying headache would cease. No such luck, however, when she heard Ms. Rikei speak from the front of the room.

"Mr. Takahashi and Mr. Houshi...I hope that next time you decide to show up for class, you choose to do so a few minutes earlier. Take your seats."

Kagome stifled a groan as she sank even lower in her chair, if that was possible. Now more than ever, she wished that she could once again be the unnoticed student, one nobody ever paid attention to. She closed her eyes and willed herself to disappear, preferably reappearing again in her bed at home or some other secluded place. Anything besides school...

She peered under her bangs, and caught sight of Inuyasha sitting a couple of seats in front of her, Miroku faithfully sitting next to him. She didn't dare say anything, as Ms. Rikei had already begun writing on the board. Instead, she began plotting a revenge against the person who sent those pictures in to the magazine in the first place.

* * *

Sango sighed as she shut her locker door. Kagome's metal door was slammed shut seconds later, and slowly, with Sango at her side, she began to walk towards the back of the school. That was where they usually had lunch. There was a small, wrapped lunch box in Kagome's hands.

Sango noticed that Kagome was unusually quiet, even for her. "Kagome, is something wrong?" she asked carefully. There was no one left in the halls, thankfully, so the two were left alone.

Kagome shook her head and sighed softly. "This whole day...I know what people are saying. Everyone's talking about those damn pictures, and they won't stop staring. Inuyasha and Miroku are getting the same treatment. If we never had to go to that_ stupid _signing, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Sango frowned slightly at her friend's words - she had never heard her speak of something with such aversion. "I know, Kagome. But we still need to talk to Inuyasha; ignoring him forever isn't the answer."

"I know," Kagome replied softly as she pushed open one of the school's back door. There were some tables set up outside, as well as trees perfect for sitting under. "Which is why I was planning to talk to them now." It wasn't hard to pick the two boys out - they sat by their 'posse.' "Well...uh...do you think we should bother them now?"

Sango rolled her eyes, though she was feeling just as nervous. "'Course we should. It's now or never, Kagome."

Kagome nodded as she and Sango began walking through the grass towards the table where Inuyasha and Miroku sat. It was a shame that it was such a distance away, because before they had made it half way there, an unfortunate obstacle stepped in their way. "Hey Kagome, Sango. _Everyone's _talking about the magazine that came out during the weekend. I'm sure you know the one I'm talking about."

That. Was. It. The nerves at the sides of Kagome's mouth began to tick uncontrollably. The lunch box in her hands started shaking. As if it was bad enough that Kikyou had to come and get in their way, she spoke loud enough for everybody in freakin' Tokyo to hear. "You know, Kikyou," she began slowly, completely aware that _everyone _was staring. "You chose one hell of a time to get in my way. I suggest you leave, _now._"

A chorus of 'ooooh's' went up from her friends. Sango was smart enough to know to back a couple of steps away from Kagome when she was like this. But Kikyou just didn't know how to shut up. "I guess Kagome here can talk big. But that's probably it." Snickers rang through her clique this time. Did they actually know how to talk? "Do you have a secret that you want to tell us, Kagome? What about you, Sango?"

Sango coughed and glared at Kikyou wearyingly. "I _really _don't think this is the time, Kikyou. Don't say I didn't warn you." Though she said this, Kikyou didn't move an inch.

Kagome appeared completely calm as she set her lunch box on the nearest table. It was dead silent, which was odd, because usually people would never shut up. "I thought that you, Kikyou, would at least have a speck of common sense. I guess I was wrong, because if you did, you would be long gone," she enunciated carefully. Out of the corner of her dark chocolate eyes, she saw Kikyou take a hesitant step backwards.

Kikyou drew herself to her fullest height (which was a whole three inches higher, thanks to her stilettos), and put both hands on her hips. "Higurashi, how dare you talk to me that way! What, did you wake up on the wrong side of the cardboard box this morning?"

Several things happened in the next few moments, and if you blinked, you would have missed it all. Kagome lunged towards Kikyou, but thanks to Sango grasping hold of her wrist, didn't actually do any damage. At the same time, Inuyasha and Miroku ran forward and caught hold of Kikyou's arms, in order to hold her back. The two girls stared at each other now, Kagome appearing all the more threatening. What's a girl in three inch stilettos and an ultra mini skirt going to do?

Inuyasha and Miroku held Kikyou's hands behind her back, although she hardly moved. "If I ever hear you speak to Kagome like that again, no one's going to hold her back. I think it'd be best if you used this time to leave," Inuyasha threatened. They released her arms, and after receiving a deadly glare, Kikyou stomped away. Her friends glared at Kagome and Sango in turned as they marched after Kikyou.

"Thanks, Inuyasha, Miroku," Sango muttered as she let go of Kagome's wrist. She picked up the lunch box on the table and handed it to Kagome's still trembling hands. "Here."

Kagome nodded and grabbed the small box, instantly collapsing at the nearest table. It seemed everyone had already disappeared... "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so out of hand." Inuyasha and Miroku sat on the opposite side of the table. "That was my fault. I shouldn't let Kikyou get to me so easily."

Miroku shook his head and placed one of his hands over Kagome's, in a friendly gesture. "I'm sure Inuyasha here would have done the same thing."

Kagome shook her head and sighed. "I owe you guys an apology, too. I really didn't mean to say those things, Inuyasha. God...I don't know what's come over me lately."

Inuyasha frowned and leaned forward slightly. "It's not your fault, Kagome. Don't beat yourself up over this. Kikyou's a bitch, and you had every right to say everything you did."

Sango smiled softly and rested a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I don't think anyone else is going to have the guts to come up to you today. And we still have ten minutes until we have to get back to class."

Kagome poked her chopsticks at the assortment of rice and fish. "These past few days; the signing, magazine pictures, and now school. I don't know what I would do without you guys."

Miroku smirked and propped one of his elbows on the table. "If it wasn't for us, you would have ripped Kikyou's hair out. Then you would have been expelled from school. We couldn't let that happen."

Sango laughed lightly and stretched her arms above her head. School was only half over, and she was already exhausted. "So, I can see you guys are getting plenty of attention today," she alleged with a small smirk.

Miroku frowned and raised one hand to rub the back of his head. "Don't remind me. _Nobody _knows how to shut up anymore," he muttered with a slight sigh. "I don't know how you do it."

Kagome stood up, a now empty lunch box in her hands. "So I'm guessing you guys don't like the attention all that much. Funny how you can change your mind so easily," she muttered and began walking back towards the school. "We should be getting back to class. The bell's going to ring in a few minutes, and I would really prefer not to be late."

* * *

Lunch period, it seemed, was always too short, Kagome realized as Mr. Myouga's nasally voice droned on about something she couldn't care less about. She was continually tapping her pencil on her desk, all the while staring out the window, hoping for something more...provocative to happen. Perhaps teachers were only hired to make students' lives a living...

"Ms. Higurashi! Pay attention in my class!" Mr. Myouga squeaked at the top of his lungs. Her classmates shifted in their chairs to stare at her, but she didn't move. Instead, she shrugged and continued tapping her pencil on her desk.

"Sorry," Kagome muttered, though she didn't sound at all apologetic. _Tap, tap, tap, tap... _Mr. Myouga huffed and turned back to the board. She turned back to the window as the students turned to face the front. Unfortunately, the only person in this class she was vaguely familiar with in this class was Kouga. So, more or less, she was alone.

There were only two words that caught Kagome's attention. 'Project partners.' Since she hadn't been paying any attention at all, she didn't have a clue about the sleazy teacher was talking about.

After a few moments of staring at the board, she realized that Mr. Myouga was going to assign partners, and together, they had to create a presentation on one of the topics listed on the board.

She could have died.

Mr. Myouga was already calling out students' names from a clipboard. Kagome crossed her fingers and sunk as low as humanly possible in her chair. She had never been could at projects, especially if she had to work with someone else. That usually meant going to other people's houses...

"Ms. Higurashi, you will be partnered with...Kouga Ookami."

She almost died.

Kagome peered under her bangs at Kouga, who, to her horror, was staring back at her with a smirk on his face. More than anything, she wanted to heinously wipe that smirk off his face. Oh, the temptation. Instead she turned back to her window and closed her eyes, hoping that she could disappear, even if it was only for a few minutes. If only...

"Alright, class, that will be all for today. I suggest you talk to your partner and choose the topic you would like to research, and then tomorrow you can use class time for preparation. Class dismissed."

Kagome groaned silently as she stood up, bending backwards slightly. She straightened herself when she heard her back crack satisfyingly. She knew Kouga was walking towards her, and so she decided to try and disappear as quickly as possible. But it wasn't enough, because he caught hold of her wrist, making her bounce backwards. She whipped around to face him with a venomous glare. "What, Kouga?"

Kouga chuckled lightly as he glanced down at her. "Well, we're partners. Don't you think we should be discussing our topic?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and yanked her arm away. "Listen, Kouga; we can discuss this tomorrow. But I gotta go. Sango's waiting for me. I'll see you later," she dismissed in a none-too-kindly way. In the span of a second, she was already out in the hallway and heading towards her locker.

Once Kagome had made it to her locker, she banged her head on the metal door a total of five times. The contact made a dull metallic sound, making Sango glance around her locker door to see what was going on. "Whoa, Kagome, what's wrong? You better stop before you give yourself a concussion..."

Kagome groaned and opened her locker door, unceremoniously throwing her history books inside the small space. "We have to do a presentation in history, and what do you know, Kouga's my partner. I swear, Mr. Myouga is out to ruin me."

Sango shook her head and sighed sympathetically. "Maybe he is. But what are you going to do now? You know he won't let you exchange partners. Kouga can't be all _that _bad, anyways."

Kagome considered this for a moment as she shut her locker door - they were headed to calligraphy, a class where they, thankfully, didn't need to carry any heavy books. "No, I guess not. He doesn't actually seem that bad, just...weird. What topic are you going to do?"

Sango laughed lightheartedly as she stopped before the Calligraphy classroom door. "Don't know yet. I got partnered with that girl...Rin, I think her name is. She seems nice enough."

The two sat at a group of desks nearest the back, regarding the fact that Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting near the center of the room. Kagome restlessly placed her hands on the surface of the desk, occasionally glancing at Sango or Miroku and Inuyasha. Calligraphy was one of the only classes she was able to pay attention to, though she really didn't see the purpose in learning it. Maybe that was the reason she liked it so much; it was pointless.

The sound of the phone ringing made it to her ears, as well as the teacher's voice talking in hushed tones. What she wasn't prepared for was when the teacher called her name.

"Ms. Higurashi? Your mother's on the phone. She says it's important."

* * *

**Sango: **I hope everything's alright...

**Miroku: **I'm sure it's fine, my dear Sango.

**Inuyasha: **Keh. Probably no big deal.

**::Kagome throws a hard covered workbook at Inuyasha's head::**

**Inuyasha: **Ow, dammit, wench! That hurt!

**Stephenie: **Er...review please!

A/N: Alright, I apologize for the cliffie. (Actually, I don't, but whatever.) You wouldn't believe how necessary they actually are. Anyway, I understand that this chapter is shorter than the last one. I just started another fic, along with Turn Tables, so now I'm balancing three at once. But I promise to make the next chapter longer, just for you guys. R&R, please!

* * *

Hey...maybe you guys should do what the button says. It might not be very happy if you don't... 


	9. Close Call

* * *

Disclaimer: Wha? I don't know what you're talking about. Inuyasha _clearly _isn't here. ::silence:: By the way, did you guys know that you look like the Men in Black?

A/N: Forgive me if some of this chapter doesn't make sense...or it's altogether insane...because I'm sugar high...::sweatdrop:: I blame the chocolate! Oh yeah, and my mom pierced my earring twice, yesterday and today. And my ear still hurts. ::cough:: Anyway, I apologize for the cliffie...Actually, I don't, but whatever. You wouldn't believe how necessary they actually are. But I am back, so no fear! The Great Stephenie shall ease your worries, (or perhaps raise them..that's for you to decide). So do as I say and continue reading! Uh...please!

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Close Call**

Kagome and Sango finally managed to hail a taxi...who knew it would take so long, in Tokyo, no less.

Kagome scurried in the backseat, Sango hot on her heels. They gave the cab driver Kagome's address, and told him to step on it. The only thing Kagome could think of was the conversation she had had with her mother. Then, with much pleading, Sango and Kagome had been able to leave school for the day, since it was an emergency of sorts.

"_Kagome, I just got a call from Nanami. As soon as I heard, I took work off for the rest of the day. It's about Taiko and Rizumu." _

_There was a long pause on Kagome's behalf. "What happened, mom?" She couldn't think of anything else to say._

The taxi sailed along the road - everything passing was a blur, a mix of colors and indistinct shapes. Kagome had lapsed into a sort of stupor, where she didn't pay attention to anything around her. The voice in her head was a mere echo, a hollow reminder that she was still somehow connected with reality.

_Kea sighed on the other side of the phone. "Nothing too serious. At least, that's what they claim. From what I heard, they were driving somewhere, God knows where in the middle of a school day, and there was a...person walking in the middle of the road. They swerved and managed to run off the road..."_

_Kagome sucked in a breath and ran a shaking hand through her hair. "Oh my God...are they alright? Is everything okay?" _

"_For the most part. They aren't hurt too badly, but when the police tried to find the person that had managed to walk in front of their car, he or she was gone. They suspect that whoever it was fled from the scene."_

_Kagome frowned and placed one hand on the teacher's desk, using it as a form of support so she wouldn't collapse; it felt as if her knees were going to give out any moment. "Mom, what do you mean, 'for the most part?' Are they okay or not?" Her voice was beginning to rise, and sounded somewhat hoarse, very much unlike her usual cheery tone. _

_Another pause, and then her mother began to speak again, slowly. "Minor hits to the head and a few scratches and whatnot. They're in the Kyoto hospital right now, getting checked over. The news had spread to Nanami, and she just called me up a few minutes ago, suggesting that I contact you and Sango. And I figured that you would want to hear as soon as possible. Sango's in class with you, right?" _

_Kagome mentally sighed in relief. "Yeah, she is. Listen, mom: we're going to get out of school. When we get home, do you think you could drive us to the hospital? Just to, you know, check up on them?"_

_Kea didn't hesitate to answer. "Of course, dear. I'll be waiting for you. Bye, now." _

_Kagome sighed again. "Bye, mom," she whispered, and hung up the phone. She immediately beckoned Sango over, and whispered a summary of the whole conversation to her. They both agreed they had to leave as soon as possible._

Now all Kagome could do was stare out the window, Sango sitting quietly next to her. The cab driver glanced at them a few times, apparently disturbed by the heavy silence. That was just fine with Kagome, considering that she actually preferred the silence where nobody had to say anything. It gave her time to think about...anything, actually, uninterrupted. And now, even if someone was going to ask her a question, she probably wouldn't have heard it anyway.

That is, until the cab pulled over in front of her house.

Kagome threw a twenty (yes, it came out of nowhere, what's wrong with that?) in the passenger seat before he could say anythingand threw the door open. Sango smiled apologetically and bolted out the door, almost forgetting to shut it until she got halfway to the house.

Kagome and Sango sprinted through the front door...only to find that her mom was just about to step outside. Kagome gave her mom a quick hug before switching directions and running towards the garage...Sango had never seen her move so fast. With a small shake of her head, she followed after her friend, Kea trailing behind them at a slower, calmer pace.

Once Kagome slunk into the passenger seat, she buckled the seatbelt and leaned her head wearily against the head rest. It had been such a long day already, and now, someone had almost been hit by Tai and Rizu's car. Talk about good timing...heavy on the sarcasm.

Sango propped one elbow next to the car window as they backed out of the driveway. Inuyasha and Miroku would definitely want to hear about this later, even if she or Kagome didn't particularly want to talk about it. They had stared at them, alarmed, as her and Kagome bolted out of their calligraphy class, but didn't say a word.

Kagome frowned as her mother sped along the road, leaving Tokyo. Thankfully Kyoto wasn't too far away, and at the rate her mom was going, they would be there in no time.

And Kagome was right. After about a half hour of none stop driving, they drove into the Kyoto Hospital parking lot. Somewhere along the drive, Kagome had managed to calm her frantic mind...either that or she had gone utterly insane and no longer had the will to speak. It took her a few moments to find out that they had reached their destination, and when she did, she climbed sluggishly out of the car.

Sango followed after Kagome in a faster paced manner, but stood by her side nonetheless. "Nanami told your mom that they were all right, Kags. I'm sure they're fine," she assured with a smile, though one could tell from a distance that it was forced.

Kea put an arm around her daughter's shoulder and sighed quietly. "We don't have to stay very long if you girls don't want to, okay? But I'm sure it would brighten Taiko and Rizumu up if you went to see them."

Kagome nodded and her and Sango began walking towards the hospital's entrance, Kea straggling slightly behind them. The double wide glass doors opened automatically, leading into a bright almost all-white waiting room. The floors were tiled and shiny, as if someone had just cleaned them. Florescent lights hung from the ceiling, whereas forest green chairs and two-seated couches were surrounding a series of white coffee tables. There were a few women sitting behind the front desk, occasionally typing something on a computer or answering a phone.

Kagome and Sango made their way to the front desk while Kea sat in the nearest cushioned chair. Sango cleared her throat and tapped one of her fingers on the marble counter surface, attempting to gain the attention of one of the nurses.

A girl that appeared to be in her twenties stood up and smiled widely at the girls. "Yes, how can I help you? Are you here to see someone?" she asked politely, the creepy grin never leaving her face. Kagome resisted the urge to shudder.

"Um...yes. We're here to see Taiko and Rizumu...the ones who-" Kagome began, but was cut off shortly by the nurse.

"Ah, I know who you're talking about. The one's who ran off the road. Yes, you can find them in room 223. Are you relatives?"

Sango frowned slightly and raised a hand to rub the back of her head - a very Miroku-like gesture, may I add. "Not...really. We're close friends." Before the nurse-in-white could say anymore, she added a quick 'thank you' and grabbed onto Kagome's wrist, heading down a random hallway. Onward to Room 223!

Kagome shook her head slowly and glanced back at the receptionist. "Honestly...she gives me the creeps. Why do they smile all the time?" she asked innocently as they rounded a corner. She mentally began reading the numbers posted next to the doors. _'201...202...203...'_

Sango frowned and stuffed her hand inside of her jean's pockets. "I don't know. Don't you think they could hire anybody that was actually...you know...normal?" she asked and began chewing on her thumbnail.

Kagome sighed and decided not to answer that question. She glanced at Sango out of the corner of her eye, still using the other to read the doors' numbers. _'218...219...220...' _"I just can't figure out who would be stupid enough to step in front of a moving car...Couldn't they see it coming?"

Finally, after another minute of mindless chatter, they came to room 223. They both stopped before the open door, until Sango pushed Kagome inside.

Tai and Rizu were sitting on two beds, looking rather comfortable with their legs crossed and hunched backs. Though, along their faces and arms, one could see numerous scratches and bruises. Though there they were, chatting happily away, until they spotted Kagome and Sango.

"Hey! What are you two doing here, in the middle of a school day?" Rizu asked, trying to make it sound like he was scolding them, but it just didn't work. The only thing it managed to do was make Kagome and Sango burst into a fit of giggles.

Kagome shrugged and sat on one of the group of chairs surrounding the beds. Sango scrambled into one of the chairs closest to the beds and began tapping her Vans on the floor. "Well," Kagome began slowly, "Mom called us during school and she said that Nanami said that you two somehow managed to swerve off the road while attempting not to run somebody over. And then she said that you two had some minor injuries, so we took school off and came over to see you. Where were you going in the middle of a school day anyway?" Somehow, she managed to say this in one breath.

Tai frowned and shook his head. "Wow...I hardly understood any of that. Yeah, everybody makes it seem worse than it actually way. Rizu here was the one driving, anyway."

Sango chose this time to butt in - her foot was beginning to get tired. "Who's crazy idea was that?! Everybody knows that Rizu's supposed to stay _away _from the steering wheel at _all times._" While Rizu pretended to look highly offended, she continued on. "And as Kagome said, I don't see why you two would get away from school to go...wherever it was you were going. Where were you going?"

"It's like this," Tai began. Kagome and Sango leaned forward to listen. "Some dude called us during school, saying that he wanted to see us about some sort of deal. He said that he would arrange for us to leave school to go see him. So he gave us the address to his building or whatever, somewhere in Tokyo, and said he would meet us there. Then, well, we ended up here instead."

Sango released her breath in a _whoosh. _"That's _weird. _Why would some man call you in the middle of the school day and say that he wanted to talk to you? Talk about freaky. He never said what kind of deal it was?"

When both of the boys shook their heads, Kagome frowned and turned to face the set of windows overlooking the parking lot. "There's definitely something up with him. Did he tell you his name?"

There was silence for a few minutes before Rizu piped up. "Yeah. He said his name was Naraku."

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku sat at his kitchen table, still fawning over the sudden emergency that Kagome and Sango had to leave school for.

"Maybe someone died," Inuyasha suggested in a mutter, one of his claws continuously scraping against the wood table. Their backpacks were thrown in a heap in the middle, and they had been sitting there for the past half hour. So far, they'd come up with nothing that made any sense whatsoever.

Miroku shrugged halfheartedly, his chin resting in his hand. "Maybe. _Or _maybe someone was attacked by a giant...thing..." (Pause). "With tentacles!"

Inuyasha raised his eyes to stare incredulously at Miroku. "Miroku, you gotta lay off the sweets. You're creeping me out." He shuddered, as if to make a point, and turned around so he was facing the window overlooking their yard.

Miroku sighed dejectedly. "What about a giant fish?" he asked, brightening up suddenly.

Inuyasha snorted and shook his head. "I highly doubt it, Miroku. Where have you ever seen a giant fish _on land?_"

"What about a huge rat?"

"Naw."

"A gigantic cat?"

"Not likely."

"A squid?"

Inuyasha groaned and slammed one of his claw-sharpened hands on the table. "Miroku, shut up. I don't think _anybody _was attacked by _anything_, alright? So drop it!"

Miroku pouted. Yes, a high school boy is _pouting _because one of his friends didn't believe in his ideas. "What do you think, Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha growled as he spun around in his chair (almost tipping it over, may I add) to see his brother standing at the bottom of the staircase. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's face remained expressionless as he moved towards the fridge. "I've heard you're whole discussion. And no, I do not think anybody has been attacked by a giant squid, cat, rat, fish, or a _thing _with tentacles. I think you're both idiots."

Miroku began pouting again as Inuyasha pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. "C'mon, Miroku, we're going to find out. Be back later, Sesshomaru."

Miroku eagerly followed Inuyasha out the door, hope shining in his violet eyes. "Does this mean that you're taking my ideas into consideration?"

Inuyasha turned around and threw Miroku a golden dagger-filled say-one-more-thing-and-I-swear-you-won't-be-living-much-longer glare. "No, dammit, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

* * *

Kagome swung her feet off of Rizu's bed and stretched her arms above her head. "I think it's about time we get going. Homework to do and all that stuff. You're supposed to get out by tonight, right?"

Tai nodded his head carefully. "Yeah. They should give us the clear soon." He put his hands behind his head and leaned back on the provided pillow. "Don't go spending the rest of the day worrying about us though," he added with a smirk.

As Sango stood up, she slapped him lightly on the arm, despite his current state. "Yeah, right. As if we'd ever worry about two guys like you," she countered, feigning haughtiness as they walked out the door. "Later, guys."

Kagome gave them a quick wave over her shoulder before she closed room 223's door behind her. She closed her eyes, and if she had the choice, she would have fallen asleep right there.

Was she exhausted?

Yes she was.

Did she feel like sitting in her mother's car for another half hour plus to get home?

No she didn't.

Did she feel like answering a certain two peoples' questions that she knew they were surely going to ask?

No she didn't.

Did she feel that she really had a choice?

No she didn't.

Is she sick of all these questions?

Yes, I do believe she is. And she is wishing that we could all get back to the story.

Sango sighed and brushed a hand across her forehead, though it didn't do any good, because her bangs fell right back in front of her eyes. "Let's go, Kagome. It's getting late, I'm tired, and not to mention hungry." She didn't feel the need to hide any of these facts, considering the day's events had put her in a sour mood.

Kagome nodded and began to traipse down the hall they had come from. Her mom would still be in the waiting room, waiting for them, as that was what those specified rooms were especially made for. _'At least...I think that's what they're made for. They're called Waiting Rooms, right? So that means people __**wait **__in them...' _

Kagome, as you can tell, is very tired, and when this happens, her mind begins to wander. It also has a hard time comprehending almost anything. So, you see, within the hour, she would have already elapsed into her dream-like stupor, or as some would like to call it, la-la land.

I would also like to point out, dear reader, that if anybody disturbed her while she was in this dream-like state, she would get _very_ irritated.

The two girls made their way back to the waiting room, and sure enough, Kea was sitting on one of the many green couches. She jumped up as soon as she saw them and rushed over, her purse strap dangling precariously around two fingers.

"Are they all right, dear? How are they doing?" she asked instantly, her eyes shining with a poorly masked tinge of worry. As always, she was concerned.

Kagome glanced at the clock hanging on the wall above the receptionists' desk, and to her surprise, found that it was close to five thirty already. _'Who knew that the time could go by so quickly...' _Apparently, they had been visiting for a while, talking about practices and anything random they could think of. With a small yawn, she turned back to her mother and gave her a small smile. "Yeah, they're fine. A little beat up, but that's nothing they can't handle. I think we should start getting home, though, because I'm starving."

Sango hastily agreed as Kea turned around towards the door and began digging in her purse for the car keys. "Yes, yes, of course. Oh dear...poor Souta. I left him a note at home, but he's probably wondering why we've been gone for so long. Well, as soon as we get home, I'll start on supper..." and she continued to mutter to herself as she walked out of the hospital entrance doors, Kagome and Sango walking rather quickly behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Miroku were walking to Kagome's house. It seemed they were always there, and if not, then they would just walk over to Sango's. Miroku had his hands buried deep inside his jeans pockets, obviously still upset that nobody had any faith in his suggestions. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was oblivious to his friend's distress and continued to worry about Kagome.

Or rather, _why _he was worrying about Kagome.

It wasn't like he hand any feelings for her, right? You could hardly call them friends...right? You could almost say that she hated him...

Right?

He shook his head furiously and groaned quietly, lightly slamming the flat top of his fist into his forehead. This whole thing was ridiculous, he decided, and tried to start thinking about something else. School. That was always something to think about.

He couldn't believe that they had homework in Calligraphy. _Calligraphy. _That didn't even make a speck of sense...Who needed Calligraphy, anyway? It was a pointless subject that they could do better without. Especially their class today - it had probably been the most _uneventful _hour and a half of class ever. The only thing that sparked his attention was when Kagome got that phonecall...

"Ugh!" Inuyasha grunted aloud. Miroku stared at him quizzically, and stopped walking, as if he believed Inuyasha to have suddenly gone insane.

"Hey, Inuyasha, you alright?" Miroku asked pointedly. He didn't appear overly concerned, however, just amused. After a moment or two with no answer, his face broke out into a smirk. "Ah...I get it!"

Inuyasha whirled around to face the mirthful Miroku and began growling threateningly. "The hell are you babbling on about now?" he ground out through clenched teeth. Clearly, he was sick of Miroku's childish antics.

Miroku started chuckling - it just got better and better. "You're thinking about Kagome." Sure enough, a faint red color became apparent on Inuyasha's face. "Ha! I knew it! You _are _thinking about Kagome!"

Inuyasha snorted and started walking again, his pace faster than before. "Well, what about Sango? Aren't you worried about _her?_"

Miroku's smirk only grew wider. "You're right, Inuyasha, but at least I don't try to hide it."

If anything, this only made Inuyasha more resentful. From then on and probably until they made it to Kagome's house, he grumbled about lechers and wenches and anything else that popped into his mind.

* * *

**Kagome: **Miroku...maybe you really _should _lay off the sugar...

**::Miroku is literally bouncing off the walls::**

**::Inuyasha grabs a textbook that Sango hands him and knocks him upside the head. Miroku falls to the floor::**

...Silence...

**Sango: **I always knew those heavy textbooks were good for something.

**Kagome: **::cough:: R&R please!

A/N: Finally finished...Sorry it took so long. As I said before, I am very...energetic right now. Whenever my fingers start typing, I don't really know what I'm typing, and most of it ends up being completely insane and utter nonsense. I'll be waiting for your reviews! Later.

* * *

Hey...maybe you guys should do what the button says. It might not be very happy if you don't... 


	10. Mysterious Caller

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: Wow...it's really been a busy week. Besides the fact that school started and I have tennis practice everyday, I've been completely exhausted. Why does school have to be so early in the morning? Anyway, I've tried my best to update as quickly as possible, so I apologize if some chapters are later than usual. On with Chapter 10!

**I love my reviewers! You guys are all awesome... And we have three new reviewers!; AutumnCherry, Goddess Of The Heavens, and michelle. **

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Mysterious Caller**

Kagome drummed her fingers on the mahogany table in the dining room. Had it not been for the...'guests' that had appeared as soon as she got home, she would have ran upstairs and flopped onto her bed. It didn't seem that she was going to get her wish anytime soon, however, because the two sitting across from her and Sango at the table did not appear ready to leave.

Those two were, more specifically, Inuyasha and Miroku.

Annoyance flashed briefly across Kagome's face, even though she refused to look at them. So far, Sango had told them that they had gone to Kyoto, but nothing more. And now Inuyasha and Miroku were defiant to leave until they heard the whole thing.

It wasn't exactly that Kagome didn't want to tell them...rather, she wasn't in the mood. But she finally came to the conclusion that if she wanted them to leave, she would have to tell them. After all, they would just keep prodding and probing until she went completely insane.

Sango bit her bottom lip as she slunk back in her chair and checked the clock hanging on the wall. Five minutes of complete silence. She glanced at Kagome out of the corner of her eye and frowned lightly. _'They're never going to leave...' _she mused to herself and crossed her arms over her chest. Sooner of later, someone would crack.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kagome released her breath in a _whoosh_ and made up her mind. "Guys are jerks," she muttered before leaning in to the table, her voice monotonous and flat. "Alright. It seems Tai and Rizu were going for a meeting with some guy that calls himself Naraku. And...while they were driving, they swerved to avoid someone walking in the middle of the road, and got in a bit of an accident. They were in the hospital getting checked out, and we went to see them. That's it."

There was quiet again before Miroku decided to say his piece. "So...they didn't get attacked by anything?"

This earned a hard smack upside the head from Inuyasha, much to the girls' confusion. Sango blinked twice and tried hard to stifle a laugh. Clearly, Miroku was still true to his ideas. "Man, Inuyasha, what'd you do that for?!"

But he refused to answer, and instead turned his attention back to the story. "They're okay, right?" Normally, Inuyasha couldn't have cared less, but this whole ordeal seemed to put a damper on Kagome and Sango's moods. Besides, he was interested about this 'Naraku' character. Who would call someone in the middle of school and tell them they wanted to talk? Certainly not a somewhat _normal _person.

Sango nodded her head hastily. "Yeah, they're fine. Bruises, scrapes, whatever. Nothing serious. They should be getting out soon. I don't think anything could seriously damage their hard heads..."

Kagome smiled lightly and stood up, reaching her arms above her head and arching her back like a cat.

But epiphany had its moment, and she suddenly narrowed her eyes and stared down at Inuyasha.

Now, my dear readers, one who has been the victim of Kagome's glare knows that if you should receive it again, it would be best for you to leave _right away. _And so Kagome's Rule Number Two of the Higurashi Household was established: Never put Kagome in a mood where she might glare at you...it could mean something very dangerous (meaning that you could very shortly find yourself unconscious on a hospital bed), or it could mean scrutiny.

"Why do you two even care? It's not even any of your business, so why do you try so hard to find out what's going on?" Her voice had been lowered to a perilous level. Sango used this time to stand up and make her way to the kitchen, trying to find Kea and ask what was for dinner. Whereas, Inuyasha and Miroku stayed seated, knowing very well that they had gone perhaps a bit too far.

Yet Kagome continued on, now pacing with her hands balled into fists at her hips. "I don't see why you two even bother. Ever since you found out about out secret you've done everything in your power to annoy the hell out of me and Sango."

Now, of course, from Sango's point of view, this wasn't quite true. But she didn't dare deny any of it, because everyone who had met Kagome knew that she was one that couldn't be deferred when she was angry. It had taken Inuyasha a while to figure this out, but by now, he knew better and managed to keep his trap shut. Miroku suddenly found his fingers very interesting, as if had just grown an eleventh one for no reason whatsoever.

Kagome suddenly stopped and buried her head in her hands. If she had a car, she would have gotten in it and drove off a cliff. But since that wasn't available, she decided to take a different route.

You had better be surprised, dear readers, because Kagome doesn't do this very often.

"You guys...I'm sorry." Once Sango heard this, both her, Kea, and Souta (no one has any idea how he heard that from his bedroom upstairs) came running into the dining room, bug-eyed and mouths agape. Inuyasha and Miroku decided that something even more terrible was around the corner, and if it was possible, they sunk even lower in their chairs. "I shouldn't be going off like this...you were just worried, right? My nerves are shot, and I think if there's one more incident, I'll go completely insane."

Sango let out her breath she didn't know she was holding. "Wow, Kagome, I've never heard you say something like that before. I'm impressed." The smallest of smirks was tugging at the corners of her mouth as she reverted her eyes to Inuyasha and Miroku...were they trembling?

Kea hurried her way back to the kitchen while Souta ran back upstairs to play more video games - of course, this was after he asked Inuyasha, but decided to leave when he didn't get a response from the abnormally pale hanyou.

Kagome, however, didn't notice this and changed her mood immediately. She clapped her hands together behind her back. "Do you guys want to stay for supper? It'll be done soon." And before waiting for an answer, she ran into the kitchen along with her mother.

Sango's light laugh snapped Inuyasha and Miroku out of her stupor as she sank back into her chair, all the while shaking her head. "I can't believe you guys got away with that. If you had been anyone else, Kagome would have whaled on you."

Miroku gulped and sat up in his chair, trying to appear calm and composed as he placed his folded hands on the table in a very regal manner. "I guess we're lucky then...right?" he asked, followed by a nervous chuckle while one hand was rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sure Inuyasha and I would be honored to stay for supper."

Inuyasha didn't nod. He didn't blink. He didn't speak. If one studied him from afar, it was easy to believe he was a statue, of the sorts. Yet inside his air-filled head his mind was in a jumble still trying to figure out what had just happened, yet it couldn't come up with a well suited answer. When he finally realized that Miroku said something, he nodded his head ever-so slightly. "Yeah, sure, whatever," although he didn't have a clue as to what he was agreeing to.

Sango smiled and propped one elbow on the table. There was a song playing in the living room, as the Higurashis often left their stereo running. It helped the time pass if they were listening to music.

Well, actually, that wasn't the complete truth. Kagome turned the stereo on and nobody else dared to turn it off.

"I'm going to help Ms. Higurashi and Kagome in the kitchen...so don't wreck anything." This was not a hard thing to do when it came to Inuyasha and Miroku. Especially if Inuyasha got annoyed at something - he would often lose his temper and shortly destroy whatever he was irritated at. However, Miroku was there, so Sango figured it safe for the time being.

As soon as Sango left, Miroku released a long whistle. "_That _was close. Hey, Inuyasha, are you alright?"

In fact, the hanyou was still staring at nothing in particular, until Miroku started waving hand in front of his face. "Wha...wait, did you say something?" He blinked his gold eyes back into focus and turned to face Miroku - it seemed the color had returned to his face.

Miroku let out an exasperated sigh. "I swear, Inuyasha, I'm surprised you didn't start going off on Kagome. What made you keep your mouth shut?"

Inuyasha shrugged and kicked one of his feet on the table. Nobody else was in the room, so why did it matter? "Well, I figured that if I wanted to keep my head, it would be best not to say anything."

There was silence. Miroku's mouth was hanging open. "You...wait...I did _not _just hear you say that." More silence. "Inuyasha...maybe you're sick...should I take you home? I've never heard you sound so...logical in my whole life!"

Inuyasha used this time to deliver a rather hard punch to Miroku's shoulder just as Kagome, Sango, and Kea came back into the dining room. Each was carrying plates and chopsticks or dishes of food. Kagome appeared quite baffled by the silence between the two of them, considering the fact she had not heard the two of them converse.

Sango, on the other hand, had a pretty good idea of what had just occurred and merely shook her head. Kea was oblivious to all of this as she set out plates for everyone and called Souta downstairs.

Kagome though that the silence was rather odd, coming from Inuyasha and Miroku. "You two look as if you've seen a ghost or something...Is something wrong?"

Both of them shook their heads hastily. Miroku nodded his head in thanks as Kea set a plate in front of him. "Never been better, Kagome."

It didn't take an idiot to figure out that _something _had been wrong, but nobody questioned it further. She wasn't about to let them ruin her supper - food was probably one of her favorite things to do, next to sleeping. And so she didn't wait for Souta to get to the table before she began stuffing her face with rice.

And so dinner continued on in this manner, a few humorous perks being passed around, and occasionally someone would say something quite random or drop something on the floor...nevertheless, it was probably the highlight of the day.

* * *

Kagome watched as Sango walked through the grass and to her own driveway, and turned her head to see Inuyasha and Miroku walking in the opposite direction. Supper was over and they had decided it was time for them to go home. Now all that Kagome wanted to do was take a steaming hot shower, do some homework, and figure out something else to do before she got tired.

Okay, she _could _leave the homework part out, but it had to get done sometime. If she had a choice on the matter, she wouldn't even _look_ at her homework - it was too painful.

* * *

(Alright...this doesn't have anything to do with the story at all. But just because I need somewhere to scream and vent out all of my frustrations, I'm going to do it here.

School started today. Yup. _Total _chaos. Our schedules are seriously messed up...I have no idea what class I have on what days and when and where and who with. And all we did today was talk - rules, orientations, _getting to know each other _(yeah, loads of fun), and tons of other really boring stuff that nobody really pays attention to. Not to mention the fact that my Phy-Ed locker padlock gets stuck 90 of the time, and it takes me about three minutes to open it. (We have four minutes to get to each class. Convenient, huh?)

_And _it doesn't help that I'm a complete klutz - I fell on the stairs at least three times and tripped across the floor (may I add that there was nothing for me to trip over?; I'm talented like that) probably five times. I also dropped my main locker's padlock twice. I swear, it's going to be busted by the end of the week.

That and I'll probably lose everything/break everything. Just to let you all know, most of the time, I'm seriously in a bad mood because I don't get to sleep in till 12-1 o'clock in the afternoon like I usually do.

Bear this all in mind as you continue on with the story, and blame it on my frustrations if anything is completely messed up. I'm done now. I apologize to (and thank) all of you who actually read this and listened to my raving...you can all get on with your own lives now.)

* * *

Kagome pushed her shower curtain aside after about twenty minutes. Steam and the scent of her shampoo and conditioner/body and wash still lingered in the tiled room. To her, it smelt pretty damn good. She wrapped a dark red colored towel around her slender torso and attempted to wipe off the clouded mirror, but the only thing she accomplished was smearing it. So, instead, she got dressed into her warmest pajamas and threw her hair up in a very sloppily done ponytail. Now on to the homework.

She trudged into her room and plopped into her desk chair - binders and notebooks and textbooks sat in front of her, taunting her, mocking her in every humanly possible way. She growled at her array of annoying objects in return and opened the first textbook she decided that she should work on - Math.

Math was probably one of the most boring classes ever. She still had yet to figure out when they would actually _need _all the math they did in real life - either you were a math teacher or had some other career that nobody really wants to have but they have it anyway, like working in a bank. Being a math teacher didn't count because all you're doing is teaching math to students, who of which couldn't ever figure any of it out. At this point in Kagome's life, she had already decided that she wasn't going to be either or these things, so...what was the point again?

She sighed loudly as she opened the overweight textbook to the assigned pages. Read...complete assigned problems...and move on to the next assignment. Sounded easy enough, unless you had to repeat the same procedure for every single class.

So she got started.

It took around twenty minutes of broken pencil tips, eraser shavings, and much frustrated groans before she completely finished the set of math problems. (I would like to add that she guessed on half of the problems...) Now she had Science, History, and Calligraphy...who in the world assigned homework in Calligraphy?

By this time, she had gotten tired of homework, but figured she should probably finish it all anyway.

And a hour and a half later when she was done, she was figuring, 'What the hell? I should've just skipped it all and failed these classes, which should burn in the fiery pits of a living inferno.' By now, her backside was sore and her back was sore and her fingers were cramped and she had a massive headache.

Maybe she should complain to the school that doing homework can be a serious health risk.

And as Kagome stretched and let her fingers crack and make her mind refocus again, she walked into the hallway and began trudging down the stairway. She would have slid down the banister, except in this state, she was afraid she would fly off the end and hurt herself in some other way that she hadn't hurt already. Which, she thought after a moment or two when she made it down the stairs, she didn't know if that was even possible.

And what do ya know it? As soon as Kagome stepped into the living room, the phone rang. Her mom had disappeared again as well as her brother, so, as much as she wanted to ignore it, she unhappily shacked her way to the phone and glanced at the caller I.D - there was a number, but there was no name.

"Hello. Higurashi residence," Kagome said in the bluntest and most un-emotionless tone ever heard on the face of the earth, although nobody else was around to hear it.

"_Ah, Kagome, I've been attempting to get a hold of you."_

Kagome froze at this instant, though her mind, as you can probably guess, had instantaneously kicked into overdrive. _'How the hell does this guy know my name? I certainly don't know __**him**__. And why's he calling so late?' _The clock just so conveniently placed on the wall above the phone read nine-thirty. Nothing annoyed Kagome more than annoying late-night callers. "Who the hell is this?" Once again, she was blunt and straight to the point. What she really wanted to do was watch some tv, eat a snack, and get to bed. And whoever this was had to go an interrupt her night.

There was chuckling on the other line, a noise that made Kagome shudder. It wasn't..._normal..._it sounded raspy and deep and overall evil, although it sounded more like a _ku ku ku ku. _

"_I do believe I tried to meet with Taiko and Rizumu, although very coincidentally, they were met with an unfortunate event. So I've contacted you instead."_

Okay, that didn't exactly answer her question. She huffed and became even more irritated, because she couldn't figure out _how _this mysterious person knew all of this. "Again I ask: Who the hell is this?"

More ku ku ku-ing_. "I apologize, Kagome. My name is Naraku Yokoshima. Do you know why I've called?"_

Kagome pretended to think about it for a moment. If she knew why he had called, would she have bothered to ask who he was? She collapsed in the nearest chair and leaned backwards, dramatically throwing her arm over her eyes. "No. Why don't you tell me before I hang up?" She did know that this was the guy that had called Tai and Rizu earlier that day...but that didn't help with much of anything.

There was a shuffling of papers on the other end, from what it sounded like. _"I would like to speak to you and the rest of the band about a deal I would like to make with the four of you. How does tomorrow after school sound?"_

Kagome blinked and narrowed her eyes. _'How does he know?! Did he find out from someone? No, that's impossible.' _So she decided to test him. "I don't know what you're talking about. What band?"

If this Naraku freak ku ku ku-ed _one more time_, she was going to scream._ "Now, now. Don't play dumb Kagome. I know you know exactly what I'm talking about."_

Kagome glanced around the empty living room. Where _had _Souta and her mom disappeared to? "Listen, buddy; I don't know what you're talking about. It's a quarter to ten, and I want to do something other than waste my breath talking to thugs like you on the phone who spurt rubbish and garbage to everyone they call. So I would appreciate it if you left me alone for the rest of the night - find someone else to annoy."

With that said (rather defiantly) Kagome pressed the 'End' button on the phone and slapped it back into its cradle. She let out a weary sigh and used her fingers to rub her temples in a circular motion. It too her a moment to figure out that her hands and legs were shaking slightly.

'_He knows.' _Those were the only two words running across her mind until she finally registered them. _'But HOW?! This doesn't make any sense...nobody's told anyone. Is he someone Nanami knows? She promised she wouldn't tell anyone...' _She wracked her mind forcibly, trying to remember anyone by that name. But to her, that name meant nothing; no spark, no sudden realization, no flashbacks or whatchamacallits, no light bulbs.

Kagome continued to contemplate this as she stumbled sleepily to the couch. "I have to tell Sango...Maybe she'll be able to come up with something. But it didn't even matter, because he probably wouldn't call again.

She always did speak too soon.

The phone began ringing again, and with an anguished groan, she jumped over the back of the couch and made her way towards the stand where the phone sat. Hurriedly, she squinted her eyes to read the I.D. Same number. Still no name. She frowned and tore the phone's jack out of the wall, unceremoniously letting it drop to the carpet.

"There. Problem solved."

And then she decided that she would go to bed early that night, considering that the day had been long and she was exhausted, to say the least.

Perhaps the next day would be better.

* * *

A/N: Okay, before you start whaling on me, let me tell you something. I know it's short. It's probably not my best work, either. But I sprained my wrist in tennis, and it's hurting like hell, even when I type. I'm tired, and since I didn't want this chapter to be any later, I ended it now. I apologize to those of you who were looking forward to a longer chapter...I really do. I'll put more effort into the next time - promise. And if I break that promise, you can shoot me...

Alright, maybe you shouldn't be that extreme, but you can do something along those lines. 'Till next time.

* * *

I'm back, aren't I? Please don't kill me...I'll update soon! I swear!! 


	11. Stolen

Disclaimer: I un-claim.

A/N: I'm back again with the eleventh chapter. And just to let y'all know, my wrist still hurts. I might have to go get it checked out soon...but that's beside the point. I have to thank my reviewers...seriously, I don't know where I would be without you guys. Especially the consistent ones who review every chapter...I love you guys!

**Special Thanks To...  
****pinky101, Beautiful.Black.Joy, Copper Storm, Goddess Of The Heavens, and two new reviewers!; Shia Demon of Wind and MeNaRiE. **

**Review Responses...(Just because I have time)  
****Beautiful.Black.Joy **- Haha, we are so alike! I love how you show so much enthusiasm!! You're reviews always make me laugh, because, seriously, they're hilarious. I hope this chapter meets your expectations!  
**pinky101** - I'm so happy that you think so! Just keep on reading!  
**Copper Storm** - I know _exactly _what you mean. Truthfully, this past week, I've been totally exhausted. And thanks; I think I'll be needing it.  
**Goddess Of The Heavens **- You could say that. In a way, it is. (I love those movies!!)  
**Shia Demon of Wind** - ::cough:: I don't think you'll need to shoot me just yet. But I'm always in a good mood when someone new reviews..I can assume (or perhaps hope) that you'll continue!  
**MeNaRiE **- As I said in the reply, I'm hoping to change that soon. More of their personalities will be coming out in the next few chapters. Anyway, keep reading! I'm glad you like it!

Did I ever mention what time of year it was in the story? (Whoops) Let's just say it's around late October or early November, which means snow will be coming soon. Just thought I'd let everyone know.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Stolen**

It seemed that Kagome had developed a morning routine: Fall out of her bed, stumble into the bathroom to take a shower, yell at Souta, eat breakfast, and leave for school. If it was a good day, she was able to make it to school on time and have extra time to whale on her brother at the same time. Life was good.

Except for that morning.

As soon as Kagome slid down the banister, backpack strapped over her shoulders, and set her feet firmly on the ground, she found her mother examining the phone. She stood, rigid, and watched as it appeared that her mom was skimming through the calls. Kea had, of course, already plugged the phone back in.

Kagome slowly made her way to her mother's side and peered over her shoulder. At this angle, it was hard to read the small words on the small phone screen - but when she did, she stifled a gasp.

Eight new calls.

Every single number was the exact same one...

Naraku Yokoshima.

"Kagome, do you know who this is?" Kea asked diligently as she angled the phone more towards Kagome. "Obviously it's someone who really wants to get a hold of someone."

Kagome didn't feel the particular need to explain anything - there was always tomorrow, right? Procrastinating, schmrastinating. Whoever this 'Naraku' fellow was, he was extremely annoying, and Kagome decided that if he wanted to see the light of day much longer he should learn to stop calling. You see, when Kagome's patience began to run short, she tended to become very...dangerous, I suppose is one way to put it.

But I'm guessing you already knew that.

"No idea, mom. Probably some telemarketer or something," Kagome responded airily and shrugged. Kea gave her an odd look, one that probably said something like I-know-there's-way-more-to-this-than-some-telemarketer. Instead, she turned her scrunched together face into a smile and gestured towards the general direction of the dining room.

"You better get going, dear. Breakfast is on the table if you want any. I'll see you later tonight." That said, Kea bustled off to the kitchen, leaving Kagome standing with the phone in her hand.

The first thing Kagome did was go back and erase all the recent missed calls, meaning all ten of Naraku's attempts to speak to her. Somewhat satisfied, she breezed right past the dining room and headed towards the front door. In all truth, she wasn't that hungry, which was quite surprising. Usually she was _always _hungry. But this particular morning, she wasn't in the mood to eat.

Kagome slipped on a pair of black sandals as she stepped outside, greeted instantly with the harsh, cool air. The sky was a gray, dismal color. She realized if it was going to snow soon, and then began wondering if she should have put on some actual shoes. A minute outside and her toes were already freezing. Thankfully, she had used her common sense and grabbed a blusweatshirt from her closet.

She wrapped her arms around her shoulders as she started down the driveway. As always, Sango was waiting patiently at the end. By her red nose, Kagome guessed she had been out there for a few minutes, at least. It was mostly quiet, albeit the sound of a car driving past.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, although it probably wasn't needed, as she was standing only a few yards away. But that didn't seem to matter much, because Sango didn't respond. At all. She was staring at...something...that Kagome couldn't quite see. Or perhaps she wasn't staring at anything. There was only one way to find out.

Kagome snuck a few steps behind Sango, and as swiftly (and quietly) as she could, she jumped onto her back. Sango instantly went tumbling to the ground as Kagome fell backwards onto the sidewalk. They didn't say anything for a few moments before Sango turned to stare at her incredulously. "What was that for?!"

At the look of utter surprise on Sango's face as she wiped the dirt off the front of her clothes, Kagome couldn't help but start laughing. Sure, her backside was sore, but that was all part of the fun. When she managed to cut the outburst to a giggle, she was able to speak again. "I'm sorry, Sango...but I had to. You were totally spaced out. What's on your mind?"

Sango sighed quietly and recollected her backpack. Slowly, she found her legs and somehow managed to stand despite her sudden fall. "I was just thinking about...things," she answered simply, but didn't sound at all convincing.

Kagome rolled her eyes and hoisted herself onto her own two feet - there was definitely going to be a bruise. "What about?" Truthfully, she had been thinking a lot, too. Like if she should tell Sango about the extremely annoying caller, for instance. Kagome didn't usually think all that much, unless it was something that actually pertained to her.

Sango shot Kagome a semi-irritated glance. No matter how much they got annoyed at each other, they could never really hate each other. "About Rizu and Tai. And the...incident. It just seems strange, I guess." Both of them lapsed into silence, because Kagome had been pondering the exact same thing.

"I know what you mean," she responded after a moment's silence and started walking. Sango strode easily beside her. "And it gets even stranger...I got a phone call last night from that Naraku Yokoshima guy. Apparently, he knows about what happened."

Sango's grip on her backpack's strap tightened noticeably - her knuckles began to turn a pale white. "What did he say?" Her voice was lowered to a whisper, as if she was afraid anyone else would hear, even though they were the only two outside. "Did he say anything about the deal that he wanted to make with them?"

Kagome shook her head lightly and stopped at a crosswalk. "Well...yeah. He knows about the band. Apparently he wanted to make some sort of deal with the four of us, but I didn't give him the chance to say what it was. He called twice last night until I unplugged the phone, and then there were ten calls from him this morning. What do you think his problem is?"

Sango gave an indignant huff. "He's crazy, that's what he is. But how would he be able to know all that, unless someone told him...?" She let her voice trail off. There was no more to be said - they didn't have to say anything. The silence spoke louder than their words had.

The quiet spread between the two girls; enveloped them, encased them in its own little bubble. They were completely unaware of their surroundings. The constant footsteps were mechanical, heading in the school's direction all by themselves.

The rest of the way to school, not a word was exchanged. When they got to school, they didn't even try to put on a facade. Overall, it was a rather bleak morning.

* * *

Every class passed slowly - the clock kept ticking, the seconds seemed to take minutes, minutes seeming to take hours. Kagome had not been paying attention at all. No matter how hard she tried (and she was actually trying, for once,) her mind kept wandering to other matters. She absently tapped her pencil on her desk and stared out one particular window at a Sakura tree. The blossoms had fallen off some time ago, since it was nearing winter. Despite the bare branches, she found the tree rather enticing.

Currently, Mr. Keisuu was droning on about something math-related while she turned to the front and looked down at her notebook. Notes she had scrawled at the beginning of class didn't make any sense to her now - a jumble of numbers, letters, and signs. She sighed quietly and raised her head to stare at the board. Sango, sitting in the desk next to her, cast Kagome a worried glance out of the corner of her eye. It wasn't like Kagome to be so utterly spaced out - not like she usually was, but she had this sort of woolgathering look on her face.

Kagome vaguely heard the teacher announce the class dismissed, and with smooth movements, she grabbed her things off of the desk and turned to face Sango. Her brown eyes no longer seemed distanced, but snapped back into attention, her lips set in a hard frown. She realized, earlier that day, she had seen Inuyasha and Miroku once, but not a word was exchanged. Yet, she knew she should have been feeling something. Hurt? Pain? Anger? But she felt nothing - it was a strange sensation, but she didn't bother to contemplate it too deeply.

"Are you ready, Sango?" Kagome asked, one silver painted fingernail tracing the spine of her textbook. She waited, oddly patient, as Sango gathered her things into her arms. "Good thing we have lunch next...I'm starved." Not eating breakfast was really starting to take its toll on her - her stomach was growling every few minutes. "

Sango stared, irked, at the back of Kagome's head. "Are you feeling okay, Kagome?" she asked hesitantly. After all, she had never seen Kagome so...emotionless before. _'This is a side of Kagome I'm scared to see...' _she mused with an odd and misplaced sense of amusement. "Something bothering you?"

Kagome stood stock still, her back as rigid as a plank of wood, and sighed. "I really don't know. All day my mind's been wandering, and I guess I feel...I don't know, uncaring and unconcerned. Am I supposed to care?" _'Everything feels wrong...' _There was a slight waver to her voice, as if she was afraid to say it. She didn't know why she was asking these questions. They had burst out before she was able to stop them.

Sango walked alongside Kagome until they were out in the hallway - students milled about but didn't pay any attention to the two of them. "I'm sure you're just...shocked by everything that's going on. It'll take time, I think, but for now maybe you should just try and think about something else."

Kagome nodded slightly and continued her way down the hall. Sango listened to the continuous sound of Kagome's sandals slapping the tiled floor. Though with the constant chatter, it made it harder to hear, but she could have sworn Kagome was singing something.

Kagome made a sharp turn down the hall towards her locker. Her movements were precise, legs stiff. She stifled a yawn and turned again so she was facing the locker that was her's for the year. With some squeaking, she opened the metal door and began stuffing her books inside on the top shelf. The sound of Sango's locker door opening shortly followed. "I'm fine, Sango, really," she voiced to her friend's obvious concern. "Let's just get to lunch before I collapse from hunger deprivation."

Sango nodded as they began walking towards the back of the school - it seemed that, for the time being, Kagome was back to herself.

Kagome occupied her mind by staring straight ahead of her - considering the fact that students were still staring at the two of them (though none had the nerves to confront them) she felt refusing to look at any of them would prove she was disturbed easily. So if she caught anyone even glancing at them, she automatically shot them a venomous glare - more of an instinct, actually.

The hallways soon cleared out as the students dispersed towards the school's back door leading out onto the grounds. A few lagged about, loitering against the lockers and walls. Sango spared them silent and furtive glowers. They responded by ducking their heads.

It didn't take long for them to make their way to the back of the school. As soon as they stepped in front of the double-doors, Kagome reached out a hand and pushed it open in one swift movement. It clanged as it reached the maximum of its movement - the sound echoed very faintly against the walls surrounding the somewhat closed area. Three of the school's walls surrounded the lunch area. Of course, if Kagome could have her way, the whole place would be empty.

Sango and Kagome sat down under a large, bare tree. Its leaves had fallen off with the coming winter months. They both began to carefully unwrap their lunch boxes. Kagome's stomach growled in anticipation - this was the longest she hadn't eaten in a while. Yet you could say Kagome didn't have a...normal appetite.

Sango's brown eyes swept the carefully kept grounds. Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting at their usual table, though she was shocked to see that they were looking their way. She frowned slightly and turned back to her lunch - if they weren't going to say anything to them, so be it.

Kagome picked up her chopsticks and began poking around at a perfectly rolled omelet. Instead of eating it, she let her eyes wander towards Kikyou's table, which, coincidentally, was right where Inuyasha was sitting. She snorted and stabbed the omelet fiercely.

Funny; Kagome felt as if she was being stabbed right then, too.

There were footsteps, Kagome realized. When she looked up, she wished she hadn't. Inuyasha and Miroku were standing there, one wearing a red button-up shirt and the other wearing purple. She carefully set the lunch box on the ground, as if afraid of spilling the contents, and stood up to face them. Sango followed suit, but looked on with amusement.

Though Kagome was a whole few inches shorter than Inuyasha, she appeared slightly more intimidating in her blue long-sleeved tee and black loose fitting cargo pants, complete with a silver wallet chain running from the front to back pockets. She wore a navy bracelet on her left wrist - the chain and bracelet courtesy of her brother from last year's Christmas. Not to mention the fact that her ebony bangs didn't at all hide her hard brown eyes, which seemingly bored a hole into everything she glimpsed...

'Course, the only reason Kagome dressed this way was because it suited her mood perfectly.

Inuyasha wasn't about to let a girl over intimidate him - he turned his smirk into a slightly feral snarl and narrowed his eyes, now appearing to turn a much darker gold. His white ears twitched as Kagome's wallet chain clanged lightly as she shifted her legs. He was able to stare down at her while she raised her eyes up at his...they looked as if they were going to attack each other.

Since it seemed that Inuyasha wasn't going to say anything anytime soon, Miroku decided to speak his part. "How's it goin', Kagome, Sango?"

Sango clasped her hands behind her back, restlessly picking at the folds in her forest green sweater. "We're fine...I think...What are you guys doing? Isn't Kikyou going to get mad?"

At this, the four of them turned their heads to where Kikyou was sitting...and...fixing her make up. Kagome almost gagged while Sango began fingering the ends of her ponytail instead. "I don't care what Kiky-hoe thinks. _I'm _going to eat." That said, Kagome plopped back down on the ground, cross-legged, and set her lunch box back onto her lap.

Sango couldn't figure out Kagome's crude language - she used to rarely speak in such a way, though it seemed ever since...everything... started happening, she had begun to care less and less. Well, Sango could relate, because she was starting to feel the same way. And so she sat back on the cold grass, tucking her dark blue-jean-clad legs under each other.

After a moment, Miroku sat down in front of Sango, and Inuyasha sat down in front of Kagome (though the fact that they were a further distance apart didn't go unnoticed). Knowing Inuyasha and Miroku, they had probably scarfed down their lunches in five seconds flat. That wasn't unusual.

Miroku tried to make it unobvious that he was watching Sango. Never before had he seen the two of them so...ill-tempered? Whatever the right word was, it didn't matter. They had both seemed quieter than usual when he saw them before school. Only an idiot wouldn't notice that something was going on...meaning Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, the oblivious and occasional idiot who wouldn't realize that there was a conflict going on even if it was situated right in front of him, (which, in a way, it was). Inuyasha, the one who couldn't even sort out _his own _thoughts and emotions. Inuyasha, whom, even though he has the most adorable dog ears and golden eyes, is no kind of help in this situation whatsoever.

So how the hell was he supposed to help Kagome?!

Though, may I add, that he has a very fiery temper and can reach extreme danger levels. Many people have seen the dark side to his personality...and after that, when they may have received a few injuries, the decided to try and stay on his good side. Although, if he was in a bad enough mood, it wouldn't take much to tip him off.

The tension between the four of them was high, until Miroku finally decided to make a move and break the ice. "Something's wrong with you two. What is it?" His voice was firm and resolute; if the situation was as serious as they made it seem, they didn't have time to beat around the bush. He placed his hands on his knees and leaned forward, as if he was the most regal and intelligent and important being ever...though I'm sad to say this, he's quite the opposite. But that doesn't mean he can't be serious _some times, _like now.

Kagome had tried to avoid this subject. She really had. But apparently, she hadn't evaded the waiting questions. Her lunch box, half empty, was closed and set behind her. Suddenly she had lost her appetite. When she turned towards Sango, the dark-brown haired girl was staring back at her. "You remember when we told you about Naraku?" Kagome started slowly, subconsciously twiddling her fingers.

Inuyasha's attention was perked - his hostility disappeared. He quit pulling at the grass and raised his eyes so he was able to view Kagome's face; it had softened immensely, the corners of her mouth tugged into a small frown.

Miroku nodded slowly, whereas Inuyasha continued to stare. He could sense Kagome's uneasiness, which was not something that you would usually find in her. Kagome continued quietly: "Naraku called me twice last night...and eight times after that. He knows about the band, and said he wanted to talk about a deal he had. But I hung up on him - I figured it wasn't anything important. Though we can't figure out how he found anything out...nobody told him, I don't think." After her explanation, she fell into silence.

Sango quickly jumped in, although enthusiasm was lacking in her tone. "It's not anything too important, right?" she asked no one in particular. "But it all just seems too convenient - apparently, he heard about Tai and Rizu, too."

Before they could answer, there was a shout coming from the door. One of the office assistants was standing there, waving one hand in the air. They had been talking for so long, they didn't realize that the bell had rung. The four of them jumped to their feet. "We'll talk about it later," Miroku shouted as he watched Sango and Kagome race for the doors.

Inuyasha snorted as the assistant glowered at them - he really couldn't care if he was late for class or not. "There's something off with that guy," he muttered, just loud enough for Miroku to hear as they shuffled at a leisurely pace back into the school.

Miroku raised his eyebrows slightly and glanced back over his shoulder - the door closed and the man from the office began hurrying down the opposite hallway. "I don't see what's wrong with him..."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smacked Miroku upside the head. "Not _him. _I was talking about Naraku." There was definitely something wrong with him if he called eight times in the middle of the night. But the more important question was how he figured out about the band...

* * *

Kagome paused outside the school doors, backpack in hand. The school day was still a few hours from being over, but she had feigned sickness just to get out early. She had way too much on her mind, and school just didn't seem important.

Lacking any bounce in her step at all, she slowly began trudging down the steps. The wind tugged at her hair, pulling it off to one side and flying everywhere in her face. Usually she would have cared about such things, but right now she didn't bother. It didn't matter anyways, considering the fact that if she tucked her hair behind her ear, it would just blow in her face again.

'_Inuyasha and Miroku know...that can't be a bad thing, right? Maybe now they can help Sango and me out. They would never say anything to anyone...' _Kagome knew that for a fact. That wasn't what she was worried about. _'What if he called again? What will I say? I suppose we could just go talk to him...'_

Yet even as she walked down the sidewalk around the perimeter of the school yard, she couldn't help but think there wasn't something right about...everything. The way he talked, the way his voice sounded...it crept her out. She shuddered involuntarily and sighed quietly.

As the wind picked up, Kagome shivered and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Her sweatshirt had been left in her locker. More cars were driving past, the streets busier than they had been early in the morning. She kept her footsteps slow, considering she was in no hurry to get home. Kea was at work - if Kagome had really been sick, her mother had been called, but she told the school not to bother. It was a lie, of course, but a necessary one.

She had left after History; they, meaning her and Kouga, had decided on the subject. Well, Kouga chose the subject, the myth of the legendary Shikon Jewel, while Kagome sat back and pretended to listen. But that wasn't the worst part...

He was coming over later.

As if everyone was out to add on to her troubles. They kept building and building; soon, the stack would get so high that it toppled, leaving Kagome in a giant mess. It would become impossible to clean everything up. For once, she wished that she could just toss everything aside and pretend that none of it ever happened.

'_As if that'll ever happen,' _she thought warily to herself. No, she had to be stronger than that. It felt as if she was cracking - small splits, at first, but gradually growing. As her fingers eventually started turning numb from the cold, she wondered if she would _ever _be able to deal with it all. _'Don't say that!' _she mentally scolded herself. "Of course you can deal with it...it just might take a while."

"_I'm sure you're just...shocked by everything that's going on. It'll take time, I think, but for now maybe you should just try and think about something else." _

Kagome heard Sango's words repeating themselves again and again. Maybe she _was_ just in a mental state of shock. The thought passed through her mind once and disappeared. She didn't know that she was nearing her house. It didn't take as long as she thought.

She climbed up the slanted driveway, her sandals striking the pavement with a sharp slap. A part of her hoped, wished is more like it, that her mom's car would be in the garage and Kagome could fall into her always awaiting arms. But as she silently opened the front door and examined the living room, she knew no one was home. The house was completely quiet, except for Buyo purring lazily on the floor in front of her.

Kagome threw her backpack on the floor. Sango already knew that she had gone home. Now, as she padded softly to the center of the living room, she felt rather uncomfortable in the silence. In an attempt to fix that, she grabbed the stereo remote and turned it on - music was blaring through the speakers a second later.

Though some may have found it possibly exciting to hear their voice piping through the speakers, but right now, Kagome wished it wasn't her's.

She made her way towards the staircase and started up the steps, ignoring the fact that she wanted to sit down and never stand up again. When she was standing at the top stair, she flicked on the light and continued down the hallway. Her music closet, one of her only places of refuge, was standing to the left of the hallway, right next to her room.

The door opened with a slight creak. Kagome eyes traveled towards the shelf on the wall where her father's guitar case was placed. The black leather was soft and shining, she noticed carefully as she grabbed it with both hands. But as soon as it was off the shelf...she tried to hide her shock. The case was light - too light, not heavy enough for a guitar to be inside.

Frantically, Kagome kneeled down on the floor and set the case before her. Her hands were trembling as she undid the locks and lifted the top. The imprint where the guitar usually sat was empty.

She stifled a gasp. Nobody, not even Kea, had ever taken her father's guitar out of the case except for her...and now it was gone. She _knew _that she had put it away the last time she used it. Yet the only thing that was left was the velvet-lined interior.

Kagome whipped around to face the rest of the room. Her eyes scanned it deliriously, yet the instrument was gone. Her guitar was still there, resting in its stand. She refused to believe that the guitar her father had always played had disappeared. The only logical thing she could think of was that her mother took it out.

'_Yeah...that's it. Mom took it out and put it somewhere else...I'll ask her about it when she gets home.' _Repeating this theory in her mind, she gently placed the black case back on the shelf. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something more was going on. After all, it seemed there was always something wrong.

Kagome bit her lower lip - no, she knew for a fact that her mother wouldn't take the guitar out of its case. Ever.

So she raced out the door and down the hallway, sliding down the slick banister when she came to it. She quickly turned off the stereo. But she didn't stop there - she grabbed her coat from the closet in the living room, slipped on a pair of her Vans, and started straight for the front door. When she pulled it open, she watched tiny snowflakes fall onto the ground. It had begun snowing. Kagome made up her mind that she wouldn't let it hinder her. Though she slid a bit on the slightly slippery pavement, and almost fell flat on her face from sliding too much, once her feet touched the sidewalk she began running.

Running where to? She was going to find Naraku Yokoshima, wherever he was.

* * *

**Stephenie: **Everyone went on vacation...and left me behind...Worse yet, I have no clue where they went! They will SO pay for this!

A/N: Before you all completely spazz out at me, I know it's late, and I know I left a cliffhanger. But I HAD to! Please don't hate me! I'll update as soon as possible! The idea just popped into my mind at the last minute, and I'm glad, because I swore to myself that I would update tonight. I can't think of much else to say, except that I'll update soon, and please R&R!!

* * *

I'm back, aren't I? Please don't kill me...I'll update soon! I swear!! 


	12. Down to Business

Disclaimer: I've already told you...a lot...I shouldn't have to repeat myself...

A/N: Well, this story has sure taken a turn. It won't be the first, either, just to let everyone know. Once again, my reviewers haven't failed me...Can't forget to mention that there's a new reviewer...You guys are awesome...

I apologize if any of the chapters are late. These past few days, I've managed to come down with the flu...but I'm writing anyway. I know I've probably said this a lot...but I have homework every single night, plus tennis practice. On Wednesdays, I'm out of the house until around quarter after seven. I'll try as hard as I can to get the chapters up as quickly as possible.

**Special Thanks To...**

MeNaRiE, black anime fan (new reviewer!), pinky101, and Beautiful.Black.Joy

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Down to Business**

Sango clutched her backpack tightly to her chest. Kagome said she was leaving...but Sango was smart enough to know that there was more to it than being sick. She sure as hell wasn't stupid, and now she was wondering why Kagome didn't tell her why she left.

She tramped down the cement steps, her dark brown ponytail brushing lightly across the shoulders of the sweatshirt she was wearing. Tiny, white snowflakes landed on her arms or hands, and then melted. A thin white sheet was beginning to cover the ground. Her footsteps made imprints in the grass, making a short crunching sound underneath her feet.

Winter was her favorite season, yet she couldn't bring herself to enjoy it.

Sango vaguely registered her name being called, followed by running footfalls. She stopped and waited - a second later, Inuyasha and Miroku were standing at her sides. _'Why are they following?' _That was the first thought that came to mind, but she quickly pushed it away.

"_Why do you two even care? It's not even any of your business, so why do you try so hard to find out what's going on?" Her voice had been lowered to a perilous level. Sango used this time to stand up and make her way to the kitchen, trying to find Kea and ask what was for dinner. Whereas, Inuyasha and Miroku stayed seated, knowing very well that they had gone perhaps a bit too far._

Sango sighed almost inaudibly, ignoring their greetings for the moment, and used one hand to circularly rub her temples. They did try hard to figure out what was going on, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

_Yet Kagome continued on, now pacing with her hands balled into fists at her hips. "I don't see why you two even bother. Ever since you found out about out secret you've done everything in your power to annoy the hell out of me and Sango."Kagome suddenly stopped and buried her head in her hands. If she had a car, she would have gotten in it and drove off a cliff. But since that wasn't available, she decided to take a different route._

"Hey, Sango? You alright?" Miroku stared at the girl's distant face, waving one hand in front of her face. He looked towards Inuyasha and shrugged.

"_You guys...I'm sorry." Once Sango heard this, both her, Kea, and Souta (no one has any idea how he heard that from his bedroom upstairs) came running into the dining room, bug-eyed and mouths agape. Inuyasha and Miroku decided that something even more terrible was around the corner, and if it was possible, they sunk even lower in their chairs. "I shouldn't be going off like this...you were just worried, right? My nerves are shot, and I think if there's one more incident, I'll go completely insane."_

Sango's brown eyes snapped back into focus - she whipped her head around to glare at Miroku. "Would you stop that?" she snapped, slightly frazzled, and used a hand to brush her bangs away from her eyes. "What's up?" The eternity long school day had finally gotten to her. By now, she was worn out and irritated. It didn't help that she was still trying to find out why Kagome had left so abruptly...she would stop by her house later. She made to start walking again, until one of Miroku's arms wrapped around her shoulder.

Miroku sighed way too cheerfully..."Ah, my dear Sango, we have a few questions to ask you," he responded jovially in his conniving tone. From Sango's other side, you didn't need to actually _see_ Inuyasha to know that he had one, _wide _smirk on his face.

Sango made a noise that much resembled a growl and slapped Miroku's hand, which he drew back instantly. "Keep your hands off me, lech!" Her tone, which she had tried so hard to keep light and at least somewhat friendly, had lowered to a parlous level. "For one, if you're going to ask about Kagome, I have no idea why she left. She didn't tell me."

Inuyasha's smirk turned to a deep frown. Before, Sango had told them Kagome's absence had been because she was sick...but apparently that was a lie. "Then where the hell did she go?" Clearly, he hadn't been listening too hard.

Sango resisted the very intense urge to smack Inuyasha...much the way that she would hit Miroku. "Were you listening at all, Inuyasha? I said _I have no idea. _She told me that she was sick, but I know she was lying. I was about to go check on her."

"Perhaps everything has been too much for Kagome...She might have just gone home to relax for a while and calm down. I wouldn't worry too much about it." Though he said this, trying to muster as much confidence as he could, he wasn't so sure. Not one of them was.

* * *

Kagome ran in the cold...despite the heat that she was beginning to feel under her coat, her hands were numb. She continued running until her chest burned, her breathing was labored, and her legs felt as if they would fall off any second. But she kept running, even though she was against the wind. Her ebony hair flew behind her head, thrashing about wildly. Various people on the sidewalk gave her curious glances, but offered no more than that. All the while, she pumped her arms and skidded around corners, careful not to slip on the slightly slippery pavement.

She had stopped at a random store, the first one she had seen. In between pants, she had asked the way too perky girl in her mid-twenties at the counter if she knew a guy named Naraku Yokoshima. The girl had smiled widely and started making wild gestures with her hands.

"_Yokoshima Records?! Oh my gosh, are you trying to get a record deal?!" After the girl got no response whatsoever from Kagome, she continued: "The building is about six blocks from the Sengoku Jidai High School. Are you a student there?" Still no answer. "Anyway, take a right at the far end of the school's parking lot. If you take a left on the second turn, and keep going straight, you'll find it. It's a pretty tall building; you can't miss it."_

Kagome had grabbed a navy baseball cap from a standing rack and paid for it quickly. After ridding the girl's shrill and cheery voice from her mind, (which was a difficult task, mind you), Kagome had memorized the directions. By now, she was about a block from the school. She couldn't remember a time when she'd run so fast for so long. Truthfully, it didn't take much effort to ignore the burning in her chest or the strain in her legs. She was set on finding Naraku...and berating him with a hell of a lot of questions.

As soon as the school came into sight, Kagome attempted to stay on the far side of the rode. The last thing she wanted was to be seen by Sango, Inuyasha, or Miroku. She couldn't be entirely sure if Inuyasha would be able to catch her scent or not, which was why she tried to stay as far away as possible.

Kagome stopped running and slowed her pace to a walk, at once trying to return her breathing to normal. There was a stabbing stitch in her side, making it that much harder to walk. She stuffed her hands inside her cargo pockets and frowned, scanning the school yard out of the corner of her eye. Students milled about - it seemed school had ended only a short time ago. Which gave her all the more reason to get herself away from there.

She piled her hair near the top of her hair and pulled it into a ponytail, using a band she had wrapped around her wrist. The navy blue baseball hat was put on her head, the top slanted down as if to help hide her eyes. As she did this, she could have sworn she saw a flash of red and silver. _'Ah...dammit.' _Her footsteps quickened, but she knew that if Inuyasha had truly seen her, he would be able to catch her easily.

Kagome stopped momentarily at the next corner and turned right. If the girl had given her the right directions, Yokoshima Records should be visible after the next left. _'Yokoshima Records...Naraku's a record dealer?' _Even as she replayed this in her mind, she didn't think that was possible. _'No...that doesn't make any sense. I __**know **__there's something strange about him...' _

* * *

The group of three hardly made it onto the sidewalk before Inuyasha stopped and raised his nose in the air. Sango slowed her footsteps and cast a glance over her shoulder, peering at him carefully. "Something wrong, Inuyasha?"

'_No, she went home. Didn't she?' _"Kagome...she's close by," Inuyasha answered simply, his amber orbs flickering around the grassy lawns. "I thought you said she went home." As he said this, he narrowed his eyes and attempted to trace the scent...

"I'm telling you, for the last time, that I don't know where the hell she went. But why would she be around here?" Sango, too, was scanning the area in front of the building. She wasn't able to see Kagome anywhere. Miroku, being abnormally quiet moments before, finally decided to say something.

"Maybe she went to find Naraku. She said that he called in the middle of the night, right?" Miroku was, probably by far, the most logical one in the group. He could be somewhat intelligent, when he wanted to. At Sango's questioning glance, he continued slowly: "I wouldn't put it past her to do something like that, Sango. What do you think?"

Sango nodded, her brows furrowed in silent concentration. _'Why would she do something stupid like that? Kagome, what are you thinking?!' _"It's a possibility...I guess." And at that second, Inuyasha took off running. "WAIT, INUYASHA!! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

Miroku set a hand on Sango's shoulder, maybe to hold her back, or maybe in an attempt to comfort her...he was well aware of the stares from some of the other students. "I'm sure Inuyasha knows what he's doing. For now, we can got to Kagome's house and wait, if you think that her mother won't mind."

Sango didn't respond. The last thing she wanted to do was waiting around...but instead of complaining, she complied, and grabbed Inuyasha's backpack that had been so carelessly tossed to the ground. "Let's just go then."

_**SLAP**_

"I told you to KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF!"

* * *

Inuyasha's golden eyes searched the busy street. He stopped, and after a moment's pause, he saw her. _'I knew it.'_ On the far sidewalk, she was walking. Her steps were quick, but judging by the way she was walking, she had been running for a long time. Even from this distance, he could see her chest heaving, either from being nervous (which he doubted) or the aforementioned physical exertion.

Her shoulders were hunched over, hands shoved carelessly in her pocket. Inuyasha watched as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail, and then pulled a navy cap over her eyes. He began running again, though staying off to his side. She turned the corner, so he was staring at his back. Even so, he continued to follow.

'_Dammit, Kagome, what were you thinking?' _Inuyasha thought angrily to himself, a deep scowl etched on his features. He didn't know whether or not Kagome would call him a friend, but even so, he felt the need to go after her. Kagome, to put it simply, was strange. She wasn't like anyone else that he knew, nor was Sango. But Kagome was different than even her best friend. The two of them weren't like the other idiotic girls he knew, always trying to impress others and cackling about things he couldn't care less about.

Of course, that included Kikyou.

At the thought of Kikyou's name, his footsteps quickened noticeably. Kagome was still ahead of him, but she didn't look back.

He had gone out with Kikyou for a short time, but had soon become rather bored. So he broke it off...but she would never leave him alone afterwards. Even now, she was as annoying as ever and continuously claimed him as 'her Inuyasha.' Eventually, he had given up on trying to straighten her out, and merely ignored her.

Now Kagome was his only priority, and making sure she was safe. Why he cared so much was beyond his comprehension.

* * *

Kagome resisted the strong urge to look behind her...she had that strange feeling that she was being followed. She tried to push the thought out of her head, but she eventually gave up. Everyone around her seemed to disappear, all the noise was drowned out. She was in her own little world.

The next corner came up slowly as Kagome pushed herself through the seemingly nonexistent crowds. _"If you take a left on the second turn, and keep going straight, you'll find it." _Her Vans made tracks in the thin layer of snow as she made a sharp left and started across the crosswalk. Sure enough, a few blocks ahead, she could make out a several-storied building. From here, she could only see the outline - the falling snow was making it harder to regard. She began to wonder why she'd never seen it before...either that, or she just didn't care about it.

The fact that she didn't ever notice the building before was beside the point. Her first priority was to find Naraku...and then whale on Inuyasha for following her. Sure, she could have spun around and started yelling at him now, in the middle of the street, but she wasn't in the mood. If it had been any other time but the present, she would have. She was just wondering why Sango hadn't found her already and started yelling at _her _for lying and going to find Naraku by herself.

Kagome knew that the consequences could range anywhere from minor repercussions to a night in the hospital. It all depended on what mood Sango was in. Either way, Kagome firmly decided she was going to find this Naraku person and deliver a piece of her mind.

As she neared the building, Kagome cast her glance over her shoulder. But to her surprise, no one was there. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she merely turned forward again and raised her eyes to the building. _'If Inuyasha's following me, he's good at hiding, I'll give him that. But why would he follow me in the first place?' _she mused, and shook her head thoughtfully. She could ask him that later.

It hadn't taken her that long to stand before the building, now staring up at the many rows of windows. The entrance doors were glass. You could see into the lobby, with brown tiled floors and deep wall colors. Lights adorned the ceiling, casting bright fluorescent glows throughout the room. Kagome thought she was going to be sick, but she made her way towards the doors anyway.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her shoulders and once again glanced behind her...but still no one was found. _'It's now or never...and if Inuyasha doesn't want to show himself, fine.' _With that thought in mind, she stepped up to the doors, carefully pushing it open. Bright lights immediately flooded her surroundings. _'Alright...If I can get through this, then I only need to find Naraku.'_

* * *

Inuyasha had jumped just in time to go unnoticed by Kagome - currently, he was crouched on top the roof of a small grocery store across the street, watching with narrowed eyes as she walked into a more adorned building. Five seconds after she stepped inside and he already had a sense of uneasiness.

He had never paid much heed to Yokoshima Records, considering it was a 'record company,' and therefore he had nothing to do with it. Until now.

Inuyasha leaped, and in a matter of seconds, landing on the ground with much practiced skill. Adults and children alike stared towards him, but quickly turned away. _'Keh. Everybody's the same.' _He shoved his hands inside his pockets and walked up to the glass doors Kagome had gone through a minute before - from here, he could see her standing in the middle of the room, and then turning to the front desk. A girl with dark brown hair pulled into a neat chignon instantly drove her attention towards Kagome. The words spoken were muffled by the glass, but he could make out Naraku's name and something about the tenth floor...and then Kagome started walking away.

When she disappeared down a hall towards the left, he stepped inside. He tried to appear nonchalant - not like some high school boy who was following a girl around that wanted nothing to do with him. No, that wouldn't work.

The lady at the desk gave him an offhanded glance before actually considering if he was worth her attention or not. "May I help you, sir?" she asked curtly. Her almost black eyes alone were screaming boredom. She tapped her fingernails on the desk top, a noise that annoyed Inuyasha to no end. If he was not in a hurry with trying to find Kagome, he would have ripped off every single one of her fingernails, and then her actual fingers.

Instead, Inuyasha glared daggers with his piercing golden eyes and, other than that, ignored her. He waited a few seconds before continuing towards the hallway Kagome had walked down. There was a sigh as the receptionist turned back to her work; clearly, she didn't want to busy herself with a _hanyou _like him. He let a growl rise in his throat, but offered her no more of his time.

His eyes scanned the tiled floors of the hallway, the doors on each end, but none of them particularly caught his eye. The _clang _of an elevator could be heard distinctly. Inuyasha began to wonder why he was going through all this trouble in the first place - he could have been at home, or hanging around with Miroku, or anything else, but _no. _He had decided to follow Kagome for whatever reasons...he hadn't figured them out yet.

A small smirk crept to his face as he soon stood before an elevator. _'Sesshomaru wouldn't bother with humans like Kagome...'_ He pushed the up arrow and waited impatiently. His brother always prided himself on being a full demon, unlike Inuyasha. His respect for their father lowered after the great Inutaisho fell in love with a human. Inuyasha's smirk turned to a deep, contemplating frown.

As the elevator door opened, revealing a man and a woman garnished in business suits. After seeing Inuyasha, they quickly walked away. Inuyasha shook his head and entered the elevator. Kagome's scent was in there - he closed his eyes and leaned up against the wall.

Already, he could tell it was going to be a _long _afternoon.

* * *

Sango wiped the snowflakes away from her eyes. From here, she could see the Higurashi house. Since Kagome had left, she was guessing Souta was over at her house. Perhaps he would know where she had gone...

Her pace quickened, and in result, so did Miroku's. He had learned when and where to keep his distance from her, and now wasn't the time. He was just as worried about Kagome as Sango was. It wasn't hard to sense Sango's distress, which is why he was staying so close to her. He wasn't like Inuyasha - he didn't try to hide his feelings. Though Miroku couldn't exactly say whether or not Inuyasha actually _liked _Kagome, he _could _say that the two had a certain understanding for each other, in some weird, distorted way. And that counted for something.

In a matter of minutes, they were standing before the front door to Kagome's house, both panting slightly. Sango didn't waste time knocking - she turned the knob and deftly pushed open the front door. Music greeted them both. Kagome's backpack was strewn on the carpeted living room floor.

Sango understood instantly that Kagome had turned on the music - she had always done so when she was alone or was just bored, to put it plainly. She sighed and examined the rest of the living room - everything was how it should have been, nothing was out of place.

But just then, the phone rang. The two of them eyed it wearily, Sango ultimately decided whether to answer it or not. The shrill ringing repeated over and over. Ten times. Fifteen. She scowled and ran across the carpet. The receiver, sitting on top of one of the kitchen counters, was picked up. Sango pressed the 'talk' button and held the phone up to her ear. "Who is this?" she asked heatedly, one hand braced on the counter.

"_Ah, Sango, I was hoping to talk to you."_

Sango narrowed her eyes and swivelled them towards Miroku, now standing on the other side of the bar-like counter. She could only make one guess as to who it was. "Naraku?" she whispered, now suddenly hoarse. Had the counter not been there, she would have been on the ground. "What the hell do you want?"

Miroku's eyebrows rose. He leaned in closer, and Sango angled the receiver so both of them were able to hear. There was a deep chuckle on the other side. _"You guessed correctly, Sango. But we have more important matters to discuss."_

Sango considered hanging up on him. But, knowing that Kagome could be standing before him at any minute, she decided against it. "What are you talking about?" She scanned the kitchen sullenly. _'It's as if he knows where we are, all the time. I don't like this.' _

"_Well, if you don't want Kagome to get hurt by any means, I suggest you get over here quickly." _

Miroku watched Sango's reaction carefully - first anger, then confusion. There was more laughter, making Miroku wince at the noise. Sango's hand that was holding the receiver began shaking noticeably, her skin having suddenly gone a ghostly white. "Kagome? Where is she?! Naraku, what the hell are you getting at?"

Instead of an answer, all they heard was a click. The phone receiver fell to the ground with a thud. Miroku grasped on to Sango's shoulder, attempting valiantly to steady her, violet eyes wide in concern. "Sango?" he questioned quietly, his grip holding tighter.

The words barely made their way through Sango's mouth before she was running briskly towards the front door. "Miroku, we need to find Kagome. Now."

Miroku only nodded and followed after her. Not a word was spoken as Sango wrenched open the front door. She mentally cursed Kagome's rash decisions. _'But there had to be a reason...Kagome wouldn't just run off like that without any motive. Naraku's in for one hell of a beating when I find him.' _

* * *

**Kagome: **::trying to sneak inside::

**Stephenie: **Where were you?!?! Why'd you leave me behind?!

::Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango following behind Kagome::

**Miroku: **We...uh...went grocery shopping?

**Inuyasha: **::smacks Miroku upside the head:: Idiot...

**Sango: **Uh...well, we're back, right?

A/N: I'm SORRY! It's shorter, and a tad late...but I apologize! I seem to have a knack for getting sick; right now I have a sort of flu, and I feel like I could just go run off a cliff. I'll try and update quicker next time. There's another cliffie for you guys to think about...but don't go completely insane over it. You have to read the next chapter...

* * *

I'm back, aren't I? Please don't kill me...I'll update soon! I swear!! 


	13. Just a Game

Disclaimer: Yeah...well, uh, I have absolutely no idea of what you're talking about. 

A/N: I'm so evil...I know, but don't hate me for it, because if you do, you won't get any more updates. Alright, I'm not_ that _evil. (...) But we do have quite a situation on our hands...Kagome sure knows how to get herself into a lot of trouble. Ah, well, that can be fixed, but not right away. I'm done dawdling. Once again, your reviews were awesome! Ah, well, I'll shut up now.

**Special Thanks To...**

Shia Demon of Wind, Sienna-shirou, Beautiful.Black.Joy

**Random Review Responses...  
Beautiful.Black.Joy - **You're reviews rock. I actually look forward to reading them. Whenever I do, I start laughing, (and right now, while I have this evil cold, I start coughing) and seriously, I think it brightens my whole day. You're comments are so hilarious!  
**Sienna-shirou - **I'm glad you love it - and you're welcome for the update!  
**Shia Demon of Wind - **You're awesome! Seriously, I think one of the best parts of writing a story is the reviews. Thanks again!

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Just a Game**

Kagome closed her eyes in attempt to block out his unwavering gaze. The piercing, red eyes that seemed to bore a hole into her...and yet, they wouldn't disappear. "No. I refuse," she said adamantly, her tone steadfast as she clutched onto the armrests of the leather chair.

She heard a whoosh as the wide windows she had looked out moments before, staring at the streets below, were opened. Her eyes opened slowly. Snow wafted in, and she wondered, why now, of all times, he had opened the windows. Did he _want _to freeze? _'Maybe he can't feel the cold,' _she mused with dark humor, though that feeling instantly disappeared.

Kagome narrowed her coffee colored eyes and frowned. He was leaning in so close, they were literally an inch from each others' face. She scowled. _'Hasn't this guy ever heard of personal space?' _And she did the only thing she could think of - she spit in his face. He retreated instantly and grabbed a tissue from the box off of his desk - Kagome sniffed delicately and turned her face towards the wall. "I said no, and I'm not changing my mind. Maybe it's time for me to leave."

That said, Kagome stood up from the chair, making a move towards the door. But she was stopped by one of Naraku's hands grabbing her wrist - hard. He twisted her arm until she had to lean backwards so it didn't snap off. She could smell his rank breath, and instantly wished she had decided to stay home.

"Do you dare defy me, Kagome?" he asked in a sickly-sweet voice and released her arm. She winced slightly at the tension in her shoulder - that would definitely hurt later. By now, snow was beginning to collect on the carpet beneath the window. _'Damn, it's getting cold in here.' _Kagome ignored Naraku for a moment to rub her hands together.

After a pause, where Kagome attempted to warm numbing fingers, she spoke defiantly. "Yes, actually, I do. Unless you're hearing impaired, I think you heard me. I said _no._ Last time I checked, no means no. Alright? I'm leaving." She spun on the heel of her foot and walked towards the door. One of her hands reached for the doorknob, and she turned it. Well...she _tried _to turn it. But the door didn't open.

There was silence, albeit the traffic sounding below them and the wind soaring through the open window. Kagome kept her voice low, one hand still clutching the doorknob. "Would you mind unlocking the door?" she clipped through clenched teeth, resisting the urge to knock him out the window and back to last Wednesday. Or, if he refused to fly out the window, she would jump out herself.

More of his irritating ku ku kuing that sounded more like a chicken clucking than a laugh. "I'm afraid that's not possible. Before you arrived, I took the liberty of informing Sango of your whereabouts. But I seem to think that Inuyasha is already here, somewhere." Naraku glided across the room until he was sitting behind his desk, back facing the window.

Kagome stifled a groan. _'It would only take one, hard push...and then I could have the 'liberty' of watching him twitching mercilessly on the pavement.' _The thought actually brought a smirk to her face. She brought her hands up to her face and experimentally flexed them. Ah, maybe some other day. She had more important matters to take care of, like getting out of this office.

Kagome weighed the options in her mind. She could always wait for Inuyasha...Ha. Fat chance. Or she could always try to bust down the door. Wait...he said he talked to Sango, didn't he? She wasn't actually listening. Trying to put on her best smile (though it was _extremely _forced) she turned towards his desk and took light steps towards it. Her two hands were splayed on the desk top, serving as support beams when Kagome leaned in towards him. With one swipe of her hand, the papers that were once occupying his desk flew onto the carpet. Some actually were carried out the window. "Listen, bud: I've had a rough day. And you're little...confrontation isn't helping me at all. So, unless you want to meet an untimely death, ending with your very distorted and form on the sidewalk below, I would suggest that you unlock the door."

Naraku seemed to consider it for a moment, and with a slight shrug of his shoulders, he stood up swiftly. Kagome didn't have time to react as he wrenched both of her hands behind her back...the next thing she knew, she was leaning halfway out the window. One hand was roughly holding her hands together, while the other yanked a fistful of hair an inch above her scalp, forcing her head upright. From here, she was staring directly at the building across the street - not exactly a view everyone wants to see if your half-way suspended ten stories above the ground; over a busy street, no less.

"What...the hell do you think your doing?" she griped, attempting not to stare at the people walking around below her. Her neck was starting to ache...he didn't seem to care, however, but seemed to enjoy the fact that she could, in a matter of a few seconds, be splayed out on the ground.

Needless to say, Kagome was more than a little bit nervous.

There was a snide laugh as Kagome's hair and hands were - thankfully - detached from his grip. She took a moment to look down at the sidewalk, and then backed away carefully. The front of her sweatshirt had accumulated a few snowflakes; she brushed them off angrily. "Would you mind explaining what that was about?" she asked darkly, her dark brown eyes flaring.

Naraku clasped his hands behind his back - the epitome of innocence. "You are disposable, at will. You best make your decision soon; I'll be waiting ever so patiently." He sat down in his large leather chair and pushed a button on top of his desk. There was a click as the entrance door to his office was instantly unlocked. He waved one of his hands in the air nonchalantly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and spun around, now facing the door - she would _never _agree to anything Naraku said. That was like signing your own Death Wish. Her posture was erect as she stiffly twisted the doorknob - the door swung open easily. If you listened close enough, one could've sworn that a low growl was emitting from her throat.

When the door closed, Kagome closed her eyes and leaned against the far wall a distance away, slowly sinking to the ground. She plunked gracelessly to the tiled floor, her legs stretched in a V-shape, and pinched the bride of her nose. People were staring, but she didn't particularly care. I guess being practically thrown out a window on the tenth story does that to you.

It wasn't only that - she would never accept Naraku's 'proposition,' as he called it. _'Just shoot me now and get it over with,' _Kagome mused grimly, beginning to feel the start of a very _bad _migraine. She allowed her head to loll to one side...If one to even spare a glance her way (which basically everyone who passed did) it appeared she was sleeping.

_Whoosh. _

Her left eye began to twitch. _'Ah, dammit.' _She _knew _that someone was sitting next to her...and they were staring. The corners of her mouth quirked. "Inuyasha," she muttered, and cracked open one eye. Sure enough, there he was, crouching down next to her, a hard expression on his face. "Go away...please."

There was a brief grunt. "Feh. Not a chance. What the hell happened in there?" Inuyasha queried, wasting no time for explanations.

'Course, whenever you didn't want him there, her was _right there. _Ironic, isn't it?

Kagome sighed. "Naraku's an ass," she muttered and jumped up quickly. Inuyasha did the same. "He tried to make me agree to some deal...I refused, just to let you know, and he tried to push me out the window. Understood? Great. Let's move on." There was no time left for questions as she began storming away, fists clenched at her sides. Inuyasha ignored his instincts and reached a hand out, effectively grabbing on to one of her wrists.

The footsteps stopped - Kagome weighed the options. She could backhand Inuyasha and make a break for it...or, she could relent and accept his help. If she had been in a better move, she would have gone for the latter, but now that seemed to take too much energy.

Inuyasha was surprised that she had stopped, but decided not to question it. "Wait...he tried to _push _you out a _window_?" There was a moment of silence..."WHAT in the seven bloody hells was he thinking?!" His voice had raised immensely, causing everyone in the hall to turn their heads and stare. He didn't even bother to ask what the deal was - if Kagome had denied it, that couldn't mean it was anything good. A few of the office doors opened and heads poked out, glancing around quizzically and trying to find out who had caused such an interruption.

Kagome grabbed hold of Inuyasha's sleeve of his button-up and began dragging him away, glaring at each person who caught her eye. The doors slowly closed, and the others eventually returned to their work. One particular girl who appeared to be not too much older than Kagome, was eyeballing them, until Inuyasha flipped her his middle finger. She blushed and turned away quickly. Kagome sighed.

"C'mon, Inuyasha. It's been a rough day, but that sure as heck doesn't mean you can freak out at anyone whenever you feel like it," Kagome chided scornfully, her eyebrows raising slightly as she threw a glance his way over her shoulder. "Unless someone is just having a bad day."

Inuyasha's mouth quirked into what someone might have interpreted as a smirk, although Kagome thought it was kind of creepy. "Nah. Just trying to figure out why some brainless girl like you came to see this Naraku person in the first place." His expression had turned to that of a person somewhere far, far off in Never Never Land. Kagome pursed her lips and turned to face front - the elevator was right up ahead.

The arrogant insult was bypassed. She never _had _found her father's guitar. From what she could tell, it wasn't anywhere in Naraku's office. But that didn't mean he didn't have it..._'If he doesn't have it, then where frick is it?' _She massaged her forehead and pressed the down arrow next to the elevator. Her mind wouldn't be able to take much more of this torture.

There was an annoyingly high _ding _as the elevator doors glided open; Kagome's wallet chain clanged as she stepped inside the small space, only now letting go of Inuyasha's sleeve. Yet she ignored him. _'Damn...maybe mom _does _know where it is.' _But the thought disappeared from her mind quickly - know matter how much she wanted to believe it, that didn't seem likely. She rubbed her eyes on the sleeve of her blue shirt. Her eyelids threatened to close any second, but she fought to keep them open. It wouldn't do any good passing out in the elevator.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome leaned back into one of the corners between the metal railings. The elevator shifted and slowly began to descend after he pressed the button for the first floor. When he looked back at her, her eyes were closed and breathing was level. _'The hell...did she fall asleep?'_

In fact, Kagome had.

And as soon as she did, her mind went into dream mode. Literally. Suddenly, she was standing in a completely black expanse of...nothing. The only thing around her was black, black, and more black. The only that actually stood out was what appeared to be a platform beneath her - it was white. She was situated in the middle of the floating platform. If she hadn't been dreaming, she would have thought this place had been freaky. But now she actually enjoyed the quiet...an utter change from the bustle in the halls of the building.

Dream-Kagome blinked...and there was a clown standing in front of her. "Oh...my...God..." she enunciated slowly, taking a hesitant step backwards. "W-what do you think this is? This is _my _dream! Clowns aren't supposed to be included!" she shrieked, slapping a hand across her eyes.

Now, if you remember, Kagome has a case of coulrophobia ever since she was little...In other words, she was terrified of clowns. She couldn't look at a big, red shoe without positively freaking out and latching herself onto someone else. Namely Sango. Either that, or she would start beating on the clown until there was nothing left.

Seriously. Kagome didn't think this was the least bit funny.

"I'm here to help," the clown exclaimed jubilantly. A face-splitting smile was painted red around his mouth - Kagome peeked out from behind to fingers and frowned deeply. Ten seconds and she already hated this dream-clown.

_'It's only a dream, right? Which means the clowns not really there...' _Kagome sucked in a deep breath and uncovered her eyes completely. The clown was wearing a blue outfit with lime green polka dots, a red wig that stuck out on both ends, and had white make-up plastered on his face. A blue tomato-sized ball was in the place of his nose. She figured _it _was a _he. _"Help me with..." Hiccup. "What?" she asked hoarsely. _'I wonder...if it falls off this floating platform, does that mean it's dead?' _The question entertained her for a second, until she decided to at _least _find out what he had to say. _'After that, this thing's going to be round-housed to last year.' _

"Ace." The clown's grin grew wider, dark eyes flashing with hidden mirth. She flinched involuntarily.

Kagome cocked her head to the side, staring at him with narrowed concentration. "Ace?" she repeated dumbly. "How the hell is that supposed to help me?" Her question echoed against nothing. A moment or two after she said this, he began to disappear.

When his form was just a faded blur, he raised a gloved hand and began to wave. "Ace," he confirmed, and then was gone. Kagome stood there stupidly for a minute or two, shivered, and began to actually think about what he said.

_'Ace...it's got to have some significant meaning, right? Unless he's just some crazed bastard who intrudes on people's dreams, corrupts them and then disappears.' _Her hands were trembling as she sat down on the platform, examining her...surroundings wearily. _'Now just how in the hell do I get out of here?' _

As soon as the thought left her mind, she was blinded momentarily by a flash of white...and then everything turned black.

* * *

"Kagome? KAGOME! Are you awake yet?!"

Said-girl's eyes snapped open - she was sitting on the floor of the elevator, Inuyasha kneeling in front of her, looking about ready to slap her across the face. Kagome began making a noise, much resembling a growl, and blinked a few times. There was no blackness...no white platform...and best of all, no clown. She could feel a cool bead of sweat running down her face - the elevator now felt hot and stuffy and incredibly too small. There were people standing outside the door - obviously impatient but not daring enough to do anything about it, unless they wanted their heads ripped off and placed on a platter.

She swatted Inuyasha's hand away, glaring fiercly at nothing. In one swift movement, she jumped to her feet, pulling Inuyasha up with her. The two of them quickly exited the elevator as the small crowd slowly flooded in. Just when Kagome though she was home free, Inuyasha grabbed onto her shoulder and whirled her around to face him. "Are you sick or just stupid?"

Kagome felt a pang of anger as she stared into his eyes. They were cold and harsh, just like she had always known them to be. "I don't see why you even care. Let's just go...I've had enough of this damn place." That said, she began stomping down the hall and towards the lobby.

Inuyasha shook his head before following. For a minute, he had been actually _worried. _Worried that Kagome might have been sick, or passed out, or something else completely random...and she had thrown it back in his face. Well, damn it all. Now, he really couldn't care less if she had been disease-ridden and on her death-bed.

Yeah, right.

* * *

Sango groaned and skidded to a stop - the falling snow had only increased within the hour, and she really didn't feel like running any further. The cold was starting to get to her, making her hands numb and her eyes constantly blink to get the snowflakes out of her eyes. She chose this moment of stop to stuff her hands inside her hoodie's pocket in attempt to warm her numbing fingers. It didn't seem Miroku was faring any better - snow slicked across his black hair. "Damn the snow...we're only like...two blocks away, right Miroku?"

But Miroku wasn't listening - he continued walking. Sango began running after him. "Miroku! What are you-" but it didn't take long for her to spot the source of his attention. There, at the end of the block, was Kagome and Inuyasha. She appeared angry, for some reason unknown, and Inuyasha was lagging a few feet behind.

Sango forgot the snow and started sprinting, brushing eagerly past Miroku. Before Kagome had a chance to respond, Sango let out a muffled shout and tackled them both to the sidewalk. They fell in a jumble of arms and legs. Miroku and Inuyasha watched from a safe distance.

"What were you thinking, Kagome?!" Sango demanded hoarsely, now kneeling beside Kagome's still sprawled out form. "You had me worried, for God's sake! Do you even _have _an explanation?!"

Kagome picked herself up slowly, bringing herself into a cross-legged position. She stared into Sango's frenzied coffee-colored eyes and immediately felt a pang of guilt - sure, Sango could lose her temper at times, but she was only concerned. "I...I think I do." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Miroku step closer so he was in hearing range. Inuyasha 'feh'd,' but moved closer to them anyway. "Well...uh, after I came home from school, I was going to get dad's guitar...but it was gone. I guess I went crazy and instantly assumed Naraku had something to do with it...God only knows why, and then I ran to his office. But it was useless - I didn't see it anywhere."

Sango softened instantly. Her father's guitar was gone? That guitar was basically the only thing Kagome had left from Daichi Higurashi, also known as her dad that had died many years ago. Losing his guitar to Kagome would be like your house burning down or your best friend moving away - it wasn't fair. Without thinking too much about it, Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck and squeezed her shoulders lightly. She couldn't think of anything else to do.

And Kagome did something she hadn't allowed herself to do ever since her father died - she let a solitary tear trail down her face and onto the snow. She let her arms hang limply as she stared off at nothing.

_As if everyone was out to add on to her troubles. They kept building and building; soon, the stack would get so high that it toppled, leaving Kagome in a giant mess. It would become impossible to clean everything up. For once, she wished that she could just toss everything aside and pretend that none of it ever happened._

Another teardrop made an imprint in the snow. Kagome sucked in a deep, shuddering breath and released it in a small sigh. She wasn't supposed to cry...With a small push, Sango backed away and Kagome wiped her eyes furiously with the heels of her palms. "Thanks, Sango," she whispered, and stood up carefully.

Inuyasha could have fainted dead away when he saw Kagome cry. Kagome Higurashi was actually _crying. _Not only had he never seen her cry before, he didn't even think it was possible. She had always held herself as prideful and stronge, but never arrogant. She had never cared what anyone else thought about her, and she always stood up for herself. But now, she seemed weak and almost frail - he began to wonder what had happened that made her like this. Whatever it was, he vowed to find out.

Sango stood up as well, brushing snow off of her bottom and front. She glanced carefully at Kagome, as if to make sure she was okay. "You alright, Kags?" she asked softly, watching as Kagome blinked and, again, and began to rub her eyes. There was a muffled, "I'm fine."

"Kagome...I don't mean to intrude or anything, but what all happened during your encounter with Naraku?" Miroku queried, now standing next to Sango. He had never seen Kagome like this before...truth be told, he was more than a little bit worried.

A small, wry smile lifted at the corners of Kagome's mouth. "He tried to get me to agree to some sort of wacked-out record deal, if that's what you would call it. He said if I didn't consent, he'd expose our band to the public. I wasn't sure if he was bluffing or not - but I said no anyway. And then after he tried to push me out a damn ten-story window, I left. I tell you, he's a lunatic, in more ways than one."

Inuyasha snorted. Naraku was _way _more than a lunatic. He had only heard bits and pieces of their conversation, but it was enough for him to know that Naraku was messed up in the head. "We can talk about this later," he griped, purposely avoiding their eyes. "It's been a damn long day, and I'm getting hungry."

Sango shook her head at Inuyasha's lame excuse. "He actually tried to push you out a window?" she asked in disbelief. But Kagome had already started walking; she began jogging to catch up, vaguely aware that Miroku and Inuyasha had started walking behind them. "Kagome, can you wait up? I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked. Let's just go back to your place...I'm sure your mom will be home by now, right?"

"Oh...damn," Kagome muttered under her breath and abruptly stopped walking. "I completely forgot: Kouga was supposed to come over today for our History project! He's probably wondering where the hell I am." She released a loud groan and covered her eyes with her hand. "Of all the damn, mother-effing luck..."

"I'm sure Kouga's fine with waiting, Kagome, just try and cool down a little bit," Miroku assured, placing a hand carefully on each of her shoulders...he decided to lay off the teasing, for now, anyway.

Kagome resisted the urge to kick the something, proposedly the fence that lined the sidewalk, until it fell over in shambles. Or to slap the next person to ask how her day was. Instead, she sucked in a wavering breath and held it until her head began to hurt, her vision starting to get blurry. Or were those more tears? She blinked the fuzziness and sighed, slowly nodding her head.

"If he asks how my day was, or anything _pertaining _to my afternoon, I'm gonna kick his damn ass all the way to hell."

* * *

**Stephenie: **Where WERE you guys, for the umpteenth time!?

**Kagome: **We were...uh, out buying cheese!!

**Miroku: **Yeah, for dinner. We love our broccoli and cheese ::feigning a cheery smile::

**Stephenie: **::blank stare:: But you hate broccoli...

**Inuyasha: **Well...yeah...but that was before we tried it with cheese!

**Sango: **Everybody likes cheese!

A/N: Just to let you know, that was a lead-off from Beautiful.Black.Joy's review. The Inu gang's in for a rough night...anyway, I apologize if this chapter was a little short. I have an evil case of writer's block...which sucks, by the way. That, and school has me completely booked. Curse all the teachers for giving too much homework! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible - I'm really sorry you guys if the updates are a few days late. Right now, I'm really worn out. Anyways, R&R, please! Until next time.

* * *

I'm back, aren't I? Please don't kill me...I'll update soon! I swear!! 


	14. The Wrong Thing to Say

Disclaimer: I un-claim.

A/N: How'z everyone doing? I'm not only angry, but I'm really frustrated with my little sister...and homework...and basically life in general. But I'm not about to dump my problems on you guys...let's just say me and my neighbor had a looooong talk about...well, everything. Again, your reviews were really appreciated. Everyone who's reading this chapter is awesome...cause...you just are. Here's the chapter! I ran out of things to say...so...yeah... ::sweatdrop::

**Special Thanks To...**

Shia Demon of Wind and Beautiful.Black.Joy

xXx

**Chapter 14 - The Wrong Thing to Say **

Kouga was mentally preparing himself to knock on the front door to the Higurashi house...with flowers in one hand and his history book in the other. He was wearing black baggy jeans and a brown t-shirt, with no sweatshirt, despite the cold weather. His icy blue eyes gleamed mischievously when he finally knocked on the door, slick raven black ponytail mingling with the snow. Behind his bangs, he wore a brown headband, which he claimed to be 'real wolf's fur.' God only knows where he got one of those...although many people seemed to overlook the whole 'wolf youkai' thing.

When he heard footsteps, he automatically assumed they were Kagome's...but no, these were louder, and from what he could smell, she hadn't even been there for a while. Disappointment washed over him, but only for a moment. Perhaps whoever it was would show him to her room. The thought made his whole face light up in a smirk.

You see, Kouga had more or less 'fallen' for Kagome. Even though he was one of the most popular guys in the school, and his buds would be horrified if they heard that he'd wanted to date Kagome ever since he first saw her...they would think he was crazy. She did have a pretty...dark reputation, after all, and her and the Sango chick had proven that they didn't want to be messed with.

Kagome, in particular, wasn't like the girls he had previously gone out with - high maintenance, self-centered, I'm-a-major-hoe chick that would do anything to date a boy they knew nothing about. Together, Kouga and a random girl would last no more than a week...which was probably one of the reasons he was so popular. He had a new girl clinging to his arm every Monday.

The door swung open, snapping Kouga back to reality. He looked down - standing there with _the widest _grin ever plastered on his face was...some little kid. He was guessing it was Kagome's little brother, of sorts.

"Uh...hey, kid, is Kagome around?" he asked in his husky voice, nonchalantly peering inside the house. _'Holy, shit...' _From what he could tell from the doorway, the Higurashis were _rich. _Which, of course, didn't make a lot of sense to him - Kagome had never seemed like the type.

The boy shook his head sadly; his good mood seemed to fade in a split-second. "Nah. She was supposed to come home after school, but she's not here. And she's not at Sango's house either...I checked, and Sango disappeared too." After a moment's pause, his whole face literally brightened. "Hey! Do you know where Kagome is? Are you one of her friends from school? She told me once that she doesn't have many friends, except for Sango..."

Kouga tuned out the kid's rambling. So, Kagome wasn't home after all. And what did he say about Kagome didn't have many friends? Well...he should have suspected as much. The only person she hung out with was Sango. Occasionally, you would see them walking around with mutt-face and the pervert Miroku.

"...and, oh...wait, HEY! It's Kagome!" the kid shouted and pushed past Kouga, running out into the midst of the falling snow. One of his arms was raised in the air as he began sprinting wildly towards Kagome - when he was about a foot away, he jumped and wrapped his arms around her torso. She seemed stunned, for a moment, and hesitated before she bent down on one knee and ruffled his hair.

But Kouga wasn't watching the happy reunion, or when Sango kneeled down next to Souta and a put a hand on each of his shoulders. His lips curled into a feral snarl when he spotted the white dog ears, despite the snow, and the red shirt. It was the mutt himself, Inuyasha.

Why Kouga was so pissed off right then was too much for his fuming mind to explain.

xXx

The whole walk home had been in silence. Kagome found that she preferred the silence to the constant chatter she was so used to - it was a calming feeling when you knew that you didn't have to say anything, and neither did anyone else. She used this time to think everything through...until she saw Kouga, that is.

Her thoughts halted to a tire-squealing stop when she saw him standing there, talking oh-so-casually to Souta, her brother...with flowers in one of his hands, no less. One of her hands instinctively shot to her eyes, as if that was going to make him go away - unfortunately, he was still standing there. Sango didn't notice Kagome's uncomfortable position...instead, she seemed highly amused, a small smirk playing on her face.

She was contemplating whether or not she should strangle Sango or not, when she felt a heavy weight crash into her. One look down and she could see the top of Souta's inky black messy head, his arms wrapped around her in a death grip.

After the following minute of shock passed, she bent down and began ruffling Souta's hair. For her brother's sake, she tried to block out the whole day's events - going home, finding the guitar missing, being nearly pushed out a window, and finding that Inuyasha was following her the whole time - and she shot him a small smile. It took a lot of effort, but Kagome did it only so Souta wouldn't worry about her.

Ever since Kea had gotten her position at the law firm, Kagome was left the job of taking care of Souta when their mother wasn't around. As time passed, she became more protective and gave a little extra effort so he would be happy. If she was in a sour mood, then Souta would only question her behavior. She didn't _want _him to question her. It hurt her more than anything to see her little brother upset, which is why she tried so hard.

"Hey, Souta," Kagome murmured, looking directly into his brown eyes. They were almost the same color as her's. "I'm sorry I didn't come home. I had some...important matters to take care of. You alright?"

Souta nodded happily, his short bangs bobbing up and down. "It's alright, sis." He turned his head over his shoulder and pointed a stubby finger Kouga's way. "There's some guy here to see you. Do you know who it is?"

Kagome nodded curtly and stood up, her knees creaking under the weight. "Sango, can you watch him for a minute or two?" Before waiting for a reply, she turned her head so she could see Inuyasha and Miroku out of the corner of her eye. "You stay here. I need to talk to Kouga." When they nodded in affirmation, she set off.

Her strides were cool and calm; on the outside, anyway. Inside she was trembling. Perhaps it was the nerves - after the day's past events, she felt stressed out and exhausted. That certainly didn't mean anything good for Kouga.

Kagome kept her stride until she was standing right under his nose. Only then did she stop to stare up at him. Her eyes flickered with fierce determination, brown orbs clashing with icy blue.

"Kouga," she acknowledged in a clipped tone, mouth set in a firm line. "I know I said you could come over today, but do you think we could reschedule?" Masked behind her serious voice was a weary one, threatening to break through any minute. Except for the fact that she wouldn't let it. "It's been a helluva day and I feel like a complete mess."

In the next few seconds, Kagome didn't think she could _ever _be embarrassed as horribly as she just was. She felt a strong arm being wrapped around her shoulder, and to her complete animosity, she clarified that it was _Kouga's _arm. Heat shot to her face, and she could only picture how much she stood out against the white surroundings. As if to add on to her shame, she saw Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and even Souta staring _back at her. _

"Don't worry 'bout it, Kagome. I'm open any of the day of the week, as long as you'll be my woman." Kouga's voice bloomed with such pride as he puffed out his chest. Personally, Kagome thought his lungs would be about to burst. He truly thought that Kagome was going to be _his. _

But, once again, her whole mind just stopped working. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she tried to say something, only making a fool out of herself even further when she was only able to mutter a few incoherent sounds. So, she did the next thing that came to her mind.

Kagome skillfully spun around on her heel so she was facing the wolf. Her hand was drawn backwards, and with movements so fast not even Inuyasha could see, she slapped Kouga across the face. A hard _thwack _sounded and seemed to echo just as loudly against the walls of the house.

Sango placed one of her hands over Souta's eyes in horror, and he began squirming in effort to be able to see.

No one dared to speak - Kagome stood, panting slightly as she glared venomously up at the wolf youkai. He seemed just as stunned as everyone else was, and just as hesitant to utter a word. Finally, Kagome drew herself up to her fullest height gave a small huff before stomping into the house and slamming the door behind her.

"I always _knew _she was strong! Don't worry, Kagome, because someday, you'll be mine," Kouga declared, loud enough so practically the whole world could hear. His ego was radiating from his very pores.

The others fell to the ground, twitching uncontrollably.

xXx

There was a startling noise as Kagome picked up a side-table next to one of the couches and hurled it across the living room. With a trembling hand, she brushed her bangs back and began rubbing her eyes furiously. For a split-second, she mulled over the chair, but in the end decided to leave it where it was.

There wasn't any warning knock as Souta bursted through the front door, and then Sango, followed by Inuyasha and Miroku. Kouga had already left, seeing as he could always talk to Kagome in school tomorrow.

Kagome grabbed onto her bangs with her hands and pulled on them - not hard enough to pull them out, but enough to make it hurt. "Kouga...can go to hell..." she whispered to herself, already exacting plots of revenge.

Sango made her way to the kitchen, taking out pans to start their supper. Souta meandered off to Kagome's side, while Inuyasha and Miroku made themselves comfortable in the dining room.

"Kouga has a lot of nerve," Miroku commented dryly and plopped into the nearest chair. "Even I know enough to not insult someone in such an atrocious way." His violet eyes closed in contemplation, his hands restlessly plucking at the folds in his shirt.

Inuyasha snorted. The burn he felt in his chest was beginning to fade. When he saw Kouga actually wrap around Kagome, he had thought that the wolf would be sent to an early grave. Not only that, but he felt furious for some 'unknown' reason, and now his thoughts were just beginning to clear. He had never felt so utterly furious in his life.

Sango examined Kagome out of the corner of her eye, who had splayed two hands on the bar-like counter and was leaning heavily on them. Raven-black bangs were effectively hiding her brown eyes from view, but Sango knew that Kagome was enraged. Hell, she would have been too. It took a lot of guts to do something like that - either that, or Kouga was just stupid. She figured the second choice was more likely.

Souta tried to catch a glimpse under Kagome's bangs, but she wouldn't let him. He knew that she wasn't crying, for the most part - her shoulders were perfectly hunched and still. He still didn't know who this 'Kouga' person was, or why his sister had gotten so angry when he touched her. Never once before in his life had he seen her act so aggressive - except for when Inuyasha was around.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath and raised her eyes. Sango was cooking Ramen on the stove...she'd have to thank her later. Not only for making supper, but for being there whenever she wanted her to be.

Over the years, especially after her father died, Kagome had earned the reputation as a punk and a loner. Besides Sango, she didn't have any friends, as Souta had said. Which, from her point of view, was just fine. It wouldn't really make a difference. She wasn't planning on changing anytime soon. And even now as Naraku entered the picture, that just gave her all the more reason to strengthen her defenses.

There was a sound of a doorknob turning, and then the front door swung open. In stepped Kea Higurashi, short black hair layered with snow. Souta ran to greet her while Kagome straightened herself out, attempting to smooth out her hair and making sure her face wouldn't give anything away. She watched as Sango splashed water on to the stove and couldn't suppress her small chuckling. The girl handling the boiling water flashed Kagome a quick smile before returning to her work.

"How was your day, Souta?" Inuyasha heard Kea ask, his ears twitching at the sound. He could smell the Ramen...and was instantly distracted, for the time being. Miroku watched with mild interest that only lasted a few seconds, and then he spun around in his chair so he could look into the kitchen. His eyes instantly found Sango, and then strayed down a little too far...it was only when he felt the sharp pain coming in contact with his head did he look up. Kagome was staring back down at him.

"Save your perverse thoughts for later, Miroku. You gonna eat or what?" she chided before taking her own seat. Miroku was slightly shocked to see her looking so...cheerful? Was that even possible?

Inuyasha grunted as he watched Kagome using his peripheral vision. There had to be something wrong with her, if she could be so angry one second and completely jovial the next. He was only glad this all didn't end in a wild chase, Kouga being at the end of it. Now, if only he could get his hands on some of that Ramen...

"Kagome, dear, can you come here for a second?" Kea's voice rang into the dining room, quickly catching everyone's attention. Though Kagome was the only one that stood and walked back into the living room, disappearing from Inuyasha's sight within a second.

Damn it all to hell. At least he could still hear what they were saying. The voices just barely made it to his ears, as if they were speaking in muffled whispers:

"What happened?" he heard Kea demand, and then a sharp intake of breath on Kagome's side.

"Are you talking about this morning or after school?" Kagome asked in a wary tone, constantly shifting from one foot to the other. There was a pause. "I came home after History because I wasn't feeling good. I forgot some homework back at school, and had to go get it. Nothing else happened." She tried to keep her tone light, but it was hard, considering the fact that she was lying right to her mother's face. "Can I eat now?" Inuyasha heard her ask impatiently, and then her returning footsteps. She appeared again a few seconds later, her face once again turned down.

Sango stepped in to the dining room, somehow managing to balance four bowls of Ramen and eight chopsticks on her arms, another one back in the kitchen for Souta. She set one on each place mat and plopped gracelessly into the seat next to Kagome. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to dig in, whereas the other three took a few moments to just stare down at it. By the time they started, the hanyou was already done.

Kagome carefully shoved the steaming noodles into her mouth, only vaguely acknowledging the fact that she had just burned her tongue. She heard her mom bustling around in the kitchen - dropping her keys on the counter, taking off her jacket, throwing her briefcase next to her keys. Souta had seated himself right next to Inuyasha, and was now attempting to engage him in a conversation about video games. He appeared to be only half-listening. After a minute of the small boy's constant chatter, Inuyasha tromped back into the dining room to find himself some more Ramen.

Sango carefully observed the occupants of the table with a watchful eye. Miroku was currently oblivious to everything except for his bowl of noodles. Kagome seemed to concentrate on a particular dark line on the mahogany table, one of the many that swept across the wooden surface. Souta was...well, he was trying to yell to Inuyasha all the way in the kitchen, whom was making a mess all over the stove and muttering a stream of curses.

It seemed like a normal day at first glance, overall.

Yet when the phone rang, no one jumped up or offered to get it. They merely stared at each other, Souta trying to figure out why no one was moving, and Kea just seemed to ignore it. Finally, with a resigned groan, Kagome stood up and began trudging in the direction of the phone.

She was more than happy to see that it was Rizu calling.

With much more enthusiasm than a few seconds ago, she pressed the 'talk' button. "Rizu! My God, I'm so glad you called. I was about to literally go crazy..."

"_Yeah, that's nice Kagome. But I have some good news," _Rizu's voice came in a little fuzzy - she was guessing he was calling from a cell phone somewhere.

Kagome gave a small, exaggerated huff before she turned to lean against the nearest counter. Sango was now standing a few feet away, apparently hearing Rizu's name and trying to figure out why he had called. Well, she could wait until Kagome was done.

"I need some good news. So spill. I haven't got all night," she muttered sarcastically. The day's earlier events were currently forgotten as she kept her focus on Rizu's deep voice, throaty voice. It felt good to know that he was out of the hospital, probably back at home and messing around with his keyboard.

"_Me and Tai are going to be coming to Tokyo tomorrow for a week or two. We got excused from school for 'vacation,' if that's what you wanna call it. But enough of that - how are you and San doing?"_

Kagome was more than excited - it had been a while since Rizu and Tai had come to Tokyo for more than a few days. Usually, Nanami would set them up with signings and 'special appearances.' That was the only downside, and a bad one at that. "Actually, we aren't doing so hot here. That Naraku guy?" She paused and lowered her voice, knowing oh-to-well that Inuyasha would be able to hear from the dining room. "There's something wrong with him," she began in a hushed tone, "he's dangerous. Seriously. I went to meet him today, and he's completely crazy."

There was a pause on the other side. _"What do you mean, Kags? What happened there?" _His voice was a lowered to a whisper as well, as if sensing Kagome's caution.

'_**It was quiet. With her eyes closed, everything was nice and quiet. She didn't want to open them again - if she did, she was afraid that everything would be loud and way too bright again.'**_

"Well, he tried to persuade me into a ludicrous deal. I declined. And then he tried to push me out a window. That enough information for you?" She could explain the details, but she didn't want to. It was too complicated, and she still felt sick to her stomach. No matter what Naraku said, whatever he did, she wouldn't believe him. It was impossible. Completely incomprehendible.

"_Woah. You sure your alright? He didn't hurt you or anything? Man, Kags, that guy is nuts. I'd stay away from him if I were you. But what was this deal about, exactly?"_

Kagome stiffened instantaneously, her words turning cold and harsh. "That doesn't matter. You said you guys are coming down tomorrow? We can talk more about it then. But I got to go. Later." And before Rizu could protest, she hung up the phone. Her mood had just dropped drastically - funny, no matter how few the words, they could have a huge impact.

Sango hesitated before saying anything, but when she did, her voice was persistent. "Kagome," she started dangerously, practically growling in her throat, "what did he say? I know you were talking to Rizu! How's he doing?"

Kagome sighed, letting her bangs fall lazily in front of her eyes. She began slowly walking back to the dining room, where Inuyasha and Miroku were waiting. "Him and Tai are coming here tomorrow for a week or two. He didn't tell me why, but he sounded pretty excited. I think you know about the rest."

When they came to the table, Kagome sat down in her respected spot and Sango in her's. Miroku was the first to speak up afterwards, never being one for quiet. "I'm guessing that by the way Kagome's staring into her bowl, and not eating anything, that something's wrong."

Miroku, always the observant one.

Kagome shot him a dagger-filled glare, stubbornly stabbing at the noodles at the bottom of her bowl with her chopsticks. Souta had finished a while ago, and had gone up to his room. Clearly, Inuyasha didn't care too much about his video games. "You're so tactful, Miroku." The whole statement reeked of sarcasm. Sango sighed a little too loudly and slapped one of her hands on the table, quickly gaining their attention.

"I think that when you're done, you two should get moving home. It's starting to get late, and we still have homework to finish." Kagome didn't even blink when Sango continued. "Besides, I think Kagome wants to be alone for a while."

Inuyasha turned slightly so he could see Kagome out of the corner of his eye. One elbow was propped on the table, the side of her face resting lazily in her palm, and the other hand was busy poking the inside of the bowl. Her expression was one of those stating bother-me-and-I'll-beat-the-hell-out-of-you. He could only guess why. 'Course, he had heard the conversation, for the most part. Some of Rizu's words were unclear, but he could make out Kagome's words perfectly. He figured she would have been happy that they were coming down, right? So what did he say that put her in such an awry mood?

"_**You don't have to say anything," he chaffed, sitting carefully in a chair next to her. "There's no need. I have what you want, and you have what I want. It works out for both of us."**_

_**All the while he said this, her eyes were closed in attempt to block out his presence. But he lingered there, refusing to leave, no matter what she did. His voice had grown annoying - she tried singing inside her own head, but still, his words struck her like a knife straight in the heart. "There's no use hiding the truth, because it's going to come out sooner or later."**_

xXx

**Kagome: **The hell is a cat convention, Miroku?

**Miroku: **Well...uh...it's better than cheese!

**Inuyasha: **You're both crazy...

**Sango: **::Inuyasha currently being ignored:: Hey! I like cheese!

**Stephenie: **::pops up randomly...cough:: I like cheese too...now would you mind telling me where you disappeared to..._**again? **_

**Kagome: **Cat convention!!

**Stephenie: **::sweatdrop:: Of course...right...whatever you say...::sniff:: You're hiding something, and I know it.

A/N: Well, I left you with a bit 'o a cliffie. I'll let you think about that for a while...I'm SO SORRY for the update! My hand has been hurting like heck the past couple days...and it's nearly impossible to type! Which sucks, by the way. Please review!!! I'll be back soon!!

* * *

I'm back, aren't I? Please don't kill me...I'll update soon! I swear!! 


	15. Too Fake To Be True

Disclaimer: We've gone through this, remember?

A/N: Yo! I'm back, and feeling better than the last chapter! Maybe this one won't be so dreary, but I can't guarantee anything. I left you a cliffie last time, if you remember (who couldn't?), and I know, I'm really evil. Let's just say that Kagome's personality reflects mine quite a bit...But I worked hard on making this chapter extra long and extra interesting for the fans! All my reviewers, this is for you! The song in the beginning of this chapter is 'Now That I'm Gone.'

You can't blame me that much for updating late...it's because the Inu gang keeps running away...

**Special Thanks To...**

Beautiful.Black.Joy, Shia Demon of Wind, Sienna-shirou, kagome 1995 (new reviewer!!)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15 - Too Fake To Be True 

"Huh." Kagome muttered as she stared out the window in her bedroom. A few inches of snow were piled on the ground, but it was no longer falling from the sky. The clouds had moved and the sun was just barely poking through, the morning rays casting shadows on the snow. She was still in her black t-shirt and sweats that she wore to bed. It was only six-thirty in the morning, the earliest that she had woken up in a while. Well...she had slept for a few hours, anyway. Practically all through the night, she lay there with her eyes open, staring into darkness, twisting and turning with dark nightmares the few times she did manage to doze off.

Kea was probably up already, but Kagome hadn't bothered to leave her room. She couldn't believe it was only Wednesday, still two more days until the weekend. School seemed so pointless now, but she didn't dare skip. Her mother would sooner or later find out, and besides, people would start questioning her disappearance. It was bad enough when her and Sango were 'supposedly' pictured on that magazine cover. That made everyone suspicious, so it wouldn't do any good for her to start skipping school over a week later.

Of course, if she _had _decided to miss school for a few days, Sango would just come over and drag her ass right back _to _school.

With a heavy sigh, she pulled herself away from the window and pulled the inky black curtains back over the glass. As slowly as possible, she pulled off her pajamas and pulled on a pair of loose gray jeans and a dark purple long-sleeved shirt. Gray, thick socks were pulled on over her freezing feet, and an even darker purple hoodie. She trudged lazily through her bathroom door and turned on the light, which was _way _too bright in her opinion.

Kagome examined her face grudgingly in the mirror for a few moments. Dark bags were circling under her eyes, contrasting greatly against her unusually pale face. Her brown eyes seemed dull, not vibrant like they usually were. The ebony black hair she had always taken care of was spilling lifelessly around her shoulders.

It looked like she had died a damn three days ago.

She reached for some foundation crap her mother had bought her and she never used...until now. With her finger, she dipped her finger into the small bottle. The pale, creamy liquid felt cold as she dabbed it under her eyes. The dark blue bags seemed to disappear when she rubbed it in carefully. And then she through the bottle in the cupboard under the sink, swearing to herself that she was never going to use it again.

That tedious task completed, Kagome began making her way downstairs. No banister today - she would probably fly off the end, and then instead of getting up, she would fall asleep on the floor.

Sounds of omelets sizzling in the ban and a heavenly bacon-y scent drew her to the kitchen, where Kea was standing in front of the stove. She glanced at Kagome in mild surprise while she wiped her hands on a towel and turned to face her daughter.

"What are you doing up so early, Kagome? Is there something you need?" Her voice, always caring and gentle, sounded only slightly concerned. You would be too if your daughter, whom never woke up a minute before a quarter eight, was facing you at six-thirty.

Kagome shrugged tiredly, stifling a yawn. It wouldn't do to make her mother worried, although the task wasn't a very hard one. "Nah. I'm just a little tired. That's all. Probably stayed up a little too late last night from doing homework."

Ha. As if. That was probably _the_ biggest lie ever. She didn't even finish her homework.

Her mother nodded curtly, her lips pursed. _'I bet she doesn't believe me...I wouldn't either.' _Well, to look on the...not as dim side, Tai and Rizu were coming to Tokyo sometime after school. They could go...somewhere. Maybe they could even go find Naraku and beat the bloody hell out of him.

The thought made her smirk as she trudged into the living room. After pressing a few buttons and adjusting the volume, music was blasting through the stereo speakers. She turned it up loud enough so Souta would wake up - hell, she probably woke up the whole neighborhood.

"_You could never stare me straight in the eye.  
__Maybe you were just afraid.  
__I knew that as I walked by,  
__You would watch me go,  
__Hating me, but never able to do anything about it.  
__So what do you say,  
__Now that I'm gone?"_

"_Now that I'm gone,  
__Now that I'm gone,  
__Now that I'm gone and dead to you.  
__Do you see my face in your head?  
__Wondering at that second if I had shed,  
__The tears that you always wanted me to.  
__Always wanted to see me cry.  
__So what do you do,  
__Now that I'm gone and dead to you?" _

Sango's voice came in with the second verse, but Kagome was distracted when she heard what sounded like someone tripping on the stairs. Sure enough, when she leaned over the edge of the couch, Souta was sprawled face-down on the ground.

"Hey, squirt, you should really be more careful," Kagome chided, resting her chin in her hands. "You're gonna really hurt yourself one of these times."

Souta grumbled something before straightening himself, hair mussed entirely and still in his pajamas. Kagome may have looked dead, but he looked like he was still sleeping. "Turn down the music!" he exclaimed, plugging his fingers in his ears.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and relented, turning the music down so it could only be heard in the living room. Souta muttered something about getting dressed and started to make his way back up the stairs. By now, Kea was setting plates and chopsticks on the table, as she did every morning.

"Kagome, dear, I have to leave early for the office today. I hope you don't mind, but I'll be taking off in about ten minutes." Kea's voice rang out from the dining room, and even over the music, Kagome heard it loud and clear. She frowned.

That was one of the many things she hated about her mother's job. No matter what time of day it was, she always seemed to be busy working, either at the office or at home. And most of the time, it was rather annoying. If Daichi, her father, was there, then it would be different. _Everything _would be different.

"Yeah, sure mom. Just go ahead," Kagome assured, but she really wished that she hadn't. She knew this had just as much of an impact on Souta as it did on her. He was younger - he deserved to be around his mother more often, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime soon.

Kea came into the living room, and from the other side of the couch, she wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck. "I know this is hard on you, sweetheart. Souta too. I'll take a vacation leave soon, and I promise we can spend a few weeks together."

Kagome snorted when her mother left the room, probably hurrying off to grab her briefcase. She could never hate her mother, but a few weeks didn't sound like much time - that span of time was nothing compared to the amount of time she had been gone. But she never said that in front of her mother's face - it would only make her feel bad.

As Kagome slumped her way into the dining room, Souta came downstairs. It was only six forty-five. She groaned inwardly and leaned back in her chair - if she could, she would stay home from school and sleep all day.

She glared seethingly out the window, at the snow, at the trees lining the white backyard. She wondered if she would be able to question Kea about the guitar. But whenever Kagome thought about it, she felt suddenly nervous. Why? That was a question even she, herself, could not answer. And that was what irritated her most.

With an annoyed groan, she let her arm hang over the edge of the chair, swinging back and forth like a pendulum. She heard a pan being set on the table, and without turning around, she addressed Kea: "Hey, mom, have you seen dad's guitar lately?"

There was silence. An overbearing silence that was almost too much for Kagome to handle. The only thing she heard was her wildly pounding heart - no more footsteps in the kitchen, no more of Souta's quips. She didn't even hear Buyo purring and rolling around on the carpet, as he usually did every morning.

When Kea did speak, her voice was quiet and stiff. "No, dear...what happened to it?"

Kagome closed her eyes, letting her mother's response sink in. It was exactly what she was dreading to hear. When Buyo finally flounced onto the chair next to her, she responded just as quietly. "That's exactly what I would like to know."

* * *

Miroku yawned sleepily at his laptop. He had been working almost all night, trying to find out as much information as possible about Naraku and Yokoshima Records. So far he had found zip, nothing; as far as he was concerned, Yokoshima Records wasn't even an actual record company. He had once made a phone call to Sango, sharing his progress, which, thus far, hadn't been very much.

Finally, with a groan of defeat, he pushed the flashing red power button and closed the top. Using his legs, he pushed backwards on his wheel-y chair and toppled backwards onto his bed. The lights were out, but he could read his digital alarm clock from his bed. Six thirty. Surely grandfather would be checking in on him soon to make sure he was awake. And he had barely gotten a wink of sleep.

Miroku stretched his arms over his head and arched his back, listening to the satisfying bone-cracking noise. He cast off his pajamas and through them carelessly to the ground, now standing only in his boxers, and began rummaging through his closet. He settled, without much thought, on a pair of black jeans and a gray and white button-up short-sleeved shirt, a white tattoo-ish design circling the sleeves and hem.

As sure as sure could be, there was a knock on the door just as Miroku buttoned the last button. His grandfather Moushin opened the door and flicked on the light - his lightbulb cast a red glow around the room, forming shadows on the dark gray walls.

"Ah, Miroku, I'm glad to see your awake already," the old man greeted, smiling widely. He was hunched over and bluntly short, and carried a staff around with him everywhere. Something about holding on to his true roots, being a monk and all. Sometimes, Miroku thought he was just crazy.

Miroku retied his hair into a rattail at the nape of his neck. He didn't get to take a shower, thanks to his busy night. With a tired and long yawn, he managed to nod his head, choking out a "yeah, I'm awake."

Moushin nodded his head before turning around to leave. "Breakfast is on the table, Miroku. Come down soon, if you like." And then the old man left.

Miroku sighed. It was only him and Moushin living in this two-story house, which most of the time felt empty and unoccupied. When his father died...well, no one knew why, his grandfather came to live with the young Miroku and promised to take care of him. His mother had died at birth. He couldn't remember much about either of his parents, but that was just as well.

With deadened legs, he trudged out into the darkened hallway. Despite it being a two-story house, it wasn't very large, but certainly wasn't a trashed, run-down shack. There was ample food, enough where Miroku could always eat whatever he wanted, when he wanted.

He couldn't have asked for a better place to live, with the exception of his parents living there with him.

Breakfast's scent wafted into his nose - Moushin was a good cook, and his food never disappointed. Which was why Miroku hurried into their kitchen/dining room - food was already placed on the table, chopsticks awaiting.

Despite the fact that Miroku hard barely slept last night, and he was still having his doubts about this so-called 'Yokoshima Records,' Miroku thought it would be the start of a good day.

* * *

Inuyasha waited...and waited...and waited...For the love of God, he'd been waiting for a whole ten minutes!!

He was waiting for...well, he didn't know _what _exactly he was waiting for, probably Miroku, but his patience was running out. Or maybe he was just in a big hurry to get to school - yeah, right, as if that would ever happen. No matter what it came down to, Inuyasha would never admit to himself that he wanted to see Kagome again, to make sure she was okay, at least.

'Course, if any of the guys heard about this (or any of the girls, for that matter), they would rip his head off in a second without hesitation. Especially Bankotsu and his supposedly gay brother, Jakotsu. They were seven brothers in all...no one knew where the hell the other five were, probably either dropped out or in college somewhere. But Kagome and Sango had always been deemed two people to stay away from, to ignore completely. He could tell the rest of his 'clique' were getting angry. He hadn't been hanging out with them as much, not even at lunch, and it didn't take an idiot to figure out why.

Inuyasha grumbled a few incoherent choice words under his breath, tapping his foot on the carpet and glaring at every single inanimate object on the other side of the window. In truth, it was only quarter after seven. Miroku usually didn't get to his house 'til around seven thirty. So he was waiting for nothing.

With an irritated groan, the hanyou pushed himself away from the window. Sesshomaru was in the kitchen, sipping black coffee as he did every morning. His half-brother was out of school, soon to attend college. Inutaisho was probably at work, while Izayoi was most likely still sleeping. His parents were...odd, to put it bluntly.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything to him as he plodded up the stairs and into his bedroom. His black comforter was in a jumble, half of it on the floor. He plopped gracelessly in the middle of it, picking up a notebook randomly thrown on the floor. Inside he had wrote...nothing, but that was going to change now. He picked up one of his black pens from under his bed...ah, the luxuries of having a trashed room.

Kagome wrote songs, right? And so did Sango. Inuyasha couldn't figure out why he wouldn't be able to write one. Sure, he could be stupid sometimes, and most of the time just plain ignorant, but, well...he figured that if he wrote a song, it would be just as good as Kagome's. His mother had always said he was competitive.

It may have been a girlish thing to do, and maybe not very cool at all, but Inuyasha was bored, and he didn't particularly care. It wasn't like anyone else was going to see it, after all. Except for one problem: he couldn't figure out what to write about. But it was only two minutes later that his pen was moving, scrawling his tiny, careless print on the lined paper.

When he had finished the first verse, he capped the pen and threw it back on the floor. His eyes traveled through each line carefully, critically observing his handiwork. He didn't think he did that bad. And for the heck of it, he tore the paper out of his notebook and stuffed it in one of his pockets.

And it was just then that Miroku stepped into his room, panting heavily.

"Man, Inuyasha, that's what I call a run," Miroku choked out between sharp intakes of breath. The bottoms of his jeans were wet from the snow, black Pumas still on his feet. "Hey...whatcha got there?" He was pointed at one of Inuyasha's hands, which was still inside his front pocket.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Miroku. You're paranoid - get a frickin' life." Inuyasha scowled before he stood up, pausing a moment to grab a black hoodie from a pile of clothes that were covering his red carpet.

Miroku yawned and shook his head, knowing all too well that Inuyasha was hiding something from him. But it wouldn't do any good to press him now, maybe later when Kagome and Sango were around. They could probably force it from him. If worse came to worst, he could always tell Sesshomaru that Inuyasha was making fun of his fuzzy...thing that he usually liked to wear over his shoulder. And when Inuyasha was getting the bloody pulp beat out of him, he could steal it.

Either way, Miroku would find out. One way or another.

* * *

Sango trekked her way across the snow-covered yard and to Kagome's front door. She knocked three times before stepping inside, as she usually did. She was guessing Kea had left for work already, but she had yet to find Kagome or Souta.

Miroku had called Sango around one in the morning. And what she had heard was shocking, not to mention suspicious. She planned to tell Kagome about it.

There was definitely something more going on, something deeper that they couldn't figure out. And it was eating away at Sango, so much that she could barely get to sleep at night. When she did, her dreams were invaded by nightmares, none of which made any sense to her at all. They were clashed images of people and different places; dark places that were impossible to distinguish. She figured that by the end of the month, she would go crazy from the effort.

Pounding footsteps snapped her out of her reverie, and now standing at the bottom of the stairs was Kagome. She seemed exhausted, not only because her eyes were barely open, but from the way she walked across the living. Sango figured that by second period, Kagome would be completely out of it.

"Hey, Kags, you feeling alright? You sure as hell don't look like it." Sango and Kagome had never been one to beat around the bush - when they wanted to say something, they said it bluntly and clearly.

Kagome nodded and yawned, loudly, may I add, her eyes seeming to focus on one spot on the floor. "No sleep. I feel like the walking dead. More likely than not, I'll be napping by math." As if to prove her point, she began rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palm.

Kagome had her backpack under her arm. Her bangs were blocking the view from her eyes, but Sango could only guess that they were only a fourth of the way open. Kagome not sleeping was a rarity. She was _always _sleeping, whether she was actually tired or not. But now, she seemed more than just physically exhausted; she appeared _mentally drained. _Which would take a lot, when it came to the sixteen year old high school who was always ready to take _something _on. Sango doubted Kagome would be fighting with Inuyasha today. Most likely, she would do something along the lines of ignoring him.

A few moments after Kagome, Souta came tumbling down the stairs. He ran through the living room and sprinted past Sango. There was a _whoosh, _and he was out the door before she could blink. She mentally shrugged it off - sometimes, the kid could be plain strange.

Kagome slipped on her black Vans that had been thrown lazily on the rack beside the door. It was only now that she realized how many pairs of Vans, sandals, Pumas, and other random shoes she owned. But she quickly pushed that thought to the corner of her mind - it didn't matter, at the moment. And frankly, she didn't care all that much about it.

"Come on, Sango, we better get going. Ms. Rikei already chewed me out for being late once. Mom'll kill me if I'm late again." She stalked - or sleepwalked - out the front door. Cold wind bit at her face, giving the sensation of little tremors of what felt like needles poking her cheeks and face.

She stuffed her hands inside her gray jean pockets as far as they could go. Kagome could hear Sango's footsteps crunching in the snow, the wind whistling, and cars speeding by every so often. The sounds were familiar - she heard them every single morning, but at times she would wish everything would be silent.

Kagome's thoughts wandered back to her...'dream' with the clown. She still couldn't figure out what the clown had meant by 'ace.' It held no meaning to her whatsoever, and she was too occupied to try and figure any of it out for more than five minutes. Her mind, feeling ultimately weary and just plain tired, and wouldn't cooperate - the only thing it thought about, for the most part, was sleep.

As they rounded a corner, a car horn blaring at them for no apparent reason, Sango saw Kohaku and Souta walking together, chatting away happily. The two boys were leaned in close to each other, as if they were sharing secrets, once in a while throwing their heads back to laugh. She could remember when her and Kagome had been the same - so oblivious to everything. What had ever happened to that?

Why was everything so damn complicated?

With a small sigh, Sango turned to look at Kagome, only slightly shocked to see that she was looking back at her. Kagome gave her the faintest smile, and Sango returned it weakly. It seemed, that ever since Naraku had come into the picture, it was almost impossible to ever get by one minute without thinking about him. Which was one reason why he was so creepy.

Kagome whipped her head around, hair flying wildly from behind her. It wasn't long before Miroku and Inuyasha rounded the corner ahead of them. She snorted and turned her head away again so she was facing the street. They were like leeches - once they got attached, it was as hard as hell to get them off.

"Ah, my beloved Sango," Miroku greeted between pants, wrapping his arms around Sango...she drew the line when his hand was wandering too far down for comfort. He earned a hard smack across his face, and in its wake was a red, pulsing hand print. Sango had quite an arm.

Kagome heard the contact of palm against Miroku's face and smirked lightly. "Always the lecher, aren't you, Miroku?" He only responded with a very childish pout. When she actually caught a glimpse of his face, she leaned in closer and frowned. "Who in the hell taught you how to use concealer?"

The question had popped out of nowhere, but the subject was hard to avoid. There were splotches of too-dark concealer under his eyes, and in some spots, there were fragments of a dark-blue color showing through.

Miroku ducked his head, a poor attempt to hide his face. "No one," he responded sheepishly, and then raised his face slowly. "I didn't get any sleep last night. Stayed up too much, doing research about Naraku."

Sango used the sleeve of her sweatshirt to wipe away the hapless attempt to cover the dark circles under his eyes. "Don't get any ideas," she griped, pulling her hand away quickly. "Now that we're on the subject, did you find anything else out?"

Inuyasha continued watching from the sidelines. Except when he heard Naraku's name - it was the only thing that could spike his attention. "What d'you mean?" he snapped angrily, afraid he had missed out on something important.

"Well, as far as I can tell, Yokoshima Records isn't even an actual record company. There was nothing about him on the net, not even a link. Which would most likely be why we've never heard of, or actually noticed, the building. It's all just a lie."

Kagome froze. Her heart jumped to her throat, pulse increased at least tenfold. She tore her eyes away from Sango's and to the ground. Her mind went blank, completely and totally emptied. The last thing she had been thinking about disappeared, vanished to some other part unconscious part of her head.

_**He laughed snidely, teeth bared in a feral snarl. She snapped her gaze away and tried to think - think of a plan, of some way to get out of the room. But with her mind in a current state of panic, it was impossible to comprehend anything. **_

"_**Give up," he taunted quietly, so close to her face that she could feel his hot breath on her ear. "There's no use trying anymore."**_

Kagome began fidgeting; shuffling her feet, twiddling her fingers, anything to keep her distracted from the three sets of eyes that were staring at her. "I know," she responded quietly, so much so that even Inuyasha had to strain to hear. "I know all about it."

* * *

**Stephenie: **:stare:: So...let me get this straight...you went out, eating leaves, and then played hide and go seek...and then you played 'pull tag' all the way here?

**Kagome: **Well...yeah...haven't you ever heard of keeping the kid in you alive?

**Inuyasha: **You know...that poison oak didn't taste that bad...

::Everyone stares at Inu::

**Sango: **Besides...we need to...uh...Watch our Soap Opera!! What's it called again?

**Miroku: **Ensenada Del Amante !

**Stephenie: **But...that's not a real soap...

**Shippou:** So, uh, BYE! Bob the Builder's on!

A/N: MWAHAHA! Another cliffie! It's ten thirty...and I'm really hyper. I just got back from a volleyball gang...and earlier, I got my hair cut. For once in my whole life, I have gone almost a whole day without being a complete crab! Anyway, there's actually a _meaning _to this, so don't lose hope in me! (YET!) I'll update as soon as possible! R&R!

* * *

I'm back, aren't I? Please don't kill me...I'll update soon! I swear!! 


	16. All Hell Breaks Loose

Disclaimer::Grumble:: I don't own Inuyasha. 

A/N: Well, I'm back, and I'm tired, and hungry. But I'll put that all aside for now. Tennis season is over, so I'm going to try and update faster, but I can't make any promises. I don't like to make anyone wait too long...sooo, from now on, I'm working at high speed. Once again, for about the billionth time, I loved your reviews!

**Special Thanks To...**

Sienna-shirou, Loved Forever, Beautiful.Black.Joy

* * *

**Chapter 16 - All Hell Breaks Loose**

It was harder than anything Kagome had done in a long time - her only objective was to say as little as possible. Although, staying quiet proved difficult when she was sitting on a chair in one of the storage closets, surrounded by Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. It was like some sort of interrogation room.

It was too bad they were skipping class.

Sango sighed and sat on the floor. In the last half hour, they had gotten nowhere. The only thing Kagome had said was that Naraku had told her more than she had told them. But that was all they could get out of her - she absolutely refused to say anything else, for the time being.

It would have been easier to escape if Inuyasha wasn't blocking the only door...Kagome groaned under her breath, shifting nervously in the wooden chair. Even Miroku was able to tell she was cracking. They just didn't know how long it would actually take.

Inuyasha began growling, shifting his position at the door. There was someone coming, and they were coming fast. As if whoever it was knew they were in the closet, knew that they were skipping class. "Dammit...there's someone coming. We have to get out of here." Even though Kagome's back was facing him, and the room was barely lit, he could see her shoulders sag in relief. "Don't think you're getting out of this, Kagome." But she didn't tense up again, as he expected her to - even when Miroku and Sango stood up, stretching their arms, she still stayed seated.

"You guys go," Kagome commanded firmly, her voice completely monotonous. "Inuyasha, Miroku - you should go out first. Then Sango can leave after. I'll go last. Whoever's out there, Miroku, try and distract them."

Her face was set; no one wanted to go against her plan. It would just piss her off even more. So, after a few seconds, Inuyasha and Miroku opened the door carefully, and then stepped out, closing it behind them. Sango and Kagome were alone in the dark room, now, with nothing besides cleaning supplies and boxes sitting on the floor and on shelves.

Kagome's face was blanched, Sango noticed, when she knelt down in front of the chair. Suddenly, she regarded Kagome as a small child. Her coffee-colored eyes were wide and unblinking, face unusually pale, and one finger was continuously tapping her jean-clad leg.

Sango dropped into a more comfortable position, spreading her legs out in the cramped space and placing her hands in her lap. "Kagome," she started, trying to decide exactly what to say. Inuyasha and Miroku's voices drifted almost inaudibly through the door - she could have sworn she heard Kikyou's name being said. "What's this all about? I don't care what the hell you say to Miroku and Inuyasha, but I want to know what happened."

There was a sigh, and then the sound of Kagome slipping off the chair and onto the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest. She stared blindly through the shadows until she found Sango's face, looking right back at her. "Naraku...he lied to me." This statement, though short and indecisive, caught Sango's attention instantaneously. Kagome's mouth turned dry, her head began to hurt, and suddenly the room felt too hot. The ticking beat of her twitching finger sped up.

"He told me. Yokoshima Records never existed. It was all a get-up, only a distraction. He said he knew where dad's guitar was, but he wouldn't let me have it. And...he _knew _dad. They were actually business partners: ironic, isn't it?

The rest...it's hard to remember, but he said dad's death was no accident. It was deliberate; plotted by him and a few of the people working for him. Not only that, but he threatened to ruin our band if I didn't agree to his deal. I couldn't do that...not to you, Tai, or Rizu. So I said to give me some more time...but now he's expecting me on Saturday. And I don't know what the hell to do."

All the while, Sango had been listening with rapt attention. But now it felt as if her insides had stopped, all her previous thoughts had been crushed by Kagome's strikingly painful words. Her mind couldn't comprehend this all at once...Daichi...his death couldn't have planned. That was impossible. She blinked, unable to answer. Kagome had done that - said no to Naraku - for the band...If Sango had been in her place, she would have been a nervous wreck.

But just as Sango was about to say something, she felt a light shove on her shoulder. "You better get going, Sango. We can talk later."

Kagome frowned as Sango stumbled blindly out the door, and once again, she was left in darkness. Sango knew now, and no doubt Inuyasha and Miroku were, sooner or later, going to demand an explanation.

Saturday was rolling by fast, so she didn't have a lot of time.

Tai and Rizu needed to know, she decided sullenly as she stood up and arched her back, listening to it crack satisfyingly. They had to make a decision - all of them, together - before Saturday came. Yet Kagome had already sworn to herself, a few days ago, that she would never agree to anything Naraku had said. He had only said those things about her father to shake her, right? It was only an attempt at making her crumble. Too bad, because the only thing that it was doing was urging her to build up a wall, a strong defense, one that couldn't be mutilated.

Just as Kagome was about to leave, she heard the door creaking open. She spun around on the heel of her shoe, but was completely shocked at what she saw.

Kikyou was standing in the doorway, light now flooding into the room. She was standing in at least four-inch heels - Kagome was surprised she didn't trip and fall in the snow. But that thought was pushed away quickly, instantly replaced by a sudden panic. She was caught, alone, in a storage closet. What the hell was she supposed to say?

Kagome swallowed and brought herself to her fullest stature; if Kikyou had been wearing actual shoes, they would have been the same height. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice more loud and demanding than she anticipated. It was funny, really, because she felt like she was about to go crazy under the strain.

Kikyou laughed - a short, forced bark was more like it. She smirked and snapped one of her fingers in the air...Kagome stared. "I know you're skipping class, Higurashi. And hiding in a storage closet? I, personally, think that you deserve to be in here. It suits you. But let me warn you - The principal is friends with my father. You better make yourself scarce before he finds out about you hiding in here."

There was a beep, and Kikyou instantly reached for something in her pocket, pulling it out quickly. Her cell phone. Of course. "Yumi's texting me. Remember what I said, Higurashi." And then Kikyou left, slamming the door behind her. The only thing she could hear was Kikyou's heels clacking away in the hallway, and her own breathing.

Kagome snorted loudly before she opened the door herself and checked the hallway. Kikyou was far, far away from being the least bit intimidating. She just found her annoying. In any case, Kagome wasn't going to submit to the damn principle. To hell with Kikyou's damn father. To hell with Naraku and all the other damn people who had obviously tried to make her life an oblivion.

When she was convinced the hallway was clear, she began walking casually down the hallway. If any of the teachers were to see her, they wouldn't be the least bit suspicious. She doubted the teachers cared, anyhow, except for maybe the Myouga-midget. He was prided himself on being so 'knowledgeable' when it came to History. Kagome couldn't care less.

It took her about three minutes to get to her classroom - and when she did, she stepped in and sat down at the desk in the right corner of the back row, right next to the window. Ms. Rikei spared her a two second glance and sighed. "I'll speak to you after class, Ms. Higurashi, along with Miroku and Inuyasha here."

The two turned in their desks to look at her. Kagome shrugged, really too tired to care about getting in trouble with the teachers. It was too patronizing.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of the first class. Too bad, because Kagome was just in the middle of a nap. When she sat up to stretch, she yawned and stood up a few seconds afterward, carefully making her way to the front of the classroom. Inuyasha and Miroku were still seated, while Ms. Rikei was tapping her foot impatiently. Her arms were crossed in front of her blazer-clad chest. She did not look, in any way, shape, or form, in a good mood. 

"I am so disappointed in you three," she started, her eyes blazing with a sudden force of superiority. "This hasn't been the first time you've been late for class, Ms. Higurashi, is it?" Kagome shook her head no. "I didn't think so. For some odd reason, I have a feeling that you, Inuyasha, and Miroku going hand-in-hand here."

When they didn't answer, Ms. Rikei brought a hand to her forehead, massaging it slowly. "Alright, you guys can leave. But I don't want any more funny stuff - if you're still slacking, I'll be calling your parents." She waved her hand at them in dismissal.

Kagome almost laughed. What would calling her mother do? Nothing, that's what. Her mother would be upset, sure, but that would be about it. It seemed, altogether, pointless.

The three of them shuffled out of the classroom, appearing sullen, just as some of the early-arrival students came in. Inuyasha glared at any of them who turned to look at them, and since he was considered one of the most popular guys in the school, they would turn away. Miroku reached for a girl's backside, but she slapped him before he even had a chance. Kagome shook her head and sighed.

Sango was waiting for them outside the classroom, her face contorted in mock disapproval. "Don't worry - I got yelled at too. Mr. Myouga has a lot of nerve, for him being so short and all..." Her voice trailed off when she actually caught sight of Kagome's face. "Hey...what's wrong?"

She didn't think that Kagome would ever be able to _not _sustain herself. But that wasn't the case now. Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku watched numbly as Kagome slammed one of her fists into the wall. And again. And again. Even if they didn't have sensitive ears, they could hear one of her knuckles crack. Hopefully she didn't break anything. When she pulled her hand away, her knuckles were bleeding and raw.

When Kagome turned to look at them, she smiled weakly. It was more forced than anything. "I'm okay...I think...I haven't gone insane, in case you're wondering. But my hand does hurt." She flexed her fingers experimentally, wincing at the burst of pain that shot through them. "Nothing's broken, just bruised."

Sango was still shocked. "Miroku...Inuyasha...you guys can go. We'll catch up with you later. Didn't you say Bankotsu wanted to talk to you?" But before Inuyasha could answer, Sango was already ushering Kagome towards the girls' bathroom.

Thankfully, there was no one inside. Sango turned on the faucet, double-checking to make sure the water was warm, and then began pumping soap onto a paper towel. "You did a good job, Kagome, crushing your fingers like that. Maybe your mom should get you a punching bag. But what the hell did you do that for?"

Kagome was about to shrug when she changed her mind. "Everything's so frustrating. But I don't want people to see me like this - Tai and Rizu are coming over later. What are they going to say? I've been such a wreck ever since Naraku entered the picture...do you think I'm going crazy? Seriously? Sometimes I feel like it."

Sango shook her head stubbornly, stating a flat out "No." The wet, soaped-up paper towel was applied on Kagome's knuckles and fingers - she cringed, but didn't say anything. Sango ignored any signs of her friend's discomfort. "Naraku's gonna pay. He's gonna pay for everything; we can make sure of that. There's no way he's getting away with _anything, _do you hear me? _Anything. _He's an ass, that's what he is."

Kagome tried to hide her smile. Many would have found it annoying, but she actually enjoyed Sango's ranting. It gave her something to think about, for once. Most of the time, she had a good point.

"-which is why we're going to ask for Inuyasha and Miroku's help. They want to know about it anyway, right? It'd be torture to keep them in the dark, Kags. It wouldn't be fair," Sango concluded firmly, throwing the red-stained, crumpled up paper towel to the garbage can. It missed and fell to the floor. She shrugged helplessly.

Kagome nodded, almost subconsciously. She had begun to accept that fact about five minutes ago. Although she would love to torture them, even if it was for a minute amount of time, but Sango might not agree. She examined her hand carefully - it was clean, for the most part, but the bleeding had stopped. There were already bruises forming. She pulled the hem of her hoodie sleeve down so it covered most of her had; it was the most she could do, for now.

"We better get to class...I already got grilled today for being late, I don't want to get in trouble again." Any other time, Kagome probably wouldn't have cared. But that was different now - she wanted to keep her profile down as much as possible. Sango was probably feeling the same, because she nodded quickly and started towards the door.

Out of the corner of her eye, she heard shouts...and then she froze.

* * *

Inuyasha slammed his locker door shut, hoping that it would be enough to get Bankotsu off his back. It wasn't. Miroku had been smart and left for class around five minutes ago. Bankotsu's black hair was pulled back in a long blade, dark blue, almost black eyes glaring hard at Inuyasha. He refused to let his eyes wander. His black t-shirt was wrinkled and his baggy blue jeans were reaching the ground. He had a lazy, albeit mysterious, air surrounding him. Jakotsu was nowhere to be found. 

"So, Inuyasha, what's up with the Higurashi girl? I see you hanging around her a lot lately - she your new pet for the week?" Bankotsu chided. He was only a half-year younger than Inuyasha, making them pretty even.

Inuyasha growled, shoving his books under one arm. "I don't know what in the seven hells you're talking about, Bankotsu, but you better shut your trap before I decide to myself." The threat went unnoticed, and did nothing to lessen Bankotsu's harsh attempts.

"So that's it, ay, Inuyasha? That Kagome chick ain't even worth it - but it would be fun to see her face when you break it off..."

Inuyasha's face darkened, his eyes shadowing, fists trembling slightly. Nobody _ever _insulted Kagome, or any of her friends, and got away with it unharmed. His mind was screaming at him to calm down, but the demon in him was suggesting exactly the opposite. Red began to bleed into his eyes, only for a second, and then it was gone - right after his fist connected with Bankotsu's nose, that is.

Bankotsu stumbled backwards a few steps, hunched over and utterly aghast. He straightened himself after a moment or two. By now, a small crowd had been forming around the two of them. There was a thin rivulet of blood trickling from his nose, but he only sneered. "I knew it," he claimed, readying himself for a fight. "I can't believe that you, Inuyasha, would lower yourself to someone such as Kagome. She's a loner, you know that, right? A complete punk, no friends except for that Sango girl. They're both messed up..."

It was then that Inuyasha delivered a round-house to the side of Bankotsu's face. This time, when he almost fell, a few of the other students were there to catch him. But someone else was shouting, running their way - a girl's voice. He could see her pushing her way through the crowd, someone else following behind her.

Inuyasha froze when he saw Kagome, eyes flicking from Inuyasha to Bankotsu and back, trying to decide who she should be more angry with. If Inuyasha had thought he had seen her mad before, he was wrong. Dead wrong...no pun intended.

"What the hell is going on here?!" she practically screamed, a few of the closer students backing away hesitantly. "God, Inuyasha, you ass! What were you thinking?!" Kagome, to Inuyasha's amazement, took a step closer to Bankotsu. "And you; I don't know what you're problem is, but solve them some other time!" She reached her hand towards him nonetheless, offering to help him to his feet. He only glowered.

Bankotsu managed to pull himself to his feet, with no help whatsoever from Kagome. "You," he ground out between clenched teeth, "feh. We were just talking about you. I can see you have a real temper..."

Kagome forgot about helping Bankotsu completely. She could tell already that he was just as bad as anybody else, only about ten times worse. Sango put a hand on one of her shoulders, but it didn't help any. She could feel one of her eyebrows ticking in _extreme _irritation. She never thought she could be so completely and utterly angry in her life...but apparently she had proved herself wrong.

Her fist screamed for relief when she drew it backwards. Screw helping out Bankotsu, dammit. She knew she was going to get into trouble, maybe taking on some serious consequences, but he had gone too far. So when her fist swung, she didn't even realize it...until it connected with his face, that is. The students scattered quickly - one of the girls screamed as Bankotsu, once again, fell to the floor.

Kagome didn't try to stop them when Miroku and Sango each grabbed one of her arms; she stood stock-still, her eyes widened at what she had done. She'd never actually punched anyone before. Sure, she'd slapped a few people (namely Inuyasha, Miroku, or Kouga) but this was a different story. Too bad punching him only released a minute amount of anger from her system.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice, though a whisper, could be heard throughout the crowd - it was dead silent afterwards. The only thing she could hear was her own breathing, and Kagome's. It almost felt like it was too dangerous to speak.

Inuyasha was stunned. He had never thought Kagome would ever do anything like that to anyone. _'Man, she's got guts.' _Although, he was pretty sure she had gotten close. But now, as he stared at Bankotsu struggling slightly to stand up, he was nothing less than stunned.

"Wench..." Bankotsu growled, now standing on two feet...everyone ignored the fact that he didn't look very stable. "You'll pay for that, whatever-the-hell-your-name-is." Now that he had spoken, there were whispers in the background, none of which were very hard to discern.

"_She's in for it now...nobody punches Bankotsu and gets away with it." _

"_I didn't even know Kagome talked. What's her problem, anyway? I bet she's gonna get expelled, but not before Bankotsu can have his turn..."_

"_That Higurashi girl is so dead, right along there with Inuyasha. Funny...I always thought Bankotsu and Inuyasha were friends..."_

Kagome closed her eyes, attempting to block out the harsh murmurs, but it didn't do any good. She could feel Sango's hand squeeze her arm. It was comforting, although very slightly. She could hear Bankotsu's heavy breathing, and then his footsteps...It was a matter of seconds before she realized that he was standing right in front of her.

Sango's grasp slid down from her arm, and after a moment or two, so did Miroku's. Kagome cracked open her eyes to glare up at him. "_I'm _the one with the temper?" she chided mock-haughtily. She was forced to stand on her tip-toes so they were staring eye-to-eye. "You know what, Bankotsu? You're weaker than I thought you were. Who would have thought that you'd be able to get slugged by a girl so easily?"

Bankotsu leaned in closer to Kagome's face; she could feel his hot breath on her face. "You smart-ass bitch..." he muttered, his nose only centimeters away from her's. It happened by mere chance - and a stroke of luck on Kagome's part - that the bell rain just then. Bankotsu backed away nonchalantly, sure to flash Kagome a smirk before he began casually striding down the hallway. Except for the blood still running down his face, and a bruise already forming on his cheek, he appeared just as cool and composed as he had been five minutes before.

Inuyasha used the opportunity carefully - he stepped in front of Kagome, staring down at her pale face and one of her shaking hands that was trying to pull her bangs away from her eyes. He did it for her, frowning deeply. Had her face always been so blanched? He didn't think so, but then again, he had never been one for paying close attention to details.

"My God...Kagome..." Sango stuttered, trying hard to get a look at Kagome's face. She didn't care anymore that they were already late for class. "Damn, Kagome..." Apparently, she couldn't think of anything else to say.

Miroku wasn't doing better, as he was still trying to comprehend exactly what had happened. Bankotsu got slugged, twice, in less than five minutes. That had to be a new record for the arrogant braided-haired teen. After this event, Inuyasha's popularity status would move either up or down on the ladder...It was to be decided by the fellow students if he was sticking up for Kagome, or defending his own pride when it came down to whether he was 'with' her or not. Personally, he was just worried about how Kagome was feeling.

Kagome inhaled a sharp intake of breath, releasing it as slowly as possible - it seemed to calm her down somewhat. But when her books fell to the ground and her eyes closed, they knew something was wrong.

It was then that her knees gave out, and she crumpled under her own weight.

* * *

**Kagome: **Violence is what I live for.

**Sango: **What would the world be without violence and fighting?

**Miroku: **...A happy place?

**Shippou: **Kagome, Sango; I hate to say this, but I think there's something wrong with you.

**Inuyasha: **I don't see the problem with it.

**Miroku: **Of course, Inuyasha, you wouldn't.

**Stephenie: **Well...if you decide to actually stay here and wait, this story will get better. Hear that, readers? There's still a _lot _more to come.

**Kagome: **Yeah...which is why you need to review, so Stephenie can get her typing fingers in gear and get a chapter up once in a while.

A/N: More angst. I love angst-y stories, especially when I'm writing one. I've got a habit of leaving cliffies at the end of chapters. Half of the time, I don't even realize that I left one. Comes natural, I guess. And if any of you are wondering, my neighbor, who my family has known ever since I was born, moved away to a city two hours away. Let's just say I'm **not **in the best mood right now - if a chapter's late, that's tough. There's too much going on at my house...it'd be nice to get away, once in a while. Too bad I can't drive...Please review! Later.

* * *

Yeah, well...this isn't my fault. I'm doing the best I possibly can right now. 


	17. Kitsunes  And More Planning

Disclaimer: Uhh...what?

A/N: I'm back! And my hair is no longer blonde! It's practically BLACK! Totally awesome...but my neck still hurts, because my mom had me lean over the sink for around twenty minutes while she rinsed out the dye...Anyway, more info will be revealed in this chapter, but certainly not all of it. I will shut up now...must start typing before I fall asleep...

If I fall asleep at the computer and get in trouble, it'll be on your shoulders.

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Kitsunes...and More Planning**

_Beep._

There was that annoying noise again. She couldn't figure out what it was...she felt tired, so very tired. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep, but every time she tried, something beeped. She shifted uncomfortably on the bed...except, she couldn't remember ever falling asleep on her bed.

"Kagome!"

Kagome cracked open one eye, but immediately wished she hadn't. She was staring into a bright white fluorescent light. But she also saw a face, one that she didn't recognize. He - she thought it was a he, at least - was peering at her behind a pair of glasses. There was a name for these people...if only she could remember what it was...her mind was too fuzzy to think.

"Ms. Higurashi? Can you hear me?"

She was about to say no, go back to sleep, and try to never wake up again, but she couldn't. Because someone else in the background wouldn't shut up..."I think so," she muttered, reaching a hand towards her head. It hurt; a razor-sharp, extreme pain that disappeared after ten seconds or so. "Where am I?" she asked, not realizing that her speech was slurred. Her head was hurting too damn much to care.

"Ah, good. As for where you are, you're at the hospital. Do you remember at all what happened?"

Kagome tried to sit up, but was instantly pushed back by a gentle hand. "Please, Ms. Higurashi - Kagome, is it? - I think it'd be better if you stayed lying down, just for a while."

She nodded, somewhat reluctantly, and leaned back, resting her head against the provided pillow. All she could remember was hitting someone...she was in school, wasn't she? Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were there...But that was it. Her mind went blank after that. "Not much," she mumbled, trying to speak loud enough so he could hear, "I was in school, I think. I was angry at someone, and..." She wasn't about to tell him that she hit someone. That wouldn't be ignored very easily. "And the rest is blurry."

As the doctor nodded and scribbled something on a clipboard at the end of her bed, she licked her lips. They were dry and chapped. Another burst of pain shot through her head when she tried to rearrange herself on the, overall, very uncomfortable hospital bed. Now if only she could get this needle out of her arm...why was it there again?

"You passed out during school," the doctor began, still unnamed: "Whether it be from stress, exhaustion, or something other than that, we're still trying to figure it out. Do you have any ideas, Kagome?" There was a scraping noise across the tiled floor as he pulled a chair closer to the bed she resided on. "It would help if you told me anything you can think of, whether it be at home, or school..." His voice trailed off there, expecting an answer from the reluctant Kagome.

Stress. She almost laughed. That was a very _minute _part of it. What would the doctor think if she told him any of that? A man was threatening her? Her father's death was proposed? Practically everyone in school hated her? No...She couldn't sulk over her own troubles. That wouldn't do any good. So, instead, she took the easier way out:

"School's been getting on my nerves lately, with homework and everything, but I can't think of anything else." Kagome herself had discovered over the years that she was a rather good liar - she often referred it to Sango as one of her natural skills. Which was why she wasn't surprised when the doctor nodded his head again, seeming to accept her story. He reached out his hand to her.

"My name is Dr. Fumio Hakushi. You've been sleeping for nearly an hour, and your friends are still waiting outside. I must say, the hanyou is very impatient-" Dr. Hakushi chuckled lightly, standing up again after she shook his hand. "They can visit now, seeing as you're in a stable condition and able to talk freely. But only for a little while, and then I want you to get some more sleep."

Kagome nodded and smiled, playing the good little girl act. As soon as the door closed behind him, she scowled and shook her head scornfully. With a steady hand, she grabbed on to the IV needle and yanked it out of her arm. She hissed at the pain, but it disappeared after a moment or two. She just hoped that one of the nurses wasn't going to walk in there and start yelling at her.

When the door opened again, she sighed. The day wasn't even half over...was it? Ah, well, it took too much energy to try and figure it out.

She saw Sango come in first, followed by Inuyasha, and then Miroku. Sango looked as if she hadn't slept in days, though the doctor had commented that it had been no longer than an hour. Inuyasha...he looked like Inuyasha, a calm, dead-set expression plastered on his face, arms folded. Miroku was smiling, obviously happy that she was awake. Kagome offered a very small smile, not caring whether or not it would suffice their worries. The people she hung out with could possibly be the strangest people ever.

Sango, instead of sitting in one of the provided chairs, plopped herself at the end of Kagome's bed. She took one glance at the loosely hanging IV needle and frowned. It didn't last long - after a second or two, she was smirking. "Geeze, Kagome, you're going to end up killing yourself one of these times. Maybe you should learn to take it easy for once." She was joking, of course, and Kagome knew it.

"Yeah, well, maybe next time you shouldn't leave me with these crazy people..." Kagome's voice trailed off in mock-hurtfulness. She fingered the white bed sheets impatiently. If she could jump out of bed and run from the hospital, she would. But now, the chances didn't seem likely that she would even get out of the room. Not with Sango and Inuyasha there...she honestly didn't know how Miroku would act.

While Sango rolled her eyes, Inuyasha flopped down at the nearest table and pretended to act casual. His eyes traveled restlessly around the room - eyeing the machines, staring out the window, the shining tiled floor - anything to keep from looking at Kagome. "How you doing?" he asked 'nonchalantly,' finally resting his gaze on the pale, raven-haired girl for the first time. He almost couldn't stand to see her bedridden, glaring at everything she could look at.

Well...she was glaring most of the time anyway, but this was different. Was it possible to glower at everything with such burning hate?

Kagome looked at him for a moment, scrutinizing him, as if trying to read his thoughts. After a minute or so, she nodded her head slowly. "I think so...what happened anyway? After I punched Bankotsu...I can't remember much after that."

Miroku was the first to answer. "We're not exactly sure, Kagome, but the bell rang and everyone left. Except for us, of course. You were looking pretty pale...and then you sort of...collapsed. We got one of the teachers to call 911, and you haven't woken up until now." His voice was quieter than usual, more serious, considering the circumstances.

Minutes passed, and the four of them remained silent. Kagome shifted, restlessly rather than nervously, and turned so she could stare out the window. Sango began kicking her legs over the edge of the bed, repeatedly hitting them against the plastic-type railings. Miroku was preoccupied with his fingers, while Inuyasha remained setting his eyes on anything that could distract him for more than a few seconds.

Sango spoke then, her voice meeker, unlike her usually confident words. "Can I speak with Kagome for a sec, alone?" Her face was stony, glowering at nothing but the wall - though her expression could have been permanently etched on her face, her eyes were wavering uncertainly.

Miroku didn't object; he stood carefully, bowing his head slightly before making a polite exit...dragging Inuyasha, by his ear, along with him. Inuyasha's loud, reluctant shouts eventually subsided, leaving Kagome and Sango along with the bleeping machines.

"What's up, San?" Kagome asked, edging closer on the bed. The hospital gown, she noticed for the first time, was covered in teddy bears, and it was a pale yellow color. She shuddered involuntarily before presuming Sango's questioning.

Sango crossed her legs on the mattress and began twiddling her thumbs. She always did that when she was nervous. "When you were...passed out, I guess, and in the ambulance, you were saying something about your dad. I didn't get to hear it all, exactly, but I could make out bits and pieces."

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She didn't need to hear anymore. Years after Daichi died, she would have nightmares...and just a few days ago, those nightmares were coming back to her, recurring memories of what she didn't want to see ever again. It wasn't a surprise that she was moaning and groaning in her sleep...At least no one else was around to hear it. Sango was her closest friend, after all, and knew more about Kagome than anyone else did.

Sango sighed - an actual, lament sigh. "If this is all a big nightmare, Kagome, then I hope we wake up soon. This is too complicated...too frustrating."

Kagome muttered an almost inaudible "Yeah." She cast her eyes out the window; the sun had disappeared some time ago, and all that was left was the dreary gray, overcast clouds.

She was sick of it all. The hiding, the nervousness: everything. Naraku had figured out a way to get under her skin, but that didn't mean _she _couldn't get under _his. _They were going to see him on Saturday...which means they would need a plan. _'We better have some damn good thinkers...This is going to take a while...'_

"We need a plan," Kagome blurted impulsively, already working at the hospital band on her wrist. "I'm going to get out of here, and then we need to get started."

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

A young boy, no more than eight years old, looked up at one of the nurses, his green eyes gleaming mischievously. She obviously didn't notice, so he tried to appear at least somewhat innocent. After all, he _was _supposed to be in bed, but hardly anyone else followed the rules around there. So why should he have to?

He shook his head, fiery red bangs whipping out to the sides. He couldn't speak. He wouldn't. After all these years, he hadn't said one word. His foster parent couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, so she took him here, to the hospital. The doctors weren't able to do much - he saw a social work three times a week, but it was silence between the two of them. Which is why he was trying to get out of this place - he wasn't sick, and he didn't need help. He had no reason to be there, so why was he? He had overhead the doctors talking once; they thought it might be some mental disability...As if.

The nurse smiled and crouched down, placing a hand on one of the kitsune's shoulders. "I think you are," she replied calmly, softly, trying to urge him in the direction of his room. But he shook his head again and spun around, setting off in a sprint on all fours. He heard the nurse calling his name, but ignored it. All he had to do was evade everyone else - being small for your age had its advantages.

He scurried down the hall, ducking under the legs of patients, doctors, and other random people. There was a scream from a young girl as his tail brushed against one of her legs. He merely lowered himself further to the ground and sprinted faster. Security guards would be trailing him any minute...

'_Find a room...find a room!' _When he rounded another corner, the first room he spotted had two boys sitting across the hall from it. A hanyou, no doubt, and another one with black hair. The kit smirked in triumph. As soon as he came within a foot of the door, he jumped towards the knob...it swung open easily, and he raced inside.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as what appeared to be a ball of fluff skirt around the corner, and then jump towards the door into Kagome's room...He jumped up, hoisting Miroku up along with him by his shirt, and watched as the door was flung open.

'_The hell,' _Inuyasha mused, half-angry and half-curious. Miroku was halfway to the door already, so he followed, practically running...forget the fact that the room was about ten feet from where he was standing.

* * *

Sango stopped talking the instant she heard the door opening, shoving papers unceremoniously into her backpack. She was going to smack Miroku all the way to next week if him and Inuyasha decided it was okay to walk in whenever they wanted. Kagome had frozen as well, scooting back onto her pillow, yet letting the IV needle hang. She wasn't about to poke that thing back into her arm.

Naturally, Kagome was more than surprised when a little ball of fluff jumped onto the foot of her bed. It was a few moments later when it...he...uncurled himself, letting his terrified green eyes wander around the room. Her first reaction was to pick him up and squeeze him almost literally to death...Yet when she saw the young boy shaking, she refrained.

There was silence, except when Sango heard the footsteps of Inuyasha and Miroku entering the room. All she could do was stare at the kid that had jumped onto the end of the bed. He was a kitsune youkai, no doubt. But she couldn't figure out what he was doing here. "Excuse me?" she queried softly, prodding the young kit with her finger. "Is there something you need?"

He seemed to think about it a moment - he began to shake his head, but quickly turned it into a nod. But he didn't say a word.

By now, Inuyasha and Miroku were staring at the kit, standing a few feet away. Blazing eyes were staring back at them. After a few minutes of careful scrutiny, Inuyasha stepped forward, and grabbed the kitsune by his tail. He was hung at least three feet in the air, all the while Kagome and Sango yelling at him to drop the poor thing. That's exactly what he did.

The kit landed on the bed with a solid _plunk, _and the scurried hurriedly to Kagome's lap. There, he curled himself into a ball. Kagome couldn't help but notice that his whole, small body was trembling. When her eyes met Inuyasha's, she was glaring venomously.

"Nice going, jerk!" she chastised, careful to watch her language around the child. "He's obviously scared, Inuyasha, can't you tell? I knew you had a dense head, but this is going beyond even your limits." He quieted down quickly afterwards, plopping himself down in a chair and beginning to sulk. She sighed mournfully and shook her head.

"Where did you come from?" Sango asked gingerly, taking notice of the hospital gown he donned. But he didn't say anything - instead, he cowered further into Kagome's lap. She looked back towards Miroku and shrugged helplessly. He returned it.

"Hey," Kagome prodded gently, cupping his chin in her hand and forcing him to meet her gaze. "What's your name, kid? You're a patient here, right?" She frowned deeply when she noticed a single, solitary tear fall down his cheek. It was bad enough when Souta cried...What was she supposed to do now?"

"Shippou," she heard him mutter weakly. His voice was hoarse and strained - as if he hadn't used it for years. "M-my room is back in the other hall. I ran...'cause I don't wanna stay here anymore."

Sango heard Miroku sit down on the bed next to her, leaning his face down to her's. "The mental ward?" he whispered, hopefully quiet enough so only Sango could hear. He watched as bewilderment passed across her face, and then understanding...if only a little.

Inuyasha sat on top of the table, crossing his legs and folding his arms over his chest. He wasn't about to deal with some little kid from the mental ward, not when Kagome was supposed to be getting better herself. For all he cared, the kit could be kicked out and belted down with restraints. Though...there were a lot of chairs and assorted machines in the room - he'd have to be cautious about what he was saying.

Kagome, however, was thinking on completely different lines. She grabbed a tissue from the box that was so conveniently placed on the table next to the bed, handing it to Shippou. He accepted gratefully, and situated himself in between Kagome's knees.

"After my mama and papa were murdered, I didn't talk for a long time. 'Til now. They think that there's something wrong with me, so I've been staying in that same room for...months now, I think. And I don't wanna be there anymore. There's nothing wrong with me."

Kagome's heart figuratively cracked. In a way, her father was murdered too; but at least she still had her mother. Shippou had lost both of his parents at such a young age...How dare the doctors think that there was something mentally wrong with him? She could feel heated animosity blossoming, inflating inside her like a balloon. It was so damn unfair, and she couldn't stand it.

All five heads swivelled in the direction of the doorway when it swung open. A security guard stepped inside, followed by one of the nurses. _'Geeze,' _Kagome thought darkly as the kit scampered under the bed, so far unseen by the intruders, _'They have some serious issues. Can't they just leave him alone?'_ Yet she didn't understand herself - all thoughts of Naraku had disappeared once Shippou had entered her room. So...now what was she supposed to do?

"Excuse me; I'm sorry to be a distraction, but a few witnesses are saying that they saw a kitsune racing in here. By any chance-" The doctor was cut off abruptly.

Sango glared at the doc warily, feigning extreme boredom towards the subject. "There's no one else in here," she stated firmly, casting the security guard a frown. "Is there anything else you need?"

The doctor shook his head, actually appearing slightly nervous, before he turned and started towards the door. "We apologize for the intrusion...thank you, nonetheless." The security guard, however, wasn't so sure - but he skedaddled as soon as Inuyasha stood up, the guard bowing mockingly before he exited.

As soon as he left, Shippou climbed back onto the bed and situated himself between Kagome and Sango. He was clutching the tissue tightly in his hands, a hard, stony expression plastered on his small face. Sango would have laughed if it wasn't such a discouraging situation.

Inuyasha sat back down again, leaning as far forward as humanly possible without falling off the table...Shippou had his arms crossed, his legs folded, his furry tail sweeping the bed sheets. He couldn't understand why Kagome defended the damn fox...Why was he so special all of a sudden?

Miroku sighed and propped his elbows on one of his knees. The situation was complicated, and slightly dangerous. Helping a registered patient escape from the hospital was...well, dangerous, and probably had some not-too-great ending scenarios. And a supposedly 'mental' patient, at that. It seemed like complete lunacy, to say the least...No pun intended.

Kagome sighed out loud, hardly able to hide it anymore. She was stressed. She felt as if her mind was, sooner or later, going to tear her apart. She was pretty sure she was going crazy - no doubt everyone else could see it. Sango...how was she holding up? The dark-brown haired girl stared down at the white sheets, a glazed appearance to her usual lively brown eyes. Frazzled, no doubt, and just as stressed out as Kagome was.

But they could, _would, _pull themselves together. There wasn't any other option.

"Are you gonna take me back to the doctors?" The sniffling Shippou snapped Kagome, and everyone else, back to attention. "They wanna do some more tests...tomorrow, I think. And I don't want them to..."

Kagome couldn't stand it. She didn't care if she got busted by the cops; she was going to get Shippou out of there. "Don't worry, kid," she began, picking him up once again and placing him in her lap. "We'll get you out of here...no matter what."

Sango appeared dumb-struck, gawking at Kagome as if she had sprouted another head. _'It's not like you weren't thinking the same thing...' _She forced her mouth to close and nodded her head firmly. "Right. Of course we will." _'If it's not Naraku, it's a baby kit...what's next?' _

For the first time that day, Shippou's face broke out into a genuine smile. He jumped up, pumping his fists wildly, as if he had just won a street race.

"Shippou...there's just one more thing I need from you," Kagome stated carefully, knowing she was treading on some hazardous territory. The kit silenced himself instantaneously, practically freezing in mid-air, and directed his eyes so they met Kagome's stern gaze. He nodded, slightly nervous. "You said your parents were murdered, right?"

Shippou cringed, but nodded again. It had always been a hard subject to think about...the whole reason he had lost his voice in the first place. He'd never thought that anyone would get him to talk again, much less a girl in a fellow hospital bed.

"Do you know who murdered them?"

That question struck the fox hard. It was painful...almost too painful, but he could remember the name clearly. It never left his mind - he was always thinking about him, how he had so brutally killed his parents...and then got away with it so easily. "I could never forget," he spoke, so quietly that even Inuyasha had to strain to hear. "Naraku. I promised my revenge on him the day I found out my parents were..." His voice broke off, wavering; he was close, too close, to bursting into tears.

Kagome closed her eyes, willing it to not be true. But it was too planned out to deny...Sango had become mute after Naraku's name was mention. She shuddered involuntarily, immediately feeling sympathetic to the poor thing...at such a young age, his parents' lives had been taken away from them. Miroku could hardly stand the news - he was trembling now, if not very slightly, his now dark, violet eyes narrowed into slits. Even Inuyasha couldn't find a word to say; every time he tried, the words slipped from his grasp.

Kagome's eyes darkened, shadowed by her bangs. "Don't worry Shippou," she assured, her voice lowered to a harsh whispered. "You're going to get your revenge...and so are me and Sango."

The machine beeped again, the only sound that could be heard through the tension-filled silence.

* * *

**::Class is in gym::**

**Teacher: **Alright...BEGIN!!

**::Kagome round-houses Inuyasha:: **

**Kagome: **You know...I could get used to this...

**Sango::delivers a clean kick to Miroku's chest:: **I agree

**Miroku: **Sango ::wheezing:: Why?!

**Sango: **You're my partner...You agreed, remember?

**Inuyasha: **KAGOME!! How dare you?!

**Miroku: **This mat is going to be my deathbed...

A/N: **ANNOUNCEMENT: **Do not expect a chapter a few days later than usual..I am disappeared for the weekend, and won't have any computer access! I apologize in advance!

Shippou finally entered the picture! One of my favorite characters...Anyway, I don't think I'll be laying off the cliffies anytime soon. They're too much fun to leave out...Sucks for you, doesn't it? I'll update as fast as possible! But as I said before, it might be around a week...But not anymore than that! Later dudes! R&R!!

* * *

Yeah, well...this isn't my fault. I'm doing the best I possibly can right now. 


	18. Here and Now: Will You Spare a Life?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine...

A/N: I apologize for the long wait...I went to visit my friend, and I didn't have computer access for a few days. Yeah, I've said this before, but get over it. I'm so tired right now...Then again, when am I not? Too bad tomorrow's Monday...which means I have to go to school...Maybe I could play sick...Whatever. I'm done.

**Special Thanks To...**

Sienna-shirou

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Here and Now: Will You Spare a Life? **

Kagome slapped her hand over the kit's mouth, attempting to cease his mindless chatter. "Shippou, if you really want to get out of here, you have to shut up. Okay?" When he nodded, she removed her hand, repeatedly glancing up and down the hallway from behind her door, opened just enough to see.

She had forced Inuyasha and Sango to find her street clothes while Miroku distracted the receptionists...which wasn't too hard, considering the fact that they were both female. Kagome just hoped he didn't get himself into trouble. Knowing Sango, she would probably get to him before the security guards did.

Now, Kagome had shed her hospital gown, _'Thank God,' _and had Shippou sitting on her shoulder. Shippou had been shed of the horrible outfit as well, and managed to find a pair of small jeans and a green t-shirt from who-knows-where. It wouldn't surprise Kagome in the least if he had stolen them from some other little kid. Shippou, however, didn't know how to just _keep quiet. _She was trying to figure out how he had ever stopped talking...it just didn't seem possible.

Finally...she thought the coast was clear. Sango was positioned at one end of the hall, Inuyasha at the other. Kagome had made sure to get rid of the hospital bracelets...meaning that she used Inuyasha to rip them off. The doctor had said something about wanting her to stay the night until they knew more. _'Yeah, right. There's no way in hell I'm going to stay in some damned hospital overnight.' _Which is why they were going to hightail it out of there, taking Shippou with them, of course.

Sango turned and waved discreetly to Kagome, feigning casualness. Her forest green vest layered a maroon turtleneck, dark brown cargo jeans reaching to the floor, hands shoved precariously inside the pockets. She didn't smile, but instead, frowned, probably still nervous about escaping from the hospital. It sounded ludicrous in the first place, but actually _doing_ it was something entirely different.

Kagome held a signaling finger to her lips, telling Shippou to keep quiet, and started towards Sango's end of the hall. It was the quickest way to an exit, one that they desperately needed. She shuddered involuntarily, more from the fact that she was about to see Naraku again rather than from the baleful chill in the air.

Sango didn't say a word as the four of them met up, Shippou remaining still on Kagome's shoulder. Miroku, from this angle, could be seen at the receptionists' desk, one elbow propped on the granite counter, appearing as if he was flirting with the twenty-some year old sitting on a chair. Kagome made sure to slow her pace when she noticed Sango's eyebrows twitching murderously. Inuyasha merely scooted closer to the far wall, sticking his tongue out at Shippou when the kit smirked.

_SMACK. _

Kagome flinched when Sango finally made it to the desk and grabbed Miroku's hand, twisting his wrist almost completely around, and making some excuse to the nurse about having to leave.

"Come on, pervert, we have to get going, _now. _You better be out the door before I count to five," Sango threatened, sure to kick him in the shins on the way out the sliding door.

Kagome rolled her eyes, sparing a glance Inuyasha's way, who only shrugged in return. Shippou leaned in close to her ear, trying to be as quiet as possible so Miroku and Sango would hear. It was doubtful - they were still arguing. "Are they always like this?" he whispered cautiously, balancing on her shoulder with one hand.

Kagome nodded, tilting her head backwards slightly. "Yeah. You better get used to it now."

Shippou gulped.

* * *

"Naraku, sir, you _do _realize that she's going to come back here, don't you?"

Kagura stood in the doorway of Naraku's office, leaning against the frame with her arms crossed carelessly. Her blood red eyes were perceptive, staring at and through things with absolutely no interest at all. Yet she hardly ever left Naraku's side.

He spun around in his leather chair and propped his feet on top of the mahogany desk. His black blazer was unbuttoned, pants wrinkled, and shoes kicked on to the floor. Black, greasy hair was spilling messily around his shoulders, half of it thrown into a sloppy ponytail near the crown of his head. Instead of frowning, as Kagura thought he would, he smirked.

"That's exactly what I want her to do," he responded airily, waving one hand in the air. Kagura refrained from lashing out at his face, imagining the worst possible damage she could do - something about scratching out his maroon eyes and completely disfiguring his nose.

Kagura blinked twice, bowing her head slightly before she turned around. "A message will be sent when she gets here." She didn't bother asking what he was planning to do, or how - instead, she made a quiet exit. She began storming down the hall, her heels clacking on the tiled floor. Damn, she was going to have to get new shoes. These ones were nowhere _near _comfortable.

* * *

"Are we almost _there?_" Shippou whined for the umpteenth time, bouncing impatiently on Kagome's now sore shoulder. If he wasn't a little kid who probably hadn't been out of the hospital for a descent amount of time, she would have personally clamped his mouth shut.

Sango shoved her hands restlessly inside her vest pockets, her brown ponytail dancing behind her. Ever since they had left the hospital, Shippou had resumed his talking, and hadn't shut up since. A few minutes ago, he was talking about getting his revenge on Naraku for ever killing his parents. The subject had been dropped only moments afterwards.

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku from the corner of his eyes, the violet-eyed teen staring straight ahead, focused on nothing in particular. Inuyasha shook his head soundlessly before stuffing his hands in his back pocket. The Yokoshima Records building wasn't too far away, and he knew that Kagome was tensing.

Sango's breath hitched in her throat once she spotted the tall building - it's outside appeared new and modern, but she was doubtful. _'We should have been able to find something on him, right? It doesn't make any damn sense...' _

Kagome kicked at a random rock, ignoring Shippou's shrill voice. He seemed marveled by the world outside of the hospital - there was only a problem when he couldn't stop talking. So, instead of trying to hush him up, she mentally went over their plan...which wasn't really a plan at all. Yet she had nothing to lose, so there wasn't a point in holding back. That doesn't mean she wouldn't have held back anyway - Naraku deserved whatever was coming to him.

Around ten minutes passed before they were standing before the door to Yokoshima Records. Kagome and Sango would be going in first, while Inuyasha and Miroku followed them upstairs and tried to dig up any dirt about Naraku. Shippou had already jumped onto Miroku's shoulder and made himself comfortable - from the looks of it, he wasn't about to move anytime soon, and the person whom's shoulder he was sitting on didn't seem very happy about the situation. Well, that was too bad.

Sango nodded to Miroku before walking inside, Kagome following behind her. It was airy inside, a little too cool for Kagome's taste, and too brightly lit. The girl sitting behind the counter was a different one than who she had seen. _'One of Naraku's workers. How I'd love to extract every one of her perfectly manicured fingernails...' _Her thoughts trailed off when the brown-haired receptionist glanced up at her, and then back down at her papers. She seemed bored stiff. _'Perhaps I could force some information out of her...Nah. It'd probably be a waste of time...'_

Kagome grabbed onto Sango's arm and began leading her towards the elevator. She realized Sango had never been inside before...It was well furnished, the lobby set up with assorted chairs and tables, a counter with coffee machines and other luxuries lining one of the walls. The walls themselves were painted a deep red with dark brown molding and fixtures. Doors with glass windows covered in blinds lined the hallway, names written on certificates and such next to the doorframe. All in all, it looked like an essential building, but Kagome wasn't so sure. Not anymore.

As soon as they hit the elevator, the strong scent of furnished wood and a pine air freshener. Sango sighed heavily as the platform slowly began to climb its way to the tenth floor. It didn't seem like it could get any slower, and when it finally pinged, Sango was hesitant to get off. The hall on the tenth floor looked the same as any other, except for the lack of doors. There were only a few, and not as many people were bustling around. It appeared practically empty compared to the rest of the building.

Too soon, they were standing before Naraku Yokoshima's office door, Sango fiddling subconsciously with the zipper on her vest. Kagome stood still, trying to peer inside through the blurry glass, but it was impossible. She was wishing that behind the door, Naraku wouldn't be there, but whether it was instinct or a gut feeling, she knew that he was. And she dreaded seeing his face again.

"_**You know, Kagome, your father's death wasn't an accident. It was, in fact, plotted out, to every last detail." He laughed his cruel, bestial laugh, one that made Kagome feel the need to slam a fist into his mouth.**_

_**She shifted uncomfortable in the chair, wanting to be anywhere than this place, this darkened room. It was too small, too cold - and she felt about ready to scream, was filled with a dreadful anticipation of what was about to come.**_

"_**I knew who your father was - a man of business, importance. If I ever wanted to get to you, your band, then he would have to be eliminated. It's simple, really, if you'd try hard enough to understand."**_

_**That was the only problem. She couldn't understand.**_

"Well, are we going to stand here all day or are you going to go inside?" Sango's sharp voice snapped Kagome out of her reverie, and she reached her hand towards the door. _'Now or never. I'd prefer never, but it's better to get it over with. Besides, he won't be able to do anything - not with Inuyasha and Miroku are around here, somewhere...'_

Kagome swung open the door, allowing herself a couple of moments to scan the room. She saw his figure behind the mahogany desk, staring out the large window, the one that she had almost fallen out of.

'_Fallen. Yeah, right - shoved is more like it.'_

Naraku didn't even bother to face them, not until they stepped inside and Sango sat in one of the plush chairs. Kagome decided to stand next to her, watching with a sick feeling as Naraku's feet fell away from the window sill.

"I knew you would be back, Kagome, and I see you brought Sango with you." No greeting, no warmth whatsoever. He was smirking, the corners of his mouth turned upwards. Sango figured that was as close to an introduction as she was going to get. Though, as she thought about it, she hadn't exactly been expecting any more.

Kagome crossed her arms, furrowing her brow when he leaned forward, his smirk turning into a malicious sneer. "As I suspected," he continued, his voice lowered to a drawl, "you have failed to surprise me, Kagome."

While she rolled her eyes, Sango leaned forward in her chair as well, searching for something more. Something different in his face, a dead give-away that he was up to something vicious. It didn't take very much - a child would cower at his glare, if there ever was one who had the sentence see it.

Kagome began rocking on her heels, trying to appear as casual as possible, even though this was the last place she wanted to be. She could've been having supper at home, with her mom and Souta, maybe even Sango, Inuyasha, or Miroku. Spending a day with Shippou chattering constantly would be better than staying here - at least the runt was entertaining.

"You're bluffing," Kagome responded airily, bringing her hands behind her back. She pretended to examine the scene outside the window instead. "I know it. You know it. So why do you even try? It's a waste, Naraku, and a big one at that."

Sango would have said something, but she couldn't get her mouth to work. Her lips were glued together, it seemed; she wasn't able to utter a word. Yet she didn't need to, because Kagome was still talking.

Kagome turned her glare to Naraku, staring him straight in his maroon eyes, and smirked. Her smirk spoke more than her words. "And if you did kill my dad, Naraku, you can expect payback. For him and for anyone else you murdered. Like Shippou's parents, for instance; was there a reason for that?"

When he stood up and started towards her, a slow, deliberate pace, Kagome didn't move. She cast a sideways glance towards Sango, who had stood up as well, and had balled her hands into fists. "Sick bastard," the girl raved, her dark brown ponytail swishing behind her, mouth no longer stuck. "And you _expect _us to do something for you, after all this? Don't count on it, buddy; you'd have better luck trying to con candy from a two year old."

'_Good one, Sango - way to tell him off,' _Kagome mused, feeling that she was being entertained rather than confronted by Naraku. He was standing before Sango now, glowering down at her, and Kagome's amusement disappeared. It was replaced with an icy coldness, washing over her like a fifty foot wave of ocean water.

Naraku closed his eyes for a moment, but not once did his sneer disappear from his face. Kagome didn't even realize it when he pulled his hand back, and in one fluid motion, struck Sango across the cheek. She, unsuspecting, stumbled to the carpeted floor, one hand instantly drawn to her face. There was now a thin rivulet of blood running down her pale cheek - one of the rings on Naraku's hand had managed to make a thin split, reaching from her nose to her cheekbone.

"You should learn to hold your tongue, Sango, before you suffer from the consequences your words bring," Naraku chuckled, straightening himself and squaring his shoulders. He stared at Kagome momentarily, sizing her up, daring her to say something. She didn't. Instead, she kneeled down by Sango, using the sleeve of her sweatshirt to wipe away the trail of blood.

Kagome helped Sango sit up, who appeared pretty venomous right then. She attempted to stand, but couldn't, because Kagome's hand was holding tight to one of her shoulders. "Bastard," she heard the raven-haired girl mutter, watching silently as Kagome rose to her feet. "You, Naraku, are a prime example of that. Of all the nerve..."

Kagome shook her head bitterly and closed her eyes, hear a ruffle of movement as Sango used his desk as a base of support so she could stand. "If you think, Naraku, that we'd ever _actually _agree one of your ludicrous deals, you're dead wrong." She turned to face Sango and motioned discreetly towards the door. "Forget we ever came here, because it's not happening."

A cool chuckle filled their ears just as they made it to the door. "I wouldn't be so sure - not when I have some hit-men watching over your families."

Kagome and Sango both froze instantaneously, the room falling completely silent. "He's bluffing," Sango whispered, her whole body now trembling, face more than pale. _'Mother and father...Kohaku, Kirara...He's not telling the truth...he wouldn't actually go as far as to __**kill **__our families...would he?'_

Kagome pulled her hand away from the doorknob as if it was on fire. She felt sick suddenly, and knew it wasn't because of her earlier fainting incident. _'That goddamn sonofabitch...' _she screamed in her head, mentally shouting words that she would have never even dreamed of saying out loud.

No...she knew Naraku was serious. More than serious. He wasn't one to make up something like that...ever. Not after he told her the story of how he'd personally killed her father. She turned, stone-faced, and refused to let the tears fall. The last thing she wanted to do was show weakness to anyone - although she already had, more than once. She was falling apart, and she knew it. Naraku probably knew it to.

So all she did was nod her head, knowing full well that Sango was watching her in mute horror. Kagome ignored it.

* * *

**Kagome: **::slaps Inuyasha across the face:: JERK! I HATE YOU!

**Inuyasha: **What did I do?!

**Sango: **:grabs a metal folding chair and whacks it across the side of his head:: ASS!

**Inuyasha: **WHAT THE HELL IS IT?

**Miroku: **Uh...did I miss something here?

A/N: Wow...short chapter...I must be losing it too. Don't kill me, please...perhaps this is what you get for only sending me in ONE review! Actually, no...I'm exhausted, and my parents have been fighting all day, and my mom signed up for some stupid survey money-making thing that I know is a scam. She was on the computer for _five hours straight _today.

This is quite a turn...even for me. But also completely necessary. Don't hate me...and if you do, well, I think I'll live. I'm expecting at least three reviews before I update again, so get your ass in gear and press the purple button!! Uh...please?

(I usually don't swear like this. What I type in my story is solely for the characters...but I guess you caught me in a bad mood.)

* * *

Yeah, well...this isn't my fault. I'm doing the best I possibly can right now. 


	19. Convicting Decisions

Disclaimer: I'm feeling lazy...I don't own Inuyasha, alright? Drop it.

A/N: I have returneth, You guys got lucky, too...it's 10:28 a.m, and only now did I realize that I woke up almost four hours earlier than I usually do. Maybe it's because it's currently raining outside, and I can hear the rain and thunder outside my windows... I watched a new anime last night, Saiyuki Reload, and I don't really know what it's about. I plan on watching it again tonight...but if anyone else watches it and could tell me a little bit about the show, I'd be grateful.

**Special Thanks To...**

SakuraKiss13, Beautiful.Black.Joy, Sienna-shirou

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Convicting Decisions**

Inuyasha grunted when he walked away from the woman in the business suit, Miroku hanging around a few seconds after to watch her leave. "They all the say the same damn thing...and it's getting us nowhere." He kicked at one of the chairs in the lobby, momentarily receiving an annoyed glare from the receptionist. He bitterly ignored it.

Miroku shuffled over and more or less fell into one of the chairs, his index finger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, well, maybe it's time we go search for Kagome and Sango. It's been almost a half hour already - do you think anything happened with Naraku?" He, for one, was getting worried. If Inuyasha was feeling the same way, he sure had a good way of hiding it.

In all honesty, Inuyasha had been worried ever since Kagome left his sight. But he wasn't about to say anything about it, especially since him and Kagome could hardly be called friends. I he told her he was worried...well, he would probably receive a harsh beating. Bankotsu instantly came to mind, and following came the image of Kagome being loaded into an ambulance, unmoving and utterly pale...

"Inuyasha? Geeze, man, have you ever thought about actually _paying attention _when someone's talking to you?" Miroku was standing in front of him, his violet eyes narrowed demeaningly. Inuyasha growled and turned his head away with a grunted "feh." Shippou nodded his head in agreement to Miroku's words. He was currently sitting atop the table, legs and arms crossed.

"I ain't worried." He snorted, feigning carelessness. Although, Miroku was having one of his rare moments where he was able to read Inuyasha's thoughts behind his actions. One of his very rare moments, indeed.

Miroku smirked before he sat down in the chair next to Inuyasha, tapping his foot repeatedly on the carpeted floor. "You're lying," he accused with an air of amusement, lightheartedly placing one of his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders. "Admit it, man, you know that you're worried about Kagome. Sango knows it too - the only oblivious one is you...and, well, Kagome. Although I'm pretty sure she still hates you..."

Inuyasha shot up, resisting the urge to send his fist into Miroku's face, and stormed into the hallway. Shippou jumped onto Miroku's shoulder, who followed quickly and smirked, triumphing over his small victory. _'Such a gullible soul,' _he mused, knowing full well that Inuyasha had bought quickly into such a simple bribe.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was none too happy. Miroku had always managed to dig under his skin, to reach places that even his mother had not been able to touch. Especially when it came to Kagome..._'Dammit, get a hold of yourself. She doesn't like you anymore than you like her...if it hadn't been for that damn concert, me and Miroku wouldn't even be in this. That was what started this whole thing...' _

But...No, he realized: this had started even before that. Whether or not he or Miroku found out Faded Light, Naraku would still be pursuing them. Speaking of which...

"Hey, Miroku, did Sango say anything to you about the rest of the band coming here?" Inuyasha guessed, that after the whole hospital incident, Kagome had completely forgotten that Tai and Rizu were even coming to Tokyo. Not surprising, after all; the whole idea had completely dissolved from their minds.

Miroku stopped and tilted his head backwards, facing the lights, closing his eyes. "Damn...they're going to be out looking soon, not to mention the fact that neither Kagome nor Sango's parents know where they are..." His voice trailed off when his words suddenly sunk in, and Inuyasha stopped as well. "You think, by any chance, they're going to start getting worried?"

Shippou was currently asking them questions, but neither of them seemed to hear. He had no idea who 'the rest of the band' was, or what relation they had to Kagome and Sango. But since it didn't seem his questions were going to be answered anytime soon, he huffed and rearranged himself so his legs were dangling over the back of Miroku's shoulders, pouting like the child he was.

Inuyasha smirked dryly, his expression humorless. "No shit, Miroku. They _are _parents, after all; which means Kagome and Sango better hurry up, so we can get outta here."

* * *

Once again, Kagome found herself propped upwards in the uncomfortable chair. And once again, she felt completely and totally helpless. The feeling didn't sit well with her, considering the fact that it was something she didn't feel that often. She glanced at Sango next to her and noted her somewhat fearful expression on the girl's face, her eyes narrowed into slits. 

Naraku was sitting as his desk, typing away on his laptop and wearing the most casual expression. The epitome of innocence. Sango scoffed and slouched in the chair, her hands sitting on the armrest, tapping her fingers repeatedly on the wood. Her patience was running out very quickly, so much so that she considered jumping out the window. She just wasn't so sure that she wanted to leave Kagome alone.

There was a beep, and the printer under Naraku's desk began humming. Kagome watched with mild interest as he leaned down, sitting back up moments later with a few papers in his hand. He waved them in the air for a few moments and then set them on top of his desk, beckoning the two of them forwards.

"You must take these papers with you. Understand that this is only the beginning. I expect you back here on Saturday, and if you do come, I'll call off my men." Naraku dismissed them with a small wave, and Sango was ecstatic to incline.

Kagome snatched the papers off his desk without even looking at them, already making a break for the door. Her fingers were itching to rip the papers to shreds and throw the scraps out the window, letting them fly away. _'I'm doing this for mom, remember? And Souta...Thankfully, Jiichan is still somewhere in China. Crazy old man.' _

As soon as the office door was closed behind them, Sango whipped around to Kagome and tore the papers from her hands. Her hands were shaking, more from rage than fear. No...her fear had disappeared a while ago, and in its wake, was a blazing red, fiery trail of complete and utter rage. Her brown eyes were no longer narrowed, but wide as she read through the documents, and then thrust them back into Kagome's hands. "I completely forgot about Tai and Rizu," she remarked quietly, a feeling of guilt resonating in her otherwise anger-filled chest.

Kagome froze a few feet away from the opposite wall, clenching and unclenching her hands repeatedly. "Dammit," she muttered, and started at a quickened pace down the long hallway. "We should hurry, Sango. They're probably looking for us already, and Inuyasha and Miroku are bound to be getting impatient." In all honesty, she couldn't care whether or not the two of them were starting to get annoyed - she was too deep in her thoughts to care, constantly trying to think of a way to get out of the messed up contract.

From one of the windows, Sango could see the sun already setting. She wasn't surprised - yet she didn't know how the day had managed to drag on for so long. It was almost impossible to believe that Kagome had just been in the hospital a few hours ago, and that they had managed to escape her _and _Shippou from the building without drawing too much attention to themselves. It was incredible, really, that they had accomplished such a ridiculous feat.

They were standing before the elevator in a few minutes, prepared to step inside when it opened, but Kagome was slightly surprised when she found it occupied. Inuyasha grabbed her elbow and roughly whisked her inside, while Miroku greeted Sango as usual, and in return, received a rather large bump on the head. By this time, Shippou was more than amused.

"Hey!" the kit shouted over Sango and Miroku's bickering, and Inuyasha's useless attempts to hound Kagome for information. Three of them turned to stare, while Inuyasha started growling and turned to face one of the walls. "Can you guys quiet down, a little bit? Especially since I have no idea what's going on around here?!" He was pumping his little fists in the air, a scowl etched on his features, though with such a young face, there was no way anyone could take the child seriously.

Sango grabbed Shippou from Miroku's shoulder and held him out in front of her, unable to resist the urge to smile, although only slightly. "We'll explain it on the way home, Shippou...for now, try and keep quiet, at least for five more minutes, okay? It's going to be cold outside, just to warn you."

Shippou, at least somewhat pleased with the answer, and turned to stare at Kagome, however jaded faced she was. "Sango, is something wrong with Kagome?" he whispered; the only one who didn't hear this question, of course, was Kagome.

Sango sighed heavily, her own thoughts flooding back to that of her parents and Kohaku. The whole thing felt like a nightmare, a horrible, reoccurring dream. When the elevator door opened, she stepped into the almost empty hall, both her head and heart pounding as Naraku's words finally, completely sunk in. She sucked in a wavering breath and released it slowly, hoping to calm her nerves. It didn't work.

When the kit didn't receive an answer, while carefully examining Sango's sorrow-stricken face, even Miroku and Inuyasha seemed surprised. Sango ignored it, however, and continued walking, letting her fingers run across the smooth, rich colored walls.

Kagome snorted softly as she rounded the corner, only to encounter the same receptionist that had been sitting there an hour ago. She glared vehemently until the older woman looked away with a small indignant huff, her back turned to the small group a few moments later. Kagome didn't know why, but she could have laughed; it was amusing to see a woman at least ten years older than her disgraced by a teen such as herself.

Could it even constitute as a day? Kagome wondered, or some messed up, twisted fairytale? Either way, she desperately wished it would end, not only for her sake. She was only sixteen, for heaven's sake, and was already whisked into a suspense-filled future. The events of the past few weeks didn't boast good news, and she figured that the next month, most likely much longer, wasn't going to be any better.

If her father hadn't died, would she have become a singer? If she had never accepted help from Inuyasha and Miroku, or better yet, if they had never found out about her and Sango's career, would she break under the pressure? What were Tai and Rizu going to do once they found out about what Naraku had done? The four in Faded Light were close friends, maybe even more; Kagome considered the boys brotherly, and she somehow knew that Sango felt the same way. Her impatience over the past few days had shrunk exponentially, especially now, knowing her family's life was on the line.

Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest when they stepped outside, instantly greeted with the bitter cold. Kagome and Sango were about five feet ahead of him and Miroku, the two of them carefully keeping their mouths shut. He was going to get some information, whether they liked it or not, because the silence was inexplicably irritating to him. He averted his eyes to the busy street, many people heading home from work for the night. With only a moment's thinking, he stopped and whistled loudly, waving one hand in the air.

Kagome and Sango stopped at the shrill noise, as did Miroku and Shippou, all four of them glancing Inuyasha's way. It was only a few minutes later that a yellow taxi pulled up to the curb, the driver inside watching Inuyasha lazily.

Miroku nodded in understanding and opened the back door, motioning for Sango and Kagome to enter first. He slid in afterwards, and Inuyasha sat in the front. He slapped a twenty in the cab driver's hands, giving the directions to Kagome's house, and turned sourly to the window. The driver pocketed his money with a small grin and started the cab. No one in the back seat questioned him, although Shippou did begin to try and draw pictures on the window.

Sango relaxed in between Kagome and Miroku, the young kit scrambling over the three of their laps, while the driver pulled out into the street. She was exhausted, to say the very least, and was grateful for the ride. She absorbed the quietness, more calm and composed than she had felt all day, and resorted to thinking rationally. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, her own thoughts breaking off after a few minutes.

Miroku didn't say anything as Sango dropped off, and instead reached one of his arms around her shoulders. If she was awake, she didn't protest, and instead seemed to sink into his embrace with a small sigh. He ran a hand carefully through her ponytail, turning his own head so he could watch the outside scenes pass.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome watched with mild interest as Sango fell asleep in Miroku's arm. At least someone was happy. She glanced down at the folded papers in her hand and frowned, a moment later tilting her head backwards against the leather seats. It was a ways home, and she was more than tired. She couldn't come up with any reason as to why she shouldn't rest herself.

Inuyasha knew by instinct more than the fact that he could hear their steady breathing that Kagome and Sango were sleeping. He turned around in his seat and directed his attention towards Kagome's lap, her hands tightly clutching what looked like paper.

The two of them exchanged glances before Inuyasha reached back and took the papers from her hands, unfolding them carefully. His eyes narrowed after he read the first line; the papers dropped from his hands after he read the first paragraph. Miroku grabbed the typed sheets from the hanyou's lap and read each and every line...when he was done, his face had turned a pale white.

"That goddamn bastard..."

* * *

Kagome didn't even notice when the cab stopped at her house, or when Inuyasha picked her up and carried her inside. Shippou was now sitting on his shoulder, since they had agreed that he would stay at Kagome's house, for the time being. Sango, however, had woken up, and was currently letting Miroku walk her home. It was just turning to dusk, the sky fading to hues of dark blues and purples, the sun already gone. 

Kagome woke somewhat when Inuyasha opened the front door to her house, but she didn't say anything. Something was obviously up with him, or he wouldn't have bothered to carry her; he would have done something more along the lines of shoving her out of the car and onto the sidewalk. _'Even so,' _she thought tiredly, _'Would I have even made it to the front steps? Not likely.' _

She was somewhat surprised when she didn't hear Souta race to the door, or her mother asking where in the world she had been. Inuyasha, seeing that she had finally woken up, more or less dropped her on the couch. She didn't yell at him, as he thought she would, but she merely stood up and ran to the kitchen.

"Mom?!" Inuyasha heard Kagome shout, and watched as she ran into the dining room, "Souta?!" He glanced down at Shippou, who shrugged, and jumped onto one of the couches. Clearly, no one was home. He could guess from the panic-stricken look on Kagome's face that, her family not being home meant something was wrong.

"Mom's not home," she explained, and collapsed onto one of the couches. "Souta isn't either. I can understand mom still being at work, but...Souta would have said something if he was going somewhere." She didn't notice that she no longer had Naraku's contract with her, and even if she did notice, she wouldn't have cared.

The thoughts of what Naraku had threatened flooded into her mind, and she tried to push back a feeling of sinking despair. _'I will not cry...crying is a form of weakness, and father told me to stay strong.' _She sucked in a deep, shaking breath and released it as slowly as possible, her eyes staring at a blank TV.

'_The hospital...maybe the doctor got hold of mom and told her about what happened.' _If that was the case, then Souta and her mother would be scrounging the hospital, not to mention the fact that the doctor wouldn't be too happy. Someone was bound to notice that Shippou was gone as well. Even so, as she stared at the kit now sitting in her lap, she didn't feel the least bit guilty about it. _'He didn't deserve to be there, anyway. He's perfectly fine. But...that doesn't mean _someone _won't come looking for him...' _

"Kagome," Inuyasha interrupted suddenly, taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch. "When were you planning on saying something?" At the look of bewilderment on her face, he pulled the crumpled papers from his pocket, and threw them in her lap. "Me and Miroku both saw them, Kagome, and I want to know why the hell you didn't say anything!"

She picked up the papers numbly, Shippou glancing down at the text as well. He may have spent most of his life in a mental ward, but he could read, as sure as Kagome's fingers were shaking. "I wasn't," she responded flatly, straightening out the three different sheets of typed paper as best she could. "I wasn't because I didn't want you to know...This was never any of _your _business, Inuyasha, it's mine and Sango's." _'Taiko and Rizumu...they're bound to have heard by now, too. We really screwed up this time.' _She wasn't exactly sure when, but somewhere along the way, they had only managed to makethings worse, if that was possible. _'We should have waited, should have bided some more time...' _

Inuyasha stiffened, Kagome's harsh and biting words anything than what he expected. "What are you talking about?" He bit back a 'stubborn wench,' and instead leaned forward, trying to peer under her shadowing bangs. "It sure as hell might not be our problem, but that doesn't mean we can't help."

Kagome raised her head, eyes blazing fiercely as she set Shippou on the couch and stood up, fists clenched tightly. "You just don't _get it, _do you, Inuyasha?" She whirled on him, her shoulders shaking at the effort to not completely lose her control. Her eyes closed, briefly, and when they opened again, they had lost some of their fiery rage. "We never asked for your help in the first place. You _assumed _that we would accept it...poor, popular, Inuyasha, couldn't stand to be turned down by a couple of nobodies?" She shook her head, laughing slightly, and let her legs give out so she was sitting restlessly on the carpet. Her laugh was anything but joyful - it was empty, emotionless, and did nothing to justify her animosity.

Shippou, being slightly afraid of Kagome at the moment, jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and pounded him twice on the head. "You idiot! What did you do to Kagome?! I can't believe you...!" His voice trailed off and he turned, stunned, to the front door that had just opened. Miroku was standing there, Sango at his side.

Kagome snapped her head around as well, not doing very well to hide the somewhat irritated expression on her face. "I thought you guys went home?" she snapped, an attitude that Sango had long ago been accustomed to seeing.

"We changed our minds," Sango answered simply, seating herself on the floor close to Kagome. "Since I figured it wouldn't be long before you woke up and started beating Inuyasha to death, I, at least, came to restrain you. Miroku, being ever the pervert, had to follow." She rolled her eyes, as if to prove a point, and propped both of her elbows on her knees. But at the look of utter somberness etched on Kagome's face, she leaned even closer to her. "Where'd you put the papers?" she muttered, the two now staring eye-to-eye.

Kagome jerked her head towards Inuyasha, forcing another cracked smile. "Dog-boy over there had them," she responded, laughing lightly. She knew that he hated it more than anything when someone referred to him as anything related to a dog. "But...right now, I'm more worried about where mom and Souta are. I haven't seen heads or tails of Tai or Rizu, either. Do you think the hospital contacted them?" Her tone had quieted and was laced with what you couldn't exactly call worry.

Miroku took a seat by Inuyasha on the couch, just as the phone began to ring. The papers fluttered to the floor. Inuyasha didn't move, still dumb-struck by Kagome's words. _'Keh. Can't believe I ever __**thought **__she could come close to a friend.' _As he thought this, Kagome herself jumped up and began racing for the cordless phone, everyone else waiting in silence. Even Shippou had become quiet, sitting on the back of the couch and watching Kagome with an air of urgency.

"Wha-" Kagome's voice stopped, and even from her spot on the floor, Sango could tell that her voice was strained, if you didn't happen to notice that it was shaking slightly. "I understand, sir. No...I can't answer that..." she trailed off again, and hoisted herself onto the kitchen's island. "But – fine, I get it." There was a _click _as she pushed the end button, and then a period of quiesce where no one said anything.

"That was one of the doctors from the hospital," Kagome announced, clapping her hands together and jumping from the counter. Her attitude screamed mock-cheeriness as she sauntered back to Sango, sitting unceremoniously on the carpet. "Apparently, they've been searching the hospital; the disappearance of two of their patients didn't go unnoticed." She glanced briefly at Shippou and offered and assuring smile. "Mom's there, and I'm guessing that Tai and Rizu are still at their hotel, because I didn't hear any yelling or cussing in the background."

"Well, I'm guessing that the whole band is violent. No wonder what brought you guys together in the first place. Did you start fighting?"

Sango turned to glare at him. "Yeah, whatever Miroku. If you aren't gonna be serious, then I think you can just head home." While he pretended to be emotionally hurt, she turned back to Kagome, one finger tracing random lines on the carpet. "If they find out what happened, Kagome, they're going to be as mad as hell because we didn't tell them anything." She shrugged helplessly and fell backwards, dramatically, onto the floor.

Inuyasha feh'd from his spot on the couch, glaring sourly at nothing. "The doctors can go jump off a damn cliff, for all I care. The rest of your band's going to find out anyway, because Naraku said that you had to go back Saturday. It was on the paper."

Miroku blinked and slid from the couch to the floor. "I haven't read it yet...Sango, would you do the honors?"

Sango rolled her eyes once again and picked up the white sheets with an exaggerated flourish. She cleared her throat and propped herself on one elbow, before she began to read:

"_Concerning the four members of Faded Light: Higurashi Kagome, Taijiya Sango, Takeuchi Taiko, Hokkaido Rizumu._

_Even as you read this, I have some of my men watching your houses from a distance, ordered to take captive and shoot if there is any behavior that goes out of the line of conduct." _She paused for a moment to frown, glancing briefly at Kagome before continuing, slower than before. _"Signing this contract will give me full custody of the band." _

A few moments of dampened quiet before Shippou hopped off the couch and jumped onto Sango's shoulder, his eyes wandering over the paper. "Woah...I know who Faded Light is! But I never knew that you guys were in it! That's so cool...I always told papa that I wanted to learn how to play a guitar, but I never got the chance."

Kagome sighed and plucked Shippou, quite literally, from Sango's hair. "You have to promise not to tell anyone, Shippou. I'm dead serious," she alleged, matching his bright gaze with her stern one. "Whatever we say here is not to leave the house, understand? Don't even tell my mother, or my little brother. Or anyone else, for that matter, except for us."

He nodded, slightly intimidated by her glare, and jumped away, once again settling himself on the couch. Sango coughed once before started again, her voice now stiff and monotonous: _"With the consent of the four listed above, the ownership of Faded Light shall be transferred over to Naraku Yokoshima." _

That was all she needed to hear, along with everyone else, for that matter. She released her breath in a huff and threw the papers behind her head, willing them to disappear, knowing full well that they wouldn't.

"This is some screwed up shit," Inuyasha muttered, who instantly received a dagger-filled glare from Kagome. "It is," he defended, slouching into the couch cushions. _'Geeze. Kagome's gotten sensitive...stupid wench.'_

The apparently sensitive Kagome stood up and stretched, walking towards the phone once again. "I'm calling Rizu's phone. We need them to come over so we can talk this out. I don't know what you guys are planning to do...you could stay for supper, I guess..." _'Ignore the fact that this would be the second or third time in less than a week...' _"Shippou, you'll be staying here until we can find something else to do with you." She offered a week smile, and began dialing Rizu's number. "Sango, do you think you could start supper? I'm starved."

Sango nodded and hurried to the kitchen, while Shippou meandered up the stairs, presuming his exploration of the house. Inuyasha and Miroku, however, sat on the carpet, Miroku looking over the contract that Sango had thrown.

A few minutes later, his voice cut through Kagome's phone call and Sango's clattering of cupboard doors..."Hey, guys," he called, standing up slowly. "I think you need to take a look at this..."

* * *

A/N: I apologize for it being late! I completely blame school...it's frickin ganging up on me, I swear it. Well, there's this thing at our school called Knowledge Bowl coming up...I know, I'm a freaking smart-ass, but I've been in it since fifth grade. The only downside is that I'll have even less time on the computer...I promise you that it'll take no longer than a week to update. Meanwhile, I'm going to start another story; _A Human's Heart, A Youkai's Mind. _You might wanna check it out. It's not an AU, like this, but I think it's gonna be good. Anyway, later!

* * *

I'm so sick and tired of everything...be patient 


	20. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I didn't even realize how late it had gotten!! I feel like such a bad person now...I wasn't allowed on the computer for two days because I got a really bad cold type thing, and I've been SO SLOW!! So I hope you guys are doing better than I am...I swear I'm going to fall asleep right here. I'm not being sarcastic, either - I already fell asleep in Lang. Arts today, although I don't think the teacher noticed at all. -- Whatever. Excuse me for any grammar or spelling errors...I'm exhausted, so cut me some slack. At least I updated.

**Special Thanks To...**

Beautiful.Black.Joy, Sienna-shirou, MadeNew (new reviewer!)

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Reunion**

If Kagome had thought the next day was going to be any better, she was wrong.

She wasn't even fazed when she caught Inuyasha standing outside her house, or the fact that Miroku had one of his arms around Sango's shoulder when they walked through the snow-covered yard; the girl looked simply too tired to care.

Neither of them had seen heads or tails of Tai or Rizu, but her mother had claimed - after a very _long _lecture and some yelling spasms - that they were going to Sango's house later that day to practice. Shippou had been introduced to Kea as a small friend, and was going to Souta's school as a 'visitor'. She didn't bother to ask where he came from. And, apparently, Nanami had so graciously assigned them another gig, this time in a city about an hour drive away, scheduled for Friday night. At least _she _didn't know about what the scheduled 'meeting' they had with Naraku...just as long as she didn't schedule anything else coincidentally on Saturday afternoon.

Half of the walk to school was in silence, until Inuyasha decided it was too quiet for his liking. He watched Kagome out of the corner or his eye, until she glared back at him. A few seconds later, and that glare turned to a smile. Needless to say, Inuyasha was scared by now. It was an _actual_ smile too; no masks, no forced grins. He couldn't put it into words.

Sango released a distressed breath when the school came into view, and although her hands were shoved in her pockets, one of Miroku's was still draped lazily over her shoulder. On any other day, she would have minded, but there was too damn much going on to care about such a petty problem. "Gee, Kagome, I wonder how Bankotsu's coming along. Think he's recovered from his walk of shame yet?" She laughed lightly and wiggled her fingers inside her jacket pockets, only now noticing that they had turned numb. Miroku began chuckling himself, a distraction while his hand slid precariously close to her rear, until Sango swatted it away.

Kagome rolled her eyes, training them for a moment on her feet. "Well, if you want to know, I couldn't care less about Bankotsu's ample amount of arrogance. He'll have to get over it." She knew, by now, that the news would have spread around school; needless to say, she wouldn't be surprised if she ended up breaking someone's arm by the end of the day. She didn't have the patience to be taunted or mocked.

Her hostility had seemingly vanished after she woke up, leaving a feeling of pure exhaustion and emptiness. But right along with it, her mind had shifted into high gear and she was constantly thinking. A rare occurrence indeed, and she had no wish to stop it. Maybe if she though long enough, they could come up with a plan to at least faze Naraku.

"HIGURASHI! WE NEED TO TALK!"

The four heads snapped up at once, only to find that Bankotsu was running across the school yard, seemingly fuming. Kikyou was behind him, running the best that she could in her stilettoes. Kagome stopped dead and stared, her brows furrowed. "Do they really have to make such a scene so early in the morning?" she half-muttered, half-yawned, apparently unconcerned by their demands. "Although...I would have never thought that Kikyou would hook up with Bankotsu. It's a nice match, nonetheless; it's too bad I don't give a damn."

In fact, Kikyou wasn't seeing Bankotsu, but had instead come to see Inuyasha and to deliver her daily annoyances to a pissed off Sango and a _very _irritated Kagome. Miroku, of course, made a move to stand in front of Sango; a gesture of protection, she was sure, but pitiful nonetheless. It didn't help any that he couldn't keep himself from smiling at the two storming figures, Bankotsu arriving much earlier than Kikyou. She was struggling with her heels, which kept getting stuck in the snow.

"You rang?" Kagome asked, glancing up when Bankotsu leered down at her. She folded her hands behind her back, doing her best to resist the urge to smack him across the face. "If you don't mind, Bankotsu, I'd like to make this quick. Unless you want another bruise under your eye?" Outside, the dark purplish bruise was very easy to see, as well as the anger etched on his expression.

"You're damn right I rang!" Bankotsu shouted, leaning dangerously close to Kagome's face. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sango and Miroku standing there, while Inuyasha seemed about ready to rip Bankotsu's head right off his shoulders. "If you think you're gonna get away with what you did yesterday, Higurashi, you are _dead wrong._"

She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly and crossed her arms, laughing inwardly when she saw Kikyou trip and fall face first into the snow. It was hilarious, really; she was just disappointed when Inuyasha had to ruin the moment by going to help her up.

"Bankotsu, you better get your ass out of here if you wanna get to class in one piece. You're just mad because you got slugged by a girl," Sango interrupted, finally breaking away from Miroku's hold. She shot Kagome a withering glance, as if to apologize, and started tapping her foot impatiently. "Times ticking, 'Kotsu, and I don't see your feet moving. It's either that or a trip to the hospital."

Bankotsu smirked, tossing his head to one side, his abnormally long braid flying over one shoulder. "Whatever. Such an empty threat for one so overly confident," he chided, his eyes landing momentarily meeting Sango's. "You're cute enough. I don't see why you hang out with this chick in the first place," he taunted, jerking his head in Kagome's direction.

If Inuyasha heard this remark, he surely didn't show it. Sango flipped him the finger and shot him a burning glare.

She was tired.

She was more than angry.

She was confused.

She was feeling disconnected.

She was about ready to break down.

And she was going to explode.

"Listen here, Bankotsu!" Sango shrieked, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt and yanking him down so they were eye-level with each other. "I've heard absolutely enough of your vulgar mouth, and I'm sick and tired of your arrogance! Nobody talks to Kagome like that, not ever, and if I even hear you _utter_ her name today, I will make sure that you come to school tomorrow in a body cast!"

Kagome whistled when Sango finally forced Bankotsu onto the snow, where he laid dumbly for a few quiesce moments. It was impossible not to hear Miroku cracking up in the background, while Inuyasha seemed to have struck up a quiet, yet vivid, conversation with Kinky-hoe.

"Sango, dearest, that was the best display of anger I've seen in a long time. Except, of course, when Kagome's going off at Inuyasha," Miroku babbled incessantly, clutching one of his sides. "I only feel bad for Bankotsu. Two different girls in less than twenty-four hours; a new record, I'm sure," he added, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

Kagome had to force back a snicker herself, but instead readjusted the overloaded backpack on her shoulder and turned her attention towards Kikyou and Inuyasha. The space between them was closed in less than three strides on Kagome's part. "Conversing with the enemy, ne, Inuyasha?" she chided lightly, shooting Kikyou a mock-grin. "In case you didn't know, it's much easier to run if your not wearing those ludicrous sized heels. Maybe next time you won't trip over your stupid pride and land face-first in the snow. Although it was entertaining, I'll give it that."

Kikyou appeared offended, for a minute or two, but her face soon split into a wide, loathing smirk. "You're one to talk, _Kagome; _I'm surprised your even able to stand without falling all over yourself and your ample amount of arrogance." She laughed haughtily, throwing her head back exaggeratedly.

Sango, by now overly curious, had attempted once to get closer - if only one of her feet wasn't placed firmly on Bankotsu's chest, taking away any chances he had of standing, while she tuned out his growing protests. Miroku, by now, had gotten over his hysteria and once again let his arm hang loosely around her shoulders, his foot planted firmly across one of the braided-haired boy's ankle.

Inuyasha, however looked torn; he had broken it off with Kikyou, sure, but that didn't mean he should stick up for Kagome. Miroku would have told him to suck it up and take it like a man - Kagome would be the obvious choice, even if they could hardly be addressed as acquaintances. He would have said something just then if Kagome hadn't interrupted.

"I knew you were an ass before this Kikyou; hell, you're way past that stage. But this is getting ridiculous - I think we can all see that me and Sango couldn't care less about what you say, or do. If anyone's arrogant, it's you, because you can't seem to register the fact that you're just as low as anyone else in this forsaken school," Kagome retorted, her voice lowering to a dangerous level, jabbing one of her fingers into Kikyou's chest. She smiled, suddenly, and backed a way, running a hand through her hair. "Well, time flies when you're having fun. It's about time we get to class." She latched onto one of Sango's arms and began dragging her off, Miroku following behind, while Bankotsu jumped up and brushed the snow off his back. Inuyasha continued to stare, and shrugged somewhat apologetically towards Kikyou, before sauntering off.

* * *

Kagome sighed once they were a good distance away, letting go of Sango's arm shortly thereafter. "Kikyou...Bankotsu...Naraku...If we don't shape up, Sango, soon the whole city's going to be holding a grudge." She laughed lightly, climbing the school's front steps slowly and feeling the tension in her shoulders slowly begin to disappear. "Maybe we could take Tai and Rizu to WacDonalds later, and then get some practicing in before tomorrow night." 

Sango blinked incredulously, smiling faintly herself. She didn't know it was possible to change your mood - from that of a boiling rage to a calm, more peaceful nature - so quickly. With Kagome, anyway. Apparently, _something _had gone right, or Kikyou would have been staggering towards the school by now, minus a head.

When Inuyasha caught up with them, he side-stepped in front of Kagome and started walking backwards, keeping his eyes fixed on her's all the while. "Quite a show back there," he admonished, crossing his arms grudgingly. Would he regret his decision later? Bankotsu was as sure as hell going to be angry at him for the rest of his years in high school, but Kikyou would probably get over it within the span of a few hours.

"So, Kagome, how's your project with Kouga coming?" Miroku queried lightheartedly, hoping to strike up a new conversation; the project was due on Monday, anyway, and he doubted that Kagome and Kouga had spent any time on it at all, not counting the minute amount of research they did in school.

Kagome shook her head wildly, letting her bangs fly in front of her eyes. "I'm going to fail; I just know it. Unless we can get together sometime on Sunday or Saturday night, I'm screwed." She grinned wickedly and opened the school doors, waiting until Sango stepped inside before closing it in Miroku and Inuyasha's faces.

Inuyasha grumbled a few choice incoherent words under his breath and opened the door again, watching with narrowed eyes as Kagome and Sango turned down the hallway and to their lockers. _'Get together...' _Somehow, for some reason, he felt a pang of...something. Jealousy? Nah, that couldn't be it. Why would he be jealous of Kouga working on a History project with Kagome? It was ridiculous, and he knew it, but...the feeling wouldn't fade.

"Hey," Miroku drawled, clapping a hand on his back. Inuyasha grunted. "There's no possible way that Kagome would ever even consider going out with Kouga. So you can relax, all right? Don't get yourself all worked up over it."

When Inuyasha didn't crack a retort, and instead started stomping off in the opposite direction, Miroku didn't follow. If his hanyou friend had been in any other mood, he would have; but Inuyasha needed to sort out his own feelings. Instead, Miroku began trailing the next girl that passed by him.

* * *

Sango paused by her locker when she noticed Kagome standing there, holding something in one of her hands. She leaned hesitantly over her shoulder and almost died after she read what the note's messy writing said. With heaving shoulders, she spun on the heel of her foot and doubled over. 

_Kagome,_

_Since we need to finish that History project, I say we make it a date. We've already decided it would be at your house...See you Sunday._

_-Kouga_

At the sound of Sango's laughing, Kagome whipped around, tearing the note to shreds. "If Kouga thinks," she huffed, throwing the remains of the paper on the tiled floor, "that I will _ever _go out on a date with him..." Her locker door slammed shut. "He needs to go see a psychiatrist. He has _got _to be kidding me!" She pounded one of her feet into the mental locker door, a dent impressing itself on the surface.

Sango, on the other hand, couldn't stop her laughing fit. She thought it was hilarious. And Kagome's face turning _that _red was priceless. The only disappointing thing was that she didn't have a camera with her. How she would positively love to show that picture to Kouga.

With the last of her laughter fading, Sango straightened herself and grinned 'apologetically' at Kagome, who was consistently banging her head on the locker's door. "It can't be that bad, can it, Kagome?" she started, and realized moments later that it wasn't helping any. The consistent metallic banging had stopped, however. Kagome was still now, one hand slapped over her forehead.

"Yes, Sango, I think it can be," Kagome responded smartly and shot her an irritated glance. "I gotta go. Ms. Rikei's fed up with me, and if I'm late for class again, she's gonna be making some calls." It didn't help that almost every teacher in the school thought of her as a delinquent; always late for class, picking fights, skipping school...It was too bad not much of that was true. She didn't start fights, and although she was occasionally late for class by a few minutes, she never skipped school without good reason.

Sango waved to her before running off in the opposite direction, leaving Kagome to walk alone in the halls. She glared at a girl, seemingly her own age, who must have figured it okay to gawk like an idiot. But instead of walking away, the girl continued to stare. Kagome stopped walking and shifted her weight onto her left foot. "What?" she snapped, somewhat rudely. "Don't you have something else to do?"

The girl shook her head suddenly. "No. I just think you look familiar, that's all," she retorted heatedly, switching her load of books into her other arm. A small section of her hair was pulled into a ponytail off to one side of her head, brown eyes sharp and determined. "I don't know you, do I?"

Kagome cocked her head to one side, examining the girl closely. She wore black flared jeans and a light orange form-fitting long sleeved shirt. The stitching in it was black. "No," she responded flatly, and then smirked. "Although Bankotsu did get his ass kicked by me and Sango. It was pretty sad, really."

She shook her head violently, although her glare seemed to soften somewhat. "Name's Rin. I worked with Sango on the History project Myouga assigned us. She mentioned you once or twice, I think. Kagome, right?"

Kagome nodded, just as the warning bell sounded. "I...uh...gotta get to class. Maybe I'll see you later." As Rin nodded, she spun on her heel and started running down the hall, throwing a quick wave over her shoulder. By the time she made it to the Science room, she had a minute to spare. Ms. Rikei shot her a meaningful glare before turning her back.

Inuyasha and Miroku had already made it inside, and were sitting in the back row, as usual. She took her seat three desks away from the two of them, in the corner right next to the window. It was custom for her to sit there; then, when Rikei was droning on about something that nobody could understand, she would turn and stare out the window, lost in a daydream until class was over.

She grunted as one of her books fell to the floor, and reached down with a small huff to get it. _'Someone give me the patience to get through this day,' _she thought, closing her eyes as she caught sight of the pair of shoes that had come to stand before her desk. _'I was so close...' _"Can I help you?" she queried and straightened herself, coming face-to-face with none other than Inuyasha.

He shook his head and straddled the chair from the desk in front of her, his eyes meeting her stern gaze. They sat in that manner for a few minutes, merely staring at each other, until Kagome turned her face away.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" she asked wearily, opening her notebook so she could start copying notes off the board. Her voice had been lowered to a harsh whisper, but Ms. Rikei didn't even turn around. "Have I really caught your attention all that much that you have to talk to me behind the teacher's back?" she exaggerated, smirking vivaciously when he started growling. It was a low, rumbling sound that Kagome had actually found slightly funny.

Inuyasha turned his head away abruptly with a grunt, his white ears flattening against the top of his head. "Feh. As if, wench," he taunted; it was his turn to smirk when he realized that he had gotten a rise out of her. She had stiffened, her pencil had stopped moving, and although her eyes were closed, he knew that she was holding back a mouthful of rage inspired retorts. Instead, she glared at him vehemently, her fiery eyes promising a revenge stored for later.

After another minute or so of reveling in his small victory, Inuyasha stood up and crept back to his desk next to Miroku, whom greeted him with a lecherous grin. Kagome rolled her eyes before returning to her notes; although, by now, she had lost her train of thought and nothing she had written minutes before made any sense.

She shook her head, trying to clear her head of any nonsense. It was only five minutes later when she lost track again, and another ten seconds before she gave up entirely.

* * *

Sango glowered at the white board for what seemed to be the thousandth time in the past five seconds. She threw her pencil on the floor in frustration, watching satisfyingly as another classmate stepped on it, effectively cracking the pencil in two. 

It didn't help any that she had Bankotsu in her first period class, History, or the fact that Mr. Myouga had decided that he was going to be even more annoying than usual that day. She leaned back in her chair and began tapping her fingers on the desk surface. She knew this stuff already, so what was the point of even taking notes? Unlike Kagome, she cared a little - emphasis on little - more about school work, but she never _actually _put as much time as she should have on the assignment. Whoops.

Sango pretended to listen as Myouga droned on and on, standing and stating an answer whenever he asked her to. If he was trying to get her in trouble, he wasn't doing a very effective job. Her and Rin had another day to turn in their project, although it was already finish. Meaning that she had more time to practice after school with Tai and Rizu.

* * *

When the bell rang, signaling the end of Home Economics, Kagome could have ran around the halls screaming bloody murder. The school day wasn't over, but it was close; and Home Ec had never exactly been one of her favorite class. It was, as far as she was concerned, the most boring and completely useless classes ever. Mrs. Keizai, the nasally and sleazy teacher didn't help it any further along. 

At least Phy-Ed was a class that she was good at. She was more than just a decent player at volleyball, right along with tennis and track. Sango was in her class, too, and they had one hell of an hour-and-a-half long period bugging Mr. Koushi so he was on the brink of insanity, although half the time, he was certainly lighthearted about the whole thing. He was one of the youngest teachers as well, so, naturally, he was more respected than the others; in the students' eyes, anyway.

Kagome met Sango in the locker room afterwards, and the two of them quickly changed into their gym class uniforms. But if it was anything that they hated more, it was the damn buruma that they had to wear because of the 'school regulation.' Sango felt about ready to brutally murder the person who had ever invented them. It was one thing just having to wear them; but constantly having to pull them our of your ass got annoying after a while.

The two of them made their way to the gym; considering the fact that there was snow on the ground, they wouldn't be going outside for a while. Kagome fixed her hair up in a high ponytail using one of the bands that she had pulled from her gym locker. Sango had already started running the warm-up laps.

Kagome lagged behind a few steps, pumping her arms rhythmically, letting the sound of the pounding footsteps around the gym completely encase and dissolve any emotions she had been feeling the past few weeks. It was a feeling of utter bliss, and she closed her eyes, now only able to hear her own heavy breathing. She sped up her pace, and gradually began to push in front of the other students, her run steadily increasing into a sprint.

She sped past Sango, and didn't even realize it, only focusing on the movement of her legs and her own laborious breathing. It was exhilarating, her veins pumping wildly; she couldn't even grasp the feeling of leadenness in her legs.

She ran for who knew how long, until Mr. Koushi blew the whistle, and she slowed to a gradual stop. He clapped her on the back, beaming. She only nodded her head and bent over, placing her hands on her knees, and wiped the sheen of sweat that had collected on her forehead. Her heart beat was resounding like thunder in her ears, just as she began to feel as if she was being watched.

With a quick turn on her heel, she was facing the open doors to the gymnasium; and froze completely. She didn't notice Sango stopping next to her. Tai and Rizu were standing in the doorframe, both of them leaning against one of the metal bars, Rizu grinning wickedly.

Kagome could have laughed, and then slapped them, but she didn't. Instead she gave them a quick wave. They could be such jerks sometimes.

* * *

A/N: Well, I have some more bad news. It might take a while for me to update. I have a wedding to go to this week, and I'll be spending the weekened at my friend's house. I don't know how much I'll be able to get on the computer, but...I'll try and work something out. I'll see you guys later! 


	21. Showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: I'm sorry that last chapter was so ridiculously late. I didn't realize it had taken so long. But I love you guys for being patient; can't forget some new reviewers, either. But I'm at my friend's house right now, while she's in school (I got to skip today. Awesome, right?) and tomorrow we're going to spend the whole day getting ready for the wedding. Not very exciting, but I'm gonna go with it, cause I've known her family ever since I can remember. Then again, I promise that I'll keep up with the chapters. No more eleven day waits - I swear it.

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Showdown**

Mr. Koushi had apparently seen Tai and Rizu standing in the doorway, but he didn't do anything about it. He obviously knew they were waiting for someone; and, being the youngest teacher in the building, didn't send them away. He just waved to them and shot a face-splitting grin, and then turned to the class. Kagome and Sango, however, were still frozen in place.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Sango hissed, though a trace of a smirk was playing at her lips. She reached her hands above her head to stretch, and then brought them to her sides so she could pull her white shirt back down. "I knew we were going to see them today, and even get some practicing in, but I didn't think they would actually come _here,_" she muttered, and then turned her back on them. "Jerks. That's what they are. Probably came here so they could try and watch us make fools of ourselves."

Kagome laughed lightly and closed her eyes briefly, inhaling slowly so her breathing could return to normal. "That won't happen, Sango, because we won't let it. Yes, they're jerks, but we can get them back later. We should hurry up unless we want Koushi over there to go crazy. He's the only decent teacher we got." Before she ran over there, however, she made sure to flip Tai and Rizu the finger. They deserved it, after all.

Mr. Koushi shot the group a grin. "Alright, now that we're all settled, we're going to play some volleyball..."

* * *

Miroku tapped his pencil on his desk repeatedly, entertaining himself by seeing how long he could hold his breath. So far, it had been a minute and twenty-three seconds.

Inuyasha was sitting next to him, his hands interlaced behind his head and his feet kicked up on the desk. Myouga didn't even spare them a glance; he seemed to be avoiding their eyes, actually, and that was just fine with the two of them. Miroku had apparently released his breath after another minute when his face began to turn as purple as his eyes, and was instead throwing his pencil in the air and catching it with his mouth. Until Inuyasha snatched it mid-air and broke it in half, throwing the two snapped pieces in the nearest trash can. "Oi, Miroku, cut it out. Find some other way to keep yourself busy, 'cause this is getting annoying."

Miroku gave a small huff, just as Myouga announced the class dismissed. He gathered his stack of books and notebooks alike, standing up in one fluid motion. "Maybe you should get your ass moving, Inuyasha, or we're gonna be later for our next class." He smirked snidely, and started towards the room's only exit, his books tucked under one arm. "Get over your pride and get moving. Kagome'll be in gym by now, anyway, so it's not like you'll get to see her before Calligraphy, anyway," he stated knowingly, chuckling light-heartedly when his white haired friend began to growl, ears twitching uncontrollably. "Come on, man, I was just kidding. But you still have to get up."

Inuyasha did get up, a minute or so later, still grumbling a few incoherent words under his breath. So what if he was a little worried? Kagome made it clear that she wanted her problems to_ stay_ her problems, and she didn't want his help. That was that; it was simple, really - he left her the hell alone and she could carry on. The only problem was that he _couldn't _leave her alone.

He grunted as he left the classroom, only to bump into Miroku who hadn't moved from the doorway. By the time Inuyasha managed to catch what he was staring at, Miroku had started off towards the crowd, a lecherous grin plastered to his face. There was a group of girls, and a few boys, crowding the hallway and engaging in a vivacious conversation.

Inuyasha pushed through the entranced group and jabbed a girl in the shoulder, who whirled on him instantly. When she saw who he was, however, she recoiled slightly, and began twirling a lock of brown hair around her finger. "Can I help you, Inuyasha?" she asked shyly, shuffling her feet. Apparently, she knew his name. It was all he could do to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. You can tell me what's going on around here," Inuyasha retorted sharply, his ears twitching but not able to pick apart the bits of conversation that floated around him. There were too many words being said, and the volume of voices ranged considerably.

The shy girl suddenly smiled widely, her eyes widening to saucers. "Didn't you hear? Two boys came to this school, and they look an awfully lot alike the guys in Faded Light! We were trying to decide if it was them or not - they were cute, anyhow." Satisfied that she had said enough, she turned and began another animated discussion with someone else whom Inuyasha didn't care to intrude on.

'Tai and Rizu, maybe? Or is it a coincidence?' Inuyasha turned the possibilities over in his head as he attempted to find Miroku, who had seemed to somehow melt into the crowd. It didn't take much longer to find him surrounded by a cluster of girls, from which Inuyasha yanked him away. "Keep your priorities straight, Miroku," he chastised sharply, eyes darting around the halls. He lowered his voice so no one else would be able to hear. "I think Tai and Rizu are here somewhere, but why the hell would they come to the school?" 

Miroku shrugged helplessly and began to stroke his chin thoughtfully. "Well, maybe they were impatient to see Kagome and Sango. It's hard to say, Inuyasha; there's an infinite number of possibilities, and we won't know anything until we find them and ask exactly what they're doing here. We have Study Hall next period, so I think it's safe to say we can afford to skip next class."

Inuyasha didn't reply right away but instead offered a small 'keh.' He wordlessly changed his direction and began walking towards the gymnasium, where Kagome and Sango were sure to be.

* * *

'Ace: a ball served so well that the opposing team is unable to return it.' 

Thus was the thought that was racing through Kagome's mind as she dove down on her knees to return the volleyball. Her forearms were struck momentarily with a sharp sting, but it disappeared seconds afterwards, leaving red splotches on her fair skin. The girls had been divided into two teams and were playing against each other in competition.

"ACE!" her team shouted in unison as Sango delivered another one of her perfected jump serves. A chorus of cheers rang up on their side of the net, followed by high fives and shouts of challenge to the other team. Sango was one of the star players, even if it was only in gym class; she had refused ever since she was younger to be in volleyball. Instead, she had - and still was - devoting her time to her singing career.

Kagome smiled as well, although a slightly less bit enthusiastic. She couldn't get that clown out of her head - it seemed forever ago that she had supposedly fell asleep in the elevator with Inuyasha and dreamt of the clown. He had said, somewhere along the way, that he was helping her by saying the word 'ace.' More likely than not, he had meant it in a figurative sense; it was hard for Kagome to concentrate when Tai and Rizu were doing nothing but watching from the metal doorframe.

The ball was rolled back to Sango, and upon catching it, she blew out her breath in a whistle. The ball was thrown in the air, and she jumped, using the palm of her right hand to smack the ball, sending it flying over the net. A girl from the other side hit it, and as did two others, effectively returning the ball over the net. They volleyed for a few minutes before Sango's side finally scored with a spike. The score was in their favor, 20-16.

Sango glanced back towards Rizu, who was inspecting his fingers, and Tai, who was sitting on the ground and watching the game. She smiled briefly and turned back, preparing to serve the ball, allowing herself to get lost in the game. It was done without complication; once she felt herself immersed in the action, it was hard to reemerge from her concentration.

In a matter of ten minutes, Sango's side had won, the final score 25-23, just barely scraping by. Mr. Koushi excused them from class after praising them for a well-played game. Kagome and Sango were the last to leave; they wanted to stay behind so no one would be able to overhear their conversation with Tai and Rizu.

It took Kagome a moment to realize that they were accompanied, further down the hall, by Inuyasha and Miroku. She rolled her eyes and nudged Sango, coughing lightly at the same time to catch the attention of the small group.

Sango blinked, processing the presence of the two new arrivals and then rolling her eyes sarcastically. "I would ask what you, Miroku and Inuyasha, are doing here, but I'm not sure I really want to know. I'm more interested in what Tai and Rizu have to say." She glared pointedly at Miroku, who was currently staring at her legs, and slapped him straight across the face when she was close enough. "Pervert."

This was enough to get Tai and Rizu to burst into mirthful laughter, who only received sharp smacks upside the head from Kagome. "_Children, _can we learn to act more like gentlemen and knock off the ogling? It's pretty irritating," she chided snidely, effectively managing to shut all four of them up. She nodded approvingly and made herself comfortable against the wall, Sango sitting next to her and opposite of Miroku.

"What are you doing here?" Miroku asked suddenly, his eyes spiked with curiosity. "I'll just warn you that if we don't move soon, we're going to run into a whole mess of students; all of them wondering who you are and why you're here."

Rizu shrugged carelessly, his eyes sparking with a fiery glow. Kagome could have smacked him again - he actually thought the situation was _funny. _"Let 'em come," he replied nonchalantly, swinging one hand precariously in the air. "It's not like they can prove anything. We...we came to visit our cousins, or something like that. We can make something up. Come on Kags, San; don't kick us out _now. _That volleyball game you played was rather entertaining."

Kagome scowled as Inuyasha began to howl in laughter, a foreign noise she was almost afraid to hear. _'I didn't know he _could _laugh,' _she mused, and then snorted loudly. Her mind paused almost instantaneously, and she mentally backtracked to when they were playing the game.

'Ace: a ball served so well that the opposing team is unable to return it.'

'If we could surprise Naraku, and don't allow any chance for him to make a comeback...we could beat him at his own game.'

Her face literally lit up as she jumped to her feet, pulling Sango up with her, who only glowered at her sourly. "Tai, Rizu; I'm going to kick your assess out of here whether you like it or not. Meet us at Sango's house after school. Inuyasha and Miroku, we have to go to Calligraphy, but we're going to take a cab home afterwards. I got a plan."

* * *

If not for Miroku constantly poking him with the tip of his pencil, Inuyasha would have dozed off in Calligraphy. Kagome and Sango had chosen to sit at the table in front of them; they refused to turn around, however, as if they were denying their presence even existed.

Tai and Rizu had left somewhat unwillingly, until Kagome had literally kicked Tai's backside out the door, Sango taking hold of Rizu's shoulders and shoving him to the ground. Miroku had thought it all hilarious; the two boys on the pavement refused to think of it in the same way.

Surprisingly, Miroku and the two girls were actually paying attention; Inuyasha was a different story altogether. He was a bit hurt when Sango didn't turn once to chat animatedly with him, even when the teacher allowed them a few minutes when his back was turned. He sighed, waiting idly by as the teacher turned to face the rows of tables once again.

"You're written kanji assignments are due on Monday. Class dismissed," he excused with a careless wave of his hand towards the door.

Kagome stood up gratefully, rolling her neck in circles as her and Sango left the room. The bell rang moments later, the shrill noise leaving a ring in Kagome's ears. "Let's go," she urged, and made a mad dash for her locker, Sango a few steps ahead of her. Inuyasha and Miroku were headed in the different direction, albeit at a slower pace. It was hard enough as is to get through the bustle of after school crowds.

They met in front of the school long minutes later, Inuyasha hefting his backpack over his shoulder. Kagome had refused to tell anyone of the so-called 'plan' she had thought up out of nowhere, and he was feeling slightly doubtful. She was currently rubbing her hands together and blowing on them, a futile attempt to stay at least somewhat warm in the snowy weather. She was wearing only a form-fitting forest green sweater, after all, and black pants.

She glanced at each of them in turn; a somewhat soft, and worry-driven gaze, making Inuyasha's insides squelch. She wasn't supposed to be like this...What happened to the hardness that she had always glared at him with, or her refusals to even talk to them?

What had happened to change her so utterly much?

Moments later, and her gaze was transformed to that of a mask of ennui. "We're taking a cab to Sango's house," Kagome started to explain, pulling a small wad of bills out of one of the pockets in her backpack. "I'm paying - I always keep this on me, just in case. Lucky, huh?" She gave them a small, fairly heartfelt smile and began her descent down the steps. "You guys coming or not?"

Inuyasha frowned when Miroku swung an arm around Sango's waist. She didn't seem to mind, actually; he wouldn't be too terribly surprised if - more likely, when - they announced themselves as a couple. Kagome seemed to find this hilarious, but if she was at this moment, Inuyasha couldn't tell, because she was already standing on the sidewalk in front of the school, waving one of her arms in the air. He shoved his hands in his pockets and muttered a 'keh' before lengthening his strides to catch up.

By the time he was standing next to the 'entourage,' a yellow cab had been hailed. Kagome slid into the front leather seat, whereas the other three took their places in the back. The whole inside of the vehicle was tan, and when a few of the bills were slipped to the driver, he stepped on the acceleration. He was quick, that's for sure...

Sango stared out the window, propping one elbow on her knee. Miroku was shuffling through his backpack, and Inuyasha seemed to mange to lose himself in space. Kagome was explaining the directions to their houses, and as they turned a corner, Sango managed to smack her head into the window. "Stupid driver," she muttered, low enough so that he wasn't able to hear.

It started to snow as they drove along one of the busiest streets in Tokyo, their luck seeming to have run out when they got stuck in the traffic. Sango watched as snowflakes drifted to the ground, effectively layering the grass in a white, glistening sheet. _'Short amount of time for daylight...nights are extended...it'll be getting dark in a couple hours,' _she mused, more out of boredom and anxiety than anyone else. _'Light. Dark. Opposites. Everything has an opposite to balance it out, even if we don't realize it at first.' _

It didn't take long for them to get to her neighborhood from there; as soon as the driver pulled in front of Sango's house, the four of them jumped out instantly, Kagome muttering a quick thanks before slamming the door shut. She rolled her shoulders to try and lessen the tension she was feeling; but no matter how bad it got, she knew that she had the band with her, add Miroku and, dare she say it...Inuyasha. The person she thought that she would have always hated. _'How ironic.' _

Sango jogged to the front door and swung it open, only to see Kohaku sitting on the couch in the living room with Tai and Rizu accompanying him. She rolled her eyes and flopped herself down next to them, interlacing her hands on her lap. "So, is this how you've kept busy while we were at school? Playing video games?"

Rizumu slapped a playful hand across her knee. "'Course. What else were we supposed to do? Your mom's gone, dad's in his office, and Kohaku here got home before you did. This is his first turn." He grinned superiorly, hardly even bothering to conceal his laugh when Kagome shook her head sadly and sat down on the floor in front of the TV.

"Playtime's over. We got stuff to talk about. Kohaku, is there anything else you could go for the time being?" Kagome asked sweetly. He nodded without complaint and shut off the gaming system and television before heading towards the kitchen. When he was out of earshot, her expression turned serious. "Once we start, there's no half-assing your way out. Alright? Good. I don't think anyone's heard about my clown-dream except for Inuyasha...am I right?" She glanced around at them, just as Miroku and Inuyasha sat on the floor a few feet away from her. Inuyasha received the longest and most pointed gaze, until he realized what she was talking about.

'Kagome? KAGOME! Are you awake yet?!'

Said-girl's eyes snapped open - she was sitting on the floor of the elevator, Inuyasha kneeling in front of her, looking about ready to slap her across the face. Kagome began making a noise, much resembling a growl, and blinked a few times. There was no blackness...no white platform...and best of all, no clown. She could feel a cool bead of sweat running down her face - the elevator now felt hot and stuffy and incredibly too small. There were people standing outside the door - obviously impatient but not daring enough to do anything about it, unless they wanted their heads ripped off and placed on a platter.

Inuyasha nodded, intent on her downcast face, and for the first time that he could remember, felt that they shared a sort of connection. "You mean when you fell asleep in the elevator? How can I forget?" he commented sneeringly, but didn't get the rise out of her he had hoped. She merely nodded. _'Feh.' _

Kagome repositioned herself on the carpet and released her held breath, daring a darting glance towards Sango momentarily. She felt lost, freezing to death in an ocean of icy blackness, and all she was given was a small amount of hot water. Waves of intermittent fear, waves of tension, waves of pessimism that crashed upon her and denied any chance of leaving pushed her head under the water and into the murky depths.

So she was going to drown...

Until she saw a light cutting through the darkness, and she swam towards it, using everything that she had. Her head broke through the surface, and yet her legs no longer felt numb, the sweet, sweet air returning to her lungs in fresh bursts.

"Kagome?"

She heard her voice being called, and fell back upon reality's cool, hard ground, hurting her backside along the way. "Right," she said to no one, "we need to play the offence here; surprise Naraku, and don't give him a chance to defend himself or strike back. We just need an effective and fool-proof plan. It's Thursday - we have about two days until we're supposed to meet Naraku again. Our scheme needs to be executed before then."

Sango smirked softly and leaned backwards, intertwining her fingers behind her back. The old Kagome was back - not the one who collapsed in school, or cried when she thought she had been defeated. This Kagome took control over the situation and used it to their advantage, and fought with such intensity that the opposing force didn't stand a minute chance. She felt a rush of satisfaction, convincing herself that things were going to return to normal, whether Naraku liked it or not. She glanced at Miroku and had no doubt that he felt the same.

Well, maybe everything wouldn't be the same.

Miroku knew that this was the old Kagome Sango was so used to. But they wouldn't go back to their old ways; Inuyasha and him would still know their secret, and Tai and Rizu would still be around. Kagome and Sango wouldn't be loners in school anymore. They could be a couple, if Sango wanted, and everyone in the school would know it. The old magazine pictures would be a thing of the past, forgotten, and Faded Light's secret could be kept a secret; Naraku would go down, and he wouldn't be running things anymore.

Tai and Rizu waited patiently as Kagome filled them in on what had happened last time between them and Naraku last time. She had, conveniently, carried the contract with her, and showed it to them somewhat hesitantly. "Apparently, he decided to take on a different approach," she explained hastily, pulling herself to her feet and pacing the floor. "And it's not an empty threat, either. I know that for sure. All we need to do now is come up with a plan; it has to be something unpredictable, and unanimous between us. No one else can know about this, and that goes for _everyone; _not one other person is allowed to hear about anything we're talking about right now. Agreed?"

There was a collective nod, and Kagome sat back down again. Sango decided to play her part. "What we need," she started slowly, working out the knots in her head, "is a diversion. Someone to distract him while the others are working. We'll probably need more than one; Naraku isn't stupid, and we can't let him get to anyone else. But it can't be someone from the band, because he's going to be expecting us to meet him as a group. It needs to be either Inuyasha or Miroku."

The two of them exchanged brief glances. "I'll do it," Miroku offered almost instantly, turning over the prospect in his head. "Inuyasha might be of more use if he's not busy doing something else. It only makes sense that I should be the one to confront Naraku as a distraction."

Sango nodded her head slowly. He was being modest, and not only that, but willing. For that she was grateful. "Good...Now let's get some practicing in before supper, and then we can plan more after that." She smiled happily, for once in a good while, and stood up while stretching her legs. "Kagome, you'll have to run home and grab your guitar. Tai, Rizu, your stuff is upstairs. Grab my guitar while you're at it, will ya?"

Miroku laughed as they began to trek upstairs. "Once again, my dear Sango, you never fail to amuse me," he commented, bringing himself to his feet and hugging her at the same time. She pushed him away.

"I try," she retorted, and then started towards the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down...I'm glad, too. School is going to bring me to the end of my rope. I'm sure to go insane in a few weeks. But don't worry about me; just worry your little head over about pushing that purplish button and review! 


	22. These Darkened Ages

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: I love getting reviews...but even more, I love writing chapters. Especially since it gives me something to do so I don't go crazy. The group is sure lightening up a bit, aren't they? Well, instead of hindering you any further, I'll get going.

* * *

**Chapter 22 - These Darkened Ages**

"_I was left in this darkened age  
as__ I flip through the pages __of my short lived life.  
__Not able to speak.  
__Not able to breathe.  
__And I fell right down,  
__flat on my face.  
__Knowing that I shouldn't be in this place..."  
_

"_I can't even think of you.  
__It's too hard to wonder at all.  
__The only thing on my mind,  
__is if I'll ever get past this wall.  
__My suicide..."_

Sango stopped playing, her fingers feeling frizzy from the thrumming of her guitar strings. She cleared her throat and shook her head as Tai moved to readjust one of the amps.

It was Friday already; they had a concert later that evening, and their meeting with Naraku the next afternoon. They were more than relieved that school was done for the week and there wasn't any homework - except for Kagome's history project. She wasn't exactly ecstatic for the upcoming Sunday, which Kouga had previously announced an official date. From Kagome's point of view, there was no way in hell that that was going to happen.

Kagome shook her head slowly and propped her guitar against the garage wall behind them. "Next song," she muttered, brushing her bangs away from her forehead. "Hate, Love, Life. One time through, whole thing."

As Sango returned to her guitar, and Kagome pulled the strap around her shoulders, Taiko began to set a beat on the drums. Sango's instrumentals were added in next, but Kagome took up the center as singer. She was solo on this one - it was a time for her to sing her heart out, quite literally.

"_I bet you didn't know/you're always at the front of my mind/the one place I need to go/is where I always seem to find/you and your girl/What's it going to take/to get you to hate me?"_

She dared a glance up, to where Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting, and didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable. Her mother often told her that when she was younger, she would run around the house singing at the top of her lungs and was always making up her own songs; unfortunately, they hardly made any sense whatsoever. Singing was her getaway, besides running till her legs were numb, and she felt invincible. Powerful and unbeatable. It was a euphoric feeling that she - and Sango, too - absolutely hated when it faded.

Inuyasha raised his eyes to watch Kagome, noticed her body swaying slightly from side to side. She probably didn't even notice, either. Her eyes were closed softly, lips moving perfectly to form the lyrics. She was dressed blithely, as she always was, in her rolled up jeans that went to her mid-calves and a red tee partially hidden beneath a black zip-up sweater.

"_I hate you/hate how much I adore you/When I see you and her/I can't help but scream/I hate you/hate you/Hate how much I adore you/Hate how much I actually love you._

"_Can't get over this jealousy/my envy/She's only a puppet/What's it gonna take for you to get/that through your thick-headed pride/You think that I actually care/About what the hell happens to you/It's too bad/Because I do._

Miroku felt slightly dazed as he watched Sango; her fingers moved skillfully over the strings of the guitar, pick in hand. Her hair was hanging down, unlike it's usual ponytail. She had white jeans, black tee, and a white denim jacket. Simple. That was one of the reasons he liked it so much; she could wear a brown tattered, stained old paper bag to school and she would still be beautiful in his eyes.

"_I hate you/hate how much I adore you/When I see you and her/I can't help but scream/I hate you/hate you/Hate how much I adore you/Hate how much I actually love you._

Kagome was lost; lost in the music, her own voice, the feeling of the weighted microphone in her hands. The stand was no longer needed, and she pushed it to the ground as the beat sped up, as did her voice. The lyrics were no longer soft, but had turned almost to a shout. If this was what being crazy meant, then she loved every moment of it.

The music faded after the song was over. Kagome released the last of her breath and righted the stand, making sure that the microphone was turned off. "I think we practiced enough. I'm gonna fry my voice before the concert even starts," she stated, and Sango couldn't help but burst out laughing when her voice squeaked. They didn't bother to pack up - that could be done later.

Kagome sighed, somewhat contentedly, as Miroku stood to praise Sango on her 'fine work.' Miroku - the lecher known throughout all of Shikon High - would always be following Sango around in some vivacious desperate attempt or another. The prospect was entertaining.

She cringed when their conversation ended with a crack to Miroku's head and protests a moment or so later. So she turned her back on them and found her guitar case, opening it with the utmost care. It was now she realized that they had never found her father's guitar; she felt a stab in her chest, as if I knife had just plunged through her heart. Her head bowed practically on its own and her eyes closed, trying everything she could think of to keep the tears from leaking out of the corner of her eyes. _'I'm sorry, dad...' _When the thought left her mind, she drew in a sharp breath and snapped the case shut. _'I'll find it. Tomorrow. That's a promise.' _She steeled herself and turned around to see that Inuyasha was staring at her. "What? Do you have something to say or are you going to sit there and stare?"

He grunted and stood up deliberately, closing the pace between them in two easy strides. Kagome only now recognized the fact that Tai and Rizu had gone inside, whereas Sango and Miroku were outside, standing in the snow. Inuyasha's face broke out into a small smirk, his eyes boring into hers..."You sounded great," he muttered, partially under his breath, as if he was embarrassed to even say it."

Kagome paused and narrowed her eyes, and even as she did this, she could feel a faint blush crawling to her cheeks. "Really? I never thought you would be one to say something like that," she taunted. Silence followed afterwards, and one would be surprised to see that Inuyasha was flushing fairly as well. "Anyway, I appreciate the...compliment," _'Was that what it was?' _"We should get inside. It's getting cold in here."

The temperature in the garage, was, in fact, dropping steadily. Kagome didn't wait for him to respond, but wove her way through the mess of things covering the ground and to the door leading into the kitchen. She stepped through it without hesitation, either unknowing or uncaring that Inuyasha wasn't following her. The door closed with a _click, _leaving him in the garage flooded with a fluorescent light and surrounded by piles upon piles of band equipment. He took a few moments to contemplate what he had just said before trudging after her.

Did he mean it? _'Of course I meant what I said, or else I wouldn't have said it...'_ Even as he sorted through the thoughts whirling chaotically in his mind, he wasn't sure exactly what to think.Why was it so damn confusing in the first place?!

* * *

Sango watched as the snow drifted to the ground, her hands stuffed inside her pockets for warmth. Her feet were buried beneath the sheets of white, and they were numb even inside her shoes, but she didn't care. Didn't care, because she was thinking too hard.

How could the outside be so peaceful when it seemed her - _their - _lives were so complicated? The old Kagome was resurfacing, but Sango felt trapped somewhere, as if she was stuck beneath a thick layer of ice, doused in freezing water and unable to find an opening. "Miroku," she whispered, dropping her head onto his shoulder. She was tired, exhausted, and wished that she could go crawl into bed, forgetting about the concert completely. "What if our plan doesn't work? What if Naraku finds out what we're doing and he...he-"

Miroku wrapped both his arms around her, silencing her, gently running a hand through her hair. "Naraku won't get to your family, Sango; I can promise you that." He didn't believe his words to be asinine - there was no doubt in his mind that he was _meant _to help Sango, that he was supposed to be there for her.

'_I promise...I promise...' _

Tai and Rizu had once, long ago, promised that if anything happened to their band, they would stay together. Sango wondered if something would finally manage to break them apart. One man, so many threats, and six teenagers trying to circumvent him. Even though the odds were in their favor...was it possible?

'_I promise...' _

Kagome had promised, too, that they would always stay together as a pair. Grade school, High school, college...She made Sango swear that they would never leave each other apart. And she didn't plan on it, either. It would be impossible to leave Kagome alone, her first and, up until now, only friend.

'_I promise...' _And now, Miroku. He made a promise that he wouldn't let Naraku kill her family. Sango nodded her head and opened the space between them slowly, offering a weak smile as his arms dropped from her shoulders. "We should go inside, then. I'm freezing. Maybe Kohaku can make hot chocolate while we work out this concert thing."

"I get a backstage pass, right?" Miroku queried, laughing as Sango slapped him playfully on the shoulder. One look from her told him that his question didn't have to be answered verbally.

* * *

"Rizumu, can you take this upstairs for me? You had better be careful - if it's damage, let's say you won't be seeing much of your keyboard anymore," Kagome both queried and threatened at the same time, a smirk playing at her lips. He responded by flicking her lightly on the forehead and taking the guitar case from her hands.

"You're lucky you and Sango are the young ones here. Nanami, and you're mom, would have our heads if we denied you two _anything. _What a joke." Rizu started up the stairs and to Sango's room, where they were storing things until later that night.

Kagome sauntered into the kitchen, only to find Kohaku rummaging through the fridge. She ruffled his hair and bent down so they were eye level. "Hey, kid; what about you make some hot chocolate? I was freezing in your garage. Maybe Tai'll let you play his drums later...By the way, you coming to the concert tonight?"

Kohaku slapped her hand away and closed the fridge door. "Whatever, Kagome; just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I'm naive. But I'll make you guys some, anyway. And I'll go with you, if father lets me. He's up in his study right now, so I probably shouldn't bother him."

Kagome, satisfied, gave him a quick smile before returning to the living room. Taiko, she realized, left to get the van they were taking to the concert, but Sango and Miroku had just come inside. Inuyasha was laying on the couch, one elbow propped up and his chin resting in his palm. It reminded her of how Souta would watch TV, sometimes for hours on end. "Hey," she barked when she was leaning right above him from the back of the couch. "Don't you dare fall asleep. I don't think either me or Sango are prepared to drag you all the way back to your house; we'd probably just leave you outside."

He growled and swatted her away, missing her nose by a few mere inches. She smirked sadistically for a few moments before turning her attention towards Sango, whose white face and otherwise rosy cheeks suggested she had been outside for quite a few minutes, at least. "I had your brother get some hot chocolate on the stove already. Take a few minutes to warm up, I'll make sure it's still steaming whenever you're ready."

Sango nodded, slipped off her jacket, and started to the stairs. Miroku threw his coat over the edge of the couch, nodding briefly towards Kagome before making his way into the kitchen. She sighed and crossed her arms over her black jacket, fingering the black wristband she was wearing on her right arm.

It was peaceful; something that she hadn't felt in at least a month. With a small shake of her head, Kagome sat down on the couch opposite of Inuyasha and kicked her legs out, throwing her head back and laughing hysterically until hot, thin rivulets of tears fell from her eyes. This is what she wanted, she _needed; _to relax and enjoy the little time she had to spend to herself.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha watched on, trying to decide whether Kagome had gone crazy or not.

* * *

"Quick, Rizu; Kagome and Sango are still inside, right?" Tai asked from inside the van he had left to get, now jumping out the passenger's side and racing around the back door of the vehicle. Nanami was sitting in the drivers seat, one arm hanging out the window and honking the horn every few minutes. The back was thrown open carelessly, while Rizu's watchful deep green eyes continually darted from Sango's front yard, to the uncurtained windows.

"They're out of view. Get the boxes inside. Those girls had better be damn thankful; I used half the money we got last concert to buy this for Kagome," Rizu grunted as he jumped into the back of the van, retrieving a long, rectangular wrapped box from his car. It's wrapping was plain green paper, whereas the one that Tai had brought was blue.

After a few minutes of somewhat quiet bickering, they hid them on the seat in the front next to Nanami, since they would all be riding in the back. Taiko was glad they had found a place to put the packages when they had; Inuyasha and Miroku stepped out the front door moments later, Kagome and Sango behind them. In front Kagome's house, you could see Kea, Souta, and Shippou leaving the driveway in the maroon car. Kagome was more than happy to hear that her mother had gotten off early and was coming to the concert. It would be Shippou's first time, and backstage, too; she could envision the kit bouncing around behind the curtain and annoying the hell out of anyone who tried to tell him to stop.

Kagome walked out of the house and wrapped her arms around herself. She knew she would be cold after she changed clothes, which is why she brought the jacket along. But the air was chilling nonetheless. Her and Sango had gone crazy with their clothing, deciding that they needed to have some fun for a change. The only problem was now that they would have to clean Sango's room when they got back home.

Kagome's hair had been straightened, pinned up and twisted in several places while hanging down in others. Black eyeliner rimmed her eyes; otherwise, her face was left alone. Black arm warmers reached up to her elbows, allowing a few inches of bare skin until about half-way up to her shoulder; she donned a thin, black tank top, with a sea green off-the-shoulder shirt layering it. A blue jean skirt reached to just above her mid-thigh, with a pair of black flared sweat pants underneath.

Sango had put her hair up in two Chinese buns, one beneath each of her ears and a pair of chopsticks sticking out from her dark brown hair. Two strands of hair fell right next to her eyes, which had been tinted with red. She wore a red plaid blouse and maroon-ish boot-cut jeans, Vans covering her feet and a chain dangling from one of her pants pockets.

Kagome thought their choice of attire was quite hilarious; a completely new look for the lead singers and guitar players of a famous band. She heard Sango sigh, and then the two of them made a break for the van in attempt to get out of the cold. They shoved past Inuyasha and Miroku rather ungraciously, sprinting the last few meters to the van where they jumped inside. Sango ended up banging her knee on the edge. She all but shouted the blackest curses she could think of as she jumped back out of the van, and while holding her knee, hopped around the middle of the road while grounding out the aforementioned curses.

Kagome watched in malevolent humor as Sango nursed her sore knee. "Indeedy-do, Sango; you've managed to prove that you are, officially, a klutz." She clapped her hands together and flopped down on the edge of the back of the van, swinging her legs wildly over the edge. It was quite a sight to see her friend bouncing around the middle of the road with her hair into Chinese buns, a plaid blouse, abnormally colored jeans, and shoes that were probably a size too large for her. Kagome's only regret was that she didn't have a camera with her - better yet, a camcorder.

Sango finally got over her dramatic show of - clearly - traumatized pain, and made her way yet again to the van. Tai pulled her inside, and she was cast like a rag doll into one of the chairs scattered around the already cluttered space. "You, Kagome," she started accusingly, poking Kagome's shoulder as she did so, "are no more graceful than I am. Remember in school, that one time, when you tripped while walking outside and your food flew _everywhere?_ Kikyou got a grain of rice on her shirt and she nearly had a heart attack," she snickered, apparently finding joy in one of her worst enemy's torment.

Nanami turned around from the drivers seat and glared at them, feigning annoyance and doing a horrible job. "Are you ready _yet? _I mean, come on, you guys are taking forever. I'll be old by the time we get there." She only frowned as Tai slapped her on the shoulder, and turned to start honking the horn again. "THIS VAN'S LEAVING IN TWO MINUTES!!" she shouted, satisfied when she heard them scrambling into the back.

Kagome ended up trapped between Sango and Inuyasha; on the floor, nonetheless. She found herself rather uncomfortable sitting on top a pile of cords. Tai and Rizu had claimed the chairs, while Miroku resided peacefully on one of the amplifiers. Sango felt herself scowling like a fool as she attempted to situate herself into an at least somewhat comfortable position...and ended up banging her head on something metal - coincidentally - behind her. "Damn it all to hell!!" she shrieked, rubbing her now sore head and closing her eyes bitterly.

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha smirked at Sango, saying something to her about being more careful; she guessed it was a sarcastic comment, because Sango responded by socking him in the arm. Quite hard...and yet, she somehow managed to restrain her tittering fit. _'It's like things are back to normal...' _she mused with an unconcerned air, propping an elbow on her knee and resting her chin in her palm. Somehow she felt it was going to be a very long - and eventful - ride.

* * *

A few hours later, filled wardrobe criticizing by a man named Alphonse - who just happened to work for Nanami - practicing in the dressing room for a few songs before one of the assistants announced they had to be backstage in ten minutes, and good lucks from parents, the band was waiting behind a curtain rather impatiently.

Whoever was in charge of special effects certainly went overboard this time. Strobe lights hung from both the ceiling and were placed on each sides of the stage; lasers were hidden, but were planned to light during the last round of songs. Sango sighed. It was all so complicated, and in her own opinion, not worth the amount of money that the audience paid. But she wasn't in a position to complain - it wasn't her money, after all.

She heard Kagome, even through all the noise, take in a sharp intake of breath as the curtain slid open. Sango knew somewhere backstage, Miroku and Inuyasha, as well as Shippou, Kohaku, and Souta, were watching. Her parents had made it too, for the first time in a while, and she could say that she was more than pleased. It had been a full-house, to top it all off, and now that she could actually see the massive crowd jumping up and down and screaming at the top of her lungs, she felt good. Better than good - she felt ecstatic.

The first song went by cleanly.

As did the second.

Naturally, it came as quite a shock to everyone when the amps and microphones shut off just as the third song started, along with every single light in the concert hall. Everyone was left stranded in a blinding darkness.

* * *

A/N: Personally, I didn't think that chapter was all that great. But it might take a while to update again - I plan on writing a _long_ chapter, mostly because I feel like it. There's plenty of suspense and angst coming up soon...I warned you beforehand; be ready. 


	23. Locked Down and Shut Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: I don't think it's possible to find me in a worse mood right now. The guys on my Knowledge Bowl team have to got to be the biggest, most arrogant, freakin jerks ever. I was about to - quite literally - smack the five of them across the face. But it's over now...and I really don't want to go to school tomorrow. Just for you, I'll shut up about my problems...I apologize for the longer wait...but the update's longer, right? Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Locked Down and Shut Out**

Kagome heard her heart pounding in her ears when a few screams erupted through the darkness. She felt blind, not even able to see her own hand in front of her face. "What the hell's going on?" she called to no one in particular, hoping all the same that she would get some sort of intelligent answer. Even through all the noise, she could hear Inuyasha's shouted profanities from the backstage.

She figured that it wouldn't do any good just to stand there, so she attempted to make her was across the stage littered with band equipment, careful to pick her feet up as to not step on anything. "Nanami!" she shouted as she stumbled backstage, groping blindly for anything to hold on to. The first thing she found was a cold, brick wall; it stretched on for what seemed like forever. She put her back against it and sighed, allowing her eyesight to adjust to the distinct change; the outlines of a few people were vaguely recognizable, but they weren't anyone she knew. _'That's right...mom and the others are bound to be on the other side...' _So she turned and started running in the opposite direction, banging her knee once on something with a sharp edge. _'Ah, dammit...Sango's clumsiness is catching up with me.'_

* * *

Sango found herself...somewhere, she couldn't quite be sure of exactly where she was. After going through a random door in hopes of finding someone that could help them, she discovered that the power had gone out in the whole building. Which was pretty disturbing, considering the structure's size.

She find a light switch, and with it, a spark of hope lighted in her. It was crushed a moment later when she realized that it didn't work, flipping it numerous times before she was satisfied that the power had gone out. _'Why?' _That was what she - or anyone else, for that matter - couldn't figure out. She felt goose bumps raise on her arms, the prickling sensation making her shiver. "Dammit..."

_Thump. _

"Who's there?" Sango called, whirling around on the ball of her feet and, once again, facing blackness. A voice inside her head told her to run back to the stage to find Kagome and the others, but her feet wouldn't cooperate. She sighed and pushed her bangs away from her face, trying to convince herself that it was just her imagination.

_Thump. _

Sango stiffened and felt her hands clenching into fists. She wasn't stupid; she was annoyed and nervous at the same time - maybe even scared. But she sure as hell wasn't about to let whoever was out there see that. "Kagome?" she whispered, taking a few steps in front of her, arms reached out in front of her to help detect any hindrances. "Miroku?" Her voice dropped to a whimper, to the point where she could barely even hear herself? "Tai? Rizu? Who is it?!"

Before she could say anything else, a large, cold hand was slapped over her mouth from behind. Hot breath tickled its way down her neck, and she lashed out, attempting to free herself from the grip, when something was pressed against the small of her back. _'A gun...'_

"You move, wench," the voice said from behind, gravelly and low, "and I shoot."

* * *

Inuyasha stiffened as he heard Kea's worried musings from somewhere behind him. Everything had been going so well, and then...what had happened was unknown to any of them. He felt Shippou latch himself onto one of his legs, and Souta on the other. Miroku was standing next to him, appearing at least somewhat calm and composed.

Nanami ran out from behind one of the curtains, holding a lighted flashlight in one hand. "What happened?" she questioned, placing her hands firmly on her hips. "And what happened to Kagome and Sango? Did they suddenly decide they were going to disappear on me?" she raved, throwing her hands in the air and glaring pointedly at Inuyasha and Miroku. "Well?"

Miroku stepped forward and raised his palms, as if in a gesture of surrender. "Nanami, try to calm down; please. Clearly, there has been some sort of...incident, and right now we need to figure out how to get the power back on. It was already a screaming mob before this happened. As for Kagome and Sango, I'm sure they're just fine, maybe searching for someone to help us out." He gave her a reassuring smile, and thought he saw her shoulders sag a second later. A small sigh escaped her lips.

"Sorry...I'm just on edge, y'know? I'll go see if there's anyone who can explain what's going on." Nanami spun, and the only other thing they heard from her was the thump of her tennis shoes on the stage floor.

Inuyasha ran a clawed hand through his near white hair, scanning the stage's area expectantly; Kagome was somewhere near, he knew, but Sango wasn't to be found. He scowled and turned his attention towards Miroku who was staring out from behind the curtain - people were trying to leave, he realized, but the doors weren't opening. He frowned bitterly as Taiko and Rizumu approached cautiously, both appearing as appalled as anyone was.

"Do you know where Sango went?" Miroku asked instantaneously, checking once more to make sure that she wasn't behind them. "Nanami is unable to find her...and, well, Kagome is still around here. But no one's seen Sango since the lights went out," he explained, a spark of worry masked in his tone. His already minute hopes deflated when Rizumu shook his head. "You haven't any idea?"

"The last time I saw Sango," Taiko started, scratching the back of his head wearily, "was when she ran into me trying to get somewhere else, but she didn't tell me where. Hasn't _anyone _else seen her?" He knit his brows together and frowned, dark brown wisps of hair falling in his eyes. "Damn...well, she has to be somewhere around here, doesn't she?"

Everyone, even Sango's parents, shook their heads when asked of her whereabouts. Inuyasha growled, his eyes wildly scanning the stage; in an effort not to lose hope, he goes off in search of Kagome to see if she could be of any help. _'This better not be for nothing...'_

* * *

Kagome slid to the floor, her heartbeat going fast and refusing to slow down. Why had she left the stage in the first place? Why didn't she just try and find the group? But, being stubborn as usual, she had to go off on her own. It didn't help any that at the moment she felt so damn afraid of the dark.

After a short time, she had given up on trying to figure out what had happened and went to search for Sango instead. After quarter of an hour of mindless wandering and constantly running into various objects, she gave up, and now found herself on the floor. She blinked, vaguely seeing the outline of...something...another door, it looked like-

-and then the lights came back on, without any sort of warning. Kagome jumped from her position and the floor and threw a hand over her eyes, overwhelmed by the sudden existence of fluorescent lighting in the room. When she finally realized what had actually occurred, she jumped to her feet, throwing a punch into the air. _'The power's back on, now all we need to do is get this concert rolling...' _

One of the many doors that led into the hallway Kagome had found burst open, and there stood a fuming Inuyasha. His shoulders sagged when he saw her, expression softening, and yet he didn't say anything. After a minute or two of uncomfortable silence, Kagome cleared her throat and clapped her hands together. "Where is everyone?" she asked, for lack of anything else to say. "They still on stage?"

Inuyasha, instead of replying, took a few steps forward until he was standing right in front of Kagome. "You haven't seen Sango?" he queried, eyes narrowing the tiniest bit. "Not since the power went out?"

Kagome shook her head quizzically, biting her lip for anxiety as to what was about to come. "Haven't you? What about Tai, or Rizu-?"

"Dammit," Inuyasha muttered, whirling around and scratching the back of his head. "No. No one has. Now that everything's lit up again, I 'spose they'll be looking for her...Hell, what's up with you two and always wandering away? Do you always get lost when you're by yourself?"

Kagome steeled herself and glared at his back. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded through clenched teeth; her expression foretold a murder soon to be committed. "How can you say that? Maybe she went to find someone...or...or maybe she was _looking _for something - It doesn't matter. How _dare _you assume we can be so careless?!" she ranted, hands clenched so tightly her knuckles turned white. Her cheeks were flushed of their own accord, and if Kagome noticed, she refused to acknowledge it.

Inuyasha turned around, once again facing her, and cupped his chin in her hand. Her mouth snapped shut instantaneously. "Right now," he started, refusing to look away from her liquid brown eyes; he felt a spark, somewhere, and attempted to ignore it. Somehow, he figured that she looked better when she was angry like that. "We need to focus on Sango...after what's happened, I ain't about to take anything lightly." His eyes softened, and he released her chin, his gaze lingering down on her for a few more instants, and then he turned away. "Come on. We should hurry."

Kagome nodded, releasing the remnants of her held breath in a low whistle and following hastily after Inuyasha. She flexed her fingers and sighed when her knuckles cracked, rolling her neck around a few times and closing her eyes. _'Where did you go, Sango?' _

She was afraid to search for an answer.

* * *

'_It's time to wake up...' _

Sango groaned and attempted to sit up; she laid back down, however, when a potent wave of nausea coursed through her head and into her stomach. She swore under her breath and opened her eyes to at least - or so she hoped - get a glimpse of her surroundings.

What appeared to be like metal walls were standing on all four sides, with only one door. She realized with a pang that there was a sort of number pad serving as a lock. The floor was some sort of carpet, and she found herself sprawled out rather uncomfortably on it. There was one, single dim light in the ceiling, which she looked into until she saw spots. _'Does it have to be so cold in here?' _she questioned herself inadvertently and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

The last thing she remembered was having something heavy slammed across her head - and she only realized just now that a rivulet of blood was trickling steadily down her face. Sango recoiled when she touched it, amazed by the jolt it sent through her skull. "Ugh...dammit," she muttered quietly, and once again attempted to stand. She came to her feet rather precariously and gritted her teeth, her feet unsteadily taking her towards the door; which, she believed, would serve as her only exit from wherever she was.

She observed the number pad for a few minutes, squinting carefully; the only thing she saw was numbers and a small screen. So she pushed a few of the buttons, and after entering eight digits, there was a beep. _"Password invalid," _an electronic voice said, _"Alerting the front desk immediately. Correct password must be entered in thirty..."_

"Oh, hell..." Sango muttered, and felt a growing ball of anxiety form in her chest. She swore frantically multiple times, and began typing in as many numbers as her fingers would allow. None of the sequences she entered shut off the system. She groaned when there was five seconds left and sunk against the wall, her eyes closed as she waited for the time to run out.

"_Five...four...three...two...-"_

-and the door creaked open, making Sango flinch. She turned her eyes down and found herself staring at a pair of two-inch magenta heels and a crisp black business skirt. Sango hesitantly glanced up, only to meet a woman's piercing glare. Her eyes were blood red, and she held her dark brown - nearly black - hair in a bun near the crown of her head. She smirked, her painted red lips parting slightly. Sango was given a quick once-over before the woman squatted down so they were eye-level.

Sango realized as the woman spoke that her whole suit was black. She carried a dangerous air about her; the tone of her voice was sleek and throaty - and Sango found every one of her 'perfect' attributes irritating and, plainly speaking, repulsive.

"-my name is Kagura Yatsuhara. And you have no idea where you are, do you?" The woman dubbed Kagura frowned then, her eyes flashing briefly in bored annoyance. "Are you even listening to me?" she demanded crossly, raising a hand to brush her fingers across Sango's cheek. The tip of her index and middle finger presented a few drops of blood. "No matter; that wound must be tended to. We don't want you fainting on us, especially now. Follow me." She stood up briskly and punched something into the number pad - the continuous beeping noise it had been making stopped instantaneously.

Sango stood cautiously, knowing full well that she could be walking straight into a trap. _'Kagura...does she work for Naraku?' _she wondered, biting her lower lip subconsciously. The prospect was fairly frightening; but she stiffened her back and kept her gaze straight, because the last thing she wanted to do was show _anyone _that she was afraid. _'Those sick bastards won't be able to faze me...not tonight, or ever.' _

She followed Kagura down a stark white hall; fluorescent lights hung from the ceiling, and Sango's shoes thumped softly on the shining tiled floor. She searched for any means of escape, but was unable to find any doors or windows of the sort. _'What kind of place _is _this?!'_ The only thing her mind came up with was a blank.

It wasn't too long after when kagura stopped before a large mahogany door. There was a number pad and a speaker next to it, much like the one Sango had seen in the confinement room. She felt her heartbeat quicken as Kagura punched in eight digits, and the speaker began to crackle. Sango took a step backwards and only now realized that they had come to the end of the hallway. _'Damn...where do I go now?' _she wondered frantically, subconsciously biting her lower lip. _'What happened at the concert anyway? Hell, Kagome, where am I?' _

She suddenly remembered when Kagome told her about confronting Naraku when she found her father's guitar missing; when she was nearly forced to agree to one of his sadistic deals, but turned him down despite unknown consequences; and when the four of them _did _acquiesce and come to terms with his ludicrous contract. She shuddered, knowing she was out of time when a voice cut through the crackling static.

"_The door's unlocked, Kagura. Send her in," _the voice said, no doubt a male. But Sango could tell that it wasn't Naraku. The difference was slight, but there nonetheless. She spun around and steeled herself to run - and made it two steps before Kagura caught hold of her arm and yanked her back. "I wouldn't try that again if I were you," she whispered, a smirk crawling onto her face. "Onigumo wouldn't approve at all."

* * *

Miroku threw open yet another door, and finding nothing but a mere storage closet, slammed it shut. He cursed aloud and closed the space between him and the hallway door - which was the one he had come through - in a matter of three paces. He opened it and ambled through another, shorter hallway before coming to a set of double doors; a sign reading 'BACKSTAGE' was above it.

On the other side, he came to meet with Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou, whom was constantly scrambling along the floor. "Sango's mother and father left, along with Kohaku. Mom will be leaving with Souta soon: they said that when we find Sango, we need to call them. They seemed pretty apprehensive," Kagome reported hastily while she twiddled with her fingers. "But we haven't seen heads or tails of her...where do you think she went?"

Inuyasha watched as Kagome bit her lip and spun around so her back was to them. "What if we don't find her?" she asked quietly, yet stern at the same time. "Dammit!" she swore, and stamped one of her feet on the floor. Shippou stopped his running around and watched her curiously. "I mean...hell, you know what I mean. What do we do now? The whole building's been practically searched top to bottom...Nanami and a few others are still on the few top floors. I don't think Sango's even _here!_"

Her voice, increasing in intensity with each word, made Inuyasha's ears shrink back. He saw Miroku's gaze drop, and even Shippou clamped his mouth shut. Kagome continued on, clasping her hands behind her back and pacing the floor. "We should go to the Yokoshima building..it's the only other place I can think to look. The concert's off - Nanami will have to make an announcement. It'll be rescheduled for some other time." She paused in mid-step and turned her eyes down. "Tai, Rizu, and anyone else will have to stay here, in case anything happens; though God only knows what's going to happen. It's only to be us four...that is, Shippou, if you want to come along."

Shippou nodded enthusiastically, once again bouncing across the floor. "You don't even have to ask, Kagome. I wanna help find Sango too!" He jumped onto one of Kagome's shoulders, his face set in decisiveness. "What're we waiting for? Let's get going now!"

Kagome nodded brusquely and turned her gaze towards Inuyasha and a clearly anxious Miroku. Inuyasha nodded as well. "You don't even have to ask," he commented breezily. To his displeasure, it seemed that Kagome had relapsed. Unlike before everything with Naraku started occurring, she had been so cool, casual, and utterly confident in what she did. Neither her nor Sango were arrogant in any way, and they were always strong-willed with high self-esteem in themselves. That was back when they hated each other, the only exception being Miroku. A dry laugh was brought past Inuyasha's lips when he recalled what would happen - weeks before - if they even spoke to each other. Kagome had threatened once to break his arm, and he didn't doubt it for a second; her words were anything but an empty threat.

As Kagome started towards one of the stage exits with Shippou on her shoulder, Miroku followed; and after a few moments of contemplation, Inuyasha started after them. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he _hated _seeing Kagome in such a downing mood, and so he promised himself that he would do anything to get her fiery temper to return.

* * *

Sango smelled the antiseptic before she could feel it's sting. She recoiled as the man sitting before her closed his case with a _snap _before he got up to leave. He was young, undoubtedly only a few years older than herself, and yet he served as a sort of physician for Onigumo. He had cleaned and dressed her head wound, though she would have preferred if he left it alone. Not a word had been spoken between them, and Sango was grateful for his lack of presence when the uncomfortable and somewhat self-conscious feeling lifted from her shoulders.

She examined the room she had been confined in with a grimace. A bed with a lavish forest green comforter sat in one of the corners, as if implying she would be there for a great while. The closet - provided for God knows what reason - was stocked with clothing of all kinds. Whether they fit her or not was a disturbing though. She shuddered. "Crazed bastards..." she muttered, careful not to raise her voice; she wouldn't have been at all surprised if the place was bugged and had secret video cameras hidden everywhere. There was a bathroom connected, which she had yet to look at. If she didn't know any better, she would say she was in some kind of fancy hotel.

"_Ah, Sango, is it?" the man who could only be Onigumo greeted, drawling. "I must say, it's a pleasure to meet you, even under the circumstances." _

_Sango shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she took in what looked to be an office; a desk was placed against one of the sides walls, filing cabinets lined behind it. A door leading to another room was on the opposite wall. The carpet was black, and light gray wallpapers was pasted around the room's perimeter. A glowing chandelier hung from the ceiling, lighting mostly upon an oriental rug in the center of the room. Large windows lined one full wall. _

"_What the hell are you thinking?" Sango spat, very conscious of Kagura's hand tightly - almost painfully - gripping her shoulder. "Where am I, anyway?"_

_Onigumo raised a hand for silence, then explained; "Naraku doesn't trust your...group enough, so he's decided to put one of you in confinement until you can all meet together. After all, he doesn't want anything to be a hindrance to his plans. It was I who eliminated the power at the stadium your band was performing in. Need I go into more details?"_

_When Sango refused to speak, he stood from his chair and continued; standing directly under the chandelier, his long black hair was illuminated on the crown of his head. "You will be placed into confinement until the rest of you are trusted enough not to cause any disruptions: we could always find that friend of yours - Kagome, I believe to be her name - and hold her captive as well...-"_

"_No!" Sango exclaimed, lurching forward even as Kagura's nails dug deeper into her flesh. "No...leave Kagome alone. I'll stay. Leave her be..." she muttered, her hands clenching into fists. By doing this, she knew she was admitting defeat; she vaguely felt a sharp sting of pain, then a thin trail of blood rolling down her fingers, but she ignored it by gritting her teeth. "I'll stay as long as it takes..." _

Sango stood up, drawing in a shaky breath and crossing her arms over her chest. She wouldn't deny the fact that she was frightened as hell and twice as hungry. She found herself hoping that if Kagome and the others would find her, it would be sometime soon.

She walked the perimeter of her room - looking once at the three bite-like cuts on her palm from her fingernails - and observed everything she could as she ambled on precariously. With a grunt, she collapsed onto the bed when she reached it, letting her damaged hand brush lazily across the velvet-like covering. It was then that her eyes began to brim with tears.

'_Father...what's he going to think when he and mother don't find me at the concert hall?' _she wondered, grinding the heels of her palms over her eyes. _'Ah...damn, what have I gotten myself into?' _She puzzled over this as she stared at the wall across from her; the room was void of any windows. Her mind eventually trailed off, and she was no longer able to think coherently.

Five minutes later, and she was sleeping, the comforter pulled tightly over her head.

* * *

Kagome revved the van's engine as the back door closed. System of a Down's _Hypnotize _was blasting through the speakers. She turned around to make sure everyone was there...Shippou, out of all of them, looked the most nervous.

"Y-you have drove before...haven't you, Kagome?" he asked, his tail trembling.

Kagome smirked wryly and shifted the vehicle into 'reverse.' "Not a day in my life," she responded chirpily. The van began to back out of the parking lot behind the building. "You better find something to hold on to - who knows, I just might end up being a horrible driver." Poor Shippou blanched at the thought and latched onto his chair.

Miroku cleared his throat as the van pulled out into the street...right after Kagome drove the vehicle over a rather large bump. "Kagome, maybe you should let Inuyasha or me drive. It's dark, after all, and-"

"Not on your life, 'Roku. Whoops; no pun intended," Kagome added quickly; her eyes didn't once leave the busy road. "So as long as I don't get caught without a license, yippee freakin' skippy. It's not like nobody's never before. Like I said - hold on tight to something."

Inuyasha, though he didn't like her idea at all, wasn't about to argue any longer. She was adamant in her decision, and he highly doubted she would ever back down. "Just keep your eyes on the road, wench, and don't crash into anything," he grumbled as Shippou found his leg and attached all four limbs to it. "Shippou, get off my leg, dammit!"

Miroku sighed and leaned back, his fingers laced behind his head. "Hey, Kags, what's that?" he asked and pointed to something partially hidden behind the front row of seats. "It has your name on it." Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed the box type package and hefted it out; behind it, there was another one, except with Sango's name scrawled sloppily on the blue wrapping. They were larger than he had anticipated. "There's another one here, but it's got Sango's name instead."

Kagome swerved as she attempted to turn around in her seat, and when she realized the feat was only slightly dangerous, she decided to remain facing forward. "Really? Open it up, but leave Sango's be. I don't even know what they are." She resorted to watching through the rear-view mirror. "Well?" she asked impatiently after a few minutes, "what is it?" After another ten seconds with no result, she pulled off to the side of a nearly deserted back road and unbuckled her seatbelt. What she saw caught her off guard.

In the box, surrounded by layers of black tissue paper, lay a silver acoustic guitar. It's handle was layered with a white sheen - but was really caught her eye was her name engraved in gold intricate lettering on the rounded base just underneath the strings. "Damn..." Kagome whispered, feeling as if her head had just been immersed in freezing water. Nothing else was said for a minute or so, until: "We can figure this out later. We need to get a move on if we're going to find Sango." The discussion was clearly a thing to be puzzled over later when she slammed her foot roughly on the gas peddle, sending the van lurching forward.

"Uh, Kagome?" Shippou started as Miroku closed the box back up. "Does anyone else know that we took the van and left?"

Kagome averted her eyes from the window for a second to glance in the mirror. "Huh? Oh, no...I doubt it. They probably won't be too happy though, but we can't do anything about it now, can we? They'll learn to live with it," she answered casually, taking a hand off the steering wheel to wave it in the air. "As long as we don't damage anything, we'll be fine."

"As long as _you_ don't damage anything," Inuyasha piped up, his face contorted in a cocky grin. "We'll be lucky if we only end up in the hospital. You sure there's insurance on this thing?"

"Shut your mouth, dog-boy," Kagome snapped bitterly, and practically jumped on the gas pedal to get past a yellow light. "I didn't see your hand go up when I asked for a volunteer driver. Besides, it's not like you have your license anyway." Silence sat heavily upon them, and when Kagome looked again at the mirror, she saw Inuyasha cracked his knuckles; and yet his sadistic smirk remained. "What's so damn funny?!"

"You're a helluva lot cuter when you're angry." Inuyasha enjoyed watched her expression change to that of pure shock, and then anger, a feral scowl playing at her lips. He felt Shippou cower behind his legs. Miroku merely watched, gleaning off as much entertainment as he could from the side show.

"I don't know whether to punch you or thank you," Kagome ground out. A second later, she put all of her weight on the brakes, the tires screeching to an instantaneous stop. "You're such a player, Inuyasha. Now get your ass out of this van before I personally kick it out: we're here." She didn't waste any time as she thrust open the driver's door and jumped out. She was freezing in the night's air, and when she glanced up at the large Yokoshima Records building, she felt a pit of despair grow in her chest. The building was completely dark, and as Miroku ran forward, she realized the doors were locked.

"Maybe this is going to be harder than I thought..."

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry! With Thanksgiving, and every other thing that's come up, I haven't had much time to write anything. I'm so burnt out right now...I'll have to hold out the update for my other story till tomorrow. Wonderful...Review, if you have a heart. I'd appreciate it, probably more than you know. 


	24. Break In

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...for the twenty-fourth time...

A/N: Heh...I'm off hiatus! That wasn't too long...Was it? I don't know. Must say, I feel a lot better than I did...whenever it was the last time I responded. I apologize for probably the thousandth time. Don't hate me!! Ah, I feel like garbage right now. Seriously. My head hurts and my throat hurts and my feet hurt - I have no idea why - and...yeah. I'm done.

Thanks so much for your encouraging words...It might not seem like much, but it helped. You shall never be forgotten, my thrice awesome reviewers.

* * *

**Chapter 24 - Break In**

Kagome put both of her feet on the glass door and pulled out until her arms and legs were trembling. She finally let go and collapsed painfully on her back on the sidewalk beneath her; she now stared up at Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou, who stared curiously back down at her. "What're you all gawking at?" she grumbled when she finally regained her breath, sat up, and began rubbing her lower back and straightening her arm warmers. "That hurt like hell." Inuyasha reached a hand down to help her up, and she accepted it with exaggerated graciousness - she could have sworn, however, that her feet had left the ground as he hauled her off the pavement.

"I don't think we'll be able to get in that way, Kagome. Besides; they probably have cameras and a security alarm system. We wouldn't make it very far," Miroku stated carefully while scratching the back of his head. "There's gotta be another way in, doesn't there?" Shippou gave him a clueless shrug.

"How do we even know they're in there?" Inuyasha interrupted, crossing his arms gruffly. "There's no lights on anywhere; there's not one car in the lot; and I would be able to smell them, anyway." As if to prove a point, he tapped his nose with his claw. "It doesn't make any sense for them to be here."

Kagome's jaw literally dropped as she stood before him and put one of her hands on his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" she inquired quietly. At his clearly expressed confusion, she decided it would be best to elaborate: "Only a being with a fair amount of intelligence could come up with an explanation like that," she explained seriously, and slapped a hand over her own forehead. "How could I have been so careless? Naraku wouldn't come here anyway. No...that's way to obvious." Her voice had lost it's cheery enthusiasm; instead, it was troubled and quiet, her face contorted in a mix of confusion and self-animosity.

Inuyasha, however, enjoyed the few seconds that her gentle hand touched his skin, her fingers permeating warmth despite the chilling night air. The way the corners of her lips twitched when she failingly tried to keep from smiling made him smirk from pure amusement. The again...sometimes she could be plain irritating, like when she threatened to permanently maim him; but when she was angry, with a pert scowl on her face, he couldn't deny that she could be _somewhat _attractive.

Kagome kicked angrily at the glass entrance door, missing Shippou's head by a mere few inches. "I don't know where to look!" she exclaimed, frustration clawing at her features. Her voice had raised slightly in pitch from desperation. Miroku watched with rage-filled - albeit mute - sorrow; Kagome had spoken nothing but the truth. None of them knew where to go, and the statement would only delay them further.

Shippou watched on, frowning deeply as he assessed the situation at hand: Sango was gone, and they had no idea where she - or Naraku - was. Him being out in the open didn't make things any easier. Tai and Rizu had been left behind at the concert stadium, probably wondering where the hell they had disappeared to. It didn't take a lot to figure out that they were left stranded without a direction path. But there had to be something they could do...he sighed and blocked out the sound of Kagome and Inuyasha arguing about something that he figured probably had nothing at all to do with their predicament. "Guys!" he yelled, finally, waving his hands in the air. "Do you think you could stay focused for _at least _a few minutes so we can try and figure this out?"

Kagome shut her mouth immediately, whereas Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, grumbled a few words under his breath, and resorted to quiet growling instead. Miroku was the only one who had refrained himself from the argument - the epitome of innocence - and now held his hand up as if to tell them all to shut up. "We're getting nowhere fast. Let's at least go back to the van; it's freezing out here."

Kagome sprinted, more or less, and made it first inside the vehicle. "I'm driving!"

* * *

There was a harsh knock at the door.

Sango bolted awake and ended up falling off the bed. She glared at the door, dreading whoever it was that might be on the other side. But she stood up groggily, her head thrumming, and ambled precariously to the door. Her throat felt scratchy and dry...when was the last time she had something to drink? She released a strangled laugh. She felt ridiculous, being held captive by a crazed 'record dealer'and she had fallen asleep in the midst of everything. Why did they know in the first place? It wasn't _her _room, and the door wasn't even locked. She contemplated whether she should answer it or just ignore the pounding and go back to sleep. "Who's there?" she finally croaked, her voice hoarse and strained. Sango stood but a few feet from the door, her arms crossed as she attempted to try and tug the blouse she was wearing closer to her. The room had cooled down immensely as the night progressed.

The door opened without an answer: Kagura stepped in, a grim frown plastered on her face. Her hair was up in a bun - then again, Sango had never seen it styled any other way. She was only surprised that Kagura was still awake. From inside th room, it was impossible to tell what time it was, but Sango was sure that it was getting late. "What do you want?" she asked; her voice cracked twice.

"Ah," Kagura spoke, sauntering forward and crossing her arms over her voluptuous chest. "It seems our little captive's getting sick. Let's just hope it doesn't get too serious now, because you won't be leaving this room for a while." She smirked and sat down on the bedraggled bed, crossing her legs and kicking off her heels. One of her hands smooth the comforter somewhat. "You fell asleep, huh? Any idea what time it is?"

Sango couldn't help but think it was some sort of trick question, so she merely shrugged. The chopsticks she had holding her hair up on the side of her head had fallen out - sometime when she had been sleeping, she guessed - and now her hair was hanging disastrously around her shoulders.

Kagura sighed disapprovingly, her eyes flickering observantly around the room. "Well, anyhow, you'll be coming with me to go see Naraku." At the look of expressed confusion on Sango's face, Kagura stood and strutted towards the closet. "You see, Naraku and Onigumo work in separate buildings. Naraku will be at his...hideout right now, and he requested to see you. Afterwards, you'll be brought back here. Now let's go before Naraku gets impatient and starts killing off the workers crazy enough to stay there overnight."

Sango realized that she wasn't kidding, and didn't waste a second in following Kagura out the door.

"WHERE IN THE HELL DID SHE GO?!"

* * *

Rizu threw his hands in the air as Nanami ran around the stage, talking to anyone and everyone she came in contact with. Tai was venting his frustration out on one of the innocent stage assistants.

If it wasn't Sango, it was Kagome.

Nanami grabbed Rizu by his wrist and pulled him over to Taiko, who had found a chair and flopped down in it. "Some said they saw the band van leave," she reported, wringing her hands out in front of her. "Do you think Kagome took it?" she wondered aloud, her eyes flashing briefly in anger. "She can't even drive yet! None of them can!"

Tai put his hands on his shoulders, and - standing a full five inches taller - gazed down at her, attempting solely to ease her somewhat. "It's Kagome - what do you _think _she did? Her and Sango have been friends for as long as either of them can remember. Kagome took the van and went off to find her. Inuyasha, Miroku, and that runt kid Shippou are gone too. But we have no idea where they are, so what do you suppose we do?"

Nanami gave him the _Make a smart-ass remark like that again and you will so totally not live to see the light of day _look. Considering the fact that she had to deal with this group of adolescents since they were thirteen - or somewhere in that general area - she had mastered the whole glare enchilada. Tai's hands were shrugged off her shoulders, and she took a step backwards, glowering pointedly at the two of them. "You expect me to know?" She snorted loudly. "Like hell. Kagome and Sango are your age, where do _you _guys think they went?"

Rizu gave her a blank stare, as if he didn't know what the hell she was talking about, while Tai shrugged helplessly, his face portraying nothing but innocence. Nanami made some sort of noise that someone might classify as a condescending growl and eye roll. "I will _never _understand you two. Seriously - I could just strangle you right now, if not for the fact that I would be in trouble with the law and your parents. Besides, I'm your publicist. Without me you would be nothing. Remember that in a few years when I finally crack and decide where to put your severed heads on my mantle." With a huff, she stomped off, shooting them one last ferociously stony glare before she exited the backstage area.

"You know, it wouldn't surprise me at all if she had flat knives hidden up her sleeves and a couple semi-automatics in her apartment," Tai whistled, nervously scratching the back of his ruffled head. "Damn. She's somethin' else when she gets like that."

Rizumu nodded slowly, carefully rubbing his tired eyes. He could've really used a cup of French Vanilla coffee right about now. "There's no denying that; she can be downright scary sometimes. Forget the fact that she's probably close to five inches shorter than use, because her attitude - should I say temper? - makes up for it." He paused, not failing to realize the obvious fact that the area was clearing out quickly. "Maybe she's right, though; Sango's gone, Kagome's gone...you think we should go look for them?"

"Since when did you start thinking rationally? Whatever...Let's just go before Nanami changes her mind and blows our heads off."

* * *

Sango tried to keep composed and devise some sort of escape route. She really did. But - much like her fingers and toes as soon as the they stepped outside - her mind was frozen. No matter what she tried to do, all she could think of was the very gradually intensifying throbbing between her ears and her raw, scratchy throat.

When Kagura led her to what looked to be a well worn parking lot, she examined her surroundings; the moon, now high in the sky, would have provided plenty of light even if the street lamps weren't on. The building that she had been in was surrounded mostly by trees and the parking lot in back, the only other exception being the open front. The building itself looked to be abandoned, the structural red and brown bricks crumbling and fading. A lot of work must have been done, she realized, because it looked like some sort of fancy-schmancy modern white hospital type thing from the interior. She snorted and crossed her arms ruefully: not only were they crazed bastards, they were _rich _crazed bastards. The title fit Kagura's profile perfectly, so much so that it was almost scary.

It took a moment or two of staring mutely at the building she had left before Sango realized she was lagging behind. Kagura was taking a hopeless attempt at opening the driver's door of some sort of expensive-looking car, fumbling hastily with the lock. Sango heard her cuss under her breath before she finally thrust the door open and slid inside. "Well, you coming or not? I could just leave you out here to freeze."

Sango rolled her eyes and half-jogged to the backseat's door. It was only when kagura motioned gruffly towards the empty leather passenger seat. Instead of protesting, she shot her a wry - nonetheless sarcastic - smile, if you could even call it that. "Right." So much for an escape. "How far away is this place? I'd really like to go back to sleep, if you don't mind."

Kagura, with her hands hidden in the sleeves of her goose down parka, started the car's engine and turned the heat on. "You'll be able to sleep when we come back here. If you haven't figured it out yet, Naraku's not a very patient man. I won't have you speaking out of turn or acting with disrespect. You might just find yourself gagged with a rag dipped in sleep triggering toxins and bound to a chair."

Sango swallowed past the scratchiness in her throat. Where had she heard that threat before? She could only watch in unwilling acquiesce as Kagura pulled out of the forsaken parking lot and onto the pretty much deserted road.

* * *

Kagome's foot made contact with the brake pedal as she put most of her weight on the stupid thing. The van halted to a screeching stop just before the white line painted on the road. "Fuck," she muttered, and waited for the light to change back to green, her index finger consistently tapping the steering wheel. Finally, after a few minutes of steadily growing apprehension and impatience, she declared, "We're never going to find her at this rate. It's taking too goddamn long."

Shippou had learned to keep his mouth shut. Occasionally, he would busy himself with looking at the boxes that had been wrapped specifically for Kagome and Sango, trying to figure out who they were from and what they were for. After a few minutes, he gave up. Miroku shifted every few seconds on the floor he had sat on when he couldn't find anything else. Inuyasha had taken the chair first, and was now sitting cross-legged on it, staring off at nothing in particular. He had begun to feel slightly sick, since Kagome had been exaggeratedly jerking the van at every single turn and stop light.

But there was a time to speak. Inuyasha's nose twitched, his ears perked, and he turned his gaze so he was staring at the back of Kagome's head. "Turn left at the next corner," he commanded, leaving hardly any room for retaliation or contradiction. She simply nodded her head and flicked on the turn signal when they came close to the said turn.

It was a couple minutes later when she finally slowed down and turned in her seat to glance at Inuyasha quizzically. "Now why did I just turn?" she asked, not bothering to watch the road. She drove with one hand. And she was pretty damned lucky that no one else was _on _the road, else they all would have been dead.

Inuyasha smirked at her and, much like before, tapped the end of his nose. "Because I can sense Sango somewhere around here. Looks like she's closer than you thought, Kags."

Kagome flipped him the finger, and upon almost driving onto the sidewalk, she spun back around in her seat. Inside, she was delighted. If there was one thing she knew for sure, it was that Inuyasha's nose never lied. She shot the three boys a grin through the rear-view mirror. "Maybe bringing you along, Inuyasha, was a good idea after all. Great job, dog-boy."

Inuyasha lurched forward, his hand outstretched - Kagome had called him dog-boy one too many times. He was inches away from the back of her head before Miroku and Shippou both latched onto him. "You really think now's the time to get in another argument? Let's focus on finding Sango, first, then you can brawl all you want." That said, Miroku let go (somewhat hesitantly, of course) and settled back on the floor.

Inuyasha snorted, but instead of sitting down again, he climbed into the passenger's seat. Kagome glowered at him for a few seconds before she turned her focus back to the road. "You just tell me where to go. I think I'm finally getting the gist of this thing," she commented, maneuvering it easily around a curve. Inuyasha was gripping his seatbelt for dear life. "I thought you were some sort of Oh-almighty-and-invincible-never-fearful hanyou. Maybe I should throw your door open and see how you react _then_."

It was all Inuyasha could do to not wrap his claws around her throat and strangle her till she screamed 'mercy!' He shook his head instead and turned to look out the window, muttering a gruff 'feh' under his breath.

It was only a few minutes later when his nose started twitching again. "Turn right into the parking lot up here," he directed, pointing at a turn that was coming up ahead. Kagome had to strain her eyes to try and see before she flicked her right turn signal on.

"What do you sense this time? Is it Sango?" Shippou asked anxiously from behind them, jumping up and down to try and glimpse the outside through the windshield. He ended up getting suspended in the air by his tail, courtesy of the ever-patient Miroku. "What's the big idea, 'Roku?!"

Miroku sighed warily, as if his actions should have been explainable to anyone. "Shippou, we don't know where we are or what's up ahead. You're going to have to tone it down, alright? Especially when Kagome's driving," he added under his breath. Shippou fell to the ground with an ungraceful _thump _as Kagome turned sharply - yet cleanly at the same time - around the corner.

Inuyasha swirled around in the leather seat so he was facing the bickering couplet. "Who's the one who's arguing now? Park here," he ordered spontaneously, pointing at a space mostly hidden by trees. The whole parking lot was enclosed by woods, and cowering behind a particular line of trees was what looked like the back entrance to some sort of building.

As soon as the van was geared in 'Park,' Kagome was the first to jump out, rubbing her arms to try and maintain some heat. _'Damn...shoulda brought a jacket. Not only that, but a cinnamon coffee sounds really good right now.' _With a great sigh - knowing full well that she wouldn't be getting her coffee anytime soon - she started towards the line of trees. "You guys coming or am I going in alone?"

Inuyasha only grunted in response and started after her while Shippou scurried to catch up to Kagome. Miroku lagged a few steps behind to get a mental mind-image of the lot. To him, it appeared they were in one of Tokyo's suburbs. It was more difficult to see anything than he had anticipated, seeing as how it was almost completely dark outside. Even so, this place was...ominous, in more ways than one.

"Kagome, where are we?" Shippou piped, his teeth chattering even though he was wearing two different jackets.

Kagome merely shrugged, stepping aimlessly over a crack in the pavement. "Who knows. All I know is that I'm freezing my ass off over here."

A few minutes of silence befell them before Kagome belt something heavy draped around her shoulders. When she looked up, Inuyasha was walking beside her with his hands buried deep in his pants pockets. The red and black jacket he had worn there wasn't being worn by him anymore. He was jacket-less.

She felt her lips quirk, twitching into a small smirk, but she didn't say anything for the first second or two. And when she did, the only thing she said was a soft "Thank you."

Inuyasha looked down at her reproachfully. For once, in the whole span of time that they had known each other, he didn't retort with a witty comeback. He didn't keh or feh and he didn't growl. He only nodded his head and - had it not been dark - Kagome would've seen his facing flushing oh so slightly. As it was, she didn't see, and Inuyasha forced himself to direct his attention elsewhere.

Had it been a few weeks before this incident, he wouldn't have even spared Kagome a second glance. He wouldn't have bothered to shrug off his jacket and offer it to her instead, knowing that she was suffering from the cold chill that made her hair tumble, even when half of it was still pinned up. He wouldn't have even come with her, to the concert, or anything; because then, he thought that they were mortal enemies. How wrong he had been.

All this time, Inuyasha realized, Miroku had been right. The lecherous but seemingly innocent teen had chided him for his unannounced attraction towards Kagome, even if he didn't show it visibly. He didn't think so, anyway. Maybe that was his flaw; he was too ignorant to realize how he actually felt towards the girl he had once ignored and dubbed a loner. He was, after all, considered popular among the other students, but also a very well-rounded idiot.

And, by the quick glimpses that he caught Kagome sending him, he knew that she was thinking. What about, he couldn't be sure. But he could tell this: her gaze was calculating, undeterred and somewhat grim, if he wasn't mistaken. Her lips were set in a thin line, leaving hardly any room for readability. Whatever she was puzzling over, she was exceptional at hiding it. Almost better than himself. It was strange to think that her efforts to keep her life a secret matched - maybe even surpassed - that of his own.

But what _were _her secrets?

* * *

A/N: Alright, I'm aware that this isn't the greatest chapter. But I didn't want to leave you guys hanging around too long. Just be aware that the chapters won't be updated as quickly as they used to...I discovered this right after I realized that my teachers don't feel like laying off on the work they hand out any more than Santa's going to stop handing out Christmas presents...Okay, that was pretty lame, but I don't really care. Whadda y'all say t' that?

Review on your way out!


	25. Withstanding the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: Welcome back! With every day it's getting nearer to Christmas...I must admit, I'm pretty giddy about it all. There's something about sipping hot chocolate, opening presents, and generally lounging around with my family that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. All right, maybe I am a little bit insane, but I'm in too much of a good mood to care. Anyway, enjoy the update!

* * *

**Chapter 25 - Withstanding the Night**

Sango exhaled slowly, allowing a dizzy feeling rush around in her head before she finally allowed herself to inhale again. The only thing she could do was watch and wait, if not impatiently, for them to arrive at wherever she was being taken. She had one of her elbows propped up next to the window, with her chin resting tiredly in it as she tried to keep from falling asleep.

It was nearly five minutes later, after she jerked away for what seemed the umpteenth time in the past minute, when a cell phone began ringing. She patted her pockets only to discover that it wasn't hers...where had she put it again? The thought was irrelevant as she watched Kagura pull a slick black cell from one of her coat pockets. She flipped it open with the same hand and put it to her ear, and even from her spot closest to the door, Sango could hear the voice speaking on the other side. The words were muffled and to her were impossible to understand. She caught bits and pieces of words and phrases; something that sounded like 'fifth floor' and 'meet me at three.' She was unable to comprehend what those words meant, be it because she was too tired or she just didn't care.

Sango drew squiggly lines across the frost-covered window as Kagura snapped the phone shut. Though late, the road they were on wasn't deserted; cars were swerving constantly between lanes, but she seemed to ignore all this and pressed her foot further down on the accelerator. Sango glared at a random car outside, wishing that she was with Kags and Tai and Rizu, have an after-concert late-night party rather than being stuck going God-knows-where with _Kagura. _

Experimentally, Sango tugged on the door handle. Nothing. It didn't give. So she searched for the power lock button...the only problem was, she couldn't find it. Satisfied that there wasn't even a power lock switch on her door, she sunk lower in her seat and kicked her feet up on the dashboard, ignoring the dirty glares Kagura threw at her. Well, if worse came to worst, she could always break open the window and jump out...

"Do you think I really want to do this?" Kagura asked suddenly. If her tone wasn't so icy sharp and quiet, Sango would have made a sarcastic remark, just to annoy her. But she kept her mouth shut. And, just as she expected, Kagura continued, even quieter than before.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but if Naraku didn't have such a...stronghold over me, I wouldn't be working for him. It wouldn't surprise me right now if he has this car bugged..." She paused, seemingly pondering over the thought. Sango couldn't see her face in the dark, but from the vague outline, she was guessing it was a mix between anger and faint sorrow. "Which is why I can't tell you anymore. Look alive: we're almost there."

* * *

Kagome stared up at the building and remained like that for a few minutes. Inuyasha's jacket was warm, no doubting that; but no matter how much she wanted her feet to move, she couldn't. Because she recognized this place.

The road, at a first glance, didn't look familiar at all. Then she recognized it from all those years ago. She knew it wasn't actually a big deal, and should've been able to break in to the place with no problem, but she felt frozen from the neck down.

This road was where her father's car had crashed.

No...this was where Daichi was killed.

_A younger Kagome, no more than ten years of age, tossed again under her flower-spotted comforter. Something was shaking her...Her eyes fluttered open, and in the dark of her room she could barely see her mother standing over her. "Kagome..." she whispered, unable to keep her voice from shaking. "You need to wake up. We have...somewhere to go." _

_Kagome yawned sleepily and sat up, grinding the heels of her palms into her eyes. When she looked, her alarm clock read three forty-seven. "Where're we goin,' mama?" she asked while she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She felt scared...since when did her mama wake her up in the middle of the night? "Mama? Why won't you answer me?"_

_Kea remained silent. After a few minutes, she gasped. Tears began to fall mercilessly from her eyes. "Come now, Kagome. It's about your father." _

_Kagome didn't dare ask any more questions. She didn't even change from her pajamas. Instead, she followed her mama out of her room and into the dimly lit hallway. In there she stood, alone, while Kea went to fetch Souta. He was still sleeping in her arms when Kagome saw her return._

_The three of them went out to the car, Souta sitting partially awake in his car seat. Kagome slid in next to him in the back row of seats. Her mother closed the door and drove off quickly, their house disappearing quickly behind them. Not a word was said the whole time. _

_It was summer, and still warm and humid outside. Kagome entertained herself by staring out the window. She didn't know how long they drove, or where in the world they were going during the dead hours of the night. It was around twenty minutes later when they arrived at the scene. _

_Police cars and an ambulance were circled around...something Kagome was too short to see, she realized as she hopped unenthusiastically from the car. People she didn't know were bustling around, talking to each other and into walkie-talkies. Even as Kea wrapped an arm around her waist, saying something in her ear, she didn't listen. _

_She didn't know why, but her legs began moving numbly forward. They managed to stay together and push past police officers and people from the ambulance until they were standing behind the big white van._

_Her eyes widened when she saw who it was laying on the gurney, the front of his button-down shirt spattered with crimson stains. _

"_DADDY!" Kagome shouted, running from her mother's loose hold and into the back of the van. Strangely enough, no one stopped her. She halted at her father's bedside, throwing herself across his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck the best she could. She wept shamelessly onto his shirt, not even caring that some of his blood was soaking onto her pajamas. Sobs tore at her throat, making her chest tighten from the effort to keep breathing. His body was cold...too cold to be the body of a man living for much longer. _

"_Daddy..." Kagome whimpered, clenching the cloth of his shirt in her hands, squeezing as tightly as she could. She was smart enough to know that he was almost dead...The thought made her cry harder, the tears streaming endlessly down her face. She didn't care if they never stopped. _

_Kea's arms held Kagome, Souta, and her husband's corpse close all at the same time. Kagome didn't find any comfort in her touch. Instead, she only felt the need to tear away from her...but no matter how much she struggled, her mother's arms held strong. "Mama!" she whispered, trying to speak between gasps, "what happened to daddy? W-why is daddy hurt?"_

_Kea didn't answer immediately, and instead kissed the top of Kagome's forehead. "I don't know, sweetheart...I don't know." She kneeled down so she could straighten Kagome out, brushing her dampened bangs away from her child's forehead. After a few seconds, she pulled her fast to her chest, laying her cheek on top of Kagome's head as her other arm held protectively to the wailing Souta. _

_Kagome looked again at her father's pale, unmoving form, the blood flowering on his shirt, and felt a spark ignite somewhere deep in her chest. She knew all too well that she would be haunted by this image forever...how gruesome it was to watch your daddy's life slowly seeping away right before your eyes. How cruel and utterly painful..._

_It seemed like hours before she, her mother, and Souta had to leave the back of the ambulance. Kagome stood, sniffling, wiping her eyes repeatedly with her sleeve. She glanced around, feeling no longer tired; on their left, there was another road leading back into the city. But on their right, there was a ramshackle building. All the windows were covered from the inside with orange curtains. She didn't care to figure out why, and instead began following Kea back to their car._

Even now, whenever Naraku spoke her father's name, Kagome's detesting of him multiplied a thousandfold. The spark she felt light in her so long ago was no longer a mere spark; it was a flame, with tongues that licked and fed into the feelings of hurt and animosity she harbored. It was an unquenchable flame, one that refused to die...

"Kagome?" Miroku queried, interjecting her thoughts and thoroughly disrupting the flashbacks running through her head like an old-time movie. It was only now that Kagome realized someone was shaking her, two hands firmly gripping her shoulders. Shippou was on the pavement looking up at her, and it was Inuyasha that was causing her to tremble so much.

"Watch it, okay!?" Kagome yelped, pinching one of Inuyasha's arms. He gave her the reaction she wanted: both his hands recoiled, and she was free to take a few steps backwards. "I know where we are...well, sort of, anyway." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and gave the three of them a deadpan sort of gaze. A few moments later and she finally got her feet to move towards the entrance of the old worn-and-torn building. It took some effort, but Miroku finally managed to get Inuyasha and Shippou to follow.

Kagome let her fingers slide along the cool brass of the door handle before she clasped it tightly. It was locked - she knew it was - but she turned it anyway...and strangely enough, the door swung open with ease.

No alarm sounded. No one jumped out and began screaming _'Intruder Alert!' _in their ears. Kagome took a few seconds to glance around the - even stranger - lavishly decorated lounge type area, complete with a full wall of bookshelves, couches, display cases, wall paintings, and everything else that made it look all the more like a hotel lobby.

Miroku whistled from behind her. "Damn...what is this, some kind of mansion?" he muttered, instantaneously running forward and doing a belly-slide onto one of the couches. Inuyasha was nonplused; Kagome was no where near impressed. Shippou made his way onto her shoulder before the firework show started.

"Miroku," Kagome addressed, adopting a sickly-sweet tone that laced oh so falsely into her words. Her smile dropped a second later, her expression turning hard. "Get off the damn couch and maybe I won't completely maim and or strangle you. Have you forgotten so quickly why we're here in the first place?!" Amazingly, she managed to keep her voice down to a sort of hissing-like whisper. Shippou's snicker was an amiable one.

Miroku leapt off the couch as if someone had suddenly poured kerosene over it and threw a match on one of the velvet-like cushions. Apparently, and much to Inuyasha's amusement, he didn't need to be told twice to move. Along with Miroku's jumpiness came a look of guilty recognition. Inuyasha never knew his attitude about _anything _was able to change so quickly.

Kagome sighed and warily pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well, we haven't been completely exposed yet. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Not one of them bothered to answer her question.

It took her but a few seconds to cross the room to what looked to be a door leading into a hallway. Inuyasha was beside her in an instant, and did the honor of opening the door; it looked to be almost three feet thick. What met their eyes was stark whiteness.

Blinding fluorescent lights were hanging from the ceilings. The walls were painted white. Spotless white tiles covered the floor, inch by inch. Shippou clapped a hand over his eyes, as if he was afraid he _was _going to become blind. "What is this?" Miroku exclaimed, pushing past them and taking a few steps inside.

Doors lined either side of the walls, sparsely spaced. What looked to be automatic locking number pads was situated to the right of most doors. Inuyasha took a few seconds to examine one of these, but he didn't dare touch any of them, half-afraid that some sort of alarm would be set off.

Kagome glanced up the hallway, towards the ceiling...and tried to keep herself from cursing. There were cameras on the plaster above them, every few meters; no doubt at least one of them had spotted them by now. If they were even on...she toyed with the thought and quickly discarded it. She had anticipated being caught by someone, unsure of exactly who. This was only a minor setback in their plan, and also a warning sign telling them to _hurry the hell up._

Before she could ask any questions, Inuyasha began walking at an overly fast pace down the hall. Kagome and Miroku had to jog to keep up with him. "Can you sense something?" Miroku huffed as they rounded the corner. "Sango, maybe?"

Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome felt her heart sink...if he didn't sense her, then where in this God-forsaken building was she? Clearly, her feeling of distress was shared. Miroku didn't appear none too pleased with the answer he received. "Well, then, what is it?!" he demanded, none too kindly.

Inuyasha cast his head over his shoulder so he could send a heated glower towards his friend. "It's Naraku...or someone with his scent, anyway."

Kagome sniffed delicately. If it was Naraku...well, they could always force him to tell her where Sango was being held. And since Inuyasha was around, she was sure there would be no _You're gonna be flying out this window _threats tonight. At least she could be grateful for that much...

She didn't even realize that they had stopped moving until she collided ungracefully with Inuyasha's sturdy back. "Why in the hell-" Kagome yelped, only to shut her mouth when she saw someone standing a few meters ahead of them.

He looked almost like Naraku...But he wasn't. She knew that much. There was a difference between the two of them; but if he wasn't Naraku, then who was he?

"I _thought_ we had intruders," the man snickered. Most of his hair was pulled back in a ponytail and cascaded to his mid-back. A devilish sneer was painted on his face. Tightly clasped hands were held behind his back. "But I wasn't sure who it could be. It's getting late, after all; but I see you're the friends of that one girl...What was her name?"

He was toying with them; that much Inuyasha could tell. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was when someone who thought they were superior to you (when, in the harsh light of reality, they _weren't_) tried to get a rise out of you.

Miroku glanced along the walls, looking for some way to escape...getting Kagome away was first priority, seeing as how whoever it was didn't hesitate to take Sango. The thought made his eyes narrow. "Where is she?" he demanded, stepping past Kagome so she was hidden behind him and Inuyasha.

The man snickered, glaring pointedly at him in return. "Now why," he chided, clearly finding a certain degree of amusement from the reaction he received, "should I disclose any of that information to you?" The tension in the wide hallway increased exponentially within the next few seconds that passed. "But I will tell you this; she's been taken by one of my colleagues to see Naraku. She's not going to be back for...another hour, at least."

Kagome glared vehemently at the pale-complexioned man over Inuyasha's shoulder, seeing as how the wouldn't let her simply pass them. "You've got some issues, buddy," she stated icily, clearly unafraid of any of the consequences sure to follow. "I don't remember Naraku talking about a guy like you." She pursued full heartedly, though Inuyasha was pinching a bit at the skin on the shoulder, as if telling her to stop. It was ignored.

Miroku and Inuyasha were only slightly fearful that she was going overboard. But they didn't do anything else, partially curious for the man's answer.

He didn't reply right away, and simply glared stonily at Kagome, more than anyone else. It was minutes later when he finally spoke, his voice brittle. "My name? It won't do you any good to know it. But I'll tell you anyway: Onigumo is what you will address me by."

His words down Kagome's spine like cold, claw-like fingers scraping a chalkboard. Onigumo...where had she heard that name before...?

"You used to work with my father!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers and giving him a wry smile. "There's no mistaking it. Why are you working for Naraku, anyhow? Got fired?"

It was true; oftentimes, Daichi would come home from his work as the manager of a company making pricy items; jewelry, clocks, specialized swords and daggers, anything that you could buy from a fancy store or market and pay a fortune for. He would speak of the other workers and a man named Onigumo, whom he thought to be - to put it bluntly - a bit screwy in the head.

He didn't smile. Rather, he frowned, the heatedness of his glower intensifying. "It would be too complicated for someone as incompetent as you to understand."

A heavy paused layered the hallway. With Shippou still pulling at her hair, she was getting more irritated by the second. It was a stare-off: Inuyasha and Miroku scowling at Onigumo and vice versa. Kagome felt somehow misplaced...So it was only moments later that she spoke up again. "Why was Sango brought here anyway? I'm here, and it would do any good to you if you keep us separated."

A slow chortle sounded from Onigumo. "Oh, I assure you, we don't plan on it. In fact, we were anticipating getting this whole deal straightened out by morning, even if the rest of your friends aren't here."

Inuyasha allowed his fangs to show. "The hell are you talking about? There ain't going to be any sort of deal made, not while I'm still around here to stop it."

Kagome's throat tightened even as the two bickered. It was all well and good that Inuyasha was making a great attempt to help her...but she felt that if Naraku and Onigumo wanted to make some sort of deal, it was going to happen. That didn't necessarily mean it was a deal that _they _would like, if she had anything to say about it.

"_Excuse me!_" Kagome interrupted, so loudly that her voice echoed throughout the hall. "Just what the hell are we supposed to do now?" she asked, folding her arms tightly. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke, occasionally darting a scowl Onigumo's way. "In fact..."

Her speech was cut short as he started towards their small group, his pace deliberately slow. Kagome felt Shippou cower into a small ball on her shoulder. Miroku put a hand on her shoulder and held it there, as if telling her to stay put. She did, her back erect as Onigumo stopped a mere foot in front of her. She bit her lip and stared up at him, daring him to try something.

So it was natural that she was surprised when he gripped her throat in his oversized hand and literally lifted her feet off the ground. Shippou fell, Miroku's grip fell away, and Inuyasha swore loudly. _'One...two...strike...' _"Damn it!" she cursed as he dropped her, and she fell on her bottom, sending a shot of jarring pain up and down her spine. She bit down on her lower lip so hard it split and began to bleed.

Shippou, small though he was, began jumping up and down, waving his fists frantically in the air. "What was that for?! You can't hurt Kagome like that!" he shrieked as he climbed onto one of her unbent knees.

Inuyasha grimaces as the metallic scent of her blood reaches his nose; though only a small bit, he hates the smell more than anything. "You bastard," he muttered, clenching his fists to try and minimize the rage-induced shaking.

"In answer to your question," Onigumo snarled, sweeping imaginary lint off the sleeves of his overcoat, "you'll be staying in the conference room a short walk from my office. Which, mind you, has security cameras covering every square inch of the space."

"And if we refuse?" Miroku countered defiantly as he helped Kagome off the floor. Her face held a sour grimace-like glower, blood pooling at the spot where she had bit down too hard on her lip. "What if we decide to leave?"

Onigumo already had his back turned on them. "Have fun trying, since the doors and windows all around this place are locked by now. They won't open until morning."

Kagome wanted so much to grab one of the fluorescent light bulbs above them and crack it over his thick, arrogant head. Who would purposely lock himself in an abandoned building overnight? "Oh my God..." Kagome exclaimed when he was out of earshot. "He's crazy and we're all going to be brutally murdered!"

None of them commented on it.

* * *

Sango was painfully aware - if she didn't want to get lost in the maze of hallways and elevators and stairs, that is - she'd have to stick with Kagura. She could be grateful for the mental-mutual agreement of silence between them, at least.

She wasn't quite sure about where they were. From what Kagura said, their 'team' (in other words, colleagues of Naraku) had three main buildings: Yokoshima Records, the building where she had been first taken to (what they called The Asylum, for whatever reason: she was too freaked out by the name to ask), and this one, currently unnamed.

This building was made of a sort of brownish colored stone, and unlike The Asylum (she was _never _going to get used to that), it wasn't secreted in trees; or anything, for that matter. It was standing out in the wide open in Tokyo's suburbs, appearing as sterile, fancy, and trimmed on the outside as it did on the inside. That maze of hallways was endless. More than once, Sango turned the wrong way by accident and had to backtrack to find Kagura tapping her foot impatiently.

She didn't know how much longer it was when they reached a room that looked something like a waiting area; couches were scattered throughout and bookshelves lined the walls. The floor was carpeted with a chocolate-y brown sort of colors, the walls painted a reddish-maroon. Sango snorted; it was all too played up for her.

She walked the perimeter of the room, very aware that Kagura was watching her every step. Seconds later, a door on the opposite wall of the one she was looking at opened, one that she hadn't seen before. Sango cringed when a voice began speaking, one that she did not want to hear at the moment; she was tired, irritated, and felt about ready to break someone's neck if they dared to grace her last nerve with their stupidity.

Naturally, when she heard Naraku drawl out her name, she flexed her fingers and wished to God that she would somehow be able to withstand him for the evening.

* * *

A/N: Honestly...that took longer than I wanted it to. I guess that's what happens around Christmas. I was gone yesterday, all day, and it took about three hours to drive home because of icy roads. We were going probably twenty mph for more than half the way. Talk about irritating...

Be kind and review! It's the holidays, after all.


	26. The End?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: Before you all start yelling at me, lemme explain: I spent a week at my ex-neighbor's house in a city about two hours away and didn't have any computer access. And, two days before I come home, I manage to get myself sick; I have a _really _annoying cough, which isn't doing much to help my asthma out any. Everyday I wake up to my own wheezing...Lovely, huh? I have to go to the doctor soon to get some steroid type medicine, though what it is, I'm not sure about. There's my excuse, and I apologize. It's a little late to turn back the clock, isn't it?

* * *

****

Chapter 26 - The End?

Keeping occupied when you're nervous was a lot harder than Kagome ever imagined.

Sitting in the so-called conference room, she had found at least a thousand uses for a pencil, one of which included chucking it at Miroku's head when he wouldn't stop pacing. Seriously: tracks were starting to wear themselves in the polished wooden floor.

Shippou busied himself with counting the dots on the ceiling, while Inuyasha rocked back in forth on his chair until it threatened to tip over. Kagome threw the pencil at his face, too, if only he hadn't caught it a few millimeters from his nose before it actually did any damage. They stared at each other for a few minutes as Miroku refereed, occasionally waving his hand in front of one of their eyes to see if they would blink. They didn't. And when Kagome snorted and turned her gaze to the table, Inuyasha tipped his chair a little too far and it did actually fall over. Three of them found it highly amusing, leaving only one fuming hanyou scrambling around on his back like a turtle turned over in its shell.

As he straightened himself, Kagome stood and stretched, yawning loudly as she did so. She was perturbed by the fact that she didn't feel all that worried; maybe slightly, but all emotions vanished after that. It was undeniable that Sango was strong, perhaps stronger than Kagome herself, and underneath that, she was clever. So worrying wasn't exactly necessary; Naraku and his minions wouldn't be able to solve anything, after all, if they were separated for so long.

Kagome was unable to resist a shiver, and, in response, she wrapped Inuyasha's jacket more tightly around her shoulders. It seemed that no one in this place had ever heard of _central heating: _it was like the frickin' Antarctic in there. She flipped a birdy at one of the visible cameras in the corner of the room. "Bastards," she muttered and plopped back down in her chair.

Shippou climbed tentatively onto the arm rest. "What're we gonna do when Naraku or that Onigumo guy _does _come? We can't just make a break for it, can we?"

Miroku, it seemed, was already one step ahead. He jumped up and reached for the large set of double doors leading into the room. After a few minutes of tugging mercilessly on the knob both ways, he decided that it _was_, indeedy do, locked. Kagome rolled her eyes and tilted her head back; she stared at the ceiling uncaringly, even when Shippou jumped onto the table next to her and started tugging at a loose strand of her hair. "Not now, kid," she muttered, grinding the heel of her palm into her eyes. It was getting way too late for this...

"Yeah, well, Miroku's going to break his fingers trying to pry those doors opened. And Inuyasha isn't bothering to help out, either. Whadda we supposed to do?"

Kagome sighed and laid her head down on the table. "I have no idea."

* * *

The next hour passed uneventfully. When Kagome fell asleep with her head on the table, Miroku finally decided to quit trying to break the door down. Inuyasha managed to resituate himself in the chair, and wasted time watching Kagome sleep and Shippou doze in her lap. Her raven, sleek hair splayed across the polished mahogany wood - so much so that it looked intentional. Her mouth was parted silently, and the only thing Inuyasha could do was watch.

"You got it bad, don't you?"

A growl rose to Inuyasha's throat as Miroku hoisted himself onto the table next to him. "You heard me: I know how you feel about Kagome. So why don't you actually_ do_ something about it?" he taunted, although there was a spark of seriousness in his tone. He shot the hanyou a wolfish grin. "How long do you think you can drag this on, anyway?"

Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists until he felt his claws biting into his palms. He wanted so badly to bash Miroku's head in and leave the remains there...but the rational side of him knew that, for once, his friend was right. "What am I supposed to do?!" he snapped indignantly, careful to keep his voice on a quiet level. "She's a fucking singer! And when she's not doing that, she's in school, being treated like hell." He took a moment to lean his back against the table. "And she's nothing like Sango: Kagome can be annoying and a plain pain in the ass, but she's defiant and sticks up for her own. That's something that no whore in school can say about themselves."

Inuyasha's speech was followed by silence. From the other side of the table, Kagome's form shifted and her face buried itself in the crook of her elbow. Her hair had long ago fallen out of it's carefully arranged sections and pin-ups. The skirt and sweatpants she donned were wrinkled and mussed. She looked perfectly innocent and carefree, but the occupants of the room knew that was far from the truth.

And throughout their unanimated conversation, Kagome tried with some difficulty to keep her eyes closed.

* * *

Sango sniffed delicately and kept her back turned on Naraku, despite his stride towards her, afterwards grabbing onto her elbow rather gruffly and whisking her into what she assumed to be his office. It was compact size, with a desk off to one side, a single bookshelf opposite of it and other sorts of things that she chose not to look at. The only thing that really caught her eye was a guitar:

Mounted on the wall.

With a glass case surrounding it.

The name _Daichi_ scrawled messily on the base.

Sango didn't waste a second in gliding over towards it, her hand outstretched. She was only disappointed when her hand didn't go through the glass, and instead hit the surface with a dull, painful sounding _thud. _A laugh echoed from the other side of the room as she attempted to shake off the smarting twinge.

"So you've found it? Yes, I've been meaning to take that out of there for some time...Goodness knows I need to get it back to Kagome," Naraku commented from behind, his hands clasped neatly in front of him. Sango thought, that when he was smiling, he looked even more creepy than ever before.

"Why in the hell did you take it in the first place?" she demanded, whirling on him at the same time, her expression plastered with animosity. "What was the purpose? Did you even _have _one?! Are you mentally disturbed, or something to that effect? Apparently you don't know what kind of value that thing has!" she demanded and exclaimed all in one short breath. She took a moment to choke out a dry, humorless laugh. "You are seriously fucked up, you know that?"

Naraku made a clucking noise with his tongue. "Sango, there's no use for such language here. You must know that I have no intention of harming you - or Kagome, for that matter - not here or when we get back to the building where your friends are at. I only have a few matters to sort out with you here..." he said and gestured towards another chair in front of his desk. Sango sat in it abruptly, biting down hard on her tongue to keep from retorting.

He took his place in the swivel chair on the opposite side. "I believe we had an agreement, didn't we? Somewhere in here..." he rambled, reaching for a two-inch-thick manilla folder and began sifting through it. "Ah. Here it is. You and Kagome will, sometime or other, sign at the bottom, and I will have full custody of the band. Taiko and Rizumu's signatures are unnecessary, seeing as how they would have to agree anyway."

Sango managed to read half of the top paragraph before she recognized it as the contract that Kagome had shown them only a couple nights ago. Her hand involuntarily balled into a fist; the words seemed so antagonistic, it didn't take much for her to quit reading. "What is this...some sort of money making scam? Whatever it is, it won't work." Though, honestly, she couldn't think of a way to stop him.

Ten minutes passed where neither or them spoke a word. Sango twiddled her thumbs as he wrote and copied and flipped through different pages; and she watched, trying to make sense of anything that was happening. Her mind drew up a fog-like blank.

"It won't work," Sango repeated dumbly, just to break the silence. "It can't."

Naraku spun around once in his chair before turning back to face her, interlacing his fingers on the cluttered surface that was his desk. "On the contrary, I think it will."

She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him like a five year old child, and instead crossed her arms resentfully over her chest. Leaning back as far as the chair would go, she groaned under her breath and made a discreet grimace.

* * *

Nearly half an hour later was when Naraku stood up, grabbing the thick file folder on his way to the door. "We're leaving now. It's nearly two in the morning; by the time we meet your friends again, it will be getting close to three. That's when we're meeting."

Sango snorted ruefully and wrinkled her nose. "Whatever you say, bud. Let's get this freakin' show on the road." Her voice was utterly humorless and deadpan. Naraku gave her an odd look as she walked out the door to his office, only to find Kagura still waiting in the provided room. She began to follow them, falling in step with Naraku while Sango lagged a few feet behind.

'A bunch of nonsense...That's what it is. But I get to see Kagome and Miroku and Inuyasha soon...Shippou, too, hopefully. So why won't this gnawing feeling in my gut go away?'

* * *

Inuyasha was nearly half asleep, probably another hour or so later when he sensed something. With his nose twitching he stood and made his way for the door. One quick tug on the door handles told him it was still locked. _'Hell, Miroku, you weakling,' _he mused with a smirk, and pulled upwards on the handle; the lock on the door was strong, no doubt made for such a purpose as their's, but Inuyasha managed to break it with a small bulge of his muscles. He had no intentions of leaving anyway - that would just mean a huge cat-and-mouse race all over Tokyo, and he was too tired for that. Kagome wasn't even awake yet to drive.

Or so he thought.

She had, more than clearly, heard his words, and wanted to deny every bit of them. They still ran through her head like a marathon, replaying over and over again till she thought she would scream. It didn't make any sense...of course, Inuyasha may have made a few vital points, but that wasn't what she wanted to say.

She wanted to tell him that she felt the same way.

It was strange, actually, to admit that to herself. So much of her wanted to deny that fact that she was growing more than fond of the hanyou that accompanied her. She wanted to rid herself of the question, what were they going to do once this situation was over and done with? What about the magazine cover that sported both of them, together? She doubted any of the students - Kikyou especially - would let the disease-like rumor die so easily. That would take a miracle.

With a quick aversion of her eyes, she could watch Inuyasha while still making it look like she was sleeping. His ears flicked back and forth every few seconds, like he was straining to hear something. Kagome's curiosity piqued; she twisted her elbow so that it cracked - something she learned she could do on demand a while back. She received the reaction she wanted; Inuyasha spun around on his heel and stared at her while she stared back, deciding for once to play dumb.

"What are you doing awake?" Inuyasha questioned, not unkindly. His voice was actually quite soft.

Kagome forced a yawn and rested her head on the table. "I...woke up? Because maybe I'm not so tired anymore? Is that a crime now?" she retorted, though she was hiding a smirk the whole time.

"Keh. Whatever. Oh, and you better wake Miroku up. I think Sango's coming back..-"

Kagome was up on her feet before he could blink, hanging over his shoulder and straining to see down the dimly lit hallway. "You better not be lying to me, Inuyasha, or...or playing some kind of joke, because I will seriously maim you if you are."

Shippou had, somewhere along the way, fallen off her lap and onto the floor. With a startled shriek, he stood up, swaying to and fro on his feet. Miroku had awaken from the racket; unfortunately, he didn't look to be in a very good mood."

"Sleep good?" Kagome inquired from the doorframe. "Maybe I should mention this to you: according to Inuyasha, Sango's coming. But there's someone...Ow!" She slammed her elbow into Inuyasha's ribcage and continued with a slightly more dour expression on her face. "You didn't need to _hit _me, you jerk! I think I can tell him on my own."

From the look of distaste on Miroku's face - like he had just swallowed something awful - Kagome figured she wouldn't need to tell him. She hadn't expected for Sango to somehow break away from Naraku and make it into the building by herself...but was still feeling slightly disappointed.

The three of them (four if you counted Shippou trying to keep awake in the closest corner of the room) waited for _someone _to round the corner. After around five minutes, someone did. Naraku and the woman Kagome vaguely recognized as Kagura came first. She felt the pit of despair in her gut deepen; until a third set of footsteps resounded in her ears, much quieter and more deliberate than the first two. Her breath hitched her throat, and she didn't dare to speak, whether it was because of Naraku's penetrating glare or the fact that she was feeling more overwhelmed as each second passed.

"What have you done to my door?" Naraku asked as he leveled his eyes with Inuyasha's, snickering. "Now I'm going to have to replace it. You've struck lucky this time, hanyou." And, with an exaggerated flourish, he pushed past them and strode into the conference room and towards the head of the table. He remained there, as if waiting for one of them to speak.

Kagome and Miroku met Sango halfway in the hall; Kagome gave her friend a quick hug and gave her a praising slug to the shoulder. "You made it! And in one piece, I see: very impressive." She shuddered. "I was afraid he would do something like...say, threaten to push you out a window."

Sango fought off a smirk for a few moments before relenting. "Yeah. Lucky me. _Never _let me go off like that again; I fear that someone's going to pop up out of no where and slam another gun in my back."

Miroku winced and wrapped his arm around one of Sango's shoulders. "Well, you weren't shot or anything, right? That's a plus."

"Gee, thanks. I'll remember that when all this is over and I'm free to kick your ass," Sango responded back in a sing-song voice, feigning sweetness. The three of them started towards the room where Kagura waited, holding the now broken door open. Kagome snorted as they walked past.

'She's nothing but a puppet...' Sango observed, somewhat sulkily. _'And I was so close to finding out why, too.'_

Kagome, noticing that the table was so long, sat in a chair on the middle of one side. It wouldn't do to have to practically shout at each other across the wide surface just to carry on a fairly civilized conversation. She began rubbing her temples as the chair Inuyasha had chosen to sit in squeaked beside her, followed by several more high-pitched noises as more of the seats moved. Naraku decided to start talking then, his nasally voice more irritating than ever.

"You're looking awfully calm about this whole situation, Kagome. I'll give you a penny for your thoughts." And, as if to be humorous, he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a copper penny. Kagome didn't question why he had it in the first place. The coin was flicked onto the table and bounced in front of her a few times before it landed flat, heads up. She picked it up in her own hands.

"Well, I have nothing to worry about," Kagome retorted nonchalantly. "After all..." In between her sentence, she spun around in her chair and faced one of the cameras in the corner of the room. Her arm was pulled back, and in one swift movement, she chucked the penny at it; the lens cracked and the red light signaling the camera was on shut off. She smirked. "What _is _there to worry about? We all know this isn't going to end how you want it to."

The room fell deathly silent for a few moments. Naraku leaned forward in his chair and intertwined his fingers on the table, appearing to be amused instead of angry. "Continue: this sounds to be promising."

Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned her chair back as far as it would go, kicking her feet on the table and crossing them casually. "You know the stories; the bad guys always lose, go to jail, whatever, and the protagonists always prevail. I don't think this would be any different.

"And, contrary to what you think, there's still a flaw in your plan; the matter of our current recording company that we've been contracted to for the next...oh, say, years. Lots of years. If we break that contract, our band is legally bound; we're unable to move onto another company until our years are up. And there's no point in that, is there? No more band, meaning you wouldn't even get what you want. No money or custody over anything that's our property. And if you did, a ton of people would be after you in a second. Just like that.

"Your plan's falling apart before your very eyes, and you didn't even notice it until now."

Kagome smirked as Naraku's expression flashed from that of shock, to disbelief, and finally, deep animus. From one side, she felt Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha staring at her; Shippou was on her lap. She felt slightly shocked at herself for spinning such a tale in the few seconds that her mind had to work. Hopefully, he didn't notice...Sango apparently did, her mouth opening, and then snapping shut a second later. She turned her face away, a mischievous glint suddenly forming in her eyes.

Naraku stood up slowly, his head bent, hands gripping the edge of the table in a vice-like grip. "You think...that someone as lowly as you would be able to overcome such a well thought out plot? Nowhere that I've checked does it say that there was any kind of contract at all!"

Kagome smirked and allowed her bangs to hide her eyes, with her chin tucked into her chest. "Well, you see, that's the point; this is confidential stuff, meant to be kept a secret." She knew he was cracking; from what she had experienced, it was just _too _easy to push this man over the edge. "Besides, I don't feel like leaving our company anyhow. Nanami wouldn't like that either, and you haven't seen what she can do with a simple stick. It isn't pretty." To add emphasis, she grimaced.

To her surprise, Naraku launched himself at her; and, if it hadn't been for Inuyasha landing a good, clean punch right to his face, she would have been on the floor. She heard a sickening crunch as Naraku more or less flew across the table and crashed into the wall, sliding slowly to the floor. Inuyasha stood protectively in front of Kagome, his claws sharpened and fangs bared. "Bastard...How _dare _you threaten to touch her!" he snarled, crouching low like an animal would towards its prey.

But he didn't move. Kagura remained stock-still as well, her feet frozen into place. Inuyasha straightened himself a few seconds later. "He's unconscious...imagine that. I didn't think he'd go down so easily. Now let's get the hell outta here and let someone else take care of him."

Kagome, knowing exactly what he meant, jumped up from her chair. "Hold on," she demanded quietly, and covered the distance between her and Naraku in a matter of strides. Her hand reached for the manilla folder he had with him, partially hidden inside his overcoat. Just for good measure, she slapped him hard across the face, a red hand mark appearing seconds later. "And _that's _for being a bitch," she muttered, and followed Inuyasha out of the room.

"What about Onigumo?" Miroku asked. Ignoring Sango's questioning 'Oni-who?,' he continued. "Don't you think he'll come after us too?"

Inuyasha shook his head as they began running down the hallway Sango had come from. "With Naraku gone, he's practically hopeless. We don't need to worry at all about him," he stated confidently. Nobody contradicted him.

They flew down stairs, through elevators and random doors, finally making it into the main room around ten minutes later. "What about the locking system?" Kagome queried, stopping a few inches from the glass door leading outside.

Inuyasha pushed her a few feet back. And before she knew what was happening, his fist went through the glass. Small droplets of blood dripped to the ground. Nevertheless, he kicked at the glass, sending the sound of shattering glass through the tension-filled air. "Can't believe he thought we were so stupid," he muttered.

Ten feet away from the building, Sango heard an alarm go off, but was unable to make out any words. "Somebody's going to hear that..." she commented, and seconds later, a cool smirk dawned on her face. "The police are going to be all over this place in another ten minutes."

Kagome had hardly realized that Shippou had climbed onto her shoulder. "We made it, bud. Now we can finally get out of here."

Sango stopped short when they were nearing the van. "Oh..wait!" she started suddenly, and ran off in the opposite direction. The four of them stared off at her questioningly, Miroku contemplating whether or not he should go after her. But he didn't have to; minutes later, she came back, carrying a guitar in her outstretched hands. "Kagome," she continued, breathless, "I found this."

Kagome gripped the neck of the guitar in her tingling hands. No one spoke as she slid her hand across the perfectly smooth and shining base, her father's name scrawled into it in his own, messy handwriting. She could have cried, but decided against it and wrapped her free arm tightly around Sango's neck. No words were come, and they didn't have to; Sango understood completely. It was, after all, the only actual possession of Daichi's that Kagome had left.

"We're going," Miroku stated, thoroughly composed as he hopped into the driver's side of the van. "And Kagome, I don't care what you say; you are _not _driving."

She smirked, and instead hopped into the back, Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippou choosing to ride along with her as Miroku steered them away.

* * *

A/N: Wow...I'm utterly sorry that it took so long! But - and I don't mean to disappoint you at all - I think there's only going to be one more chapter left. I'll make it as long as I can, just for you all!

You _have _to review, or I swear I will make something terribly and gut-wrenchingly sad happen at the end. I'm not kidding, either. And I know exactly what it is, too. Think of it as a sort of ransom, and your review is like money. You better hurry - the clock's ticking, and someone's life is at stake!!


	27. Sweet, Sweet Release

Disclaimer: Don't even bother

A/N: You guys are lucky. I was _so _ready to kill somebody off, but decided against it when I read the reviews I got. And, even I'm unhappy to say it; this story's coming to an end. When did I start this thing, anyway? Hmm...Can't remember. Anyway, enjoy it while you can! And - oops - I lied; there's going to be an epilogue after this. So that's actually one more chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 27 - Sweet, Sweet Release**

Someone pounded at the front door.

Inuyasha walked into the house without waiting for permission, a genuine smirk replacing his usual scowl. He spotted Kagome on the couch in her living room, donning a black sweater and red jeans, an elf hat perched atop her head. "Here, catch," she commanded, and threw something at him. He caught it with ease: a candy cane.

"Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and all that," Kagome greeted halfheartedly, though she appeared sullen. "Where's Sango and Miroku?"

"Coming," Inuyasha answered simply as he sat down next to her, taking in her wary expression. "Something wrong that you aren't telling me?"

Kagome started to shake her head and seemed to abruptly change her mind. "It's just that...I have nightmares, okay? Even if Naraku was sent to the loony bin - along with anyone else who worked for him that didn't go to jail - he threatened my family...I don't know how many times I was hurt because of him, either, in more ways than one.

"He screwed me up, Inuyasha. Big time. I only wish I could pay him back thoroughly for everything he's done. I feels like I've left everything _un_done." Her hands involuntarily clenched into knuckle-whitening fists.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm comfortingly around her shoulders, deeply inhaling her scent. It relaxed him, and through their silence, gave him clarity enough to think. Even though it was almost a month since the Naraku scenario, Kagome was far from reassured. He pulled her tightly - protectively - against him. She was biting her lip, like she always did when she was anxious about something or other. "Hey, calm down," he placated, ignoring the mix of a glare and a smirk that she sent him. "It's the holidays, after all, and Naraku's gone. No one in school gives a shit about what we do, and Miroku and Sango are already comfortable with...how they are. So maybe you should quit, too, before I find out a way to make you. By the way, what's the deal with Shippou now?"

The corner of Kagome's mouth began to twitch. "And how do you expect to do that, dog-boy?" she asked snidely, tweaking one of his ears for a fraction of a second. It was fun to see him looking as if he was living in a dream for that short amount of time, and then grow irritated when she stopped. After a pause, she continued. "The papers are all signed, along with the ones from the hospital. Shippou's been officially released, and will be living here, sharing a room with Souta; he, mom, and the kid went out today, to visit some people, I guess. And - I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I will anyway - Kouga wanted to invite himself over today..."

"And what did you say?"

"...Yes?"

When a low growl started to rise in his throat, Kagome gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "Oh, knock it off. Honestly, Inuyasha, how am I _not _supposed to call you dog-boy when you pull something like that?" And, before he could do anything else, she hopped off the couch and started towards the kitchen.

"Wench...remind me again why I put up with you!" Inuyasha hollered just as he heard the front door open; Sango and Miroku, no doubt. Kagome had mentioned something about meeting with Tai and Rizu later on in the week to celebrate the holidays. He agreed with the idea full heartedly, thoroughly sick of her being in the house all the time, the only exception being when they were in school. They hadn't even had a concert since the band had gotten back together. The only thing Inuyasha was shocked to learn that practically everything Kagome said had been a lie; a web spun on a spur of the moment kind of deal, an attempt to get them away from Naraku as quickly as possible. Obviously, it had worked. Sango had known all along that she was faking, but Inuyasha and Miroku had needed it explained to them at least five times.

"Kagome!" Sango called, immediately heading for the kitchen. She seemed excited enough about their sort of get-together, with a tray of four cups of hot chocolate in her hands. They were set down on one of the counters, and she jumped onto the mahogany surface a few feet from where Kagome was standing, a hand on her hip, obviously thinking. "Don't look so grim," she chastised jokingly. "Even if the whole serious look does look good on you, now's not the time. We've been over this before, haven't we?"

Kagome scowled, making a noise that much resembled a growl. "I'm not grim and I'm not brooding. I think you and Inuyasha are scheming something," she retorted, though she was fighting off a smile. "That's not very fair. You should watch it; I've learned over a thousand things to do with a pencil, several hundred of those having to do with causing people pain."

Sango shook her head. "I wouldn't doubt it. After nearly breaking Kikyou's arm that one time in school, I won't be surprised if someday you end up permanently maiming Inuyasha. Honestly, though, I swear Kikyou was going to sue and or send you to jail if he didn't somehow manage to talk her out of it. The whole thing was too hilarious for words."

Kagome grabbed a cup from the tray, taking a long swig of it before she put it back in the tray. "There. That can be Inuyasha's. He wouldn't mind if I stole some...-"

"I heard that!!"

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go before the two of them throw a hissy fit and make a mess of my living room. Mom and Souta are gone, so I don't think she'd appreciate a wrecked home very much when she came back."

"We're going to play a game," Sango announced when she walked into the living room. There was a collective groan from Inuyasha and Miroku, who were both laying on the carpeted floor, knees bent, staring up at the ceiling. The cups of hot chocolate were handed out. She stepped on Miroku's unprotected hand until he grimaced and his knuckles cracked. "That's what I thought. I won't do that again, Miroku, but maybe next time you shouldn't leave your hand so vulnerable."

Ignoring Miroku's protests and a short, flared argument between him and Sango, Kagome sat on the couch and bent forward so her elbows were balanced on her knees. "We need to wait for Kouga," she reminded them casually, scratching at the fabric of her jeans. "Miroku, Inuyasha, play nice. He's bringing some friends with...A girl named Ayame, I think, and Ginta and Hakkaku. I think it would be pretty boring if it was just the four of us, so I gave them all the approval to come over." She shot them - Inuyasha in particular - a sickly sweet smile. "One slip and those pretty white ears of yours won't be sitting on top of your head much longer."

He scoffed. "Feh. As if, wench. Besides, you _love _my ears."

It was Kagome's turn to scoff and turn her head away. "Keep dreaming; one day it might actually come true, but I highly doubt it." That was, of course, a lie; practically everyone knew that the two of them were pretty much inseparable.

There was a sudden knock at the door, which Sango jumped up to answer. A group of four stood outside; Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Ayame. She didn't know any of them all that much...But, apparently, that didn't matter to Kagome.

"Hey," she greeted warmly, stepping out of the way so she could come inside. "The living room's that way; just go in there when you have everything hung up and taken care of." She didn't actually care to wait for them, and instead ambled back into the room where everyone else resided. Kagome had situated herself so she was hanging upside on the couch, her legs swung over the back. She looked about ready to fall, her hot chocolate balancing in her hand.

"What's up, Kouga?" Kagome asked when he walked into the room. His icy blue eyes swept around the large space before they rested on Kagome herself. "It's Ayame, right? Welcome to my...uh...house." She wrinkled her nose. "Ugh...Well, it's a pretty nice house when nobody else is here. My own personal asylum, minus the big needles."

The fiery red head didn't waste time in trying out the couch opposite of the one Kagome was sitting on. "Kouga talks about you _all _the time," she stated randomly, though matter-of-factly at the same time. She rolled her eyes and adjusted the black skirt she was wearing. A chain hung intentionally around her waist. "It gets annoying sometimes, no offence to you or anything."

Kagome shook her head as best she could. "None taken."

"All right," Sango exclaimed, sitting cross legged on the couch. "We're playing a game, sort of like Truth or Dare, I think." When Inuyasha rolled his eyes, she glared vehemently at him. She was trying to be vivacious - for the sake of the holidays - and he wasn't helping any. "_Anyway,_" she continued, her voice hardened. "If you decline, then you draw a card." Her hand gestured toward a pile of hand-made cards placed on the coffee table that had been pushed against the wall. "And then you have to do what the card says, no exceptions."

Miroku's interest in the game piqued. "Who's going first?" he questioned automatically, suddenly not caring if their had just been a new addition to their party; the air in the room was actually quite comfortable and not as tension-filled as he figured it to be. Even Inuyasha had managed to relax his temper.

"Either way, you have to do _something_," Kagome added before she answered his question. After what had happened so near to a month ago, she felt out of place playing games like this that she considered silly; a waste of time. But more than one person had told her she needed to unwind...so why not play a completely ridiculous game once in a while? "Inuyasha, pick a number. And whoever picks that number has to go first."

Inuyasha apparently pleased that he didn't have to be the one to start off, allowed a smirk to climb to his face as he downed half of the cup of hot chocolate. "All right," he drawled, "the number's between one and twenty.

Kouga spoke up first. "Ten?"

"No," Inuyasha responded instantaneously.

"Three?" Ayame asked.

"No."

"Eighteen!" Miroku shouted, his fingers crossed.

"Uh...no."

Hakkaku and Ginta spit out eleven and twelve right after each other.

"No...and no."

"Six?" Sango questioned doubtfully, her fingers also crossed, though for a different reason.

"Way off."

Kagome sank to the floor and began rocking back and forth, holding her knees close to her chest. "Oh, let me see...twenty?"

Inuyasha shook his head, snickering. "You guys are horrible at this. The answer was _one. _No way am I doing that again - you'll just guess wrong."

Feeling that she would regret this later, Kagome began speaking. "I'll go first, whoop de freaking do. I thought we would all be a little more cooperating than that. Damn...are you guys really the people that I call my supposed 'friends?'"

"I resent that," Miroku piped up, pretending to look forlorn. It didn't work. Sango jabbed him painfully hard in his ribs.

"All right, Kagome. I dare you to...Take your shirt off," Miroku challenged, appearing to be proud of himself despite the smarting in his side.

Kagome blinked a few times, her expression unreadable. Sango looked about ready to smack him over the head with a sledge hammer, but the other four remained silent, staring at her with curiosity. She emitted a deep sigh. "Miroku, you're such a fucking pervert," she muttered so only a choice number of occupants in the room were able to hear. Kouga and Inuyasha were barely holding themselves together; she knew, any minute now, they would burst out laughing. But she did as she was dared and stripped herself of the sweater; left only in her bra and feeling much more chilled, she crossed her arms protectively over her chest and leaned crossly against the couch behind her.

It was seconds later before the lot of them started laughing full force...Not even Sango held it back.

"It's my turn...Hakkaku, I dare you to kiss Ayame," Kagome stated, smirking mischievously. Said girl - who had been involuntarily included in the dare - had flashes of animosity shining in her already bright green eyes.

They kissed anyhow, very briefly, and then tore apart as if one of them had spontaneously combusted.

The game passed as such, dares thrown around like insult, and yet they all managed to get a much-needed laugh out of each and every one of them. Inuyasha declared it his turn before not too long, right after Miroku disappeared somewhere upstairs. He, too, was without a shirt, all thanks to Ayame. So far, no one had drew a card; they sat undisturbed on the coffee table. The circle soon spun back around to Kagome.

"Sing for us, Kags," Inuyasha demanded. He obviously didn't care that four others - who didn't know anything about her and Sango's singing talents - were in the room.

And, on cue, Miroku came ambling back down the stairs, Kagome's guitar in hand. He gave it to her instantly.

"Wow, Kagome, sing something!" Ayame gushed, clapping her hands together. "That's pretty cool, you being able to play and all."

Kagome appeared hesitant - and, for a few seconds, disgusted - as she carefully grasped the guitar in her tight fists as Miroku handed it to her. She hadn't played or sang a thing since last month, and she couldn't deny the fluttery feeling she had in her gut. "But..." she protested, fumbling for the right words that wouldn't give her away. "What about...?"

Sango shook her head slowly, holding up one hand, palm out. "They already know, Kags," she murmured, smiling softly. "I told them. Tai and Rizu know, too. You're the only one who didn't." After a pause, sending a stern look Kouga's way, she turned back to Kagome, her expression soft again. "We haven't hurt you play or sing in a while, and that's not like you. Hell, remember that one time you burst out singing in Mr. Myouga's class during the middle of a lecture, just because you were bored? I'm the one who told Inuyasha to dare you to do this. It's either that or you run up and down the street naked."

Kagome grimaced; she knew that this was coming, even if she did try to hide how she felt...depressed might have been the right word. "I thinks me needs to get some alcohol," she muttered, resting her new gifted guitar - custom made and then given to her by Tai and Rizu - in her hands. The instrument was comforting, the way it conformed perfectly with her hunched form. "You should have told me," she ground out accusingly. "This isn't fair."

Despite her statement, no one said anything as she plucked a few strings, trying to get a feel for them. Her hands trembled, though they still flowed gracefully from cord to cord.

"_The worst thing that's ever happened to me...Is you," _she began slowly, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. It was one of her favorite songs that she'd written a year or so back.

Afraid of speculating - or, even worse, _comforting _- glances, Kagome kept her eyes to the floor.

"_You stabbed me in the back,_

_Ripped my hear right out of my chest when you left._

_And when I needed you, _

_Feeling like I was about to fall apart,_

_You were gone._

"_I was left abandoned and scarred," _Kagome sang out, her voice increasing in volume with each line. _"A corpse, void of anything I used to be. And it's your fault - my worst enemy."_

"_Insanity, ignorance, blissfulness;_

_It's all there, hiding under my skin._

_Anger, hostility, rebelliousness;_

_What did I ever do to deserve all this?_

"_You think I can't see what's behind your mind's eye;_

_I know how you operate,_

_Make it seem like you actually care._

_I've been condemned to live with my hate,_

_Pressured by everything else I'm convicted of._

_Don't leave me now, 'cause I'm not done yet._

_Not yet._

"_Insanity, ignorance, blissfulness;_

_It's all there, hiding under my skin._

_Anger, hostility, rebelliousness;_

_What did I ever do to deserve all this?_

"_Animosity, encouraged by all this childish behavior._

_I can't take all the hiding. _

_You know you're deriding,_

_And I don't think I'll ever understand..._

""_Insanity, ignorance, blissfulness;_

_It's all there, hiding under my skin._

_Anger, hostility, rebelliousness;_

_What did I ever do to deserve all this..._

"_I fell in love, and it's slowly killing me,_

_Just like you."_

Kagome let her hand linger on the fret, her other hand silencing the still-thrumming cords. The first thing she felt was a nervous, frantic beating inside her chest, and then someone's arms enveloping themselves around her waist as the pulled her close: Inuyasha.

"I hate you," Kagome mumbled, pinching his hand stubbornly. He didn't let go. It was now she realized that neither one of them had a shirt on.

"Miroku...Sango..._Kouga, _dammit, tell him to put me down right now!" She had been pulled - involuntarily - onto his lap, with no promise of being released. "Inuyasha Takahashi, I swear to all the hells that I will stab a pencil in your eye and laugh while you painfully try to pull it out. Of course, it might be more entertaining if you have a pencil through both of your eyes...I've always thought that red and gold go really good together."

"Now, Inuyasha...Kagome...let's not start a fight..." Miroku started, trying to decide if he should try to stay and reason with them or run away.

"If Kagome says let go, then put her down, mutt-face!" Kouga interceded with a growl. Ayame tried - and failed horribly - to calm him down. Hakkaku and Ginta each grabbed onto one of his arms in a form of restraint.

Inuyasha threateningly sharpened his claws. "You wanna go, wolf? Bring it on!"

"HEY!" Kagome shouted, narrowly missing Inuyasha's lunging claws by a few inches. "Cut it out, _right now! _You'll both find yourselves missing one or more of your pretty, pointy ears!" She stood as a sort of barrier and glared menacingly between them. "I swear, I'm hanging out with the two most intolerable, hormone-controlled morons ever! Would you relax, Inuyasha? You're eyes are starting to turn red."

Inuyasha, resolved to not let his full-demon side take hold of him, unclenched his fists and reduced himself to simply glaring at the wolf. Kagome approached Kouga, and spoke a few words so low that even Inuyasha couldn't hear; whatever she said, it seemed to work. Hakkaku and Ginta cautiously let go.

"I'll go get some more hot chocolate!" Sango announced suddenly, jumping to her feet and dragging Miroku up with her. "No killing each other...Save that for when we get back. And when we do, try not to get blood all over the carpets."

Kagome sighed and set her guitar - which was, thankfully, unharmed - against the wall. "I'm going to have a heart attack one of these times. You," she ground out, pointing an accusing finger at Inuyasha. "I would hurt you so badly if I didn't think it would be bad for my mental health; which is already at a low enough level as it is. I can make your life a living hell, and you should know that by now."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed again, closing her eyes for a brief second. "I'll be right back. I think I feel a headache coming on." Without waiting for an answer, she bolted up the stairway, grabbing her sweater along the way and slipping it on.

Her feet barely touched the carpet in the hallway as she ran for her bedroom. The whole thing was too much for her to handle. She had attempted to keep a cool composure, but she was surely cracking. Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku...she hardly knew them, and yet the knew her greatest secret; this was something she had never bargained for.

Once inside her sanctuary - otherwise known as her bathroom - she groped for the light switch with one hand and the medicine cabinet with the other. When she found both, she started digging for the ibuprofen.

The faucet was turned on and she splashed water on her face. The ibuprofen had left a dry, lumpy feeling in her throat. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she realized her complexion was paler than usual; or, at least, paler than the last time she actually studied herself. Faint - but still visible - dark circles ringed her eyes. _'It's all those damn nightmares,' _she concluded sourly. _'Keeping me from sleeping at night.' _

For the second time in a short while (to her, anyway), Kagome reached for the concealer she kept stashed away under the sink. "No more," she promised herself diligently. "No more of this moping and lying and nightmares." She gave a curt nod to herself and tied her hair up into a messy coil. "Now to break apart the fight."

To her genuine surprise, there wasn't any fighting downstairs. Everyone was piled on the couches, a mug of hot chocolate in their hands, the stereo blasting. Kagome narrowed her eyes, frozen at the foot of the stairs. "What? Where's the blood and the guts and the ruined carpets? Is the apocalypse coming?"

Sango looked at her in what she thought was supposed to be confusion. "I don't understand what you mean, Kagome," she responded in a sickly sweet tone. The sound made her cringe.

Kagome shook her head, beginning to laugh as if she was having a hyena inspired seizure. "You're _impossible!_" she choked out, holding onto her sides, like she was attempting to hold them together. "You...can be such a bitch sometimes, you know that? You all are going to be the death of me, and then nobody's going to be laughing."

Sango - along with Inuyasha and Miroku - looked simply incredulous. "What now?" Kagome demanded in a saccharine tone. "Did I say something bad?" Somehow, she doubted that.

"It's more like what you did say, Kagome," Miroku enlightened, his expression turning from that of disbelief to honest satisfaction.

"I don't think you've laughed - at all - like that in...what, a month now?" Sango continued, appearing thoughtful. "Of course, it sounds almost scary. I'm afraid your going to pounce on someone."

Kagome shook her head, still disbelieving. "Was I really that bad?" As soon as she asked, she realized that she didn't have to. "Never mind; don't answer that. I know how I was; a depressed pain in the ass. None of that. I thought we were having a party?"

Kouga and Ayame actually offered to go and get pieces, while Hakkaku and Ginta said that they left some sort of dessert that they had made at home. _'It's a good thing _I'm _not the one providing the food,' _Kagome mused as she settled herself next to Inuyasha, leaning her head cautiously on his shoulder. He responded by putting one of his arms around her shoulder, and the other grabbed onto her hand.

She groaned. "I never actually thought I'd be like _this, _especially with someone like _you," _Kagome commented, brows furrowed. "Is that a bad thing?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Not a chance in hell would this ever be a _bad _thing. And even if it was, I don't care."

Kagome actually smirked as Miroku and Sango attempted to sneak away.

* * *

A/N: Ugh...I'm losing my touch. I didn't mean for it to take so long...I joined choir in church (no idea why) but my schedule's jammed most of the times, and some pretty harsh things are going on around here. I think I'm going to give up on apologizing...Review, please, and like I said; there's still the epilogue to go! 


	28. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: I can't believe it...The Epilogue... I thought this day would never come. And now that it has...I don't know what to think.

I'm so horrible at writing review responses, so this is for everyone; You guys are awesome. Seriously. I don't know what I would have done without any of you. Even if I write fics for my own enjoyment, it's so great to hear from you who actually read it and have something to say. Like I said, I'm not too great at this kind of stuff. So just read on...And know that, anyone who's reading this, you have been thanked!

* * *

**The Final Chapter: Epilogue**

It was only a few days after they went back to school that Nanami scheduled another concert for Faded Light. Kagome was - if only by a small margin - dreading the performance; what made it worse was the fact that both her and Sango had been asked to sing a solo each, which she didn't particularly agree with.

Kagome's free time she acquired was used to catch up on school work; and, to her surprise, she did actually have the potential to bring her grade up. She figured her teachers were all going crazy, that or it was the other way around.

Shippou seemed to be content to live in the Higurashi house; he hung out with Souta and Kagome when he was bored, and had been enrolled into grade school, just one class below Souta. They enjoyed his cheerful presence around the house, even if he did get irritating very easily.

Even so, Kagome dreaded going to sleep at night and having to wake up early in the morning. There was still the same recurring nightmare, but even that was slowly fading away. For this, at least, she was thankful.

And - to be on the safe side - both Kagome and Sango bought a pair of excessively short wigs, one being fiery red and the other a dark blue. "To help keep your identities safer," Nanami had told them. The news of the scandal and the incident had gotten around rather quickly. Kagome absolutely loved it; it was like she was stepping out of her own person and becoming somebody else - someone mysterious and happy in a dark sort of way - even if it was only for a few hours. And, since it was close to the new year, concerts and public appearances were being scheduled months ahead of time. The thought of it made the whole band sick. Of course, that only made it all the more appealing (not to mention hilarious) to Inuyasha and Miroku.

* * *

The weekend was - once again - over.

Kagome, perhaps for the first time ever, was the one waiting at Sango's door before school that Monday morning. Sango appeared shock as she answered the door, her eyes - though tired - opened wide. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked, baffled.

Kagome shrugged only halfheartedly. "I couldn't sleep," she admitted nonchalantly, inspecting one of her black fingernails. A red X had been painted across them, just because she had been bored. "Honestly, I'm not even tired...or hungry, for that matter." She snorted at the knowing and chastising glower she received. "Oh, cut it out. It's not anything like that. Shippou kept me up a lot last night because he's sick; in fact, he's skipping school today. So would you stop being so suspicious all the time? It doesn't suit you.

"And besides; do you think I'd actually be one to willingly skip out on sleeping or eating? Next time, be a little smarter than that." Sango responded sourly by punching in the shoulder, and even though it was unintentional, it still hurt. Kagome rubbed the sore spot carefully. "Ouch. You wound me, Sango."

"Where'd you learn that line from? Miroku?" Sango chided playfully, grabbing onto one of Kagome's wrists as she pulled her into the house and out of the cold; the weather was, however, definitely warming. "Wait here. I'm almost ready."

Five minutes later, after Kagome exchanged a few words with Kohaku and their father, the two of them left, as the had done not too long ago. Except now they had a new morning ritual; Miroku and Inuyasha would meet them at the corner by the four-way intersection, and their small grouping would walk to school _together, _uncaring about anyone who saw.

This, Kagome realized, was the perfect opportunity for her to stop and think, everything else pushed aside. She found herself more focused lately, more perceptive. Even if Inuyasha, Miroku, and even Kouga sometimes chose to stay with Kagome and Sango rather than anyone else, they weren't faltered. They were, however, straying further and further apart from anyone else at school. None of them cared, so they claimed, and Sango didn't argue with them. "Let them do what they will," she had said, smirking genuinely. "I guess it's nice to have some company once in a while."

As always, Inuyasha and Miroku met up with them. Sango greeted them absently, allowing her backpack to swing precariously on her arm, about ready to fall to the ground. She still wasn't quite used to the change, considering before it was only her and Kagome all the time, but she figured she'd get used to it eventually. Miroku slipped his arm around her shoulder, and she only slapped him when his hand began to wander too far southward for her comfort. "Pervert," she shouted in his ear, but instead of him being angry, he simply laughed. Kagome joined in, unexplainably glad for the simple distraction.

* * *

Unlike millions of other times before, science, math, and even history slipped by relatively well, even if her and Sango weren't exactly welcomed with open arms. Kagome was used to the familiar feeling of invisibility, something she gleefully accepted and clung on to. She had never been one who wanted too much attention; even just being the famous band they were sometimes got a little excessive, making her want to dig a six foot deep hole and bury herself in it.

She was, however, a bit perturbed by the fact that Kikyou was actually leaving her to be alone. Together, Kagome and Sango walked to lunch while they had a hushed conversation.

"It's because you practically broke her arm," Sango stated with a sly undertone. "She still hasn't gotten over it. But what can I say? The bitch got what she deserved."

Kagome nodded, only half listening. Minutes passed and Sango fell quiesce; they always knew when the other wanted silence or was simply too distracted to want to speak. Now was one of those times, and Sango didn't push the matter further.

They walked the oh-too-familiar halls until they reached the doors leading to the outside eating court; even if it was cold out, no one wanted to stay inside.

The icy air bit at Kagome's cheek and began to work on her hands before she shoved them inside her jacket pockets. The boxed lunch she brought dangled off one finger. It bounced rhythmically against her thigh as her legs moved, back and forth, at a somewhat fast pace. Many a time someone would tell her she walked too quickly, but she blew the matter off with a shrug.

Ugg boots now layered in snow, Kagome sat at their usual table...which was unusually empty. "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked, tapping her fingernails on the table. "And Miroku? Shouldn't they be here by now?"

Sango shrugged and gave the food court yard a quick scan. "I don't know. Maybe their class isn't out yet or something." Even as she said it, the suggestion didn't seem likely. Kenji - as he told the students to call him - was probably the most favorited teacher of their class. She shrugged again. "Whatever. What are you, his keeper?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and opened her lunch box. "What..." she stammered, staring into it; completely empty, the contents that had been so carefully placed that morning gone. Her eyes narrowed. "Where in the hell did my lunch go?" she demanded loudly, causing those sitting at the surrounding tables to stare. "My food is gone!"

There was blackness suddenly. Kagome blinked, but she was still unable to see. "Inuyasha..." she ground out between clenched teeth. He was trying her patience. "What did you do to my food?!"

Instead of answering, he grabbed onto her forearm and hoisted her off the chair. "You don't need that," he responded casually. He began pulling her away from the school. "Sango, you're coming too."

Sango, just as baffled as Kagome was, followed and left her lunch back at the table. Miroku wasn't anywhere in sight. But she didn't even attempt to ask, knowing full well that she wouldn't receive an answer anyway. She did, however, have to stifle a laugh as Kagome insistently tugged at Inuyasha's hair and ears, demanding where they were going and what had befallen her so perfectly cooked lunch.

She was utterly and completely ignored.

Sango still didn't know where they were going, but when Inuyasha led them into the parking lot behind the school, she saw Miroku standing next to a red car. An expensive red car by the looks of it. He was swinging what looked to be a ring of keys around one of his fingers, a wide smirk etched on his face.

"Inuyash-_a,_" Kagome ground out through clenched teeth. "Please tell me we're _not _going anywhere. I'm telling you, I'd rather stay in school..." She was cut off when he suddenly stopped, whirling on her and gently putting one of his hands over her mouth.

"Shut up," he muttered, smirking. "You're only going to be missing one class, all right? So just calm down and trust me for once."

Kagome shot him a glare - one that told him he was going to pay for this later - but she continued on anyway, more willingly this time. Her stomach rumbled uncertainly, but she remained disputatiously silent. She crossed her only free arm over her chest; there was no doubt that she was still freezing. Inuyasha seemed to take notice of this and pulled her possessively closer, his arm situated so it was resting around her neck. "The heat will be on in the car."

Kagome nodded, quite obviously pondering something. "Who's car _is _that?" she asked, genuinely curious. She had never seen it before, not once in all the time she'd spent with Inuyasha.

He glanced down at her, a frown delicately pulling at his lips. "It's mine," he stated, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "What did you think I was, broke or something?"

Kagome shook her head, turning her attention back to the red cruiser. "No, of course not. It's just that...I don't know, I've never seen you drive before."

Silence passed after that, and to the point where they made it to the car, no one spoke a word. Miroku greeted Kagome with a clap on her shoulder, and she only glowered wearily at him in return. Sango was already waiting in the leather backseats, her glance suspicious. From the red, smarting mark on Miroku's cheek that Kagome only now noticed, she had slapped him a good one. Quite literally.

The car was warm, thankfully, since Inuyasha had let go of her to move up into the driver's seat. Miroku situated himself on the opposite side; clearly, they had no intention of giving any hint as to where they were going.

"This could be considered kidnaping!" Sango yelped, more to be annoying than anything else. She kicked her now shoeless feet above Miroku's headrest, ignoring the dagger-filled glare that Inuyasha gave her.

Miroku rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "Do you actually think we'd believe that you would ever call the cops on us for _kidnaping? _We're the same age, anywho, so I don't think that counts."

While Inuyasha maneuvered out of the overcrowded parking lot, Inuyasha fiddled with the radio and Kagome distracted herself by staring out the window. Pressed against the glass, her hand left an imprint, which she quickly swiped away and redid. Her black fingernails stood out against the frosty surface. She ended up quitting anyway when her hand got too cold, wiping the condensation that had formed on her sweat pants. "We almost there?" she complained, already getting irritated. A song by _Metallica_ was pounding through the speakers.

"Kags...It hasn't even been five minutes," Inuyasha responded coolly, shooting her a wary glance through the rearview mirror. "I thought I told you to trust me." For a second, he almost appeared hurt; and for a fraction of that second, Kagome almost believed it.

"You're unbelievable," she muttered, and just for good measure, kicked the back of his seat. She figured that if she was annoying enough, he would give some indication as to where they were going. Her plan didn't work as well as she thought it would, because Inuyasha refused to speak up.

Another ten minutes passed, and Sango could tell Kagome was getting restless; well, so was she. "Miroku," she ground out, enunciating each word carefully. "Where. Are. We. Going?"

He sighed from the front seat, but didn't answer right away. Inuyasha said everything that was necessary; "Just shut your damn mouth and keep quiet back there. _Kagome,_ quit kicking my fucking seat and I'll consider leaving your hands and feet unbound next time I take you somewhere."

The snide comment was brushed off with a lazy wave of Kagome's hand.

But she obliged, however, and clamped her mouth shut. She didn't think it was particularly fair to make him so angry, when he was willfully breaking her out of school...Even if it was only for one period. She could make do with that.

It was near ten minutes later when Inuyasha pulled into a parking lot; a parking lot for what looked to be some sort of restaurant, with a name that Kagome nor Sango was able to read. _'How frustrating,' _Sango thought just as Inuyasha cut the engine and the car came to a stop. The first thing she asked was: "What is this place?"

"You honestly didn't want to eat lunch at school, did you?" Miroku chided as he opened Sango's door with an over exaggerated flourish. "And don't worry about payment, either; Inuyasha and I have it covered."

Kagome, for once during that whole day, was grateful. Her lunch probably wouldn't have been too good anyway.

* * *

The restaurant, Kagome was pleased to find, was probably the best one in all of Tokyo. They served food from different cultures of all kinds, and she had to admit that she was starting to feel sick when they went back to school. And as soon as she went home, she took a nap. They had a concert that night, after all, and she didn't want to screw up. Tai and Rizu would certainly do some ass-kicking for that.

The whole family was coming, as well as Sango's parents; and, as always, they would be backstage, hiding out with Inuyasha and Miroku. It was a comfort to have them there.

But it wasn't like Kagome was about to admit that to anyone.

When she woke up, it was still a few hours to the concert. The sun was beginning to sink lower and lower in the sky. She was instantly glad she didn't have any immediate homework that needed to be finished. Her mother wasn't yet home, but Souta was, and she found him after ambling rather clumsily to the kitchen. Her legs felt wobbly after crashing on the couch in the living room.

"Hey Souta," she greeted through a yawn, propping herself on the counter after pouring a cup of coffee. "What're you looking for? Hungry already? It's not time for supper yet. I'll be making something soon, anywho, so don't eat anything til then."

Souta shook his head, chuckling, but began running through the cupboards anyway. Something akin to humor was marked clearly on his face. "No Inuyasha coming over?"

Kagome scrunched her nose and furrowed her eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Souta shrugged innocently, though his face betrayed anything he was trying to conceal. "He's over here a lot, you know. Even mom knows about it, but she would never kick him out; probably because she thinks his ears are just _so _adorable."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She kicked Souta in the shins as best she could; he jumped away quickly to avoid any further pain. "What do you care? Last time I checked, the two of you got along like you were related by blood or something. Why the sudden change of attitude?"

He shrugged again and perched himself next to her, though it took some more work, putting into perspective the considerable height difference between them. "Inuyasha's cool, and he pays more attention that you do."

Kagome choked on the gulp of coffee she had taken. "Inuyasha? Paying attention? Yeah, right, and Sango and Miroku are going to be breaking up in the next hour. Tell me another." She snorted. "Honestly Souta, how ridiculous can you get?"

An exasperated sigh sounded from the younger. "You wouldn't understand. It's guy stuff. And you're a _girl, _after all."

Kagome ruffled Souta's hair playfully, knowing full well that it irritated him. Instead of responding, she jumped off the counter, gave her coffee mug a quick rinse in the sink, and ambled up towards her bedroom. Sango would probably be stopping by soon - like she did before every concert - so they could practice.

She started herself a shower once she got to her bathroom; steam quickly filled the room, the promising moisture clinging to her skin. It _would _be a good night, she swore to herself. The heat in the bathroom seeped into her skin, and she let herself sink into pure relaxation.

* * *

"Inuyasha...TURN THE DAMN MUSIC DOWN!!"

Sango couldn't actually believe she agreed to let Inuyasha drive the van. Tai and Rizu were - thankfully - already at the concert stadium in Kyoto. She was going to strangle Kagome, since part of the agreement came from her. Now that Inuyasha was driving, and the two of them were stuck with Miroku in the back, he figured that he had the control of _everything. _And now, he was going to blow their eardrums out before they even left Tokyo.

Kagome had her hands clapped over her ears, her eyes closed tightly. It was a few minutes later when Inuyasha finally obliged and turned down the music to a volume they could stand, just as the van skirted its way out of Tokyo's city limits and into the suburbs.

"It's going to be almost an hour drive," Kagome announced, running a hand through her still damp hair. "I don't know about any of you, but I'm taking a nap." That said, she sunk to the floor and turned onto one of her sides. She fell silent instantly afterward.

The trip was, as she predicted, around forty-five minutes long. Sango and Miroku conversed quietly enough while Kagome slept - tried to, anyway - with Inuyasha throwing in a comment every now and then. Miroku shared the exasperating story about Kagome _had _to drive the van when they were looking for her. Sango thought that was particularly hilarious, even more so when she found at that Kagome nearly killed them all with her reckless swerving turns.

Kagome managed to jerk herself awake to look outside the back window of the van; Inuyasha had just gone over a huge bump, and didn't think to slow down. They were in Kyoto, and close to the concert stadium by the looks of it. The streets were overly crowded with cars and people heading out as night drew close.

She grabbed onto her guitar case and stood up, barely managing to balance herself as Inuyasha picked up speed. "Oi, slow down up there!" she yelped just as she fell back down on her rear. "Ouch! Dammit, Inuyasha, you'll pay for that!"

The rest of the trip was relatively quiet. Inuyasha hadn't even parked in a concealed area of the parking lot when Kagome and Sango thrust open the back door and flew out. "See you backstage!" Sango called, and then they were gone.

Inuyasha and Miroku followed; at a much slower pace, of course.

* * *

A speaker from somewhere in the dressing room beeped.

"_Where are you guys?" _A voice crackled through the static. _"We need you backstage, like, right now." _

It was Nanami. Sango cursed under her breath and attempted to kick away the cord wrapped around her feet. It was, she realized, connected to the compact sized radio sitting on one of the counters circling the room.

They were late (as always) and Nanami sounded about ready to blow a gasket.

Kagome groaned and clutched the neck of her guitar til her knuckles turned white. "Everyone's obviously waiting, so I guess we should go. It sounds like Tai and Rizu are already set up, so we only need to plug this stuff in and we're good to go."

Sango nodded and followed Kagome out the doors. She was carrying a map to ensure they didn't get lost in the huge place; through hallways and small rooms they wound, more than once having to backtrack and go in a different direction. It was almost ten minutes later when they found the backstage area; both families - plus Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou - were there, waiting. Nanami was first to rush at them, fuming.

"You two...I swear...If I wasn't your publicist, and I didn't actually care about what happened to your band, you would have a crater-sized dent in those thick skulls of yours..."

Sango cocked an eyebrow, watching as Kagome began discreetly sidling away. "Calm down, all right? We're here and we have...almost five minutes. Plenty of time." That said, she began running towards the stage.

Kagome and Sango stood center stage. Kagome could feel that flutter feeling in her gut, which only made her grip on the microphone tighter. She sucked in a deep breath, barely turning her head so she could glance off to the side, where Inuyasha stood waiting. He smirked at her; she gave him a discreet thumbs up.

Lights faded.

Strobe lights turned on.

The black velvet curtain rose, exposing them to the crowd.

There was someone announcing them, the noise booming through the speakers, but she didn't hear it.

And when Tai began his drum solo,

and Rizu set the notes on his keyboard,

Kagome began singing for all she was worth.

* * *

**THE END**

A/N: Wow...I can't believe I'm done...That's it. Kaput. I think I'm gonna cry. I'm feeling very...emotional. Is that the right word? It's the damn story's fault that I'm feeling like this.

Take time to review. xD I'll be awaiting your input patiently. That's it. Peace. I'm out.

-Scarlet Flames13

P.S: Check out my other stories. I'm going to be posting another one soon.


End file.
